To be a Hero !
by leonardo18anime
Summary: Yuno was born with an amazing Quirk but not enough confidence,Asta was born Quirkless and never give up on his dream to become a great hero years later the two would enter in the most pretigious and important hero school in the country and also joining the most powerfull Quirk w only one question remains. Who is going to become the Number One hero first ?
1. Preview

**First before the main story that is next chapter, here it is how this world is going to work:**

**The world of Black Clover and My Hero Academia are going to be combine together.**

**The magic are going to be replace by quirks but I already came up with some difference for people who had similar magic's.**

**The captains are not going to be Pro-heros, originally I wanted them to be pro heros but they will be clashing with the Top 10 to be on the spot and I don´t want to do all this work. Later in this post I will put how this top 10 list was going to be.**

**Asta and Yuno are going to attended U.A alongside the My hero cast, however is different. Asta and Noelle are in 1-A while Mimosa and Yuno are in 1-B.**

**Asta is thought to be quirkless but he had hidden in him a sentinel quirk that is his Demon that makes him annulated any type of quirk if it is him or the sword in minimal damage, if it is bigger than asta has to work out. The demon also talk in some whispers that only Asta can hear.**

**Asta and Yuno are still going to be found in the church but they can´t find their origins or past relatives.**

**There will be no flying brooms.**

**The top heroes and the top squads are going to be different categories.**

**The squads backstory are going to be given next chapter and also how they around since the beginning of quirks.**

**To be accepted on a squad is a high honor but many pro heroes just shrug off because of the problems that the whole system has.**

**To be in a squad you have to: Not have a codename or a costume, if you want to find financial advertisement the whole squad had to participate.**

**Yami and Julius know about One For All.**

**Yami and All Might fought two times in the past. The first one All Might won and the second Yami won, since them All Might want to settle the score but knowing that is import to the hero Yami doesn´t want to fight him anymore.**

**The role of Wizard King is replace by Quirk chancellor as the one that has the authorization to look over and know about every quirk in the world.**

**The president of the hero public safety commission is still going to be that burocratic woman but the Quirk Chancellor is going to be Julius and with his power and position he is one the few people in the world that can do a big damage in All Might.**

**The eye of the midnight sun is going to be a terrorist group that are in a quest to get rid of the unworthy people who were blessed with quirks that means killing almost 60% of the people in Japan.**

**Litch is good terms with All For One but the two know that if one of them interfere with the others plan,some blood is going to be spilled out.**

**The grimore are non-existed.**

**The whole stars systems still happen for the squads so that is how they know who is on top plus also positive feedback and some merchandise.**

**Pro Hero are not to be involved with task or mission given by squads, because while pro hero risked their lives daily what the squads do in mission are almost suicidal mission.**

**There will be no background member of any squad like those crimson lions ones.**

**Grey will be in her true form but she so shy that every time she goes outside she transform and her technique is so good that pro heroes or the police don´t notice at first.**

**Nobles are going to be turn into rich and powerful family,Yayorozu is not a noble but her family is near the point of becoming one.**

**Noelle is kicked of her house by her brother and sister but Nozel still sends a good amount of money every month and rented a luxurious apartment for her the live in the city as the only thing that their mother would never wanted was to one of her children become starving or homeless.**

**The great school like U.A or Shiketsu are going to have students who are members of squads and theses members are usually with the hero division.**

**The uniform of the students who go to squads have the symbol in their uniforms.**

**Most of the personalities are going to remain the same for the story.**

**Here how the captain's think about Quirkless people:**

**William Vangence-**** Like them and is fascinated how they are the survivor of the previous race that was before the new gives them shelter and food in case society abandons them calling those who did those horrible things are the real freaks.**

**Yami Sukehiro-****Has no problem with quirkless unless they make fun of him so he can provides food and security for those unfornatly because he know how messed up and wrong this society the live are.**

**Nozel Silva-****Thinks that they are just a waste of space and should been give the jobs that nobodoy in this era would like.**

**Charlotte Roseli-****Is in open arms for every poor woman and little girl that is chased off or bullied because of their lack of quirk and even take care of their victims on the other hand is a whole different story.**

**Fuegoleon Vermilion-**** First wants to see if the person can defend himself because he believed that every quirk has a limit of danger and who has a useless and ridiculous quirk that amounts to nothing and still feel like on top he is going to burn them for a while.**

**Jack the ripper-****Thinks that they need to be more careful sometimes he can´t cut one of them while battling an enemy.**

**Guelder-****Thinks that don´t count as rescue points because they don´t have any values or something worthy to be seen.**

**Dorothy Unsworth-****Thinks that quirkless people should be left alone of discrimination and that everybody could be happy and work together.**

**Rill Boismontier-****Find them interesting and also would like to paint or to meet quirkless people and talk to them and try to cheer them with a painting or something else.**

**The top 10 hero including the captains.**

**1-All Might**

**2-Fuegoleon Vermilion**

**3-Endeavor**

**4-Nozel Silva**

**5-William Vangence**

**6-Hawks**

**7-Charlotte Roseli**

**8-Jack The Ripper**

**9-Beast Jennist**

**10-Yami Sukehiro**


	2. The begining

It all started in Qing Qing, was announced that a 'luminescent baby' had been born. Soon all over the world, more people began to develop these strange some time had passed,the 'supernatural' became the 'norm' and dreams become ''reality''.

Now society is composed of superhumans,with 80% of the world population possessing a unique ability called ''quirk''.Chaos around the world start to happen and the only form to prevent it was the most dreamed of profession of being a hero.

But all that almost never the first years of quirks people with horrifying mutation and demon appearance went insanse and almost destroyed civilization. The first pro heros and the army almost were no match for them and the worst of all the Demon King.A giant creature with horns,three eyes and thirst for distruction. Nobody could defeat the monster (not even the first One For All user) however the horror stopped when a man who was leading nine people to battle out the vicious monster that called himself ''Litch''. After's hours of a hard battle the man endend the monster with a powerfull attack of a giant sword made of pure light The monster absorve most of the attack but ended dying,after that the man who most called ''the greast quirk user of all time''disappear and his nine followers forme their own squads:Golden Dawn,Black Bulls,Silver Eagle,Blue Rose,Crimson Lion,Green Mantis,Coral Peacock,Purple Orca and Azure Deer.

After that the squads were a force to be seen and the captains were among some of the strongest quirk users of when the ''Heroes'' style became stronger the squads were left less popular, still very powerful and dignified the pro-heroes was a more famous trend than joining a squad. Why would prefer have everything for yourself, to be around some group of people instead of yourself ?

After almost 100 years the squads are still strong and their captains still powerful people who can rival the Top of the important business and association is held by the Quirk chancellor who is called to be the greatest position for a quirk user.

But this story set around two boys one gifter with some of the greatest powers of this word and other with something more unsual than this world has seen.

**Hage.(A rural city and almost 2 hours from Tokyo)**

**15 years ago**

Father Orsi was finishing to do the paper work of his church when he heard a couple of knowcks on the door.

''Whos there ?''Said Father Orsi saying to the door.

''Hello''Said him to outside and see nobody probably another prank by some is about to leave when he see something in the ground,two babies

''What.''Said him outstanding in seeing two babies in two basket, one had grey hair and another had black was also a note

_Please take care of them._

After bringing the two inside he set up a fire with his quirk Spark on the fireplace to get the more see the babies, one was calm with black hair and the other was energetic with gray hair.

''_Are they twins ?''Said him looking more closer_

''They dont look nothing alike.''Said him seeing that the black haired one had a name in his clothes.

**Yuno**

''Ok you are Yuno and you little fellow are…''Said Father orsi getting a kick in the face by the baby who was strong, maybe it was his quirk but the doctor would check later.

**Asta**

''Well I am sorry if your families couldnt take care of you two. But starting tonight you two have a new family. Goodnight you two.''Said him saying good night to his new sons.

**15 Years later**

Asta and Yuno had grown into two capable adolescents, even thought Yuno was taller than they were four Yuno discover that he had a Wind type quirk and a very powerful at Asta had got nothing being classified as even if dont had a quirk Asta has not to be stop.

Some farms were using their quirks to growth some new was using a manipulation quirk to control a shovel while other was creating mini clouds to get the right amount of rain.

''ONE DAY I WILL BE THE GREATEST HERO EVER AND MAKE YOU HAPPY!''Scream a voice coming from the church

''What the…''Said one of the farmers.

''it's the quirkless kid from the church again. With those screams, he can become our new alarm.''Said another one laughing

''That why sister Lily,please marry me.''Said Asta holding a flower to a blue haired nun.

''Sorry Asta I cant.''Said her causing the teen to fall on his back in shock

''Im not done yet.''Said him bumping his head on the ground

''Asta please.''Said Lily scared

''Not giving up.''Said Asta hurting himself some more.

''Please.''Said Lily now scared and nervous

''As I was saying…''Said Asta getting up only to get punch by a fist made of water.

''**Water fist.''**

**Sister Lily. Quirk: Water Fist- Can make a giant fist made of water to attack her opponents.**

''Sorry Asta,you scared me and I use my quirk you okay ?''Said Lily trembling.

''Not giving up.''Said Asta getting back only to be attack again by a powerful wind.

''Asta are you scaring sister Lily again.''Said a voice of a girl accompany by the rest of Asta foster siblings including Yuno.

''How many rejections does I guy like you can get ?''Said Nash

''Shut up you guys,and Yuno why are getting in the way ?''Sad Asta to his brother.

''Why ?Because you dont have any hability,you are noisy,short,retless,immature and also there is few things on you that can appeal to women.''Said Yuno insulting Asta.

''Hey after 15 years of growing up together and that how you talk to me you big lady-killing jerk.''Said Asta.

''Let me help you sister.''Said Yuno taking care of the clothes that sister Lily was carrying to dry. Because the one in the church is currently broken.

''Hey dont ignore me!''Said Asta

''By the way Asta even if you were good looking Sister Lily cant marry you, because she is a person of the cloth and you are just 15 years old.''Said Yuno putting the facts.

''Shut up,I will make it happen lets fight''Said Asta

''There they go again.''Said Recca looking his older brothers.

''Here you go.''Said Arlu giving her sister a glass of dirty water

''Thanks.''Said Recca she then put one finger in the glass and the water was now clean.

**Recca. Quirk : Water purification-Can purificate water no matter how polluted into a drinkable one.**

''Let me start the fire.''Said Nash lighting up one of his finger.

**Nash. Quirk:Finger phosphor-He can use his finger that can create small fires that can be use in his advantage.**

''By the way Asta is useless you think that you are a match to Yuno.''Said Nash pretty blunty.

''Shut up here it goes…''Said Asta preparing an attack only to result in.

''Nothing.''Said Nash and Asta stayed in schock that nothing had happen.

''You are quirkless stop dening,the doctor confirm, the whole city knows.''Said Nash

''Why do you think you so much better than me ? You quirk is not that useful in combat if anything I have the advantage for being old and stronger.''Said Asta pretty close to his brother.

''Whatever, you know that now a days quirks matter the most in this society.''Said Nash feeling superior.

''Nash stops with this or no entertainment for a week.''Said Sister Lily angry at the little one.

''But sister Lily is the true…''Said Nash trying to justifign his action.

''You are grounded, if you wanna your stuff back apologize to Asta.''Said Sister Lily angry

''I prefer the other options.''Said Nash getting out of the scene.

''Seriously Nash.''Said Recca kind angry,Asta might be quirkless but he is family

''Asta is funny cant you be like him.''Said Arlu laughitng

''Thanks girls and for you help I am going to show my secret techniques. 'Said Asta to his sister.

''Secret techniques? "Ask Recca and then Asta pretty much start his techniques.

RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

''I bet you cant do that much sit-ups.''Said Asta doing like 10 sit ups a second

''Really ?''Said Nash confused

''Asta is being funny again.''Said Arlu laughing

''Done sister.''Said Yuno getting all the cloths dried.

''Thank you Yuno.''Said Sister lily

''You are amazing Big brother.''Said Arlu

''Ok Yuno becomes our drye,but I can do the shores around here.''Said Asta picking a axe and preparing to do some wood chopping, but Yuno created a wind cut so powerful that cut the wood.

''Hey that was mine job.''Said Asta

''I decided to do better.''Said Yuno

''Why you…''Said Asta getting to start smack Yuno only to father Orsi appear like a lunatic.

''Yuno you are the hope of this church and this little city.I recived a phone call from the mayor and he is going to visit us and talk about you in particular.''Said the father

''WHAT.''Said the orphans and the nun

''That is unexpected.''Said Yuno surprised.

''Wow Yuno the mayor wants to see you.''Said Recca.

''No doubt he is going to send you for the capital and you can try out for the U.A entrance exame.''Said Nash proud of his brother.

''Yeah Yuno is going to become a hero.''Said Arlu while Asta is looking at a wall sad but then sister lily decide to cheer him up.

''Now Asta there is no reason to be sad,if you keep trying you can awake a quirk.I never heard this happening before but in these days you never know.''Said sister Lily

''You are right sister Lily.I will awake my quirk and become either a pro hero or join some of those squads, I will become a important person and then I will be back to rebuilt this crumbling dump of a church.''Said Asta

''Crumbling dump that's no way to talk about your home.''Said Father Orsi angry

''Asta lets be this world, what master matter the most is if your quirk is good enough for holding a job. The pro heroes are giften with the most powerful quirks ever register, I dont know about the Quirk Squads but they are also in the same level. The only thing that you can be thankful is that you didnt go to a middle school but was instead home school with Yuno,because what I read about quirkless people there you wont be so happy.''Said Nash serious

''Stop with this Nash.''Said Sister Lily angry

''Everybody in town either makes fun of you or has pity,you may have build your muscles but outside of that, you never going to become a hero or someone important.''Said Nash very rude to his older brother, there was a second of silence until Asta deicide to speak.

''I am not listening to you brat, the heroes show me that anything is possible. All Might say that anyone can be a heroe,and if he was here he would say to me never giving up. So that why I belive this my quirk NEVER GIVING UP''Said Asta running to the woods.

''Here he goes. Don t worry he will be back by dinner time,the mayor would gone by them.''Said Yuno looking at his brothers

''Ok Yuno.''Said Sister Lily thinking about Asta and Yuno.

Asta and Yuno were always together basically like brothers. They would eat together, study together,sleep in the same bed, shower together they were basically twins even not blood related.

Years before when Yuno got his quirk he recive praise from everyone telling him that he had potential. However that left the young boy scared thinking that was too much pressure on it was always Asta who cheer him up and told him to never give up for most of their was also basically the same as his today version:Energeitc,always talking and shouting. Yuno was shy and very fragile was the complete opposte of Asta,however everything changed when they were four years old. When Yuno was to deliver a package at someone door, when a drunk ex-heroe tried to steal his medallion that he had since he was a kid to buy more booze. Totally afraid Yuno was frozen and completely uselles to do anything with his aggresor if wasnt for Asta who start attacking and receiving most of the damage that Yuno would lost his medallion. The drunken hero ran away when he heard the police coming and give up the lost object.

''_Asta why did you do this ?''Said Yuno crying to a beat up Asta_

''_Because risking my live,is something that a hero would.''Said him strungling to stay._

''_But you are….''Said Yuno kind of sad._

''_Yuno if quirks are everything in this world instead of personality or beliefs than I would prove them wrong. Even though Im a poor orphan that cant do anything special, I am not giving up. Ill become the greasted hero that this world has ever seen.''Said Asta smiling triumph and Yuno was shocked that his quirkless brother was able to step against someone bigger in that day he saw that Asta was no useless as many people said._

**Present**

''Hey Nash.''Said Yuno

''Yes Yuno.''

''Dont go talking about Asta being useless even if you never seen him action.''Said Yuno very cold to the kid shocking everybody

''But…''Said Nash very uncorfatle that Yuno would defend Asta.

''You are thinking just like those arrogant that mock us just for being orphans, that makes you a villain you are happy in being a villain ?''Said Yuno very disapoted and angry at his brother

''No. Im sorry,Ill apologize to him when he gets back.''Said Nash very sad.

''Good. Because if there one thing I dont wanna see around here is racism got it.''Said Yuno with arms cross.

''Yes sir.''Said Nash

''You guys too.''Said Yuno to the others

''Yes Yuno sir.''Said his brothers while sister Lily only smiled.

''You are going to become a great hero someday Yuno.''Said Lily very proud of that boy.

Asta was busy working out in the forest. He was doing push up and using wood that he chop off was a work out instruments.

''999 and….1000''Said Asta finishing workout.

''All right done with that. Now drink protein shake.''Said him drinking his homemade protein shake.

''Argh tates horribly but if I am going to become the greasted hero in the world I have to workout my body.''Said Asta very bold and clenning up his shirt.

''Ok more push ups.''Said him preparing for more from a distance Yuno observe his brother,after that day the two decide to work more than ever. Yuno train with his quirk and abilities every day after class,while Asta workout at least 3 hours every day. If wasnt for Asta bumping on him every time Yuno could become a cocky asshlole just because he had a cool quirk.

**Later**

The mayor Drourut had come to the church/orphanage to meet with the members of the church were present except for Asta.

''Mister Drourut is a pleasure as always to see you for here.''Said Sister lily

''The pleasure is mine sister.''Said the mayor.

''So what do you wanna talk about ?''Said father Orsi.

''Well you know about the future and how the kids are our Yuno I have to say since I first meet you and knew you were destine to greatness in a town with so little interference that we dont have hero agency around you show to be the greatest revelation with your powerful wind quirk.''Said the mayors and the kids all gather around.

''While thank you,but where did wanna go from there ?''Said Yuno confused.

''Young one I singed you up for the U.A entrance exame in a few weeks.''Said the mayor.

''What.''Said Yuno in shocked alongside everybody.

''The U.A entrance exam.''Said Recca

''Yuno is going to become a hero"Said Nash excited because Yuno is top hero material.

"But sir we dont have the money to send Yuno,this Church eats all the donations and we are thankful to god that the children are well fed and dress"Said Father Orsi nervous.

"This is another point.I been saving up some money for years for when I retire and I decide to use it now."Said the mayour showing a stuff envelope,full of yeins.

"This you cover your train rides,food and apartment with minimal rent that I found for at least 3 months."Said the mayor

"Wow"Said Yuno shocked he never saw this much money in his life.

"I want you to show to the world that a hero can appear even in a little place like Hage"Said the mayor and soon the room was bright with a sense of hope and happiness.

"What about Asta, ?"Said Yuno and the magic disappear.

"Oh yeah the little screaming bomb.I tought about him but consider that his lack of quirk and him not having the greasted GPA I decided to not help him out."Said the mayor fellig guilty.

"It is not because he is quirkless. Is that I dont want to see him having his dream crash in person.I like him a lot, despite being sometimes a pain,but as it now Yuno you are the one with the most qualifications to be the next number one hero.''Said the mayor with a voice of reason and suddenness.

"Thank you I will not fail you,the church or the city."Said Yuno thanking the old man.

"Yeah Yuno."Said Arlu

"We need to celebrate."Said Nash

"I will get the soda and the vegetables."Said father Orsi.

"Yuno are you sure? But you told that you wanna be hero alongside Asta."Said Sister lily noticing a hint of sadness in his face.

"Yes but I will not declay this opportunity.I care about Asta,I know that he can defend himself against some criminals but against a real villain."Said Yuno,he wanted to see Asta full fill his dream but he cant let this chance get away.

"_Im Sorry Asta."Said Yuno thinking of his brother._

"Hey Yuno put a happy face after you are going to U.A and…."Said the father Orsi however the celebration stop when somebody in a cloth enter in the church.

"Excuse me sir but the church is close for a personal event."Said father Orsi

"Really I thought that the house of god was always open for those who need the most,but dont worry I just need to confess some sins."Said the man with a creepy voice scarring everybody.

"O..kay"Said father Orsi scared, this man wants to do something and his quirk was not going to stop him.

"Take the kids."Whisper Yuno to sister Lily

"Sorry sir,do we know you ?"Ask the mayor

"No but you have something that I need it."Said the man taking of his cloth reviling a man in his thirty and with a burn scar on his face.

"What that hell…"Said Yuno

"Who are you ?"Said Father orsi scared.

"The name is Revch of chains. The names because of my quirk of manipulation of chains and I been looking for you pretty boy."Said him and soon many chains appear trapping everybody.

"What ?"Said Yuno shocked that he was easily caught.

"You see I am on the black market bussiness and I been obersiving you for weeks and I can see that you would make the perfect bodyguard or hired gun for many kingpins and underground lords after I sent a video of you with your quirk,oh boy you going to make me rich."Said Rech

"No way I will be somebody goon ."Said Yuno making a bird of wind that was destroyed by chains and hurting Yuno even more.

"My chains can cuts the weak spots of your wind and by the looks you can manipulate the element at your how this works,say yes or…"Said him laughing while enjoying the scary sounds of his victims.

"The old farts die and the little ones to. Afterall their are all orphans who cares for them."Said Revch

"Stop saying this you…"Said Nash

"Silent"Said Revch whipping Nash in the torso.

"Nash"Said Lily in horror.

"Dont move our this brat guts will be all over here."Said Revnch putting a sharp part of the chain on Nash stomach.

"So what now Yuno ?"Ash Revch and this Yuno is outta opiotns.

"HOLD RIGHT THERE!"Said a voice and everybody in that town knew that whining voice.

"Asta."Said everybody.

"No one is dying here because I am here."Said him

"Asta quick call the cops."Said the father.

"No I am saving all of you "Said Asta launching at Revnch only to be attack bruttlay by a chain.

"Asta."Said Yuno in horror seeing his friend bleeding on the ground.

"I also see you around you are the quirkless brat that is this city clown."Said Revnch chuckling.

"Shut up"Said Asta getting up ready to punch.

"Chain dance."Said Revnch making more damage to the boy.

"Stop hurting him."Said Yuno now pissed.

""So he is your weakness.Let me tell you how is the true about your race outside this dump of a city.Society take steps on you people everyday,nowbody would want to hire you, even for a pathetic job. Hero agencies either push you away or laugh and kick your ass. The fact that you is still alive and not committed suicide is surreal to me, but face the facts you are a quirkless loser,stay out of my sight."Said Revnch ready to kill Asta.

"Take that back."Said Yuno

"Huh."Said Revch confuse

"Yuno."Said Asta.

"Asta is many things,but he is not a loser….HE IS MY RIVAL!"Said Yuno very proud.

"Hey Yuno sorry if I look weak now, but Im not done yet Im kicking this guy butt and SAVE MY FAMILY"Said Asta getting up and after saying those words the worlds the world seen it to frozen and the light start blicking and the ground start to shake.

"What happen to the lights ?"Said Lily

"What is that ?"Said the mayor noticing something approaching and it was big.

"The roof. "Said father orsi seeing the roof destroyed by the something big and rusty falling from the sky.

"Is that ?"Said Revch confused.

"A sword but why ?"Said Asta not understanfding

"**Take it."Said a voice in his head**

"Who said that ?"Said Asta confused.

"Who said what kid, what are you planning."Said Revch now nervous.

"**Take the sword you idiot."Said the voice in asta head,it was dark and very chaotic.**

"Ok voice."Said Asta picking the sword and even tought it was big it felt right like he was waiting for this moment.

"Chain dance"Said Revnvh ordering his chains only to asta broke them with his sword.

"My chains he broke them."Said Revch then jump ready for attack.

"Impossible you are quirkless,how did you gain some much power out of nowhere ?"Said revnch crying in fear

"I DONT CARE."Said Asta attacking defeating the villain with one attack leaving him knoucked out.

"Asta."Said Yuno in schocked for whar happen.

"Sister Lily,Yuno,Mayor,Kids are you guys okay."Said Asta helping them getting up

"Asta."Said Recca,Arlu and Horo hugging his brother and all crying.

"Hey hey it's done I beat the asshole."Said him to the young ones.

"You save us with your new quirk."Said Recca.

"Yeah I guess I was always meant to find thiss a bit bigger but I can take care of."Said Asta.

"Thank you Asta for saving my life."Said the mayor.

"It is okay old man."Said Asta

"Hey what about me."Said father orsi crying

"You were fine hiding."Said Asta non chalan

"Im not hiding."Said father Orsi still in shock.

"Sister Lily are you hurt ?"Said Asta worried.

"A little but nothing that the local doctor cant fixe it thank you for your bravery."Said the sister.

"Youre welcome. You wanna marry me ?"Ask him

"The answer is still no."Said her and Asta felt angry again

"Asta."Said a voice reveal to be Nash still hurt

"Hey Nash what wrong ?"Said Asta and the yound kid hug his brother.

"Sorry if I call weak and useless I was just smack talk,I know you are strong but Im scared what the other people would do to you and…"Said Nash crying.

"Hey its okay Im not afraid of what they say,Im pretty much used to insults that they dont even phase they actually help build up my muscles. But Im glad that you are safe."Said him comforting him after everything he said,Asta still was able to protect him.

"Asta."Said Yuno

"Yuno."Said Asta

"Thank you for saving me.I was really without a clue to what to do next, them you appear with this…sword and save everybody. But Im still your rival."Said Yuno smiling but still serious

"Yeah Im going to prove that I can be the greatest hero in the world."Said Asta

"Asta."Said the mayor

"Mayor."Said Asta

"Young man thank you so much for saving me,I thought I was gone for good today but you showed with your quirk sword and saved everybody. I never thought that I would spent the rest of my reserve plan to you but…Asta would like to go to U.A with Yuno ?"Said the mayor.

"Yes more than anything."Said Asta smiling.

"Great I have some money saved form deals and other stuff that I was saving for me,but seeing that you and Yuno are probably the most powerful people that Hage had I would like to take a train and go to try for the U.A entrance what did you think ?"Said the mayor and everybody got silent for an almost a minute. Did they just hear that.

"What do I think? Sign me up old man Im going to become the next number one Hero and prove to the world that quirkless isnt hopeless."Said Asta lifting up his sword.

"Perfect I am going to buy your ticket and filled out your information still have time."Said the mayor.

"Time ? The entrance is in a few months I dont have time to waste I have to train my new quirk:Sword."Said Asta going outside.

"Go young man"Said the mayor

"Thanks."Said Asta smiling

"Asta."Said yuno.

"Despite you saving me, nothing changed. We are still rivals and I will become the number one hero first. You understand. "Said Yuno lifting up a fist.

"Oh you see, I will surprass you and become the number one hero first."Said Asta going near him.

"Rivals."Said Yuno

"Rivals."Said Asta and the two-bump fist just like they did when they were kids.

**And so the incredibly journey started.**


	3. UA entrace exam

**Hey, Im back and I know about the missing so much for the reviews. **

**Look this fic is kind something Im been looking forward also. I consider both series like brothers because they were premier in the same year in shonen jump in 2014 and while the anime of my hero came first and has more budget but the release schedule is kind of a problem.I can see the currently arc in the story being making into anime in mid 2021,while Black Clover is weekly.**

Asta and Yuno never thought that this day would day they would leave Hage and go to the big city to fulfill their dreams of becoming major of Hage had given them their tickets and the address for their new home for a few months while they were living will be some budget limits for food and entertainment,they can survive withouth cellphones since they never had those before but food is going to be a big issue expecially with Asta diet.

"Asta come on it takes 40 minutes to get to nearest train station,we dont have time to waste."Said Yuno already pack

"WAIT A SECOND."Scream Asta shoving his childhood books in his backpack.

"Enter in there."Said him in frustration.

"Done."Said him finishing to pack his finished he looked around his room for most of his was going to miss this place.

"Asta."Said the voice of Yuno

"Alright,Im coming. "Said Asta running like mad.

"What take you so long ?"Said Yuno.

"Just saying goodbye to our old home."Said Asta smiling

"You know that we can come back anytime."Said him smirking.

"I know but we are going to be pretty busy with hero work."Said Asta

"Yeah youre right."Said Yuno smiling.

"Wait cant you just use your quirk to fly us to the station."Ask Asta

"That would be against the law, and besides every time that I try to make you fly you ended up falling to the ground."Said Yuno remembering those times.

"That happened once okay."Said Asta

"It happened more than 20 times Asta."Said Yuno making Asta frustrated.

"Okay,Im not letting your cool mode change me today, because today is the beginning of our new lives."Said Asta

"Youre right."Said Yuno

"Asta,Yuno."Said Sister Lily

"Sister Lily."Said both of them.

There were a gathering of people waiting for the two but mostly Yuno. Some of the town people had come to see the boy that had a great destiny with that quirk. While Asta some people were shocked to hear that he had just awakened his quirk thanks to that rusty sword that appear out of the blue, but still quirks are supposed to manifest after four years in someone life and Asta was fifteen. Some said it was blind luck other said it was destiny,but any case he was going to try out for U.A.

"Boys I had all your documentation ready, and Im leaving at your hands Yuno."Said Sister Lily handing the documents to Yuno.

"Thank you sister."Said Yuno

"Ah come on,why not me."Ask Asta and both of them notice that sister Lily had water in her eyes.

"It so hard to say two are still in my eyes those sweet little boys that always hang out together and now both of you are trying out for the best school in the whole so incredible especially with you Asta."Said her.

"I told you sister Lily that I would never give up in trying and now all that this sword I AM GOING TO BECOME THE NUMBER ONE HEROE FOR EVERYONE IN THIS CITY."Scream Asta for the heavens.

"Yeah Asta."Said Recca

"Show them."Said Arlu

"Thank you so much for taking care of us sister."Said Yuno

"Please call us or send a letter about the results."Said Sister Lily

"Dont worry we would do that and Im also helping Asta studying for the writing assignment. "Said Yuno

"Theres a writing assignment ?"Said Asta in schock.

"Good luck."Said Sister Lily crying hugging both of them.

"Thank you sister."Said the two

"Asta,Yuno."Said a little voice.

"Yes Nash."Said Asta.

"Promise you guys dont forget about us there."Said him feelin quinda sad

"Dont say that are always going to remember you guys and someday we going to take all of you guys,sister lily and the mayor to visit U.A."Said Asta making his brother feeling bether.

"What about me Asta ?"Said Father Orsi feeling left out.

"Ah you to old man,you thought me and Yuno didnt care."Said Asta and Yuno higginf

"AAAAAH my hard work paid off."Said father Orsi crying like there was no tomorrow.

"_Dramatic a bit much."Thought everybody._

"Boys its time to had off."Said the mayor on his car.

"Bye everybody."Said Yuno

"Dont worry guys because me and Yuno are going to change everything around are going to be heroes."Said Asta proclaiming with a after that the two enter in the car to start their new life's.

"Be careful."Said siter Lily.

**Hours later.**

After a fourthy minute car ride and a two hours train trip both boys were exhausted. It didnt help that there was someone in the train was having motion sickness every minute of train. Taking aside that fellow they arrived in the capital and it was so bright and colorful that Asta was going full mad guy about.

"Look Yuno ! Skyscrapers, brand new cars, fast food places and look at all of those quirks."Said Asta with stars on his eyes.

"Yeah Asta this is really cool."Said Yuno smiling

"Cool this is amazing .So much bigger than Hage and some much….ah what kind quirk is that ?"Said Asta going to see someone upper close because it had a lizard type quirk.

"Asta lets go to the address."Said Yuno grabbing asta by the head.

" have money for the cab ?"Said Asta.

After getting a taxi and loaded with their luggage and Asta sword the two arrived at their destination a decent looking building. After paying the taxi they go inside and talk to the concierge of the place.

"Can I help young man ?"Said the recepicionist.

"Yes,I am Yuno and this is Asta we are here because we are the two boy that are going to stay on the rented apartment."Said Yuno.

"Ah yes the kids from me just get your keys."Said the old man that get a pair of silver keys to the boys.

"Come with me."Said walk into an apartament written "2014";

"These is you apartment."Said him open a door for a suite place with two singles bad,a small kitchen and one bathroom,

"Wow is better than I imagined."Said Asta excited.

"This is tiny than the church."Said Yuno.

"Your rent is already paid for the next 5 is in the end of the hall,wifi is automalitcly and just dont cause to much noise."Said the old man leaving the two

"We will behaved our best."Said Yuno promising in his part,while Asta on the other hand.

"Great. If anything just go downstairs,"Said the old man.

"This is a palace Yuno."Said Asta jumping on his bed.

"Asta dont start to goof around right now. Remember why we are here ?"Said Yuno serious and the tone in Asta face changed.

"To pass on U.A."Said him.

"Exactly and the exam in in one month. I no doubt think you can pass on the assignment but in the writing assignment you didnt studying nothing."Said Yuno

"So what youre saying ?"

"Lets help each other in some parts of training because while we are rivals I dont wanna see you lost your chance. You deserve this more than whatever egomaniac is going there. I help you study like when we were kids and you help me build up a little more muscle."

"In one month is going to be difficult."Said Asta flexing his muscles.

"And who keep saying that nothing is difficult or impossible."Said Yuno smiling

"Okay Yuno,just for this period let's take a truce and help each other like brothers."Said Asta making a fist to Yuno

"Like brothers."Said Yuno fist bumping Asta.

"And prepared because our training IT STARTS RIGHT NOW."Said Asta proclaiming until both their stomach start to make noise.

"Lets get dinner first. I saw a pizza place down the street and with our budget we can have a couple of slice and drinks."Said Yuo

"Okay training start tomorrow."Said

"Right but before about our sleeping hours ? There going to be important for…"Said Yuno only to notice Asta sleeping like a baby

"He slept.'Thought Yuno in schock

"Ah sister lily."Said Asta in his dreams.

"Wake up."Said Yuno making a wind to slapt Asta.

"Oh come on,Yuno''Said Asta

"Okay you can have no Pizza."Said Yuno leaving the room.

"Wait."Said Asta going after him.

**Next morning 5:00 AM**

"Wake up Yuno."Said Asta tossing something at his brother.

"Asta do you know what time it is ?"Said Yuno kind weak.

"Yeah time to run,now put your gear because its working out time."Said Asta in full workout cloths.

"Seriously."Ask Yuno

"Yeah and lets go we have to run ten miles in an hour."Said Asta starting to jog.

"What! I never did that before."Said Yuno confuse.

"That's why you have me as your couch. Come on Yuno dont you want to have these ?"Said Asta showing off his super buff thights

"Dear god no."Said Yuno in disgust.

"Whats wrong with my muscles ?"Said Asta

"The fact you are this buff with this height scares me."Said him.

"What ? Urgh,just put the gear and we are leaving in ten minutes."Said Yuno

"What about breakefeast ?"Ask Yuno

"I already eat an can have that or a if you are still hungry there still all those eggs,now lets move."Said Asta starting to warm up

"Lord please let me live this month"Said Yuno scared.

And so it started for the entire month Asta and Yuno helped each other to improve in their education and physical abilities for the U.A Entrance exame. Asta would run with Yuno on the park and make him sit ups,push-ups and squat every day. While Yuno would most likely Asta every afternoon until becomes dark to the public library and teach him the best he could about laws and hero methods, most of the time Asta would get his face on the desk of much information being tossed at him but at least he understood some parts,maybe.

**The entrance exame day**

The long awaited day was finally there and both Asta and Yuno were ready to even brought his sword in case of using (Note:The sword can grow small and be carried around his pocket,the only way to get in full scope is if Asta hold the small version for a two only Asta can activated because he is quirkless.)

"Look many people taking the exam just like us."Said Asta looking at everybody

"Exactly Asta and remember they all rivals."Said Yuno very cold.

"Right,the truce is now are rivals again."Said Asta

"Good."Said Yuno and while walking they noticing some weird kid.

"Hey look at that green kid."Said Asta.

"I think he is frozen in place."Said Yuno and the two see that the kid was so nervous that he was going to fall in the ground.

"Oh crap hes gonna fall."Said Asta but a brown haired girl save the kid.

"Wait hold on. That brown haired girl has the same quirk as you Yuno !?''Ask Asta

"No by the looks it's a gravitational quirk and not a wind based lets go."Said Yuno.

**Inside**

Its was packed the all over the country were trying out for U.A,but there were only fourty four places for the hero course. Every second, action and decision count if you wanna sucessed in the hero business. Asta was sitting alongside Yuno. Now the voice hero President Mic was giving a speech about what they might encounter in the test. However there was two things that were bothering most people: Izuku Midoriya mumblings about the test and Asta giving wooding sounds about everything. That stops when Tenya Ida spoked.

"You often there been muttering all this you think this some kind game…you should leave."Said Ida

"Sorry."Said Izuku sad.

"And you in the other side,youre childish sound is other annoying to hear every second if you think this a some kind amusement park you should leave."Said Ida to Asta

"I didnt understand a word you just said four eyes."Said Asta very simple shocking everybody

"FOUR EYES….LISTEN HERE YOU BANDANA WEARING CHILD IM…"Said Ida in full rage.

''**SILENCE!"**' Scream present mic with his quirk making Ida almost fall.

"Save your energy for the test I still haven't finished my speech."Said Mic.

"Sorry sir."Said Ida bowing.

"My bad dude."Said Asta.

"Its let's continuous."Said Mic

After the explanation of how its was going to work for points and the writing test finished with Asta being one of the last it was time to main event.

**Outside**

U.A hald a had to repeat that U.A had a city in their other side,probably for training and exercise but still that fake city was almost as big as some warm up Asta and Yuno looked at each other and everybody around there.

"Good luck."Said Yuno

"To you too."Said Asta preparing his sword.

"Begin….Whats wrong the test !RUN!RUN"Scream Mic and everybody start to run.

**U.A Faculty monitor room**

All the pro heroes that are members of the staff at U.A were watching just the first minute of the test and boy it was on fire with so many demonstrate so much possibility with quirks and mind,it sure is something to be disputed. The only not present was All Might that was just hired.

"Fine selection this year right guys?"Said the space hero thirteen.

"So far I had seen some interesting options."Said Vlad King

"I didnt see none."Said Aizawa in his sleeping bag.

"Light up Erserhead this is a new year for fresh hero material."Said Midnight

"You said that last year and remember what happen ?"Said him remembering his last year class.

"That was unfortenly."Said cementos

"Principal there are here."Said hound dog

"Oh my…let them in."Said Nezu anxious and happy at the same time.

"Who are here ?"Ask Snipe.

"The quirked captains."Said Nezu and the room stopped for a big shots were already here.

"The quirked captains!"Said cementos nervous.

"so that's mean…Yami"Said Midnight putting some make up.

"Nozel and that arrongant attitude."Said Aizawa all angry.

"I cant believed they are going do this again they almost never choose someone to join."Said Ectoplasm.

Here how it works. Every year during the U.A and Shiktseu exam to select possible members to join their squads, a student has to be selected at least by three captains to be choose. If you are worthy to try out for the squad exam and unlikely the hero course you are immediate give a feedback. But mostly they had given to little selection, usually they you choose three or four person in total and in the end those people would completely failed. However, if you are called you have to try out because its one thing to do hero course but to be selected is a whole other privilege.

The door open and soon nine figures appear in front of all the pro heroes. They were on of the most powerful force to be know in the entire country some of them could defeat legions of villains in one day. Even some pro hero heroes can admitted that they admire these people for how powerful and great these people were. It was likely if you get in the top ten ranking and could stayed that for years. They were the nine quirked captains.

**Their look and appearance are still the same.**

"Gentleman and misses is a pleasure as always to recive you people at our facility."Said Nezu bowing to all of them.

"No is our privilege to be around this fine establishment."

**Fuegoleon Vermilion. Captain of the Crimson Lion Squad. Quirk : Flaming Aura- He can control an almost fire like aura to its can also takes chapes,work as both attack and rescue and only he can make it hot.**

"Always with this formality. You sure know how to be simple with the locals here."

**Nozel Silva. Captain of the Silver Eagles. Quirk: Mercury- He can produce a large amount of mercury almost enough to a quantity of a hundred volumes of liquid mercury to its will thanks to enchased training for can also change its shapes to its will.**

"Ke Ke Ke,lets see how are the real possibilities or the crying babies."

**Jack the ripper (Yes seriously they let him with this name.). Captains of the Green Mantis. Quirk : Blades- He can makes his arms becomes very sharp and dangerous cutting blades than can cut to almost anything. He also has this physic to help him to reach better angles with his attacks, so his body was his choice.**

"Huh I hope to see the best to be around here,after all this is the most disputed school in the country."

**Guelder Poizot. Captain of the Purple Orcas. Quirk :** **Transparent spirit- He can make himself invisible for a time but also make invisible dummies for 10 minutes.They are not very strong but he can make almost twenty of them for a battle.**

"Maybe we see a new level of femine warriors who desire to be more passionate about her role as heroes instead….of pure sexy appeal."Said charloote looking at midnight with disgust.

"Hello darling."Said Midnight with a tone of flirt.

**Charlote Roseli. Captain of the Blue Rose. Quirk: Roses thorns- She can manipulate the thorns in roses plants and also their briars to has a special sword that was briar inside for easy attacks to work also as a whip.**

"Snore."

"I envy her every day."Said Aizawa looking at the captain of the Coral Peacocks.

**Dorothy Unsworth. Captain of the Coral Peacocks. Quirk: Dream- Whatever she dream of she can make it real for ten minutes in had to sleep so much to gain her power that she fully master the act of sleep and do her daily shores.**

"This is my first time meeting the hero teachers at U.A academy."

"Oh you are…"Said cementos seeing the young one.

"Can you guys please give me an autograph later that would be nice."He said in a nervous tone.

**Rill Boismortier. Captain of the Azure Deer. Quirk: Paint covertation- He can make paint and drawing become whatever he can always brings a supply of paint everywere he goes and a new drawing book either for fun or for practice.**

"Yeah the new kid is in, lets be quick I dont wanna be near a school or Im going to sleep fast."Said a buff guy wearing a white shirt and smoking a cigar.

"You never change Yami."Said Aizawa.

"Why you think that dry eyes ?"Ask Yami.

**Yami Sukehiro. Captain of the Black Bulls. Quirk: Dark Energy-He can makes enormous amount of dark ernegy appear in his can also amplified for his long distance attacks or front combat.**

"I just wanna get the hell out here as soon as we can….hey what are you doing there Will ?"Said Yami looking for his fellow captain comrade.

"What are you thinking ? Looking at future candidates."Said William.

**William Vangeance. Captain of the Golden Dawn. Quirk: Tree Life- He can create enormous tree as other types of florets type is great use in combat but also as a defense for people and nature lovers.**

"Lets gets done with this foolishness. "Said Nozel

"Always with the sharp tone Silva."Said Fuegoleon and the two were ready to spar.

"This not a place for a fight gentleman."Said Nezu.

"Aaah,party pooper.''Said Yami.

"Must you always act like a child, you're twenty eight. Somehow youre younger than me!"Ask Aizawa angry.

"Eh relax in the bag Aizawa,I wanna get out of here as soon as possible."Said Yami.

"Frankly,must always bring this behavior even to this fine establishment ?" Said Charlotte.

"I dont know you brought your pointy hat that hides most of your hair."Said Yami.

"This helment is a symbol to my bravery,something that a man like you will never know."Said her.

"_The he said that he liked my hair ? Maybe if I appear more withouth it he would start give me those cutes nicknames. I think about it later, right now work_."Thought Charlotte kind nervous because here goes again with her feeling for Yami

"Oh Charolotte,you still with those hot feeling."Said Kayama with a pervert smile.

"I dont know what are you referring.If you wish to speak to me change from this pervert costume."Said Charlotte.

"No way this is more sexy."Said Kayama with a devil smile.

"Ladies, please lets watch the event."Said William so everybody could go back to look at the monitors.

**The exame**

There were many students that were doing there best, using every skill,attack and intelligence to get more points. The robots were points to be scored so most figures to earn more villains points than rescue Bakugo was doing this,relasing tons and tons of explosion in an order of robots to get the most amount of points. He pretty much already acquire like 60 points and was no interested in those boring rescue points because as he said ''if he cant save himself than is not worthy.''. However on the other side of the exame another teen was doing incredibley,actually he was doing more than was being great in both villain and rescue was demonstranding his quirk at levels that these people were never seeing before,the black haired teen was like a pro in action.

"Towering tornado."Said Yuno creating a tornado in perfect side to destroy the robots,people around were shocked on how powerful this kid is.

"Ok the villain was defeat and also rescue these people, move on to the next move."Said him looking at his work.

"I wonder how Asta is doing."He ask himself, but that was not the most important. What is important is that he need to continuo.

Asta

"Oh Yeah."Said Asta cutting a robot with his sword.

"One more robot down,but I cant stop now."Said Asta

"Maybe some rescue,rescue,rescue."He said while looking at some lost people.

"Here you go."Said Asta going to rescue.

**Monitor Room**

"Wow look at this one."Said Guelder and all the captains look at Yuno

"What incredible speed."Said Nozel

''The use and control of his quirk is incredible."Said Fuegoleon

"He is able to do both rescues and destroy villains side by side."Said Charlotte

"Oh yeah this one is becoming the most bright star,he is already on top."Said Rill

"He sure looks like who wants to become the greatest hero."Said William smiling.

"I dont know him. He is not from a powefull family ?"Ask Jack

"By the look he is just some nobody."Said Yami smoking

"Now that is great."Said William now more impresed

The captains were right now taking away by the performance by this was good in using his quirk, good in combat and rescue and truly a prodigy and by the look he wasn't 'spoiled. While that blond one was show to be too much full of himself and constantly was showing off his power,he might be approved by U.A but for them that boy is a bomb just waiting to be clicked.

"That one is going to be a burden to teach. "Said Charlotte.

"I will not waste a single breath of air discussing with him."Said Nozel

"Wow you people are really being rude with that one."Said Yami

"What you want him in your squad."Ask Jack.

"Hell the attitude of him I know what words he is going to shout at me and I dont wanna lose my headquarters because I could kill him."Said Yami and all the captains were with a sweat in their head including Dorothy.

"You were always this direct Sukehiro."Said Fuegoleon

"Maybe or it could be because I know this Yami and they started to vote.

Yuno-9 votes (selected)

Katsuki Bakugo-0 votes.

"Lets look at the rest."Said William.

Tenya Ida-2 votes

Ejiro Kirishima-2 votes

Ochaco Uraraka-1 vote

Ibara Shiozaki-2 votes

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu-0 votes

Fumikage Tokoyami-1 vote

Itsuka Kendo-2 votes

Denki Kaminari-0 votes

"Pass"Said all them when they saw how poorly this kid was doing.

Izuku Midoriya-0 votes

"Hey what about that one."Ask William looking at Asta.

"Hes been good in wielding that weapon but in quirk habilities are almost none. He almost showed nothing."Said Jack

"Maybe he has some very weak quirk and that sword is a form of composition."Said Rin

"Yeah or he has some speed related one,the way he is running that is not normal."Said Nozel.

"_That is not a quirk or something related,that kid is just in really good he that sword is what ? Dawmit I hate having no answer_."Thought Yami.

"Ah screwit."Said Yami putting a vote on him.

"You voted for him."Asked Nozel

"Me too."Said William

"I didnt expect you to participate."Said Yami.

"This young man might be a great hero someday so a proper squad should help him fufil his goal."Said William interested in this kid.

"Is nice that you two voted but I dont see that kid moving on with the quirk squad…"Said Nozel and to everybody surprised somebody had add one more voted making Asta on the list.

"I like the way he scream no stop."Said Fuegoleon

''So it appears we have another candidate for the squad exams."Said Yami

"Theres still 5 minutes s look while we still have time"Said Charlotte.

**On Asta side**

Asta saw the zero pointer, a robot that was bigger and more cool than anything that he had ever imagined in his life. He didnt know if he run away like most of the others participants or try to attack the giant thing. While looking he notice two people, the green haired kid from the beginning of the day that was frozen in place and that brown haired girl that helped didnt even talked to them but he wanted to help.

"Dude are you not going to take action."Said Asta to Midoriya

"Yes but I dont have enough space to jump."Said Midoriya in fear.

"What kind of quirk is yours."Ask Asta

"Strenght."Said Midoriya

"Ok I think I have an idea."Said Asta picking Midoriya by the jacket,he was luck that the guy was thin with some muscles.

"What ?"Ask Midoriya nervous

"Here you go"Said Asta lauching Midoriya with the help of his sword

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah"Scream Midoriy in fear but right now he had to take action for that girl, he only had seen her once but she was very nice to prepared his arm and scream with power and everything.

SMASH

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW"Said Asta in excitement seeing that punch.

"Oh crap there are metal peaces falling from the sky !"Said him start to reflect the junk metal from the also see the green haired kid and the brown haired girl falling.

"I cant save them."Said Asta nervous.

"TIME IS OVER."Scream Present Mic but for luck he saw the girl using her quirk to control she had to slap him in the face and after realizing the kid she puke some rainbow colored vomit.

"Hey are you guys okay ?"Ask Asta

"Yes."Said Midoriya

"I think I am fine."Said Uraraka.

"Fine dude,your arm is all purple. But this not important right now. What cool quirk you have!How much did you pull daily ? How much do you HUH"Said Asta super exicitrd.

"Silence young ones."Said someone.

"The youthful hero recovery girl."Said a random kid.

"I will take care of his damage and her stomach. While you mister scream."Said Recovery girl ponting at Asta.

"Me."Ask him.

"I'm totally fine,go see a nurse bot and you can go"Said her

"Thank you,mrs recovery girl."Said Asta bowing super happy to the pro hero.

"Good luck on that arm you to with your belly."Said Asta,while recovery girl kissing midoriya on the arm.

"What a good kid."Said Recovery girl smiling.

"Yeah he sure looks"Said Midoriya smiling at Asta

"He didnt even ask for our names. "Said Uraraka with stomach ache.

**Later**

"Hey Yuno how do you think it go for you in the exam ?''Ask Asta

''I did my best and I will pass."Said Yuno

"Me too let's see the results."Said Asta already on fire

"Asta we have to wait."Said Yuno

"Aaah that's suck."Said Asta.

Some days laters

Asta and Yuno were relaxing in their apartment until two envelopes with the U.A symbol appear at that moment. It was almost like the world had just freeze for them. They stared at them for a minute and it was Yuno who was the first one to open,only to appear:

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION."Said the hologram of All Might

"All Might"Said Asta and Yuno in shock to see the number one hero, there were rumors that he was gonna teach U.A but that couldn't be true.

"Young Yuno,you passed with flying colors on the written portion of the exam. In fact you ranked in the top five and not only that you scored in first place on the test."Sai All Might

"WHAT"Said both of them.

"You had earned 73 villains points and 56 rescue. Your judgment and your actions is the pure proof that you are more than enough worthy to be a hero so come Young Yuno this your hero academia!"Said All Might smiling

"Wow."Said Yuno in schock,he knew that he did good but end up in first place.

"First place."Said him

"I STILL HAVE NEWS."Said All might out of nowhere in the message

"AAAAAH"Scream Asta in shocked.

"Young Yuno your actions were so incredible that it caught the attention of the captains of the quirk squads.If you like to take the squad exame you may or may not join one of the illustres nine quirk squad in the country that also it comes great training and hospitilty. So do you accept the challenger ?'Said All Might with a Y and a N on hologram .Yuno had some tought and give his answer.

"Yes."Said him.

"The details would be send to you via e-mail. Stay cool Young Yuno,GO BEYOND AND PLUS ULTRA."Said All might ending the message.

"My turn"Said Asta opening his letter to also recive All Might.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION"

"Young Asta you were not the best in the written portion in fact you barelely pass in that portion but what we are here to question is your aptitude on the test. You ranked in 10th with 29 villains points and 20 rescue points. Also you were carrying a sword that weapon is forbidden to use in the test,much longer and the staff you have failed you."Said All Might serious

"What."Said Asta very schocked he could actually had failed.

"But thats not your case. Yours actions moved three quirked captains that decide you to be worth to try out for the quirked squads and if you passed your place at U.A is safe. So what did you say Young Asta yes or no ?"Said All Might

"YES.I WILL DO THE TEST."Said Asta in full energy.

" The details would be send to you via e-mail.Stay cool Young Asta,GO BEYOND AND PLUS ULTA."Said All Might.

"The quirked captains saved my spot at U.A"Said Asta

"You are more lucky than ever Asta."Said Yuno laughting

"Says you, now I have to train more for the next exame."Said Asta.

"Me too.I will not let this chance pass,I will join the best squad and climb my way to number one hero."Said Yuno.

"Thats exactly what Im going to do s time to sit ups."Said Asta preparing to begin his exercise.

"Lets see who gets there first Asta."Said Yuno smiling. Their journey hadn't finished yet.

**Bakugo Hosehold**

Katsuki Bakugo was increase impatient as usual. But today was different, it is because today was the results of the U.A entrance was sure that he killed in both the written portion and the practical too. But he kept hearing rumors about someone called Yuno during his test, even if was the dawn exam people were stupid enough to gossip. He didnt care about those extras, it is time to show to the world what a real hero is s was time for the mail to appear.

"Ah Katsuki the U.A letter has…"Said Masuro only to be push by his son.

"GIMME."Scream Bakugo getting his letter and going to his room.

"HEY DONT PUSH AWAY YOUR FATHER."Scream Mitsuki

"How you are sweetie ?"Said her to the man in the floor that was still smiling.

"Im fine dear, if he passes I hope that school fixes his temper."Said him adjusting his glass and picking his newspaper. The two only waiting for what answer their son will give.

**Bakugo room**

"Lets do this shit."Said Bakugo ripping the envelope.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION."Said All Might.

"All Might ?"Said Bakugo in schock to see his personal hero.

"Young Bakugo,you passed in flying colors in the written portion of the exame. In fact you were placed in the top five students students."Said All Might

"I knew it."Said Bakugo smirking.

"And also not only that, you did so well in the exam that you end up in second place and…"Said All Might but as soon that word came out of his mouth,the world of Bakugo had fallen.

"Second,second,second…"He repeat that word in head so many times that he didnt listen to rest of the message.

"Come on Young Bakugo this is your hero academia."Said All might disapering

"Second."Said him very low and then start screaming in fury.

" AAAAAARRRRGHHH. WHO GOT FIRST ? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!"Said him with explosion on his hands.

"I AM HERE AS…"Said All Might only to be cut.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE,SHOW ME THE CHART SCORE."Said him and the score appear.

First Place: Yuno-129 points

Second place: Katsuki Bakugo-77 points

Bakugo was shocked to see in loser,this Yuno had taken his precious first place spot,that was reserved for him the number also got 50 more points than him,but how ? His quirk was supposed to be top hero worthy. Bakugo took a deep breath and just kept looking at the name "Yuno" on the hologram for what appear to be hours.

"When I find you.I am going to kill you."Said him very cold and with a murderous glance.


	4. Bonus chapter: Yami and All Might

**I had originally plan to included this scnene in the last chapter but it was already to big,so I decided to live for a shorter always enjoy the crossover and thanks for the reviews.**

"So how it goes ?"Ask Nezu to the captians that were leaving the room.

"We had made some selecions."Said William

"Really. This is impressive."Said Cementos stunned.

"Inded it its.I believed it was a total of 3 students."Said Jack the ripper

"Still better than nothing."Said Aizawa

"Do you have the list ?"Asked Ectoplasm

Yuno-9 votes

Asta-3 votes

Sekke Bronzza-3 votes

"The first two actually got in the top ten of the scores so I guess they will join the hero course, while the last got the barely amount to enter the general educations."Said Guelder.

"Yes by the way I heard about that Golden dawn and the Black Bulls receive new members by recommendations. "Said Snipe to the captains.

"Yes,I recived miss Vermillion into my squad. She has both great intelligence and use of her quirk. Right now she is currently at my headquarters training for the start of the year."Said William smiling.

"We also heard some tabloids telling that you recive in your squad someone from an important family, someone from the Silva family. Is that true Sukehiro ?"Asked Hound dog to the buffed guy.

"Yeah I recived Noelle Silva."Said Yami smoking his cigar.

"Hey isnt she your younger sister Nozel ?"Asked Vlad to Nozel but the man didnt say a word.

"She is smart but really need proper training.I had my people try to make her sparing but she do it by herself. Ha Ha ha teenage girls Im right ?""Said Yami laughing but nobody was laughing.

"Come on it was funny."Said him in a threatunous tone.

"So we almost have the complete list of the students for the hero course. After the squads exam we will confirm the official list and start the selection of class."Said Nezu

"Thank you for your time ."Said Fuegoleon

"Yeah its not everyday we go back to the basic " Said Jack

For curiosity. Jack and guelder were U.A ,Nozel and Fuegeleon were shiketsu. Rin,William and Dorothy were all private school very expensive that accepted the best and Yami was public school but with help of Julius he got in the squad business.

''By the way it is true that…"Asked Rin curious when a big figure appear.

"MY FELLOW FRIEND THE QUIRK CAPTAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT,BUT I AM HERE!"Said All Migh in his hero costume

"All Might."Said most of the captains in shock to see the number one hero there.

"This big dufus."Said Nozel.

"Ke Ke Ke."Said Jack laughing.

"Toshinori."Said Yami under breath after all he the only captain that knows about All Might power.

"It is a great honror to see all of you together here."Said the hero smiling.

"So the rumors are are teaching at U.A"Said Fuegoleon.

"Well we deserve to train the next generation of heros and who better than me the symbol of peace to create confidendece and will for the future."Said All Might striking a pose.

''You know some studies said that your hero times had been dicresing,some decades ago you would be jumping town all day but now it is only some hours while that be ?"Said Nozel and everybody saw all might with suspicious eye and the symbol of peace start to sweat like crazy.

"Ah fancy pants, you know All Might probably got stuck with some problematic fan on the way and prepare a whole speech. Are you sure this is part of your quirk ?"Said Yami laughing and putting an arm on Nozel silver eagle captain was disgust by that attitude.

"No,my speechs are pure from the heart as a mean too inspire the young ones…"

"Here we go again. "Said eights captains minus Rill who was still full fan boy in seeing the greatest hero in the world in front of him. He might be the younger captain at the moment but its all might in person, how cool is that.

Some minutes later

"To give for the best in the heart of a burning soul."Said All might making a fist and ending his epic everybody was brain dead except for Rin that start clapping.

"That was awesome."Said Rin

"That was stupid."Said Nozel.

"Urgh,I think I am having sea food today.'Said Yami back to reality

"All Might sorry to interrupt but I need the captains and the teacher for the conference room for discuss the future students."Said Nezu

"Of course principal Nezu."Said All Might bowing.

"Lets go."Said Jack but unknown to everybody both All might and Yami make nod in their expression to start a conversation.

"You guys go in the front I have some business to attent in the bathroom."Said Yami

"Gross."Said Nozel.

"Sorry about that, but me too."Said All Might all embarrassed only to make the captains more left the room only with All Might and Yami.

"Okay big guy you can release,theres only me here."Said Yami puffing his then all might transform into his real form as a weak skinny man.

"Ha I never get tired to see this. Is like those before and after steroids commercial."Said Yami laughing.

"Please Sukehiro."Said all might frowning the man.

"Sorry,this make me laugh."Said Yami still laughing for 5 seconds and then him finally stopped.

"How is your squad."Ask Toshinori.

"Doing fine at the moment. They havent caused troubles so they are still alive."Said him

"Excelent."Said All then the room become tense again.

"So that green haired he the new one ?"Asked Yami about that kid who did that big attack.

"Yes,young Midoriya is the official nine holder."Said All Might

"Who did you tell ?"Asked Yami.

"Nezu,recovery girl,gran torino,Quirk chancellor Julis and…Nighteye."Said All might a little tense with the last one.

"Wow you actually had the balls to call him.I am impressed usually I tought you will be wainting him to meet the nerd."Said Yami.

"Please you know that he wanted the best for me."Said All Might

"The nerd wanted what was best for the quirk.I remember doing some watch over in the town and saw him with a big kid on a cape. Was that the one that he wanted you to pass."Asked Yami.

"Yes,that was Togota Mirio he has the quirk permeation. He doesn't have the best grades but it had the best attitude and quirk use to be a great hero."Said All Might thinking about in his possible choice.

"Like you to be the smart one, your hero card says yourre S intelligence but Im pretty sure you paid someone. "Said Yami laughing.

"Like you to critize me."Said All might knowing that Yami was not the smartest captain.

"Im happy not being the smart one."Said Yami.

"You are one the most interesting people I had ever meet Yami.I thankfully have to give to Quirk Chancellor Julius."Said Toshinori thinking about those days that looked like decades.

"I know you two old man are cool and stuff."Said him

"So what kind quirk does the piquseak had ?"Asked Yami.

"Young Midoriya is quirkless."Said All Might and that make Yami had the expression of his life.

'' HA HA .So you….HA HA HA HA…and you had to…HA HA HA HA"Said Yami laughing like a maniac.

"Laugh how much you want. But young midoriya had the most heroic attitude I had ever seen in decades even to put others pro heros to shame. "Said All Might very proud of his successor.

"Wow the kid must had hit you hard. I cant wait to see the face of Nighteye. In fact Ill go tomorrow to laugh on his face,how did he take it ?''Said Yami.

"Not so good."Said All Might feeling guilty.

"Hey youre All Might,he was your secretary. You pretty much got him just do your paper work."Said Yami remembering thoses days.

''You also do that to your squad members."Said All might a little sarcastic

"Yeah.I dont even know what we own or not."Said Yami laughing

"This is not good Yami.'Said All Might worried.

"Lets go they are going to start to talk."Said Yami

"Youre right.''Said All Might getting buff.

"LETS DO IT."Said his muscled up version.

"I prefer the skinny guy."Said Yami looking very bored to the other form of All Might.

B

**If you want more of the backstory between All Might and Yami I already have some ideas and it is looking pretty good so far.I prefer Yami because he is more fun to see and in action but lets see how it works on the My hero world.**


	5. The squad exam

**Now in context of the story. I am trying to mix a little bit of both expect to see a little of My hero arcs and Black clover arcs too. This chapter is Black clover but next we are going to my hero territory. I already have plans to future arcs,and if anyone has an original idea just for curiosity I would take. Now enjoy this chapter.**

The day arrived to the Quirk squad exame,unlikely the U.A one this one was not that was most likely to have a thousand people,all of them were select or had their name put to good used. The test was going to take place in a old stadium used to quirk training were the captains were supposed to watch every action that you would take. One common thing that become kind of a joke was that sparrows bird would be flying around and poke those with little power.

"So this is more like an old tale or what ?"Asked Yuno about that rumor

"I dont Yuno but I am not letting this thing distract me to…"Said Asta while he was infest of sparrows picking on him while one was just sitting on his head with a bore expression.

"Ah get off.Get off me,Hush."Said Asta trying to keep the bird of his face but they all flew away when he bumped into someone.

Bump

"Aah sorry there man, these birds were after me and…"Said Asta only to be respond by..

"You got a death wish kid ?"Said the much older man.

"_WHO IS THIS GUY ?_''Scream Asta mentally and while in shcok he did an analysis on him.

"He got the eyes of a monster. That neck ! People dont get necks that thick. And the way he present himself how can me be the same age ?"Ask Asta seeing this hulking beast of a man.

"Now hold on, remember never judge a book by its cover."Said him mentally and he put a hand on the man shoulder.

"Wow you look more mature for your age, must have a thought childhood."Said him only for Yami to pick him by the head.

"Looks like that death wish is gonna become true."Said Yami with a scary voice and Asta screaming mentaly.

"Yami-san what are you doing ?"Said another voice.

"Breaking this kid neck what are you think!"Said Yami

"Sir, is not very wise to a quirk squad captain make death threaths to the besides you are required upstairs."Said Finral.

" You got luck kid you live today."Said Yami letting Asta go.

"_Did I make a wrong choice on voting on him ? If this brat dont pull a good show today Im going to kill something today."_Ask Yami mentally looking at Asta.

"Hey isnt that…"Said one participant looking at Finral.

"Finral Roulacase.He has one of the best portal type quirk in the entire country. But he is more famous for his style on flirting with women than his work as a squad member."Said one extra.

" That's Gordon Agrippa thedark and mysterious. People dont know that much about him because he talk so low and fast that is impossible to understand."Said another extra looking at Gordon who was mumbling something ver slow.

"And that's its…Yami Sukehiro the lord of dark energy and destruction. The captian of the black bulls."Said an extra looking in Yami with fear.

"The worst squad in the entire country.I heard about recent pro heroes like Mount Lady who had done more good for society.''

"Yeah they might be a squad full of villains and delinquents."

"What did you people said."Said Yami in pure rage listening to the comments.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"Said the extras running in fear.

"Yami sir."Said Finral.

"Alright."Said Yami following his vice.

"Who was that guy ?"Ask Asta

"Dont know."Said Yuno.

"Look the test is about to start."Said a random a man in a nice suite appear and address about the test.

"Welcome everybody. You are here because you were chosen to a very important position.A position to protect your world and everyone that lives within in.This is the Quirk Squad exames. Unlikely regular hero school exames,we will valuates your ideas in protecting people,your skills,intelligence,posture and in the end a fighting round."Said him

"Wow."Said Asta.

"And here to see in person your results. The nine squads captains."Said the man and the nine quirk captains appear.

"They are here."Said an extra.

"Look Yuno,so these are the captains."Said Asta in pure emotion.

"It said that just one of them could give a top 10 hero a run for their money."Said Yuno with his poker face.

"Are they that powerfull ?"Ask Asta.

"And now to present and start the captain of the Golden Dawn,William Vangance."Said the man and soon William Vangance appear.

"I heard that if he was in top 10 he would be number two just losing to All Might."Said a person.

"Really.I heard that his squad is the number one in the whole world."Said another person and that make both Asta and Yuno nervous.

"Welcome future squad is your duty to fight for whats right and prove that you have the best intention to save someone. This next test you will be your points in our eyes and in the end,the captains will chose with squad you will be in."Said William.

"Right."Said everybdoy

"But before we start the test."Said William that put his hand on the wall like it was a common thing and then.

"Descend "Said him and more faster than you can said,roots appear out of nowhere rapping everybody in there.

"What."Said Yuno being stuck.

"Were did these roots are coming from."Ask Asta.

"My quirk allow me to create trees in any specific forms, side or shape. If you think to compare me with the pro Kamui Woods, dont consider are quirks similar. My roots and oaks are more resistant and powerful than his attack."Said William.

"You have 1 minute to escape and then start the test…good luck."Said William inicitating the test.

"That seem a bit cruel."Said Rill

"I wish I had this type of idea, my mercury would be much more useful for this."Said Nozel

"Then will never get new members."Said Fuegoleon

"Huh."Said Nozel with a scoff.

"Man this thing better not take too long.I have some shows to catch on tonight."Said Yami.

"Serioulsy sir."Said Finral kind surprised that his captain didnt care for getting new members.

"Hey are questioning me and what I don in my free time ?"Ask Yami with a threatening voice.

"No Yami-sir."Said Finral apologizing.

"i would like to watch tv with you captain,we can bond more often,what are you favorite shows mine are….Said Gordon very fast and low sound that nobody could understand.

"I cant understand a word that he is saying."Thought Yami.

"Begin."Said William.

The struggles on those roots were real. Yuno got out of them in a spare of five seconds using his wind quirk, after years of cutting wood with his ability finally paid stugles a lot but when he summon his sword he got out of there pretty quick too. After the minute had passed now only a few people had been released from the grip.

"Man that was thought."Said Asta.

"Well looks like someone was expectation something easy on the squad exame! Pwah-ha-ha."Said a random guy with brown hair and a terrible laugh.

"Wait what ?"Said a confused Asta.

"Next test."Said William.

After that it was a series of ludicrous test that not even the best hero school would put in there exam. First it was showing off your power: Yuno got a ton of praise for his wind abilities while many just look weird at Asta who was just swing his big and rusty sword. Later was a speed competition and it was allowed to use quirks to advantage. In the end Yuno got first while Asta got in fourth place losing to some other people. And then finally it came the last part the duel.

"Each participant would fight to demonstrate their strength and abilities. Everything that you been thought today will be perfectly represent in your fights."Said William getting a tablet to read the names.

"The first fight is between Sekke Bronza and…Asta ?''Said William confuses seen the last one didnt have a last name.

"Lets put our ambitions on the line and fight with no reservation. Like fair and square, all right ?"Said Asta offering a hand to his rival that start whispering in his ear.

"Youre just a filthy rat who doesnt belong dont have to try any longer."Said Sekke.

"Maybe I cant be accepted as a pro hero,but as a quirk squad member Ill destroy you without even put too much effort. Go back to your pathetic dump of a life and stay out of here."Said Sekke very rude.

"Ok…begin."Said Willaim starting the match

"All right. Brozen magnum cannonball."Said Sekke creating a force field of bronze.

**Sekke Bronza. Quirk : Bronze shield.-He can make himself some bronze related weapons and downside is that takes too much energy and strength so he has to be careful with the size odd the weapon."**

"My quirk is top of the line. Bronze is one of the most resistant metal in the world.I can easily block thoses weak attacks and show off to the quirk captain how great I am."Said Sekke and that explanation got his kind of a praize.

"Thats an impressive quirk for an examiner."Said Finral

"It look like a giant marble."Said Yami.

"Ok Im ready."Said Asta getting his sword out of his pocket and making the giant side.

"Wait that his quirk ?"Said a examiner.

"He can summon that sword big deal."Said other examine.

"Yeah no matter how big that thing is. There nothing special about it."Said another person and Yuno was holding himself to not toss out of this guys with his is not useless.

"Here I go."Said Asta running very fast and with one attack he break Sekke brozen shield and defeat the wannabe hero.

"Im not here just to join the squads and be accepted at as pro hero without any effort. I'm here to become the number one hero of the all."Said Asta triumpth.

"That quirk."Said William looking at that sword.

"Ha Ha kid."Laugh Yami.

"Asta if there is somebody that is going to defeat you…is me."Thought Yuno proud of Asta.

"Wait did that sword just break bronze ?"Said a examiner.

"I thought it was some lame weapon to a days what kind hero use support material;"Said another person.

"Just what that hell is that guy ?"Said a person in schock.

"Shut up with that talking. I said Im going to become the number one hero! Do any of you have a problem with that ?!''Said Asta now annoyed.

"Is he stupid. "Said another person.

"Without that sword he is quirkless."Said an examiner.

"Keep dreaming idiot."Said a person with a scoff

"Why are you guys are calling me and idiot ?"Said Asta confused.

"Is that a creation style quirk ? I mean it appear out of nowhere but I dint imagine that he can conjured up something like that."Said Finral curious.

"I think this quirk is not flashy at all.Also he is shouting about being the number one hero,we sure got a crazy one this year."Said Yami know interested.

"Next Salim Hapshass against Yuno."Said William

"Youre just a kid from whatever. I will show you what I someone from a rich and powerfull family can do with my quirk."Said Salim

"Begin."Said William

"Solar…"Said Salim ready to start but Yuno could talk faster.

"Towering tornado."Said Yuno creating a perfect and controlabe tornado that defeat Salim.

"Yuno won."Said William and everybody was astoned with this guy quirk.

"Wow that was in seconds."Said an examiner.

"No way."Said another person in schock.

"I will catch on to you Yuno."Said Asta very determined.

An Hour later.

"The discussion and results were its the time for the true. Each examine will come forward when their number is called out, the squad captains will raise their hands if they wish to have you join their team."Explain the man with a nice suit.

"If is up to the examine to accept the offer or not. And if more than one captain raises their hanf,it is up to the examinee to choose."Said him showing picture of how it works

"Now examine number one please step forward…"Said a robot voice calling the examiners.

"Number 32,the purple orcas."

"Number 48,the crimison lions."

"Number 56,no offers."

"Next number 64."That was Yuno number and to his shock and to everybody something that never had happen before was now in front of their eyes.

"What."Said everybody seeing that Yuno got the interest by all the captains.

"All the captains raised their hands."Said an examiner.

"That never happen in the history of the squads."Said another person

"That guy is gonna be big."Said a random guy.

" Yuno thats amazing."Said Asta in pure shcok.

"I wanna be the greatest Hero.So I have to take the best path."Thought Yuno very carefully

"I wish to join the Golden Dawn."Said him.

"Accepted."Said William smiling

"He went right to the big ones.''Said Finral

"that's a shame I want to be friends wit him."Said Gordin

"Oh now its him."Said Finral looking at Asta.

"Number 65."Said the robot.

"I cant have Yuno be ahead of me again.I dont care which one chose me,I will accept the offer."Thought Asta very serious and when he looked up. Nobody raise their hand.

" No way."Said Asta pissed.

"That kid is a bad loser."Said an examiner.

"Number 65 please step aside so.."Said the robot.

"No."Said Asta making everybody confuse.

"Excuse me."Said the robot and then Asta look to all the captains.

"I came here to work hard to be accepted in the squads to guarantee my place at U.A.I am not delude that three of you voted for me. And even seeing me in action here with my sword and you still dont give me an offer. If you guys are supposed to rival or be sucessed the top ten, I dare one of you to explain."Said Asta very serious to the shock of everybody including Yuno.

"He talk back to the captains."Said Yuno very low.

"What a arrogant brat."Said Nozel.

"He is good and strong.But with that anti quirk ability; he can destroy all of my future plans."Thoguht William carefully.

"I liked him a lot more in the U.A exame.But here he seen so generic. I almost thought of select him but he wouldnt fit that much in my squad, maybe I can talk back to him and…"Thought Fuegoleon only to Yami get up and start to talk.

"Ok I will do the pet talk,everybody."Said him and every captain looked at him.

"Yami-sir."Said Finral

"Captain."Said Gordon.

"You may have great physical strength and agility but in this line of busniseess that not enough.What matter the most about the quirk squads and just like the pro hero system.**Is our quirk power." **Said Yami now covered in a dark energy that make the entire building shake on the then jump and stand in front of Asta who was now scared.

"No one wants you because you have a bizarre impractical quirk.That is the harsh reality kid,you can become an officer or whatever that hell wants to have you onboard. But you said that you want to become the number one hero. If that is the case you have to surpass every single hero present today,but also the top ten,the quirked captains and in the end All Might. You think you can still say that,even though you dont have that form of quirk."Said Yami talking like a monster. Asta took a deep breath and start to talk.

"Even if I cant join the quirk squads and get in U.A,no matter how much people say no to me or push me around.I wil not listen to them…I WILL BECOME THE NUMBER HERO."Scram Asta to the top of his lungs and then Yami stop with his quirk and start to laugh only for the confusion of everybody.

"Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha."

"Huh."

"Kid you are funny,you know what join my squad."Said Yami pointing at Asta.

"What."Ask Asta confused just like everybody.

"Did he.."Said an examine.

"Got on offer ?"Said another person.

"Are you deaf? I told you to join the black bulls."Said Yami

"…huh."Said Asta not understanding.

"And by the way you cant say no to this."Said Yami with a maliguns voice.

"What."Ask Asta horrified.

"Ill give you a horrible time in the black bulls,mix that with the hard work at U.A and you will be in pure hell."Said Yami now enjoying scaring Asta.

"What"Said Asta confused.

"And one day…you can prove everyone here wrong and you become the number hero."Said Yami now talking had to sulk in for a minute a person a powerful person said that he had a chance to be the number one start to remember those people that mock him.

"Theres no way a quirkless like you be hero."

"You are hopeless,you freak."

"YES SIR."Scream Asta now determine. He now has an important role.

" Good.Hey Finral we are getting this one."Said Yami.

"Yes sir."Said Finral taking care of the papers.

"hurray I got a new friend."Said Gordon happy.

Hours later

"_I cant believe I am in a quirk squad.I never heard of that one before but what matter I am in quirk squad and Im going to U.A this is the best day of my life but first…"_Thought Asta super happy until his stomach start to make noises.

"Bathroom."Say Asta running for his life

"What was in that food in the cafeteria."Said him sitting on the Asta didnt know that Sekke was near the bathroom.

"You quirklees loser.Because of you I gotta accepted in the green mantis, a low ranked squad that no girl cares about.You talk that much about being the number one hero,okay keep dreaming."Said him smirking.

"Brozen lizard."Said Sekke making a brozen lizard to scare the guy.

"Its show time."Said Seke

"Wind hawk."Said Yuno making a hawk of wind that eat the head of sekke lizard.

"Hey what are you doing ? I just wanted to give that kid a farewell gift onhow we should always take a big steps on our live and advance…"Said Sekke now afraid because Yuno was the top guy of the day.

"Get lost."Said Yuno.

"Youre not good enough to compete with Asta."Said Yuno very serious.

"Look at the time I should be with my captain. Send my best to Asta."Said Sekke getting out of there, he know that he had no chances against Yuno.

"Aaaah.I feel like I lost five pounds."Said Asta getting out of the bathroom feeling didn't see Yuno because the wind user had already left

" Ok let's go."Said the two going on diferent sides to meet their captains.

**Yuno side**

"Captain Vangance."Said Yuno bowing to his now captain.

"Yuno it is a honor to have join the golden dawn."Said Vangance and then a big white and gold limo appear in front of the two.

"Please lets go."Said sits on the biggest and richest car he had ever seen,it was confy and nice on the inside. He try to still have his poker while Vangance drink some mineral water at his side with a smile.

"I will work my way into the top."Said Yuno looking at the luxirius car.

**Asta side**

"Youve got the balls of making me waiting. How much was the dump that you take."Said Yami angry.

"But you dont understand its was gigantic and…"Said Asta talking about his bathroom problem.

"And I wanna know about your crap.Hey Finral stop looking at your cellphone and lets go."Said Yami grabbing Asta by the head and looking for Finral

"Okay just saving some girls numbers and were done."Said him putting away his fone.

"Angel gate."Said Finral creating a portal.

" Wow what is that"Ask Asta amazed.

"its Finral quirk its save us a fortune in transport and car insurance."Said Yami

"Yami-sir hurry up I cant concentrate that much."Said Finral in total focus.

"Who are you thinking you are speaking too? Use that as form to surpass your limits."Said Yami very angry.

"What kind of excuse is that ?''Ask Finral dumpfound

"Here we go.''Said Yami tossing Asta into the portal

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"Scream Asta

"Ow."Said Asta hitting his face on the ground. He looked around and saw himself on a forest and then a weird shape looking building.

"Wow is that our agency ?"Ask Asta to his captain and his seniors that now had passed the portal.

"Agencies are for pro heroes.Quirk squad have headquarters. We settle here in the woods because no paparazzi have the courage to come here to play around. Seriously thoses people can go to hell."Said Yami with a dark tone in the last sentence.

"O…kay.''Said Asta then a explosion appear.

BOOOOOOM

"They are again no."Said Finral annoyed.

''maybe we should have a group talk at person to see what's wrong"Question Gordon.

"What is that?"Ask Asta seeing chaos inside.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell. Welcome to the worst squad in the whole country the Black bulls."Said Yami enjoy the shock in Asta face.


	6. Noelle and the Black Bulls

**Ok first of all I know that we have been more Black clover than My Hero in this story because I am going to focus on Asta and Yuno than the my hero cast. Dont worry the arcs are coming in the next chapters.**

**Golden Dawn Headquarters**

The place was located on the most luxurious and secure part of town. The areas with no crimes, the big headquarters looked like a super expensive and glorious hotel with huge walls and security all the time, only members and invited guest are permitted to enter in this now captain vangance and his new recruit Yuno arrived at the destination.

"Its…"Said Yuno looking at the headquarters.

"Beautiful right? I know, I had the same reaction the first time I enter."Said Vangance

"Ham mister vang…" Said Yuno kind of nervous.

"Yuno, you are now a member of the Golden Dawn address me as captain or captain Vangance." Said William

"Sorry captain Vangance." Said Yuno correcting himself.

"Its let me inform you some information."Said William now smiling and walking alongside Yuno.

"Since you passed the squad exam and is now a member of my elite I will form the U.A administration. You already got first place in the entrance exam, now it's confirm that you will be attending the school."Said William

"Yes,captain."Said Yuno.

"Great, I'm sorry but I have a lot of paperwork to do at this time of the night. In the meantime Klaus Lunette will show you around and introduce you to your new team member and future college."Said William.

"What."Said Yuno confused. He was going to U.A with another quirk squad member.

"Youre not the only golden dawn to attend U.A this year my young one. You meet her later today and dont worry she is pretty friendly."Said William.

"Ok."Said Yuno

"Great also there one final note I should give. I know that you are orphan and the priest is your legal guardian in your hometown, but here in this region and while youre a member of the golden dawn I will be your legal guardian. In other words welcome to the family son." Said William kind weird leaving Yuno feeling confused as a hell. Legally the church was his family but now here in the capital this his new family.

"Sure." Said Yuno with his usual poker face.

"Youre dismiss for now. You can wait for over there." Said William pointing at some chair near the exit.

"Yes,sir." Said Yuno making a bow to thanks his captain. While before leaving Vangance look at Yuno one more time and spoke.

"Yuno.I hope we can get along pretty good in the future." Said him very blunt and secure leaving Yuno more nervous inside.

"This is the start of my journey. I wonder how Asta is doing." Thought him while sitting waiting for this Lunette fellow.

**Black Bulls headquarters**

Asta saw his new home already in flames and the captain and his two superiors were doing nothing. Worried he rushed inside the place.

"Dont worry I will fix this."Said Asta running ready to stop the fire but instead the fire disappear and he saw a brawl happening.

"Now youre death bastard. This you will teach you to not eat my pudding."Said Magna screaming at Lucky

"Oh,please I wanna see."Said Lucky jumping in the air smiling

"Take that."Said Magna throwing fireballs with a baseball bat.

"Whee" Said lucky jumping in the air with electric boots.

"Man I think I drink too much this time. Wow this headache is a strong one." Said Vanessa only with her pink bra, panties, and black bull rope.

"Yum." Said Charmy devoiring a mountain of desert and next to her was Grey in her usual disguise because once she discovered that today a new member might be introduced she use her quirk and became the tall dude that has smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Youre adorable as ever my angel,my little sister Marie." Said Gauche looking at his sister at a mirror at his hand while his nose bleed.

"Dawn I miss." Said Magna seeing one fire ball exploding in a wall.

"Would you idiots stops with that my sister is sleeping." Said Gauche screaming in pure rage.

"They are all quirk squad members. They are crazy, but this were I start so I need to present myself." Thought Asta looking on what is supposed to a elite style of quirk users but from that point they looked like a bunch of crazy people ready to kill each other. But he was proud to be now one of them so he present himself.

"ITS A HONROR TO MEET ALL OF YOU MY FUTURE SQUAD MY NAME IS ASTA FROM HAGE AND…" Scream Asta with determination only to be cut out because one of Magna fire ball hit him.

BOOM

"Hey Magna that pudding sure was delicious." Said Luck rubbing his stomach.

"Glad you liked because its gonna be your last meal.I will tell the class that some weird monster devour you." Said Magna now more furious than before.

"Oh that would be a shameful death." Said Luck mocking

"Like I care to what happen to you." Said Magna hitting more balls.

"Stops screaming. Don't you idiots dare to wake up my sister from her very needed 10 hours sleep." Said Gauche still looking to her sister sleeping on his mirror.

"Ah shut up sister lover. I dont even remember why I drink that much this time.I guess because was so boring today that I need to have all by myself." Said Vanessa looking at her empery bootless.

"Thank you." Said Charmy to one of her sheeps bringing her another plate of dessert.

"Die you idiot." Said Magna trying again to hit Luck.

"Miss me." Said Luck laughing.

"Aaargh." Said Manga frusted.

"Stop with that noise you virgin delinquent." Said Vanessa to Magna.

"Who.. you calling virgin delinquent ? Stop insulting me you drunk witch." Said Magna with red cheecks.

"What did you called me ?" Said Vanessa ready to hit Magna with a bootle.

"Come on Magna I cant attack you while you're not looking." Said Lucky on the ceeling waiting for a next attack.

"Oh just wait you shit head." Said Magna at Luck.

"Shut up in the name of my angel of a little sister Marie if this noise is not stopped I will kill you all."Said Gauche kicking a table and proclaiming his attack and redy to finish with those three.

"Alright I had enough. **QUIT BREAKING STUFF ALREADY**." Said Yami with his fist covered in dark energy and punching a wall that cause a big exposing destroying a part of the made all the Black bulls notice him.

"Captain." Said all together.

"Captian Yami." Said Magna

"Yami-sir." Said Vanessa and next all the black bulls were near Yami.

"Captian Yami did somebody messed with you in the capital. Just tell me their names that I will break everything, " Said Magna ready to fight

"Hey captain,you wanna ,huh." Said Luck throwing a few punches.

"Dont listen to these two losers have a drik with me and relax." Said Vanessa flirting with the captain.

"Captain here, this is the best sweet that my sheep baked today, have a bite." Said Charmy giving the captain a strawberry cupcake.

"Captain sorry but I cant take it anymore. I wish to see my sister." Said Gauche holding a picture of his sister.

"Ha ha ha. Im happy that you all miss me. **Now shut up**." Said Yami first laughing and then being serious.

"Sorry sir." Said all the squad members.

"Well I have an announce to make that this little…." Said Yami looking at a knockout Asta.

"What are you doing sleeping ? WAKE UP" Said him punching Asta in the head waking him up.

"I thought I had died." Said Asta schocked.

"You dont die unless I tell you. So anyway this kid here is our new member,alogisider her too." Said Yami.

"Her what you mean ?" Said Asta confused thinking that there was another member outside him.

"Nothing tell them your name or whatever." Said Yami not carrying while smoking.

"Sure thing MY NAME IS ASTA FROM HAGE AND IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU ALL." Scream Asta.

"Youre from Hage,that dump of a little city from way out in the country." Said Magna.

"Yeah." Said Asta.

"So you are really far." Said Vanessa being seductive again.

"Finral introduce the crew,I am not in the mood." Said Yami to his vice.

"Yes this is Gordon Agrippa…"Said Finral

"Its a pleasure to meet you.I hope we become friends." Said Gordon really low.

''He is very dark and mysterious but hes a good guy." Said Finral and then pointed to Vanessa.

"This is Vanessa Enoteca, shell get in your face when shes drunk,but shes a good person." Said him.

"Ah boy from Hage." Said her to Asta

"Exactly." Said him happy but she then get into his face with her low use of cloths.

"You must work so hard to get in. How about I give you a special reward ?" Said her very seductive and with charm leaving the boy all red and nervous.

"Thank you for the offer. But my heart already belongs to Sister Lily." Said him very cringe thinking of the nun.

"Blaaaaaaaaaargh." Said Vanessa vomiting something very rainbow like with glitter.

"Great the drunko throw up again." Said Magna.

"Let me continue the introduction. " Said Finral.

"Me next." Said Luck lifign his hand to be the next.

" This's Luck Voltia. He loves to fight and is obessed with battles,but hes a good guy." Said Finral.

"Nice to meet you. Hey do you like to fight. Because I love it!' Said Luck wanting to fight Asta with a smile.

"Hum." Said Asta confused.

" Hey, look" Said Gauche holding a picture of a blond girl in a pink dress.

"This is my little sister shes an angel."Said Gauch

"Ok." Said Asta confused.

"Listen well. If you ever touch her or failed to protect her as a quirk squad member, I will kill you." Said Gauche near Asta face and a scary face.

"What." Said Asta terryfing as hell.

"This is Gauche Adlaia hes a bit obsessed with his little sister, but hes a good guy."Said Finral.

"Thats Charmy Pappiston. She eats all the time, but shes a good person."Said Finral pointing at charmy eating cupcakes.

"Nice to meet you."Said Charmy not even looking at Asta.

"That is the lovable miss Grey."Said Finral pointing at Grey in her disguise form.

"Thats a girl !"Said Asta confused.

"She is using her quirk. She can transform into other people, but she is too shy. I ask her out and she run away , but she is a good person." Said Finral.

"Hey." Said a gruff voice.

"And then we have Magna Swing he is a delinquent hothead but hes a good guy." Said Finral.

"And finally there is me Finral Roulacase the popular with the girls and for last but not least our great leader and one of the most powerfull man in the country the captain of the black bulls Yami Sukehiro." Said Finral talking about himself and his captain.

"Wheres, hes a good guy ?" Ask Asta and then Magna gets up and look at him.

"So you are the new guy hum ? I cant sense nothing special on you. How you convince captain Yami to accept you is a mysteries to me. But youre not a member yet,to be a member you need this. A rope from one of the quirk squad,this is symbol here is the prime reason why we are different from the pro heroes. You dont need a stupid costume or a ludicrous name to make sure that youre a true man, wearing this robe and you get the same treatment as some of the greatest man just like me. The top male underling from Capatian Yami,I am Magna Swing." Said Magna pointing at his robe and gets Asta really anxious.

"Gime my robe, please."Said Asta

"Not so fast newbie. First, we need to do the baptized. So then you can really become a Black Bull."Said Magna not letting Asta taking the robe after the baptized.

Outside

The squad had drag a couch from the living room so they can be comfortable to see Asta Baptized" alongside magna. Thanks to Finral quirk they didnt have too much of a problem. And the mess inside will be Asta first dutty in the mornig.

''So kid from Hage,you wanna be a a black bull ?" Ask Magna.

"YEAH." Scream Asta proud.

"Ah hes creating new stuff of baptize again ?" Ask Vanessa bored.

"I wanna be a part of this too." Ask Luck

"Lets see if you are squad material." Said Magna picking up his cellphone and then looking at Asta.

"First 500 sit ups." Said Magna and then Asta start doing sit ups very fast

"500 push-ups." Said Magna.

"Pick that rock." Said Magna and Asta got to hold the big rock for a whole 10 seconds.

"Break that rock." Said Magna, Asta first beat the rock with his head only to roll in pain and then try again with success leaving crack on that giant rock.

"Wow and everything in less than a sure are crazy." Said Magna a little surprised and looking at his chronometer in his phone.

"I passed the test! Give my robe." Said Asta

"Not so fast. Now is the last part." Said Magna picking his baseball bat.

"Is that a baseball bat ?" Ask Asta

"Yeah." Said Magna with a smug.

**Magna Swing. Quirk: Fire Ball- He can create fire balls that can create gigantic explosions and usually use a baseball style attack and if he use to much he will burn his hand.**

"Come on in battle formation." Said Magna preparing a fire ball.

"Sure." Said Asta activing his sword.

"So that sword is his quirk ?" Ask Vanessa confused.

"Is big and funny." Said Lucky laughing.

"Here is the rules. All you have that you have to do is block or avoid my atack if you sucessed you are officially a Black bull go it ?" Said Magna.

"Yeah." Said Asta get in position.

"Ok here it goes Fireball." Said Magna preparing his attack.

Asta frozen himself when he saw that attack. That could kill him right there. Up until now he had cut some variety of quirks and block some attacks but nothing exploding kind. If he cut it then he will take most of the explosion and got himself in danger. He didnt know what brain shut down,but his body didnt. He had train his body into super reflexes and put up one last struggle. In addition, found a way out. He didnt cut or got in the way of the fireball he block it with his sword. The attack bounce back hitting Magna right in the face.

"Wow I didn't have to save the new huy thats good." Said Finral shocked.

"That sword could have cut the fire but also flat side repels some attacks." Said Yami observing.

"Wow.I almost die. Is he okay ?'' Said Asta trembling and saw Magna getting out of a smoking crater.

"You little bastard." Said Magna angry now with ash in his face and his sunglasses out of his face.

"Oh crap he is mad." Said Asta nervous.

"You…totally rocked." Said Magna

"Huh ?" Said Asta confused.

"You not only blocked my attack but also sent right back to me.I like you shorsta." Said Magna.

"Its Asta." Said Asta correcting him.

"By the way Im from Rayaka a little city way above Hage." Said Magna.

"Wow that place is also really small." Said Asta

"Shut up." Said Magna.

"Also about my sword quirk,is all that I have. I dont have any flashy powers at all." Said Asta kind nervous and prepared to be mocked.

"You have no flashy powers and you did that ? Thats way too awesome. You are a true man amongst man." Said Magna more interested in the new guy and then the rest of the squad go near Asta.

"Wow Asta you sure are amazing. You wanna fight ?'' Said Luck giving a few punches in the air.

"You are going to be a great squad mate or hero in the future kid." Said Vanessa putting her arm on his neck leaving Asta more red than before.

"You are thought stay away from my sister." Said Gauche looking down at Asta.

"You did good." Said small women with blue hair wearing a black bull robe.

"What." Said Asta confused, so thats Grey.

"AAAH" Said her screaming becoming that large man again.

"Thats our Grey." Said Finral laughing.

"Hey new Baptism part,lets all try to kill each other." Said Luck with electricity on his hand.

"Huh." Said Asta nervous now.

"Here have some of this yummy cake." Said Charmy offering half a cake

"Thanks." Said Asta taking a bite and it was very yummy.

"Here Asta this is yours." Said Magna giving him his black bulls robe.

"My robe." Said Asta very happy and feel that his training and hardship was now worth.

"Wait just one little thing missing." Said Vanessa pointing at his bandanna.

"What.'' Said Asta confused

"Thread sharpening. " Said her activating her quirk.

**Vanessa Enoteca. Quirk: Thread Manipulation-Just like the famous hero Best Jennist she can manipulate thread as both an attack and defense Her threads are super resistant that can hold building for a few minutes.**

"There. Now the bandanna goes along." Said her using her power to manipulate the star of Asta bandana into become the black bull symbol.

"Congratulations you are a member of the Black Asta." Said Finral and everybody start celebrate. While this is happening, Yami takes off and call someone important.

"Hey Nezu." Said him.

"Oh hi Yami-san." Said the principal

"Just wanna inform you that the kid Asta,he was accepted in my squad so hes pretty much accepted on U.A now." Said Yami making the hero rodent surprised that Yami accepted someone.

"Yes that was the rule that we said. If he was accepted on one squad, he could remain his spot on the hero course. I still need to talk to him about that sword of his.." Said Nezu only to be cut off.

"That is his quirk." Said Yami very blunty and smoking.

"Really ? Said Nezu surprised that the weapon was the young one hability.

"Yeah I got surprise too." Said Yami.

"Well, I feel like a fool. When the class start, I will speak to him about the use of a weapon of this in school ground. Even if it is his quirk." Said Nezu laughing going on his computer and start to type of in his computer.

"Dont worry he does stupid shit,I will wup his ass." Said Yami.

"I know you will." Said Nezu laughing.

"Talk tomorrow Nezu." Said Yami.

"Ok good night Yami." Said Nezu turning off his cellphone and Yami goes to Asta.

"Welcome Kid." Said Yami to Asta

"Lets have a party to celebrate." Said Magna cheering.

"With lots of food." Said Charmy

"And drinks." Said Vanessa

"Music." Said Finral

"Fights." Said Luck

"Picture of my angel." Said Gauche but everybody stop by the cough of Yami.

"Forget it about. You all can have a super dinner now, we still have a ton of paper to fill out for recent mission and rescues. Tomorrow kid you will get your information about U.A,but as right now I am so tired and I have to watch some shows, so have fun. And if any of you wake me up I will kill you all." Said Yami calm at first and then threating later.

"Good night captain." Said everybody except Asta

"Good night." Said what everybody didnt know was that someone was looking at them with curiosity.

"So thats the new member ?" Said Noelle very coldly.

"What a disopointment" Said her branding her hair and going back to her room.

**Golden Dawn HQ**

"So you are the new recruit." Said Klaus to Yuno.

"Yeah." Said Yuno blunty,he was with usual poker face but he was nervous inside.

"You are the kid from nowhere that manage to get first place on the U.A entrance exam and got the interest by all the captains. Do not think all mighty from now; I am your superior Klaus Lunette. Now come with me." Said Klaus.

"Yes sir." Said Yuno.

Klaus showed Yuno around the headquarters. The place was so clean and rich that Yuno felt out of place but he was not showing any expression. Klaus showed the training room, monitor room, mission departments, the dining hall, the garden and finally the dorm rooms.

"This is your room. "Said Klaus to Yuno room, it's clean, so rich very different from him. It had a king size bed,a plasma TV,a laptop,a desk and a view to the garden

"Wow." Said Yuno.

"I think is way too generous of captain Vangance to give a recruit a well build room like this. When I started I shared my room with someone. " Said Klaus scolding.

"Ok." Said Yuno.

"Also is true that you dont have a cellphone? " Said Klaus.

"Yes,we didnt have enough money to afford one for each one of us and also the plan was expansive. "Said Yuno.

"So you are really some poor man." Said Klaus being curios and then he reach to his pocket.

"Huh." Said Yuno and Klaus give him a white box with a cellphone.

"Here. The captain would like to give this to you as a welcome gift. It is brand new so dont even think about losing or breaking. Now go to sleep tomorrow morning you have a tons of question to answers to us and the U.A administrator center."Said Klaus.

"Thank you. Good night ." Said Yuno

"To you to…Yuno." Said Klaus very disgust leaving the room.

"This is going to rough." Said Yuno lawing down on his bed and get face palming in frustration and later someone knock at his door.

Knock Knock

"Sorry but I heard Klaus voice and I thought he was here." Said a teen red haired girl in pajamas.

"Oh you are the other new member. " Said Yuno.

"Ah you must be also the new recruit that captain Vangance took it." Said her smiling.

"Im Yuno." Said him

"Mimosa Vermillion." Said her.

"So youre going to U.A ?" Asked Yuno wanting to know if its her that's was going to him to the hero school.

"Yes I have been accepted as kind of a recommend student by my squad. I think we will share the same class." Said Mimosa

"Yes." Said Yuno smiling because Mimosa seeing to be a good person.

"You must be tired. Tomorrow we are going to be more active because Klaus will have us do answer a bunch of questions. " Said her a bit nervous seeing the boy.

"Yeah." Said him

"Goodnight." Said her leaving the room.

"Goodnight Vermilion." Said thought from a minute, a few months ago, he lived in a poor church in Hage and now he is on the most expensive and rich room he ever step on. But he wont let that change him.

"Im going to become the number one for it." Said him to himself

**Black Bulls HQ**

"Here we are home sweet home." Said Magna showing Asta the room that was going to be small had a single bad, a small tv,a desk and a widow.

"This is…" Said Asta.

"Yeah sorry but all the room are full it and this one is most intact that we have and…" Said Magna only to see Asta having tears of joy.

"I loved it." Said him.

"Huh ?" Said Magna confused because the room was trashed.

"Back at the church we all have one bed to share and a room to sleep in. I will clean up and make this room my own." Said Asta wanting to clean up the room right now.

"It was thought in the orphanage ?" Ask Magna.

"No I love my life there with my family. Even if we didnt have much we have each other." Said him.

"Thats a pretty badass origin story in the making." Said Magna.

"What?" Ask Asta.

"Nothing. Also is better to wrote down an email or a letter to your folks to inform that you passed. " Said Magna potting at his desk,Asta would have to get his own laptop.

"Youre right." Said him.

"By the way what is your number ?" Ask Magna.

"Oh I dont have a cellphone. " Said Asta only to Magna face palm himself.

"Man you are a tomorrow Finral will fix TO SLEEP." Said him screaming the last part.

"Yes sir."Said Asta saluting his superior. After Magna left,Asta start to dance around happy and look at his robe with honror.

"Im in a squad and Im going to U. A that hard time paid off." Said him with the biggest smile on his face.

**Next day**

"Wake up." Said Magna kicking in the door.

"Veteran Magna whats the occasion?"Ask Asta on his feet ready to command.

"Its time to give you a personal tour of the headquaters after all you are now a black bull."Said Magna.

"Right.''Said Asta smiling that all that was not a dream. He changed of his pajamas and got face to face with a wall.

"This thing was not here yesterday."Said him.

"Yeah the guy who made this place was some kind eccentric builder, so his quirk still has effect in the place after all this time. Itchange location or shape, you get used to it." Said Magna almost kind the headquarters was magic.

" Lets do it."Said Magna starting the tour.

"The dining hall.''Said him to the big place with Charmy already eating breakfast.

"Wow its big."Said Asta.

"This is the bath place for the males. So did you like the hot water."Ask Magna heating up the water even more.

"Yes, I can endure."Said Asta enduring the fire.

"Thats how a man talk."Said Magna smacking him on the back

"Thats the girl rooms. There are security cameras,traps,anything that would kill a pervert in seconds."Said Magna.

"This is the bathroom with many toilets and.."Said Magna opening a the door and see captain Yami already sitting there.

"Youre dead." Said him serious making the two run like hell.

"SORRY SIR." Said the two.

"That's our monitor room. If theres an emergency that need a quirk squad help or a pro hero that screwed up we know where to go and how to act. " Said Magna to the place full of monitors, cameras and radars. While there, he saw Vanessa sleeping on her duty.

"Wow." Said Asta.

"Library,but I never enter here." Said Magna

"Games room. This is Luck favorite place. " Said Magna to place that was full of boxing gloves, baseball bat and other stuff to beat up.

"Cool." Said Asta excited

"A by the way ." Said Magna giving Asta something

"What is this ?" Ask him

"Your phone. " Said Magna and Asta look up to see an old black phone.

"My phone,my phone ? But…" Ask Asta weird out. He was never given something that expensive.

"It was a reserve that captain Yami won in a gift basket on the hero ranking of last year. He doesnt care for that so he gave to you."Said Magna smiling

"Thank you."Said Asta whipping a few tears.

"He also said. Memorize the number or you die."Said Magna

"Ok." Said Asta nervous now.

"Now lets continue the tour and…" Said Magna and the two see a girl wearing a robe of the black bulls.

"Who is that ? Silver hair,purple eyes,she seen nice." Thought Asta.

"So you are here Miss I dont want to train with you.''. Hey Asta meet your new comrade, she's the other new member that enter a few weeks ago." Said Magna now frusteded.

"Its a pleasure to meet you. Im Asta from s do our best to achieve our goals." Said Asta going to shake her hand only to have smack always.

SMACK

"Dont talk to me so casually your filthy boy. A disgusting insect like you with a ridiculous quirk, this squad really need helps. I am Noelle Silva, from the Silva family that runs the Silva enterprises." Said Noelle so superior.

"What so she is super rich and powerful.'" Thought Asta in shcok.

"Sorry for talking casually to you. I dont deserve to be near someone as you." Said him bowing to Noelle in respectful manner almost worshiping.

"This is better." Said her.

"Hey wait a are squad mates just because youre rich doesnt me that youre superior than me." Said him getting up and getting angry.

"Asta is status doesnt mean nothing in these jobs even if youre pro hero." Said Magna.

"I dont see All Might and Endavour working with low class sidekicks and little know heroes. Its because they know whats better for their image I pretend to do the same." Said her very snob.

"NO THEY DONT." Said the two angry at her.

"Ok I try to be nice. I will have to show you in power level who is ball." Said her making a ball of water in her hands ready to hit Asta only to hit Magna that was in the other side.

**Noelle Silva - Quirk: Water Dragon-She can control a immense amount of water that could form a Chinese dragon that will be full at her she doesnt know how to control it she will lost posture and power.**

"You miss me." Said Asta confused.

"Dawmit.'' Said her.

"Hey what did hit me with your water ?" Ask Magna all wet.

''Why was you in the way of my attack ?" Said her.

"Oh no." Said Asta nervous he never saw Magna that angry.

"What did you say you little rich brat. I am your superior. " Said him

"But I have more social power." Said her,and then Magna gets near her face and take off his sunglasses.

"Listen I dont care if you are rich or the sister of some pro hero that nobody heard of. I never question captain Yami but why he let a spoiled girl like you to enter our squad is unacceptable. Since you enter here, you avoid us, insulted us and refuse to interact. I been holding of because you are a small girl but if you dont stop I will attack you. " Said him

"You wouldnt dare to hurt me." Said her making Magna to tight his fist.

"Why not. You are going to U.A to I cant imagine what kind powered monster they accepted this year." Said Magna

"Wait U.A." Said Asta in shocked so this girl was going to U.A just like him.

"Stop this stupid act; this is a shame to the robe." Said Magna and then Noelle take off her robe.

"You can have this ugly thing."Said her tossing the piece of cloth in the floor must to the shcok of the two that she left the sight of the two.

" WHAT.LISTEN HERE YOU BRAT,IF YOU DONT APOLOGIZE TO ME AND TO THE ROBE I WILL ASK FOR THE CAPTAIN TO KICK YOU OUT OF HERE. COME ON APOLOGIZE." Scream Magna.

"I work my butt out for the robe and she threw away like garbage." Said Asta very slow and in schock for what he saw.

Hours later

Asta had finished his paper work of admission for U.A now he was just goofing off, he could just look at his new phone or watch whatever was passing on the tv but he decided to walk a little to think about his new future. Everything was fine when a great ball of water hit him right in the face.

"What was that ?"Said him all wet.

He walk to see the source of this attack and saw Noelle kind training alone. She was very near a tree with a target practice and apparently she was try to hit looking at the vast amount of humid holes that were randomly its seen that she had no luck.

Noelle bite her lips in frustration because she couldnt hit a target right in front of her. She cant be that sloopy,she is going to U.A and was because Yami said she had great potential in power and intelligence.

But all her life she couldnt control her quirk propely,she always practice but nothing was working. Not helping that her family didnt treat her as nice. One year ago her brother and sister kicked out of their mansion for not being a good user of her quirk saying that would cause shame to the silva name.

Her older brother Nozel the captain of the Silver Eagles give her a luxurious apartment to live in, with some butlers and maids, he also send a decent amount of money to her live. He always said that never called them or try to contact them, this is because of their mother wishes and her should appreciate what he was doing because her other brother would just kicked her out with no food or money.

She remember that her cousin Mimosa was accepted in the best squad in the world the Golden Dawn and also got accepted at U.A in grade levels and quirk.She only was accepted in the black Bulls because Yami saw her as one of them.

"Look at her. She is already ten and she cant use her quirk right."Said the memorie of a random rich person.

"Are you sure you are Silva ?"Said another reach person.

"You are the black sheep of this family,Noelle." Said her sister Nebra with a mocking tone.

"Yeah why youre even born is a question that I have to this day." Said his brother Solid laughing at her.

"Youre an embarrassment to our family. Go tho this address and have a decent life. Don't try to contact us, call us or even to talk to us. Youre good for nothing. " Said her older brother Nozel who had the most coldest and cruel voice that she remember that was the day he kicked her of their mansion.

Noelle still can listen to this words that her supposed family said to her in a daily stop thinking about them when she saw Asta.

"What are you doing ?"Said her.

"Ah you need help ?"Ask him

"Why would think that someone like me needs that." Said her using a waer ball that did not hit him.

"Its supposed to stay with you." Ask Asta confused by that attack.

"No but…" Said her very nervous and later all the water that was used in those attacks got back to her and start engulf her into some sort of water sphere.

"What's happening?" Ask asta in confusion.

**Black Bulls Headquaters**

Luck was busy reading some books to distract himself when his power senses start to mess around.

"Uh somebody is planning something big." Said Luck seeing something.

Yami had finally left the bathroom after an hour and was walking in the halls.

"Man nothing beats the morning dump. Now back to bed."Said him tired and saw the water sphere.

"It had to be today."Said him annoyed.

Noelle power now had got out of control. Pretty much berserk style. The water ball now was the side of a house and was destroying everything; it was good that the headquaters was located in a florest our people would be in dangerous.

"Look." Said Luck pointing at the sky.

"What's that." Said Vanessa looking at the water sphere

"Thats the most amazing thing I seen this year." Said Luck.

"It..it very scary." Said grey in her normal form very scared.

"There someone not using his quirk right." Said Gauche.

"That's meseed up." Said Magna

"Finral can you save her."Ask Yami

"No way captain. I had to be in that position to be able to make a portal and besides with that pressure the water would kil me." Said Finral nervous and Yami takes a smoke angry

"Man I wish we had someone that could cut quirks." Said him and by luck Asta start flying to his way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Scream Asta and Yami catches him.

"Man you arrive at the right time. See her ? I wanna you to use your sword and cut the bubble thats gonna stop the attack and save her." Said him pointing at the sky.

"You got that. But how I am going to get there ? I cant fly and…"Said him

"Shut up brat." Said Yami in his threatening voice.

"What." Said Asta in horror not liking this.

"Its time! TO SURPASS YOUR LIMITS AND GO PLUS ULTRA!" Said Yami tossing Asta in Noelle direction.

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.SWORD." Said him activating his sword and cutting the sphere.

"Noelle got you…" Said him grabbing Noelle but as soon as he saw the sphere disappear and the two fall from the looked at the ground in horror.

"Im going to die and be reborn with a different quirk another life?! I wanna live. " Thought him very sad.

"Portal angel. " Said Finral saving the two.

"Im alive. Thanks veteran Finral." Said Asta very happy

"At your service." Said Finral winking.

"Noelle are you alright." asks Asta seeing the girl on the dirt and face down

"Theyre going to laugh at me now,." Thought her very sad.

"Your quirk is amazing " Said Asta shocking her.

"Huh." Said her staring at him.

"My power is not flashy at all and I dont even know what exactly can do. I'm a later bloomer. But you were born with this awesome quirk makes me all jealous. " Said him making Noelle blush, it was the first time in her life that somebody likes her quirk.

"Thank you insect…I a mean Asta." Said her correcting herself from her past behavior.

"So that's why you been avoiding us, because you cant control your quirk. Big deal we are the black bulls we are the losers club and a whole group of failures in the eyes of society. Your flaw is nothing to us." Said Magna.

"There's sweetie. " Said Vanessa controlling the robe to be back at Noelle.

"Im so glad that youre safe. You know what I know this great Italian place in the city,lets celebrate there the two of us ?" Said Finral flirting.

"Before that please taste this sweat. " Said Charmy offering a piece of cake.

"Youre lucky. I am an excellent quiek user and I can teach you and I also have some favor from heroes that could give you a talk. In addition, I can teach you some big-girl techniques. "Said Vanessa

"If I tell about my sister Marie you will feel better. " Said Gauche showing his sister picture.

"Train more and get your quirk better stronger so we can fight." Said Lucky

"Lets be friend please. " Said Gordon. Noelle could only stare for a second because for the first time people treat her as someone and not as disgrace.

"Here need a hand. " Said Asta offering a hand.

"Thank you. All of you." Said Noelle with some tears that nobody notice because of the water.

**Yeah this is a long one.I wanna do the black bulls and Noelle in one chapter so we can move ready because next chapter is…U.A and class 1-A.**


	7. Class 1-A

A few weeks later.

The day had finally arrived for both Asta and Yuno. The first day at U.A, when they start their journey to become heroes, just like they dream when they were kids. Both of them were extremely nervous. Asta was going to the class 1-A and Yuno to the class 1-B. They havent told each other that, in fact they haven't speak to each other since the squad exam. They didnt know that they wave now cellphones or about their new life's style.

**Golden Dawn Headquaters**

"Yuno are you ready ?"Asked Mimosa already in her Ua uniform.

"Yes vermillion."Said Yuno all tensed and nervous.

"The uniform looks good on you."Said her.

"Thank you and on you too."Said him being polite.

"Are you two ready ?"Said Klaus appearing also wearing a UA uniform.

"Yes sir."Said the two.

"Good the car is waiting. " Said him and they start to leave.

"Say Lunette veteran, I didnt know that you attend U.A."Said Yuno

"Yes I am now a third year, my class is 3-B and I am in the hero course." Said him adjusting his glasses.

"Thats impressive." Said Mimosa.

"Thank you Vermillion." Said Klaus, before they could get in the car someone appear to speak to them.It was captain Vangance.

"Oh ! You three are already leaving?" Asked him.

"Yes captain." Said Klaus answering since he was the superior.

"Good luck at U.A. Please keep the tradition of the Golden Dawn of great intelligence and hard work that we tend to pass for the entire country. I know this a lot ask for you two, but Vermilion and Yuno I hope that you two become great quirk squad members to level to surpass the pro hero." Said Vangance very calm but he was still asking for something.

"So much pressure." Though Yuno.

"Are we good?" Asked Vangance

"Yes sir." Said the two.

"Good. Have a good first day." Said Vangance smiling and then another Golden Dawn showed up.

"Captain Vangance sir." Said the other Golden Dawn making a salute

"What is it ?" Asked him

"Vice captain Langris came back from the mission on that destructive city and he said that he had gather urgent information." Said the other Golden dawn.

"I will be there in a few minutes." Said Vangance leaving the three.

"Good luck." Said Vangance as a last word before going back to his duty.

"Come on you two. We have to get there before the clock star." Said Klaus and they all enter into a luxous golden and white car that would be worthy millions.

Black Bulls Hq

Asta was looking himself on a mirror with his U.A uniform and taking pictures with his cellphone. He had send a letter to Sister Lily about get in U.A and being accepted in a quirk squad. He had never imagined that him a poor orphan from Hage would be attending the number one hero school in the world. He still had stars on his eyes.

"HEY ASTA ARE YOU READY ?'' Scream Magna

"Yes." Said Asta all fired up leaving his room and going to the main lobby to the headquarters.

"Great now let's get moving." Said Magna coming along with Lucky near him and they both were wearing UA uniforms.

"Veterans Magna and Luck. You two also attend U.A ?" Asked Asta in shock.

"Yeah we are third years and attend the same class unfortunately." Said Magna kind of grumpy.

"Hey Magna do you think Mirio is gonna lose his pants this year ?" Asked Lucky.

"Hope note. Don't wanna start the last year seeing that butt again." Said Magna.

"But come on is funny and he let me fight him every time." Said Lucky

"Yeah. Because you two are morons." Said Magna

"You are ready asta-stupid ?" Said a female voice and they saw Noelle in her UA uniform who also had the black Bulls symbol in her chest.

"Noelle."Said him looking at her.

"What are you looking ?" Said her with her cheeky red.

"Your uniform is quite nice." Said Asta with a smile, making the rich girl all red.

"Shut up. How dare you make this comment?" Said her giving him a slap.

"Ow." Said Asta in pain.

"Rich girl." Said Magna.

"Lets move." Said Lucky and they start to leave for school.

"We are leaving." Said Magna to the rest of the black bulls that were just relaxing.

"Have a good day of school." Said Vanessa

"Dont forget to eat the desert that I packed." Said Charmy eating a mountain of cakes.

"Oh you all are leaving ?" Said Yami seeing the younger members.

"Yeah." Said Asta.

"Ok see you in the afternoon. By the way if I have a job for you people after class you better accepted." Said him.

"But sir we have classes." Said Noelle confused alongside Asta.

"This is the privilege to work on a quirk squad. You will be already on mission instead of waiting for stupid internships or whatever. And if I say there is a mission you go. Understood." Said him all threating in.

"Yes sir." Said the two.

"Good. Now behave yourself. Finral portal now." Said Yami

"Yes sir. Angel gate take me to UA." Said FInral activating his quirk.

"Wow." Said Asta amazed.

"What you people are doing standing there. Get out." Said Yami pointing to the portal

"Bye captain." Said the three boys leaving and Noelle just stayed quiet.

UA high school

The place was huge and all fancy. Asta was having almost a breakdown just by looking at the thing. This was something that he never thought was happening. He touched his Black Bull symbol on his uniform and thought about all the hardship and challenges that he faced the most important was awakening his quirk in the beginning of the year. He treated his sword like it was a person but he never discovered what that voice was. As the four enter the hall, Magna and Luck turn to the two first years.

"Well this were we separated for the rest of the day." Said Magna to the two young members.

"Good luck with your classes." Said Lucky.

"Thank you veterans." Said Asta making a bow.

"Hush you idiot we are in public." Said Noelle feeling embarrassed.

"So where is our class ?" Asked Asta

"Is called 1-A." Said her.

"Wow so we need to find it right now. In this huge school it could be anywhere." Said Asta feeling all emotional right now.

"Lets go Noelle." Said him grabbing Noelle hand and running with her.

"Stop holding me and dont call me by my first name." Said her.

"Why ?" Said Asta with no clue.

"Because…. Stop" Said her all embarrassed.

"Why do you told me to stop ?" Asked Asta and then Noelle pointed out for the huge 1-A written on the door.

"This way we could never forget;" Said her.

"Already lets meet our colleges." Said Asta really excited.

"Wait a minute." Said a voice and the two see in the ground what it looked like a sleeping bag.

"What is that ?" Asked Asta;

"You two are the new victims of Sukehiro." Said Aizawa.

"Do you know our captain sir ?'' Asked Asta.

"Unfortanelty and call me sensei because I am the homeroom teacher of 1-A." Said Aizawa all grog.

" Nice to meet you sensei." Said Asta apologizing only to open his mouth again.

"Why are you in a sleeping bag ?" Asked him.

"Stop with that kid or I will expelled you." Said Aizawa.

"Sorry!" Said Asta apologizing.

"Listen you two have wait until everyone arrived so I can announce you two. The class dont know that two quirked squad members are going to attend the same class as they do. So be quiet and wait for my signal." Said him still in his bag and pointing to a spot so they can wait.

"Yes sir." Said Asta

"Ok." Said Noelle and they two go to the spot.

"Who would imagine that we would get so good with our sensei in the very first day." Said Asta so excited.

"_Does this idiot dont know of how much difficult eraser head is? Rumors had it that he expel a entire class last year just because he didnt like it. By sheer stupid luck you survive the first months, this school is going to be a true nightmare._ " Thought Noelle.

"Are you excited Noelle." Said him.

" I would be excited about something that I have under control." Said her all snoby.

"Ah come on stop being all pompous again." Said Asta.

"Dont talk to me like this you idiot." Said her not making eye contact

"Is almost time be ready." Said Aizawa whispering to the two.

"Yes sir." Said them and they heard him talking to some students while finishing his juice.

"If you wanna socialize then get out." Said him

"Huh."Said the three students.

"This is the hero course." Said Aizawa getting of his bag.

"I am your homeroom teacher Shoto Aizawa and before we start I have a quick announcement." Said him to the entire class.

"You may notice that there is two empty seats in this class. They are not because two people failed the test, is because they are reserved for two quirk squad members." Said him and the entire class was caught by surprised.

"Quirk squad members" Said Kirishima

"They accept teen now ? "Asked Mina

"So to cut this stupid speech you two can come out now." Said Aizawa and short after Noelle and Asta appear.

"This is Noelle Silva and Asta…they are the new members of the black bulls and are going to be your class." Said Aizawa with some confusion about Asta not having a last name.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Asta very loud and Noelle just nod.

"I told you to not socialize.''Said Aizawa

"Sorry sensei." Said Asta apologizing.

"Hey is that…" Said Midoriya recognizing Asta but his thoughts were cut by Aizawa

"Now all of you put your P.E uniforms and be on the test area in five minutes." Said him;

**Boys changing room.**

"My own gym uniform this is so cool." Said Asta putting the P.E uniform (who also has the black bulls symbol) feeling super happy.

"You are very excited dude.'' Said Kirishima

"Yeah because this is my first day." Said Asta.

"Dude chill. Sensei probably has some kind trick on his sleeve by the way he talk." Said Kaminari.

"Oh come on you can just judge our teacher by the first 10 seconds." Said Asta smiling.

"He is impressively bright and optimistic." Said Tokoyami

"I am going to burn that smile on his face." Said Bakugo annoyed.

"Hey is he…" Said Todoroki not understanding this guy bright view on the hero course

"Aw awesome my gym uniform also has the Black bulls symbol.! " Said Asta noticing that at this moment.

"Wait really ? '' Said a confused Sero

''Yeah." Said Asta all happy.

"Everybody we need to stop talking and be on the P.E grounds in approximely 2 minutes and 45 seconds. So lets get moving." Said Ida making his usual robots moves to everybody get ready.

"You are really weird four eyes." Said Asta directly to Ida and that earned a few giggles.

"I will deal with your childish behavior later…." Said Ida try to remember this quirk squad member name.

"Asta,my name is Asta." Said him.

"Using his first name. That is formal." Said Todoroki.

"Ok Asta.I am Tenya Ida and after class I would like to talk about your behavior." Said Ida

"Alright so we talk after class. Come on everybody sensei is waiting." Said Asta running out of the changing room.

"That guy is weird." Said Mineta.

**Girls changing room**

Noelle was looking at her classmates just like a little girl at her first day in kindergarten. She was still showing the determinate face but inside she was all nervous.

"Excuse me Noelle Silva. Hi." Said Yayorozu.

"Oh hi, you are…'' Said Noelle trying to formal and have the feeling that she knows this girl.

"Momo Yayorozu our family had businesses relations for years." Said her.

"Oh yeah Yayorozu I remember your parents talking to my big brother about businesses trades. How are you doing ?" Said Noelle.

"Oh great. I enter as a recommend student alongside Shoto Todoroki for the hero course." Said Yayorozu.

"Oh that's wonderful." Said Noelle with a fake wonder in her voice.

"Talk about rich kids." Said Jiro with a smirk.

"Oh Im sorry I didn't mean to leave you people out." Said Momo.

"Thats okay I believed after all this we are going to meet each other better." Said Mina feeling optimistic.

"True." Said Tooru

"Are you okay ?" Asked Uraraka seeing worry in Noelle face.

"Why I would be ? Whatever that guy told us to do is not a big deal." Said Noelle

"Man, she looks confident." Said Mina

"I thinks she is hiding it." Said Tsuyu

"I heard that." Said Noelle

"Good." Said Tsuyu not carrying.

P.E Grounds

"A quirk assement test ?!" Said the whole class.

"What about the entrance ceremony or guidance season ?" Asked Uraraka

"No time for that. Is just waste if you wanna become a hero." Said Aizawa.

"He is so cool.'' Said Asta looking at Aizawa with excitement.

"U.A has a freestyle of doing things. As for the hero course, you all are going to experience different style of study and practice. But first we need to see your abilities in full. Bakugo how far could you throw at middle school ?" Asked Aizawa to the blond.

"72 meters." Said him.

"Ok I wanna you to throw this ball as far as possible, just don't leave the circle and dont hold back." Said Aizawa instructing him.

"Awesome." Said Bakugo smiling.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this guy?" Said Noelle very low

"DIIIIIIIE!" Scream Bakugo making a huge explosion that sends the ball off.

"Die ? " Said Asta and Noelle confused.

Aizawa then showed off that Bakugo managed to get 705.2 meters with his test.

"Before anything else,one must know what they are capable of." Sad Aizawa

"That looks so fun." Said Mina

"I agree we should try everything at." Said Kaminari

"Fun…?" Said Aizawa with a creepy smile.

"I know that expression. He was waiting to someone say that." Said Noelle mentally looking at his teacher.

"So you were planning on just having a grand old time here for the next three years ? You think you can pal around while aiming to be heroes ? Alright. New rule, the students who ranks last will be judge hopeless and be expelled." Said Aizwa getting a shocking reaction from his class.

"What. But sensei that a little be harsh." Said Asta.

"My class my rules. Welcome to UA. You see this world is full of unfair things, and to the restore reason its our jobs as heroes or quirk squad members to be at top of our game. Youre not here to make frients,youre here to be Heroes ! This…is Plus Ultra. Now let's get to it."

"Aizawa sensei is scary." Said Asta.

"What kind school is that ? Allowing a creeper like him to judge who is worthy or not to be hero. Whatever" Said Noelle all grumphy that she is now stuck with this losers and that weird of a teacher for a whole three years.

Event 1: 50 meters

Most of the students run for their lives when they tried out. Asta was pretty relax with this part, he ran all the time back in hage. He was showing his skills already, he didnt need a quirk for this ended up doing everything at 5.9 seconds thats was good but not in comparison to Ida engines,Bakugo explosion and Yuma laser. Noelle was a little worst she ran and finished with 7.13 seconds. She need to get a better cardio.

Event 2: Grip strength

Asta hold the instrument to measure his strength with all he got and to be fair he got a good one. It said 90 KG,he never knew his strength in middle school but he figures that he had improved.

Noelle just got 51 KG. But to her credit the girls strengths were nothing spectacular.

Event 3: Long jump

Asta pretty much scream like a maniac when he jumped. He didnt land at the end but not near as Bakugo and others.

Noelle managed to land at the very end of the sand.

Event 4: sidesteps

Asta was really relaxed with this test. Everything that demand physical performance he had covered. After years of hard work, doing labors and walking on those hill were paying off. He did a pretty good job this time. He did to sidestep in 4 seconds breaking his record.

Noelle was almost out of air. She finished in 10 seconds.

Event 5: Ball throw

After seeing each one of his classmates demonstrate thir was now ready for his turn. He was impressed with Uraraka using her Zero Gravity to make a infinity number on Aizawa phone and shocked to see Midoriya first failed and then try again and getting one of the best scores of the day. He also got surprised when Bakugo kept shouting that Midoriya was quirkless,could it be that just like him Midoriya was a late bloomer.

"Okay now…Asta ?" Said Aizawa looking at his list.

"Right here." Said Asta all excited.

"Were is your last name ?"Said Aizawa

"Oh I dont have it." Said Asta and that earned a couple of question from his class.

"Dont have a last name. Okay that's is weird but we deal with this get your quirk ready." Said Aizawa

"Yes sir." Said Asta activating his sword.

"Wow,check out that sword." Said Kaminari

"Did he just conjured like magic." Said Tooru amazed.

"Is kind old and beat up." Said Momo.

"So he can create a shitty sword. Big deal." Said Bakugo.

"Hey is okay using my sword." Asked Asta.

"Its your quirk so be creative,impresse me." Said Aizawa.

"Alright. Here we…" Said Asta ready to do a baseball throw just like Magna when suddley.

"Stop it!" Said Aizawa using his quirk and scarf to stop Asta when for some reason they didnt touch him.

"Huh" Said Aizawa confused as hell.

"What's wrong sensei ?" Asked Asta,in the other side the class was as confused and shocked as Aizawa.

"Hey did you see that !" Said Uraraka.

"The cloth of sensei didnt even touch him." Said Ida.

"_What happened ? My quirk allow to eraser other quirks as long I look, but with him is different. I can sense and not sense a quirk in him, and that sword is something that I never encounter before. What in the hell you enlisted in your squad Sukehiro ?"_ Thought Aizawa with a million of question in his head concerning Asta. He need to looked like that nothing happen and later make more question about this kid to Nezu.

"Sensei whats wrong." Asked Asta.

"I was going to question your use of the weapon and how can be used to large attacks. But my eyes got dry before my quirk could reach you. You got luck kid,try again and this time dont mess up." Said Aizwa back to normal.

"Yes sensei." Said Asta nodding and preparing his sword.

"Ok here I go. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Scream Asta just like Magna did with his fire balls and seeding the ball pretty far.

"702.3 meters. Impressive." Said Aizawa.

"Wow I did all that." Said Asta ll happy.

" You did good kid. Now Noelle silva." Said Aizawa.

"Here." Said her.

"You know what to do." Said him throwing a ball.

"Yes." Said her and later she create a ball of water and engulf the ball insided it.

"Look at all that water." Said Midoriya.

"She must be a summer babe." Said Mineta.

"Dont fail, don't fail. Think about a good memories." Said Noelle mentally, she was trembling in fear and pressure but then she thought about when the Black Bulls fully accepted her and that was used as her power boost.

"Ok,now" Said her throwing the ball, while it did pretty far still manage to get a ton of water soaking Aizawa

" Ah sorry." Said her all nervous.

"421 meters." Said him just showing the results.

"Still safe but not impressive." Said him to her.

"Alright,next test are…" Said Aizawa.

The following activates were extresseful making most of the class almost fall dead of tired but for Asta who works out almost ridicules every day so for him was a simple task. After everything was done, the whole class was anxious to see who got expelled, but then Aizawa just shrug and said.

"By the way I lied. I am not expelling anyone." Said Aizawa.

"What." Said the class in shock except for Momo,Bakugo,Todoroki,Tokoyami and Noelle.

"Actually that makes sense." Said Momo

"In what world ?" Scream Asta.

"Here is the full score for the first day." Said Aizawa showing a holographic score.

1-Momo Yayorozu

2-Shoto Todoroki

3-Katsuki Bakugo

4-Tenya Ida

5-Fumikage Tokoyami

6-Mezo Shoji

7-Mashirao Ojiro

8-Ejiro Kirishima

9-Mina Ashido

10-Ochaco Uraraka

11-Koji Koda

12-Rikido Sato

13-Asta

14-Tsuyu Asui

15-Yuga Aoyoma

16-Hanta Sero

17-Denki Kaminari

18-Kyoka jiro

19-Toru Hagakure

20-Noelle Silva

21-Minoru Mineta

22-Izuku Midoriya

Asta looked at his name on the list and he was kind sad that he was listed at number 13,Yuno probably got first on his test so he need to step up and do his best. He looked at the kid who got dead last Izuku Midoriya and later his brain actually process information to make realize something.

"Hey I remember you know. You are the guy who punched that giant robot." Said Asta going near midoriya.

"Uh yeah." Said Midoriya a bit nervous.

"That was so cool. I also remember that you got your all purple is that a side effect of your quirk ?" Said Asta looking at Midoriya fingers.

"Yeah I need to improve it." Said Midoriya all embarrassed.

"Hey cheer up buddy. You're in U.A they are going to help you use your quirk better, just have faith." Said Asta patting Midoriya on the back.

"Thanks.Im Izuku Midoriya." Said him.

"Asta."

"Wait, what is your last name ?" Asked Midoriua

"Actually I…"

"Hey dorkasta,we gotta move on." Said Noelle pointing at their class going back.

"Sure Noelle. See you later Midoriya."

"See yah."

**Hours later**

After the rest of day of class Asta and Noelle left the school very tired. They were hoping that Yami-sama didnt have any mission for them tonight. They were supposed to meet with Luck and Magna so Finral can activate his portal to bring everyone back. While in the exit they passed back Midoriya talking with Ida and Uraraka.

"Hey Midoriya." Said Asta

"Asta." Said Midoriya

"How is your fingers ?" Asked Asta

"Better thanks to recovery girl." Said Midoriya

"She is super useful for people who break their limbs like you." Said Asta non chalanty.

"Yeah." Said Izuku all embarrassed.

"Asta am I right ?'" Said Ida looking at Asta

"Yeah and you are…" Said Asta trying to remember this guy name.

"Tenya Ida and I wanna said that I apologize for my rude behavior today towards you. I just thought that you were nothing more than an immature person that thought that the hero course was just fun and no hard work. But after seeing your performance I gotta admit that I was wrong and you do take this class serious." Said Ida.

"Of course I do Ida. This is my best shot to learn how to be a great heroe while I am in the quirked squad." Said Asta.

"You are in the black bulls right." Asked Uraraka

"Yeah,they are awesome." Said Asta.

"All the news articles that I read it say that the black bulls are all rude, immature and the worst squad in the whole country." Said Ida with facts.

"They may be not the best in ranking but I will follow those guys to the end." Said Asta super determined.

"You are pretty determined right." Said Uraraka with a laugh.

"Yes and you are…Uraraka right." Said him.

"Yes thank you for memorize my name. Wanna walk with me, Ida and Deku." Asked her.

"I would love to but I am going with other squad members to go back to headquarters." Said him.

"Really! There is more member in U.A" Said Midoirya in shock.

"Of the black bulls I know that there is me. Noelle and veterans Magna and Luck." Said Asta

"Magna and Luck." Said Midoriya.

"You guys would love them, also veteran Lucky sound a lot like you Midoriya." Said Asta with a laugh.

"Wait what." Said Midoriya now confused.

"Hey Asta what are doing we need to go." Said Noelle

"Noelle dont wanna meet our classmates ?" Asked Asta.

"We have a whole three to know each other, I wil talk when I want."Said Noelle very rude.

"Ok,sorry guys I have to leave." Said Asta.

"Alright see you tomorrow Asta." Said Midoriya

"See ya." Said Asta leaving.

"He is pretty energetic." Said Uraraka

"And childish." Said Ida.

"But he seen to be happy and that is good." Said Midoriya

"We should go we dont miss the train.'' Said Ida and they all leave.

**With Balck Bulls**

Asta and Noelle meet up with Magna and Luck they were with a bored expression.

"Hey veterans, difficult day ?" Asked Asta

"Boring classes all day." Said Lucky all unhappy.

"But tomorrow is the physical evaluation and this time I will be one of those three dorks head." Said Magna.

"You wish because I will fight all of them death." Said Lucky with electricity on his hand.

"Alright." Said Noelle all confused and then a portal showed up.

"Looks its Finral portal." Said Lucky

"Lets get in." Said Magna.

"Isnt this illegal ?" Asked Noelle.

"Yeah if you dont have a license. But since we are quirk squad members we can get always with this without a problem. Also we dont need a car for this." Said Magna

"Does anybody in the squad drive ?"Asked Asta

"Gauche and Gordon does. The rest doesn't care, I have also a sweet ride but you two are not ready to see her." Said Manga.

"But veteran magna…" Said Asta wanting to see this sweet ride.

"No buts." Said Magna.

"I am surround by idiots." Said Noelle and they jump in the portal.

Black Bulls HQ

"Dont take to long to go. I need to concentrate to make a portal." Said Finral closing the portal since all the members were already inside.

"Whatever." Said Magna throwing his bag on the ground just like Asta and Lucky.

"How was your first day of school ?" Asked Finral.

"Amazing our classes is full of amazing people. There is this Bakugo guy with explosion, this octopus giant name shoji,Midoriya and his tendency of breaking his limbs and…" Said Asta talking like a lunatic only to Noelle cut him.

"Its was okay." Said her all cold.

"Hey were is everybody ?" Asked Asta seeing that there was only Finral there.

''Captain Yami took Gauche and Charmy to a mission in the south that involves some illegals Traficant that kidnap a bunch of people. Grey is out buying food, Vanessa had to team up with Best jeanist for request patrol, since they have almost identical quirks I guess is pretty important and Gordon I have no idea." Said Finral.

"So there is like anything to do ?" Asked Magna.

"SO far nothing and be thankful for that." Said Finral going back to reading his book.

"Alright.'' Said the three man all excited.

"My sweet ride need some attention, later losers" Said Magna.

''I am going to threw a few punches at the punching bags." Said Lucky all happy

"I need to write to sister Lily and the kids about my first day." Said Asta going to his room.

"So Im alone ? Fine." Said Noelle felling left out and she heads back to her room to think about her results on the test today. She needs to improve and much more, if Asta who said to gain his quirk in the last year had a better result than her and she is doing something wrong.

**First day for our two black bulls. Next chapter is Yuno and mimosa and I am kind interested because its original and I always wanted to write class let's see how is gonna work out for the golden dawns.**


	8. Class 1-B

Yuno and Mimosa reach to the gates of U.A high school in the luxurious car that the Golden dawn had use to transport its members. It was kind weird to Yuno to be seen getting out of that car make him looking like a very rich and important guy, but he knows that most of the Golden Dawn just see him as the poor kid that someone managed to impressed captain Vangance. He would not let those people think low of him because right now he is in his path to become the number one hero.

"Alright you two, we separate now. I have classes at the hero course on 3-B. Your class is 1-B and be sure to be there on time." Said Klaus going to his classroom.

"Yes Lunette-senpai." Said Mimosa

"Be good there." Said Klaus all serious to the two new members.

"Yes sir." Said the two very nervous. Klaus later left the two alones since he was heading to clas.

"Lets go Yuno." Said Mimosa

Yuno and mimosa walk the stairs looking at all of the diverse students at U.A at the moment. They passed the other class 1-A and head over to their class of them were nervous to enter. But before they enter a man with white hair and a red uniform stopped them."

"Wait you two." Said him.

"What…" Said Yuno very confused, he was not used to see pro heroes.

H

"Are you two the Golden Dawns members Mimosa Vermilion and Yuno ?" Asked him.

"Yes sir." Said Mimosa.

"Good I will be your sensei Sekijiro Kan,or as my hero name says the Blood Hero Vlad King ."

"Its a pleasure to meet you sensei." Said the two bowing.

"Ok you two can stop being so formal now." Siad Kan laughing.

"Listen I need to you two to wait in the halls so the class can know that they are going to be sharing their activities with two quirk squad members, so far they all think that everyone in the class is aiming to be a pro hero." Said him.

"Understood sensei." Said the two.

"Relax for now. Later is that is gonna become tense."Said Kan

"Right." Said the two.

Some minutes later.

"Alright everybody is here ? All twenty of you are settle ?" Said Keetle entering in his class.

"Huh sorry but there is two people that didnt arrive. Said Kendo pointing to two seats.

"So is right." Said Kan and that got people confused.

"I am Sekijiro Kan aka the blood hero Vlad king and I will be your homeroom teacher."

"Homeroom teacher ?" Said most of the class.

"Before we can continue with the schedule I have to inform you all of something. These two seats are already have people in. They are quirk squad members." Said Kan making the class more surprised.

"Wait quirk squad ? You mean the elite guys ." Said Tetsutetsu.

"Yeah,two new members will be having classes with all of you." Said Kan

"Really." Said Monoma.

"Wow this is intense." Said Tsuburaba.

"You two can appear." Said Kan and then Yuno and Mimosa appear.

"This is Mimosa Vermillion and Yuno are new members of the Golden Dawn and will be with you all for the entire hero course." Said Kan introcuding the two.

"The Golden Dawns ?" Said Kendo.

"The richest and most powerfull squad of the world." Said Monoma.

"Nice to meet you all."Said Mimosa with a smile while Yuno just node.

"Alright enough with talk. Everybody put your P.E uniform and be on the grounds in five minutes" Said Kan

"Yes sensei." Said everybody.

**P.E ground.**

"Ok everybody now with are going to do a quirk assement test ?'' Said Kan to his class.

"Huh ?'' Said most of the class confused.

"This test is gonna show off your power and durability. You are free to use your quirks at full powers so we can see who is worthy to be a hero and who needs to improve in the future." Said Kan.

"Man that's sound really rash on the first day." Said Kaibara

"Ah sensei what about the ceremony of welcome." Asked Shiozaki

"Or guidance and schedules ?" Asked Komori.

"This is later for those who enter in the hero course get ready to experiences things that you never faced before." Said Kan

"This is really surreal." Said Tetsutetsu.

"Now let's gets started. Yuno come over here." Said kan.

"Yes.' Said Yuno.

"You got first place on the entrance exam so you will be first one to try it." Said Kan.

"Ok."

"Tell me. When you were in junior high, what was your best softball throw ?'' Asked him.

"I dont know." Said Yuno getting everybody confused.

"What do you mean you dont know." Said him.

"I was homeschooled my entire life." Said Yuno and that got some reactions.

"What ?" Said most of the class.

"He was homeschooled and got first place in the entrance exam ?" Said Tokage

"Maybe he is lying." Said Shishida.

"No he told me. This is the first school that he joined up." Said Mimosa to her class.

"No way." Said Kendo shocked.

"What does that emo has that I dont ?" Said Kamakiri.

"So heres how its work. You use your quirk with everything you got to throw this ball as far as you can. After that I will show how far did really go with my phone. Did you understand ?'' Said Kan showing off his phone.

"Yes sensei." Said Yuno.

"Good now get in position." Said Kan and Yuno was ready to throw this ball with everything he got.

"If I use at full power I could end up destroying a part of the school. Maybe if I do lower like Asta always told me. Maybe 20% is okay for now. Yes." Thought him a little bit before doing.

"Ready ?" Said Kan.

"Yes."

"Go." Said Kan and then a huge amout of wind his summon by Yuno,it was really powerfull that most of the class embraced for anything. Yuno throw the ball as far as he could with this amout of power.

Shrrooooooooooooooooooouuuuuugh

"What is that ?" Asked Kodai.

"How strong is hes wind ?" Asked Shoda

"Lets see your first time trying. 1500.2 meters" Said Kan showing the score to Yuno that was still without emotions.

"Whoa more than 1000 meters." Said Tsuburaba in schock.

"This is insane" Said Awase.

"Well he is a Golden Dawn member." Said Kaibara.

"He probably thinks that his better than all of us. I will show him." Said Tetsutetsu.

"I didnt say a thing or something to cause you to get mad." Said Yuno.

"Are you mocking me ?" Said Tetsutesu

"Maybe." Said Yuno still with his poker face provoking the metal quirk to vlad stop this.

''No fights today. Now listen everybody you got three years to become fully grown and altogether capable heroes. Is gonna be a lot of hard work, difficulties and do to things that you dont wanna do. When you signed for this course you knew that was not gonna be a walk on the park. This maybe cruel but thrust me this is Plus Ultra. Now get in positions." Said Vlad

"Yes sensei." Said the whole class.

Event 1: 50-meter dash

Yuno did that test really easy. With his wind he was able to lauch himself really fast and finished the dash in only 2.43 seconds. The fattest one in the whole course. Mimosa was not very fast compered to her Golden dawn companion, she did her best and finished with 5.20 seconds.

Event 2: Grip strength

Yuno knew this one was not gonna be his best part. He never workout as much as Asta,he did have muscle but not the horror that his brother had. When he tried out the machine reply with 58 Kg.

"Ha! Not so special now wind boy, I got 94 Kg." Said Tetsutesu.

"Man relax. You dont need to show off all the time." Said Rin.

"I know but he like to provoque." Said Tetsutesu.

"What are you talking about ?" Said Yuno really not getting any of this.

Mimosa did her part and end up with 42 Kg. She really need to improve on her strength.

Event 3: Long Jump

Yuno once more use his wind to his advantage. He ended up way far away from the end of the sand. He biggest competition was a green haired girl who spited her body into many pieces to help get that vary.

"Not so on top now ein pretty boy ?!" Said the floating mouth of Tokage.

"Well I supposed everybody see each other as a rival." Said Yuno.

Mimosa didnt make that far. She jumped with all her strengths and using her quirk and she land a little near the end of the sand.

"I need to really improve." Said her.

Event 4: Sidesteps

Yuno had to thank Asta for those training days. His cardio was better than was almost a year ago. Still was not very good in comparison to some of the most build up guys who looked that did this kind of exercise almost all day. He end up finishing his sidesteps after 5.34 seconds

Mimosa also was not very perfect in this test. She did her best and finished with 9.31 seconds.

"Keep working out." Said Yuno

"Thank you." Said her.

After a series of other little test to test durability and workout routines. Some of the students did really well because their quirks had a lot to do with strength so they were probably having a piece a cake with all that. Yuno and Mimosa was almost without a breath, that was far enough proof that they really need to level up their training. Yuno knew that if Asta was here he will be laughing at him.

"I need to become strong." Said Yuno looking at his hands.

"Alright everybody come here." Said Vlad to his students.

"Well its looks like that all of you are not lost cause but not perfect. If all of you focused enough in your training, you all can become proper and capable heroes in the future. But right now this is your position." Said Vlad showing the results.

1-Yuno

2-Juzo Honekuki

3-Tetsutetsu Tetsutestu

4-Itsuka Kendo

5-Ibara Shiozaki

6-Tokage Setsuna

7-Yosetsu Awase

8-Manga Fukidashi

9-Hiryu Rin

10-Mimosa Vermillion

11-Kosei Tsuburaba

12-Yui Kodai

13-Shihai Kuroiro

14-Jurota Shishida

15-Reiko Yanagi

16-Sen Kaibara

17-Kinoko Komori

18-Togaru Kamakiri

19-Nirengeki Shoda

20-Kojiro Bondo

21-Pony Tsunotori

22-Neito Monoma

"First place great." Said Yuno mentaly.

"Dawn third place." Said Tetsutesu.

"Well last place this unfortanely.'' Said Monoma not surprised.

"Ok everybody. Now I need to change to your regular uniforms and be in class in the next 20 minutes you still have regular classes today. I just hoped that you all improved on your skill for the future, that's all class dismiss." Said Vlad.

"Man this was difficult." Said Bondo.

"Yeah and this was just the warm up for the future." Said Kaibara

"I hope to get stronger for the future." Said Awase.

"Do you think that anyone can reach the golden dawn guy ?" Said Honenuki.

"I dont know but he is another level." Said Tokage.

"Yeah he end up in first place at the entrance exam.'' Said Kuroiro.

"I will surpass him at any cost." Said Tetsutesu

"We sure have a energetic here." Said Monoma.

Girls locker room

"Hey Im sorry to ask but is your name Vermillion ?'' Asked Tokage to Mimosa

"Yes." Said Mimosa a little shy.

"Whoa arent you from a pretty rich family." Said Tokage

"I guess so." Said Mimosa all embarrassed.

"Dont be so direct with her." Said Shiozaki

"My bad." Said Tokage with a grin.

"No its ok. I am used to that." Said Mimosa.

"So you are a member of the golden dawn huh ? Seems to be big shoes to fill." Said Kendo.

"Yes it is. Is like be already doing hero work sometimes." Said Mimosa

"Im sure you can handle in the future." Said Shiozaki and them the rest of the girls appear.

"Yeah." Said Mimosa.

"Oh sorry I didnt introduce myself,Im Itsuka Kendo."

"Tokage Setsuna Im a recommend student alongside Honekiku. You know the dude with no lips."

"Yes I remember him." Said Mimosa.

"Im Ibara Shiozaki its a delightful honor to meet someone of great expectations." Said her and you swear that could see holy light near her.

"She is so holy." Said all of the,

"Im Yui ." Said Kodai very direct with no emotions.

"Im Reiko Yanagi,I hope we get along." Said Yanagi very low.

"Im Kinoko Komori,is a pleasure." Said Komori with a smile.

"Oh h-eelo, my nam-e is Pon-ny T-sunotori. Nice to meetcha." Said Pony with her struggle Japanese.

"Oh hi. Are you a foreigner ?" Asked Mimosa

"Yes I come from America." Said Pony.

"Wow is a really pleasure to meet you and all of you. I wish we all can help each other." Said Mimosa.

"Yeah we might be on different work styles but our goals are the same to become heroes." Said Kendo.

"Exactly."Said Yui with no expression.

"Yes,just because I am on a quirk squad doesnt mean I don't help people as the same as the rest of you guys." Said Mimosa.

"You are a pure soul Vermilion." Said Ibara.

"I think we all are going to do very well together." Said Kinoko.

"Yes vermillion is cool but I dont know about the wind guy." Said Tokage

"Are you talk about Yuno ?" Asked Mimosa.

"Yes I am,dude cant stop with that poker face." Said Tokage

"I also do that." Said Kodai.

"Maybe you two will date someday." Joke Tokage.

"I dont see myself with him." Said Kodai directly.

"I think you two will match." Said Pony

"That would be a really creppy couple." Said Kendo.

"I know that Yuno sees a little to reserved, but thrust me he has all the good intentions and dreams to become a great hero." Said her.

"She is right is our first day, we are going to be around with each other for three years give time." Said Yanagi

"Fine." Said Tokage.

"We should go back to class." Said Yanagi

"You right,Yanagi." Said Kendo,later all the girls were back to their regular uniforms and walking together.

"Uh Vermilon I have a question ?" Asked Pony

"What is it pony." Said Mimosa.

"Why Yuno doesnt have a last name." Asked Pony.

"Yeah that also caught me by surprise. What is the deal with that ?" Asked Kinoko.

"I think he had to change and is not official." Said Tokage.

"Look girls I gotta be honest he told me the reason and is kind delicate topic, so if you please dont spreard around for his sake." Said Mimosa very serious.

"Dont worry Vermillion I swear by the lord that I wont tell a single person." Said Yanagi.

"Me too." Said Kendo.

"Same." Said Kodai and the rest of the girls agreed.

"So what is the reason ?" Asked Tokage;

"The reason why Yuno doesnt have a family name is because he doesnt have a family." Said Mimosa.

"Huh ?"

"Wait you dont mean." Asked Tokage.

"Yuno is an orphan, he was raised on a church on a little city called Hage and was never given a last name." Said Mimosa

"My good."Said Kendo all sad.

"Wow that's dark." Said Tokage.

"I hope the church gave him the proper discipline." Said Ibara.

"Is he sad about everything?" Asked Yanagi.

"Actually no. He told me that he is sad that he never meet his real parents but he loved his time in the orphanage. The church really care for him and the other children, in fact his brother also is studying at UA." Said Mimosa

"What." Said most of the girls

"He has a brother?" Said Pony.

"Well not biological. He thinks." Said Mimosa

"Thinks ?" Said Kodai.

"Is confusing and he didnt give me a lot of detail but he said that he has a brother that enter in the hero course and is probably at 1-A." Said Mimosa.

"Wow I really didnt expect the first place at the exam had a really tragic backstory." Said Kimoko.

"He told me that he wish to prove that a great hero can come from the little city's that he was raised and prove that even a orphan like him has the potation to help everybody." Said Mimosa all proud of her teammate.

"Wow." Said Kendo.

"Yuno really might be a gift from the great one." Said Ibara.

"Now I feel bad for mentally called him a bastard." Said Tokage only to recive a chop from Kendo.

"Setsuna!" Said Kendo.

"What I didnt no nothing of this." Said Tokage rubbing her head.

"Thrust me girls he may seen a little shallow but he really is a great person." Said Mimosa.

"Ok lets see were this go." Said Kendo.

"Right we have to be nice people to each other because we are going to be hero." Said Kimoro.

"Yeah."Said Yanagi and Kodai very blunty.

"Lets go to class." Said Kendo.

"I hope the boys are doing well." Said Mimosa.

**Boys locker room**

Yuno felt again in a unconfutable position. But this time its seen worst, when he joined the Golden Dawn he remember the stares and whispers from the other members, they were rich and coming from nobles background so seeing him a poor orphan in their rich place really annoyed them. But not feels worst because he is surround by people of his age,in Hage many people didnt talk to him because thought he was weird or because he was an orphan. He always had Asta but now he has to make himself try to find the best way for socialize.

"Hey man great job there." Said a guy with a comic balloon for a head.

"Oh thanks." Said Yuno very confused.

"Is something on my face ?" Said him.

"No Im sorry. Is that I am not used to see mutant type quirk. There were not many of this type from where I come from." Said Yuno.

"Oh no is fine, people stare sometimes but I dont care. I am Manga Fukidashi." Said Fukidashi.

"Yuno."

"Last name." Asked Fukidashi

"Is complicated." Said Yuno.

"Ok."

"I have also to comment you were pretty awesome there in the P.E grounds. You blew me away both literally and figurately. Im Juzo by the way."

"Im…"

"I heard youre Yuno the guy who got first place in the entrance exam. Gotta say after seeing you in action is no wonder how you got first place and accepted at the golden dawns." Said Juzo.

"What place you ranked ?"Asked Yuno.

"Actually I got here by recommendation alongside Tokage Setsuna you know the green haired girl who can spilt her body." Said him.

"Yeah I remember her." Said him remembering the taunts of Tokage.

"I know that she seems kind annoying but she is far from stupid." Said Juzo.

"Thanks for the tip." Said Yuno.

"There you are wind guy." Said Tetsutesu.

"Oh its you." Said Yuno seeing the silver haired teenager.

"Just because you have more fleshy ability to play with doesnt mean that you are the top here.I saw your physical endurance you still pretty weak." Said Tetsutesu.

"Man relax." Said Shoda.

"Yeah dont start an argument with someone that you dont know." Said Awase.

"What! After that smug that he gave in that start." Said Tetsutesu.

"That wasnt a smug that how I look." Said Yuno

"Man you are weird."Said Tetsutesu.

"Well we are not certainly the average person since we are in the hero course." Said Kaibara pointing the obvious.

"He is right we have to go beyond a be plus ultra." Said Tsuburaba.

"And try to be the best." Said Rin.

"That is the objective of every single one student in the school. Althought I gotta say with that much fire power is gonna be a bit difficult to catch to you." Said Monoma.

"You are…" Said Yuno.

"Neito Monoma."

"Hey man you need to shape up,you end up in last place." Said

"I know that Im not the best at the moment but you know how a year goes by. Ups and down for the mighty ones." Said Monoma talking all detailed and weird.

"Stop being all the creepy." Said Tetsutesu.

"Excuse me Yuno-san I gotta admit I wanna know where you from." Said Monoma.

"Why ?" Asked Yuno

"You said that were you from the were not a lot of mutant type quirks and that got my attention." Said Monoma.

"Hes right mutant type are everywere now a days." Said Kuriroiro.

"Im from Hage." Said Yuno making everyone confused.

"Were…" Asked Tsuburaba but then Shishida answered.

"Hage is a litte city most know for agriculture services and transportation of vegetables. Its also very far from here." Said him.

"Wow so you are a country boy." Said Awase.

"I wouldnt put like that but yeah I am from there." Said Yuno.

"So we gotta an outsider from the region, that makes me feel a little better." Said Rin and everybody looked at him.

"Sorry Im Chinese and still havent got my familiar with the Japanese style." Said him.

"You gonna get buddy." Said Shoda

"Thanks man." Said Rin.

"Hey,we have just a few minutes before class. Hurry up before sensei do something with our blood veins." Said Kaibara.

"Yikes." Said Kamakiri

"Ok." Said Yuno.

"Will you stop acting all cool !'' Said Tetsutesu.

"No." Said Yuno putting his collar.

"Hey Yuno what the deal with this collar ? " Asked Juzo.

"I took off for the exam so I wouldnt have the chance to lost it ot break it." Said Yuno.

"This thing is special to you ?" Asked Fukidashi.

"Very." Said Yuno looking at his colar.

" like Awase bandanna I think he uses because its look cool." Said Tsuburaba.

"Hey dont trash talk about my style." Said Awase.

"Its okay my brother also likes to use bandanas." Said Yuno and everybody was surprised by that.

"You have a brother ? "Asked Kamakiri.

"Yes and he is in the hero course too." Said Yuno.

"Realy,man he must be in 1-A." Said Rin.

"Is so unfortanely that you two have become enemys now." Said Monoma.

"Dude whats your didnt even meet the other class."Said Tetsutetsu.

"Its okay,we are rivals and we will get stronger to achive our goal." Said Yuno.

"And what is ?" Said Bondo.

"To become the number one hero." Said Yuno leaving the locker room.

Hours Later

After the first day of class the feelings were different. Yuno really was surprise about the way the school treated his students, this was the first school that he ever attended and in his mind he was a bit nervous, but thanks to the company of Mimosa and some others 1-B students he feels that he can actually makes friends outside Asta.

When Vlad King was finished with today lecture the students all felt really relax that the first day was over.

"Man that was pushed." Said Tetsutesu.

"Yeah I didnt know that our sensei knew a lot about laws and practices of society." Said Awase.

"Well he is a licensed pro hero. He is well aware for those things man." Said Kuroiro.

"First day sure was something,huh Yuno." Said Mimosa.

"Yeah."

"So you guys are going by the train station ?" Asked Kendo.

"Actually the Golden dawn brought us here by car." Said Mimosa.

"Man you guys sure a fancy." Said Tokage getting hit by kendo.

"Ouch."

"Its okay,but we can walk together until the exit." Said Mimosa

"Ah that would be…" Said Kendo happy and then Klaus showed up at 1-B door.

"Vermillion,Yuno we need to go now!" Said him.

"Who is the four eyes." Asked Tetsutetsu.

"That's our senpai,Klaus Lunette." Said Mimosa.

"Whats the problem ?" Asked Yuno

"Headquaters request us to a mission." Said Klaus getting a surprised looked by some of the students of class 1-B.

"A mission already ?" Said Yuno.

"What you people can go all out already." Said Kendo confused.

"Quirk squads have different rules than the regular pro hero systems." Said Yuno.

"Since we are already enlisted on the Golden Dawns we can go already on mission and use our quirks in public." Said Mimosa

"Man that's so not fair." Said Tokage jealous.

"Vermilion,Yuno we have to go. You two change into your robe uniform when we get in the destination." Said Klaus

"Yes sir." Said the two leaving the class.

"We see each other tomorrow." Said Mimosa

"You better tell us how the mission went." Said Tokage. Before any of them could say anything Klaus intervene.

"Mission realized by quirk squads are confidentials to be talked about with others. You two better not say a word." Said Klaus.

"Yes sir." Said the two.

"Man talk about arrogant." Said Tetsutesu.

"I heard that." Said Klaus.

"Good." Said Tetsutetsu.

"We better go." Said Klaus leaving.

"We see each other tomorrow." Said Mimosa and Yuno just nood at his class leaving the hero course tensed up.

"Man those two are a complete different level." Said Kendo.

"Yeah,I hope they comeback ok." Said Pony

"I shall pray for their safety." Said Ibara.

**Golden Dawn members**

"Im sorry that I see a little rude back there but I need. It is forbidden for you two talk about the mission that our squads goes too. Who knows if someone there decide to spread around the entire school?" Said Klaus at the car with his golden dawn rope, just like his juniors.

"Yes sir,we understand." Said Mimosa

"So what is the mission ?" Asked Yuno.

"Some underground terrorist is threatning to kill a whole factory full of people." Said Klaus

"Oh my god why ?"Said Mimosa scred.

"He said because they stole his has a quirk a thin pressure so be careful." Said Klaus.

"Alright sir." Said Yuno and after a minute of silence he talked again while looking at a whidnow,.

"We need to be careful if we wanna go back to UA tomorrow." Said him.

**Well so we know how each class react to the Quirk Squad members. Next chapter is going to be the battle simulation and later we gonna start settle some black clover missions.**


	9. Battle trial

**Next day**

Asta and Noelle waked up normal and have the super enforce breakfast of the black bulls (bread, meat and vegetables) so they were ready to head to UA.

Asta already hated Aizawa lectures with so many words and rules that were enough to make his brain to stop working. It got worse when he discovered that many of this awesome heroes were actually going to give long and difficult lectures. Ectoplasm and that dawn calculus, Midnight with tons of different names and moments and the worst of all was Presediten Mic and those difficult English classes. Why he need those, is not like he is leaving japan.

"Okay everybody now the best way to express this is verb is…"Said President Mic asking the class when he heard something that made him stop.

Bump

It was Asta who blackout from too much information given to him. He was all white eyes and with smoking coming from his head.

"Asta! What happened ?" Asked Mic.

"His brain shut down again. "Said Mina

"What a fricking idiot."Said Bakugo

"Somebody wake him up."Said Mic and then Noelle make a little water ball and throw at Asta face.

Slpash

"What happen." Said him looking around.

"You black out again idiot." Said Noelle.

"Oh my bad. I´m not used to process to much information." Said Asta with a smile.

"_Isn´t that obvious."_ Thought everybody

"Ok next part." Said President Mic getting into the next subject.

**Next class**

"I AM HERE…ENTETING THE DOOR LIKE A HERO !" Said All Might entering in the class.

"All Might !" Said the entire class in excitement.

"It´s all might in person." Said Asta with stars in his eyes and tears.

"Big deal." Said Noelle not carrying for that.

"Hello everybody I will be your Hero Basic Training teacher. This subject is where you will train in different ways in order to learn the basics of being a hero ! It is here you will have the most units. Now, let's get right to it. Today´s lesson is-Combat training!" Said All Might.

"And for that, you will need these!" Said All Might pointing at suitcases with numbers.

"These costumes created based on your quirk registrations and request made before school. Now, let´s get suited up!" Said All Might smiling.

Some minutes later

"UA is the best." Said Mineta giving a thumbs up to Midoriya after seeing the costume of the girls are.

"Man you guys look so awesome." Said Asta and everybody see him and Noelle using their normal clothes with their Black Bulls robe.

"Huh Asta what is the deal. Where is your costume?" Asked Kaminari.

"Quirk squad members don´t have costumes Kaminari. It´s one of the few difference between them and us pro heroes, also they don´t have hero names so don´t expect either Asta or Silva to create a code name." Said Aizawa

"But this seen kind lame." Said Mineta

"I don´t think so." Said Asta

"Huh."Everybody said confused.

"This robe is something special. It means that I am part of something great and powerful. Anyone can make a costume and boost up their quirk, but all I need is this to show that I mean business." Said Asta all happy and with a big smile. Some classmates were actually liking how cheerful he was of that.

"Also captain Yami constaly told me." Said Asta remebring his captain words.

"_Costume are for idiots"_

That argument made everybody in the class very confused.

"Did he insulted all of us." Said the class.

"Whatever. You don´t have any means of protections I can destroy you muscled brain in one explosion." Said Bakugo.

"You wouldn´t hurt someone in your class huh Bakugo." Said Asta smiling not seeing the aggressive look that the explosive blond had.

"Asta just leave that guy behind." Said Noelle.

"I don´t understand. He in the hero course, he doesn´t want hurt people." Said Asta clueless.

"Asta. There a lot of heroes now a days and some of those have methods that are very sadistic and ruthless but they get a pass because they do that to villains." Said Noelle observing the blond teen and her argument were being listen by Aizawa.

"_Smart girl. She has knowledge of the abuse of powers because of someone quirk. Bakugo may have talent in physical and academic skills but his personality needs to work on. The way he looks on Midoriya doesn´t look good, I better keep an eye on it." Thought Aizawa looking at the two._

"Now everyone get together." Said All Might.

"The scenario is the villains have hidden a weapon of mass destruction somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are here to dispose of it. The hero must catch the villain or recover the weapon in the limited time. The villains must prevent those from happening or catch the heroes." Said All Might explaining the rules to everybody.

"But before we start to draw teams, because we have odd number of doubles I decide that Young Asta and Young Silva should be already a team." Said All Might to the black bulls students.

"That´s ok for me." Said Asta directly.

"What ?" Said Noelle scared that the idiot agree that they would be up against both hero and villain team.

"Excellent so we have the quirk squad members already in formation. Now how this work I will put your team into a random battle and your objective is also to recover the missile before the hero or villain team. Understood." Said All Might

'Yes All Might." Said the class.

"_Fighting agaisn both Hero and Villain team. This is going to be a lot tough than I predicted." Thought Noelle._

"Okay now let´s draw teams." Said All Might putting his hand into two boxes.

"And now the first teams to fight…are these guys!" Said him picking the letters of Midoriya and Bakugo teams.

"And team Quirk squad you will be…on the first match."

"Wow we got to fight first, isn't this awesome Noelle." Said Asta with stars on his eyes.

"Great.'' Said Noelle with tears in her eyes.

**Inside the building**

The hero and villain team were put in their select position to start the and Noelle were put in a random part of the building to start the test.

"So Noelle what do you think we should do ?" Asked Asta.

"Huh. The hero side is less dangerous for us. Midoriya is smart but he don´t know how to use his quirk right,Uraraka is also problem her zero gravity can make anything surrounding us a weapon." Said Noelle.

"And the villain side ?" Asked Asta.

"Is even worst. Both Bakugo and Ida are super strong and fast, however I have a plan. If could turn your brain for a minute you will understand." Said Noelle looking around.

"Ok what is it ?" Asked Asta.

"We have to lure Bakugo out of the room. I don´t why but I think he was something with Midoriya but if Ida is there alone we might have a chance." Said Noelle.

"I get it. Ida try to attack me with my sword I block and you jump to grab the missile." Said Asta bumping his fist.

"Why do you think I someone with important value like me, go to be near a nuclear bomb ?" Said Noelle very snob.

"Is fake and besides Noelle in this job we are all the same." Said Asta very confuse.

"Shut up you idiot."Said her very serious. Their conversation stops when they heard a scream.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Scream Bakugo.

"Man this is a weird name to scream." Said Asta.

"That rage is not healthy." Said Noelle.

"I will create a distraction." Said Asta leaving their hide out.

"Wait Asta no." Said Noelle now scared.

"I´ll blow you away!" Scream Bakugo attacking Midoriya.

"Not today Kacchan." Said Midoriya

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Scream the two ready to hit each other. Their epic battle was interrupted by Asta bumping into the two killing the mod.

"Just passing by." Said Asta running off.

"What." Said Midoriya confused.

"Come back here muscled brain." Said Bakugo wanting to blow Asta away.

''No you two have something personal to settle first.' Said Asta with a smile making Bakugo blood boil.

"Son of a bitch…" Said Bakugo ready to go after him but Midoriya interrupt him.

"Rah." Said Midoriya.

"Always look for your surround. Right Kacchan '' Said Midoriya triumph.

"Now I´m really mad." Said Bakugo now wanting to destroy midoriya,

"Uraraka go." Said Midoirya.

"Noelle there is an opening." Said Asta instructing her fellow Black Bull member.

"Water punch." Said Noelle throwing a bunch of water in the two hero students.

"What." Said Midoriya confused.

"Rich girl. Come back here" Said Bakugo ready to blast Bakugo however only a few sparks appear. That made him shock .

"My water clean your sweat have fun now." Said Noelle with a smile on her face but inside she was totally scared of bakugo."

"You bitch.." Said Bakugo waiting to beat her. However, Midoriya intercept him.

" No Kacchan this is between us. So come on and fight me." Said him in battle position.

"You´re dead." Said Bakugo.

**Upper floor**

"What kind distraction was that ?" Asked Noelle hitting Asta.

"It worked. They are two busy fighting each other." Said Asta smiling now rubbing his check.

"Alright now we have thsoes two left." Said Noelle.

"I don´t see Uraraka." Said Asta looking around the perimeter.

"There." Said Noelle pointing to figure with a bright pink costume.

"That pink spandex doesn´t work as stealth." Said Noelle with a smirk.

"Hey Noelle if you had a costume, would like to have spandex style ?" Said Asta with curiosity.

"Huh." Thought Noelle and them she see herself with a tight costume like Uraraka however it was blue instead of pink and really showing her body form.

"_Come on villaisn you aren´t afraid of getting wet." Said her imaginary version with a seduction smile._

"What kind imagination is that?" Said her all red in embarrassment.

"HA Quirk squad members." Said Ida spotting the two.

"Crap we been spotted.'' Said Noelle.

"Go away you two good dodders. I´m a villain and is my job to cause chaos and mayhem to hero society." Said him doing his best villain imitation, that really came off as silly.

"Does this guy know how a villain talk ?" Said the two with a sweat.

"Not so fast villain. As a member of the black bulls I will not let you villains to win.I´M GONNA SAVE EVERYONE HERE." Said Asta now on front a preparing his sword.

"Great. Water ball." Said Noelle making a water ball and hitting Uraraka that was distracted.

"Ouch." Said her tripping from that attack.

"Here´s a tip when ask to design your costume. Don´t make into bright colors." Said Noelle with a smirk.

"You will see what we heroes can do. Hiya." Said Uraraka now making some rubble float and going to hit Noelle,whoever the silver haired girl had some tricks on her sleeve.

"Water spehere." Said her making a sphere of water containg the rubble and Uraraka,because she knew that was her intention.

"Do you think I´m stupid enough to let you touch me? Good luck to try controlling my water it´s only obey to me and…" Said Noelle and then suddley the sphere stopped and she was confused she tought that she got better in controlling her quirk.

"What happen." Asked Uraraka confused.

"Oh no." Said Noelle now nervous and with no clue of what to do.

"My turn now." Said Uraraka making some chucks of the walls hitting Noelle hard on her chest.

"Huh."

"I will get that missile first." Said Uraraka now confident.

"Not so fast heroine." Said Ida running and cutting the zero gravity girl from her victory.

"Hey don´t leave me behind." Said Asta going after Ida.

**Control room**

"Whoa Bakugo is insanely strong and smart. Look at all those moves." Said Kirishima.

All the students and All Might were watching the fight between the teams. Everybody was so focused on Bakugo vs Midoriya that nobody give to much attention to the other one.

"All Might sensei shouldn´t you stop Bakugo ? He seen to really hurting Midoriya." Said Tsuyu.

"I appreciate your concern Young Asui but keep in mind this is just basic training. Young Bakugo still hasn´t show full power and those attacks while hurtful they can be fixed by recovery girl,however if he does something complete wrong I am canceling the simulation." Said All Might.

"_Come on Young Midoriya show him what you can do."Thought All Might about his successor._

"He is very delivered and knows what do to. He is more than just pure strength." Said Todoroki.

"He is ridiculously strong." Said Kaminari scared.

"What about the quirk squad guys ?" Asked Sero.

"Asta seen to be very good pace with Ida." Said Momo.

"Yeah you got see without the shirt, the dude is jacked for someone small." Said Kaminari after seeing all those muscles.

"And her ?" Asked Mina talking about Noelle.

"She see need to have better control. I bet this her first battle." Said Momo.

"Do you think Asta sword can hold one of Ida attack´s ?" Asked Shoji.

"I don´t know seeing how much that thing looks it will probably break." Said Sato.

**Battle**

While Bakugo and Midoriya still fight like two crazy guys. Asta having difficulty to keep pace with Ida high speed, he also could tell that his costume was very resistant to hand to hand combat he would need to use his sword.

"Ida his pretty strong. But I won´t give up so easily." Thought Asta.

"There you are quirk squad member. I will exterminate you." Said Ida

"You can try robot dude." Said Asta all fired up. Ida begin to run in his direction and use his engine to attack.

"Recibro bust." Said Ida using his attack.

"Block it." Said Asta blocking the kick with his sword. Making Ida confused.

"_What is this ? My legs plus my engine should give me the upper up but his easily blocking a powerful attack. "_Thought Ida,he was putting all his strength into this attack and nothing was happening.

"Hiya." Scream Asta making Ida fall back a little bit.

"Wow I didn´t expect to be able to push you back Ida, considering how strong you are." Said Asta still smiling.

"_I need to get rid of that sword. It´s time to play dirty."_ Though Ida

"Oh my good what is that ?" Said Ida pointing at the sky

"What." Said Asta super confused to see what was the thing that he was pointing and he saw nothing.

"Recibro Bust."

"Ouch." Said Asta getting his face into a wall and he sword was in the ground.

"Asta." Said Noelle getting up.

"This my chance to get the weapon." Said Uraraka going to grab the missle.

"Water ball." Said Noelle determined and this time she hit Uraraka with enough strength to make her fall.

"Hey I hit her this time." Though her very proud

"Man this is nasty." Said Uraraka all soaked.

"Finally the villain side shall be granted this incredible weapon." Said Ida with his ''villain'' voice.

"Hey that´s my sword." Said Asta getting up

"Now it's mine and…" Said Ida ready to lift the weapon however he felt weak all of sudden and the sword looked more heavy than he though.

"_What is this ? Why does it feel so heavy ? And why do I feel weak ?" _Though him confused

"Leave my sword alone." Said Asta running at full speed and punching Ida helmet with full strength.

"Ouch." Said Asta noticing that his hand was now broken and Ida was still on feet.

"It hurts but that's the price that I am willing to do in order to be a great hero." Said Asta not holding up his pain while he prepared his sword.

"Your words don´t strike me is matter time before…'' Said Ida still acting and before he could continue a giant explosion occur.

BOOOM

"What was that ?" Asked Ida now shake by the power of that explosion.

"Asta he is off balance. Go I retrieve the weapon." Scream Noelle and Asta did that.

"Even without a flashy quirk.I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST REAL POWER IS NEVER GIVING UP!" Scream Asta and he hit Ida right in the shoulder and sending him to the hole made by the explosion.

"AAAAAH." Scream Asta. After seeing Ida falling he saw him on top of another person and he recognized that costume.

"Hey I also knock out Bakugo." Said Asta catching his breath.

"I got it!" Said Noelle holding the weapon.

"No" Said Uraraka in horror.

"Quirk squad team wins." Said All Might.

"We did it. We win." Said Asta amazed and then he falls on the ground exhausted.

**Some time later**

After the battle was over Asta,Noelle,Bakugo,Ida and Midoriya were all send to the nurse office for Recovery girl. Noelle got some bruises from the attack of Uraraka, Asta broke some finger for punching really hard on Ida helmet, Ida got some pain killers after being tossed aside from Asta sword, Bakugo broke his nose and get a cut in head after Ida fall into him with full armor,Izuku got his arm almost destroyed but recovery girl could fix it.

"Wait were I am ?" Said Asta looking around seeing that he was now on a a bed,

"In the nurse office young man." Said an elderly voice.

"Recovery girl."

"That's me young Black Bull." Said her smiling.

"Were is everybody ?" Asked him seeing that he was the only one with her.

"Silva and Ida went to class an hour ago. Bakugo was the first one to wake up and leave, that boy didn´t even listen to my warning." Said her.

"I need to go. Do I need to take something ?" Asked him.

"No I already fix your hand, but you are a member of Sukehiro squad so…just stay alive ok sweetie." Said her with a smile.

"Ok." Said Asta all happy going back to his class.

Class 1-A

"Noelle are you here." Said Asta walking to his class seeing everyone including Noelle ready to leave.

"Hey look who is here." Said Sero.

"The dude who stopped someone with Turbines." Said Kirishima happy.

"Hey that's okay. I did what anyone would do." Said Asta all blush.

"But hold someone with great speed and strength is a big feat." Said Mina.

"Hey I kind felt sorry for striking Ida that way." Said Asta and then he felt someone behind him. It was Ida

"Asta." Said Ida

"Hey Tenya." Said Asta a bit nervous.

"I didn´t expect you to overcome my quirk. I tough I had the upper hand but I was wrong that sword of yours is something that I never imagined to encounter. I apologize." Said Ida bowing.

"Hey cheer up man. It´s okay to lose a few time, I lose to my brother half of the time but I still stand up and continue to fight." Said Asta helping Ida;

"You´re right. Thanks Asta." Said Ida smiling.

"You welcome and sorry if I hurt you with my sword." Said Asta

"No it´s okay my armor protect me for most of the impact." Said Ida.

"Also sorry if I throw you into Bakugo." Said Asta

"Ok that´s was funny." Said Kaminari.

"Asta-kun here is a tip; I would avoid Bakugo for the next days. He is not very happy with you humiliating him." Said Tsuyu.

"Ah he can´t be that angry." Said Asta very simple and the class was now with worry looks.

"Oh he is." Said Mineta.

"Hey idiot." Said Noelle.

"Noelle you are okay." Said Asta all happy.

"Why that hell you decide to jump into dangerous, you idiot." Said Noelle slapping Asta on the check.

"Ouch."

"Man that seems painful." Said Kaminari worry.

"She can hit me as much as she wants." Said Mineta all pervy.

"Silva that´s enough." Said Uraraka.

"Yeah Asta-kun already had enough today." Said Tsuyu.

"Don´t go to his side. He could get worst injuries and how I would explain that to captain Yami ? He would probably do worst. You wanna give me a heart attack ?" Said Noelle with red checks.

"Huh." Said most of the class confused but Asta being the most confused of them all.

"Not that I care for what happen to you. But as squad members I don´t wanna face all the punish that the captain had store for us." Said her crossing her arms and looking away.

"_Oh so she is a tsundere."_ Thought Jiro with a smirk.

"But that's okay Noelle I´m all fix thanks to recovery girl. Hey has anyone seen Bakugo ?" Said Asta and those words made the class tense.

"Asta listen we would like to have you for the rest of the year." Said Kirishima.

"What you´re talking about ?" Asked him.

"Asta-kun let´s just said that Bakugo didn´t take his defeat granted." Said Momo.

"Come on guys Bakugo can´t be that bad to deal.'' Said Asta.

"Ok if you wanna meet him you better hurry. He was the first to leave class and Midoriya went to chase him." Said Kaminari.

"Thanks man." Said Asta running to the gate. After he left the class Noelle punch Kaminari on the shoulder.

"Ouch. What was that for it ?" Asked him.

"You realized you just send him to someone with issue who was a very dangerous quirk." Said her all angry.

"Relax Silva. Besides Aizawa-sensei wouldn´t let bakugo do something irrational in the school grounds." Said Kirishima.

"Oh yeah let´s listen to the man who just gave him a slap on the wrist when Bakugo could have killed everyone in that building." Said her.

"What." Said most of the class in shock.

"I saw the footage very well. That gauntlet is a dangerous weapon and he was pointing direct to midoriya,if he didn´t act with his quirk everyone could have end up with serious burns and injuries." Said her pointing the facts.

"Calm down,Silva-chan. Maybe Bakugo need some guidance." Said Hagakure.

"What he needs is shock therapy. And if **really** don´t change his view on others he is going to become the problem.'' Said her really angst and she storm of class to make sure that Asta was still in alive.

"Man that´s was something interesting." Said Shoto.

Unknown to Noelle, Aizawa was near the door and listening to their conversation. He saw the silver haired girl leaving her classroom and was thinking about her comments from the day.

"Silva you know things way advance that anyone here." Said him very low.

School ground

"I DON´T CARE IF YOU HAVE A QUIRK NOW OR WHAT PONYTAIL OR ICE-HOT POWERS ARE. I WILL SURPASS ALL OF YOU… Scream Bakugo to Midoriya however their talk was interrupted.

"BAKUGO WAIT." Scream Asta.

"WHAT THAT FUCK DO YOU WANT ?" Scream Bakugo now more pissed than before.

"I wanna say that I´m sorry." Said Asta

"What ?" Said Bakugo confused.

"Yeah sorry if I throw Ida into you I didn´t plan for that." Said Asta with a laugh. Bakugo remember seeing the armored teen falling into him and now he know the real reason. He wanted to punch Ida the next day, but Asta was right there so he can finish this now.

"You son of a bitch.." Said Bakugo ready to give an exploding punch into Asta until.

"YOUNG BAKUGO STOP." Said All Migh catching the blonde fist.

"Use of quirks to harm someone is extremely prohibit in school grounds. You don´t wanna start the school year in detention right young man ?" Said All Might. Bakugo only tch

"Now let´s all shake hands like civilized future heroes and walk together to a our future jouney." Said All might

"No way." Said Bakugo refusing to make peace.

"Listen Bakugo I just wanna say that I´m sorry that I throw Ida at you. I thought that you were fast enough to dodge it." Said Asta.

"You wanna die today ?" Said Bakugo thinking that was Asta looking down on him,

"Young Bakugo." Said All Might warning him.

"By the way Midoriya I wanna ask why was all that screaming about you being quirkless ?" Asked Asta

''Hum…" Said Midoriya because he didn´t know what to say.

"Deku here lie to me that he didn´t had a quirk." Said Bakugo poiting at Midoriya.

"No Kacchan I told you I´m a later bloomer." Said Midoriya.

"Wait late bloomer." Said Asta

"Y-ees is a long story but…" Said Midoriya nervous

"That's awesome I´m also a late bloomer." Said Asta all animated.

"What ?" Said the three.

"Yeah I didn´t have my quirk until last year. My family was in dangerous so I by sheer will and determination my sword appear and when I hold it for the first time I felt complete." Said Asta recording his memory. The three were all confused.

"_Well Sukehiro told me that he was unsual."_ Though All Might

"You´re lying." Scream Bakugo.

"I am not and besides I am not good in lying." Said Asta very honest.

"There is some shitty thing about this. You two are freaks and I´m going to discover all this and show to everybody and see that shitty deku and the idiot from that crap squad are not hero WILL SEE! " Scream Bakugo going off. Asta,Midoriya and All Might see the blonde teen leaving and think about what just happen. Near them was Noelle who saw everything, and the look on Bakugo was something that she was very familiar with after years of her lifestyle.

"Pride damaged" Said her very cold.

**Later Black Bulls Base**

Asta,Noelle,Lucky and Magna comeback to their headquarters and this time the place was a little more alive than yesterday. Gordon and Charmy were eating some cake, Gauche was doing some drawing of his sister, Vanessa was drinking what appears to be the fifth wine bootle and last Finral and Grey were watching some TV. The only one missing was Captain Yami.

"We´re back." Said Lucky.

"Hi sweetie how was school today ?" Said Vanessa sounding like a mother.

"Exhausting. We have to do a battle simulation against a fricking psychopath." Said Noelle.

"Come on Noelle. Bakugo just little a direction." Said Asta.

"How dumb are you ? Can´t you see that he doesn´t care about anyone only to himself." Said Noelle.

"Ok." Said Asta just nodding.

"God help me." Thought her.

"Well I bet you guys have a ton of homework to do." Said Finral.

"We do." Said the two.

"Well you two better hold on your homework." Said Yami entering the room with his cigarette.

"Captain Yami." Said the two.

"Just receive a message. There is a little mission that we received and guess what…" Said Yami.

"You two are going in." Said him to them.

"WHAT!" Scream the two really surprised. It was time for their first mission.

**So that's it for this chapter. Next one is again Yuno and Class 1-B,but don´t worry not, is not going to be repetive as this style. After that we are going back to focus on Asta and Noelle again, also I know a lot of people don´t like the first arcs of Black Clover but I wanna write the first mission for two reasons: I wanna introduce Nero proper and I like that backstory with Magna. Ok see you next time.**


	10. Class 1-B Battle simulation

**Hey once more Class 1-B. Also since it wasn´t reveal costume colors of the class I am not going to describe all of them but I have to say it, their costume are also pretty cool and some are pretty lame. Well have fun with this chapter.**

Class 1-B (in the same as last chapter.)

The second day of class was more relax for the class. Now that most of the class knew that they're going to work different from the others classes. Mimosa and Yuno walk in and they looked very tired from their mission last night.

"Hey there back." Said Tokage seeing the two teens.

"Good morning everybody." Said Mimosa with a cheerful attitude despite being tired and Yuno still have his poker face but more tire.

"Man look at those dark circles." Said Tetsutetsu.

"Did you guys didn´t sleep last night ?" Asked Kinoko.

"The mission was longer than we expected and we end up going back to headquarters at three in the morning." Said Yuno yawing.

"Three in the morning." Said most the class in shock.

"You two only had a couple hours of sleeps." Said Tsuburaba.

"Yeah but we still have plenty energy to move on today." Said Mimosa with a little smile.

"Well that´s good to hear." Said Kendo.

"Everybody quiet the class is about to start." Said Vlad King entering.

"Yes sensei." Said most of the class. The hero then see Mimosa and Yuno looking like Aizawa.

"Vermillion,Yuno what is with those faces ?" Asked him

"We had a long mission last night. We only had a couple hours of sleep." Said Yuno

"Do you two need to go to the nurse office or…" Said him in concern

"No sensei we are good. We can handle today." Said Mimosa

"Determined huh,I like to see that Vermilion." Said Vlad king praising her.

"Ok class now please take open your textbook on page…" He said opening a book and the class start learning the lessons of the day.

Yuno and Mimosa were pleased to have some normal class activities like listening to the teacher, taking notes and other stuff. Their mission was successful in the other night even the captain praised them and Klaus for their effort but they were all exhausted from all of that. The territories was violent but the golden dawn was able to secure the perimeter and made sure that nobody got hurt or killed. After that the two new members were given something that they didn´t expected to do so earlier in their career: Paperwork. Yuno and Mimosa spent almost an hour feeling register and other notes for their actions use of power. Who knew saving people was so burocratic.

After Vlad King lecture it was time for Modern Art history otherwise just knowing import hero moments and events from the past and their teacher was the famous R-rated hero Midnight.

"Hello my little darlings. It's time to learn." Said Midnight with a seductive smiles

"Dawn she is hot." Thought most of the males students.

"How old is she ?" Thought Yuno.

"Wait you are a teacher here ?" Asked Tokage.

"Surprised." Said Midnight sarcastic.

"I didn´t know that you had some knowledge in teaching." Said Bondo.

"Ow those confused look on your faces really turn me on." Said her.

"What." Said the entire class confused.

"Is true I have some experience in teaching. Outside of my pro hero life, I earn a bachelor degree in art history. In fact, many of the pro hero who work here have some sort of background knowledge so they can be able to teach here. What do you all think that we just show up and got a job here ?" Explained her.

"I never thought of that before." Said Awase

" Is true about that sensei ?"Asked Kendo

"Oh yeah. Ectoplasm has a master degree in mathematics, President Mic has a bachelor degree in English, and the list goes on." Said her.

"Whoa." Said Shoda

"That´s UA for you." Said Kaibara.

"Now kiddis,get your art history books because we have a busy class now." Said her

"Alright." Said the class.

Midnight maybe a sexy heroine but she was very intelligent and knew a lot about hero and Mimosa were actually impressed by that, now they wonder how the other hero teacher were like and how their teaching skill were.

Hours later

After lunch,Vlad King sensei appear and he had some kind evil smile on his face.

"Good everyone is here. Now I have some important announcement." Said Vlad King

"What is it sensei ?" Asked Ibara.

"Is time for rescue training!" Said Vlad King with a smirk

"Rescue training ?" Said most of the class.

"Yeah it´s time for you kids know how to act as pros." Said Vlad King

"So that´s mean…" Said Tetsutetsu excited.

"Pick the suitcase that has the number of your seat." Said Vlad showing off suitcases with numbers

"COSTUMES." Said the hero students minus Mimosa and Yuno.

"Why so much excitement ?" Asked Yuno.

"Those costumes were designed by the support department. They were made using the designed that you all sent at the start of the year. Now what you people are doing seating here ? Get dressed and be on the on the ground Gamma." Said Vlad King

"Why the ground Gamma sensei ?" Asked Juzo

"The Beta one is occupied with All Might and Class 1-A." Said Vlad King

"All Might!" Said most of the class all excited.

"Oh my god the number hero is really a teacher at this school.'' Said Kinoko

"I can´t wait what costume of era he is using today." Said Juzo

"When can we meet him sensei ?" Asked Shoda

"Sorry but not today." Said Vlad King killing the mod of the class

"Huh."

"What." Asked Kendo.

"All Might is pretty busy and today he was schedule for Class 1-A, next battle simulation he is going be patients all of you." Said him.

"All Might sure has favoritism for class 1-A." Said Monoma.

'' Is not that Monoma. It was discussed and agreed with the staff and All Might himself and besides A comes first in the alphabet so that´s make get to changing." Said Vlad King.

"Dawn those Class 1-A." Said Monoma

"Relax man. We don´t even know them yet." Said Tsuburaba

**Ground Gamma**

The 20 students of the hero course were all wearing their costumes and many were very colorful and interesting. Some looked amazing (Juzo,Kodai,Kendo) while others not so much (Neito,Shishida,Shoda). While everyone was commenting on each other costume, Yuno and Mimosa appear.

"Whoa this sure look lively." Said Mimosa using her Golden Dawn robe. The same thing with Yuno.

"Wait this is your costumes?'' Asked Rin

"Quirk squad member's don´t have costume or code names. We only need our robe to show who we really are." Said Yuno all direct

"So serious." Thought most of the class.

"Whoa girls your costumes look amazing." Said Mimosa looking at her classmate's costume.

"Ah thanks Vermilion and that robe of yours is not that bad. Is kind of what word I wanna describe…"Said Kendo and each girl of the class made a comment about it.

"Rich." Said Setsuna

"Beautiful."Said Komokori

"Royal."Said Reiko

"Direct."Said Kodai

"Holy"Said Ibara

"Chic."Said Pony

"Oh thanks but this is just some simple stuff while your costume looks amazing." Said Mimosa embarrassed and the girls were having a good time.

On the boy side, Yuno was already having difficult time to socialize with some of his class mates. Now seeing a bunch of them in hero costumes was really akward he was never a fan of theses things.

"Just a robe and your normal clothes. Is that really safe ?" Asked Juzo

"In my opinion." Said Yuno.

"But if you had some problem and need some sort of support or some extra gear ?" Asked Awase.

"I actually never thought about that. I assure that my captain had some kind explanation." Said Yuno.

"I think is for the best. You never know what sort problem you can ran to it." Said Fukishida.

"But what about Kaibara and Tsuburaba ? Their costume don´t look all that piratical." Said Yuno pointing out his classmate's costumes.

"Hey my sleeves will help my quirk be more versatile when I am in I am not a big fan of fleshy costumes." Said Sen.

"And I´m kind of lack of imagination because while this sure help me in battle is not that outstanding." Said Tsuburaba embarrassed.

"Costume is just a form of represent a hero but I´m sure that you will find a way." Said Monoma showing off his costume making his class all confused.

"Why are you wearing a tuxedo ?" Asked Shishida

" This is my costume." Said Monoma all serious.

"And I´m the one with lack of imagination." Said Tsuburaba.

"Hey this costume help me a with my quirk in various degree and I´m sure that you all see the great attacks that I´m about to pull." Said Monoma explaining with a weird smile.

"Am I the only who thinks this guy is not good in the head ?" Asked Kamakiri

"No." Said most of the boys. After that Vlad appear.

"Alright kids listen up. This is how the training is going to work. We are going to have some simulation of a villain attack. Now here on the ground gamma there is some human looking bots that are going to play the role of victims. The hero team is supposed to rescue them and deliver them to the hospital. While the villain team is going to try to kidnap the victims and take them to their hide out." Explain him.

"Ok that seems simple." Said Kendo.

"Right now please step forward and pick your number on the box so we can form teams.

Team A- Itsuka Kendo and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Team B-Kojiro Bondo and Jurota Shishida

Team C-Sen Kaibara and Yui Kodai

Team D-Kinoko Komori and Shihai Kuroiro

Team E- Pony Tsunotori and Hiryu Rin

Team F-Tokage Setsuna and Manga Fukishida

Team G-Ibara Shiozaki and Neito Monoma

Team H- Reiko Yanagi and Kosei Tsuburaba

Team I-Yosetsu Awase and Juzo Honenuki

Team J-Togaru Kamakiri and Nirengeki Shoda

"Now that teams are settle we are going to see who is fighting who but before that." Said Vlad King.

"Yuno,Vermilion be on front."' Said him.

"Yes sensei." Said the two.

"Since we have an odd numbers of teams. You two will be the quirk squad team and you will fight in one battle so you both have to be prepare to take on the hero team and the villain team." Explained Vlad king making the class confused.

"What" Said most of the class.

"They have to fight two teams at once." Said Tetsutetsu

"This seen unbalanced." Said Shiozaki.

"Ok we agree sensei." Said Yuno and Mimosa nod with a smile.

" let´s see what match you two will be a part of." Said Vlad and then he make a selection for the match and his show on his phone a random numer.

"Match 3." Said him.

" the first ones to participate are…Teams D as heroes and Team H as in your positions

First Match

Kinoko was very excited to do her first hero training and shihai looked very nervous being around the mushroom girl. They spot the bots and did the best to carry them to safety. In the race for the safe line appear the villain team. Tsuburaba use his Solid air quirk to stop them. Reiko them use her poltergeist to make many objects to attack the hero team. Kinoko was so scared that she forgot the civilian, she them use her mushroom to protect them. Shihai use the shadow of the place to his advantage to counter attack. However Tsuburaba use his air cannon and trap him and them Reiko throw more big objects at Kinoko making her losing.

The first Match was villain victory

"Second match. Team B heroes and Team E villains"

Pony and Rin were felling weird that they would be playing the roles of villains. They saw the civilian bots and go to catch them however they were ambushed by a great amount of glue like substance being released to them. Pony horns were being stuck by that substance and Rin scales were useless against that. All they could to was running and kidnap the bots however ShiShida appear much more thin than before and with incredibly speed he save the bots.

The second match was Hero victory

"Third match. Team A Heroes and Team G villains. Golden Dawn members get in position

Hero side

"Hey Kendo how are our chances of winning ?" Asked TetsuTetsu

"Monoma is weak in strength and speed but if he touch us we would be in trouble and them Ibara and her vines is gonna make super difficult to work. And then…" Said Kendo and she stops because she knows the real trouble.

"Then what ?" Asked him.

"We have Vermillion and Yuno. Who are both ridicules strong." Said her.

"Hey stop being worried I am here with my steel power." Said him with a smile and patching her on the shoulder.

"Thanks Tetsutetsu." Said her with a smile.

Villains side

"Please lord forgive me for being on the side of villainy even if it is fake." Said Ibara doing a prayer.

"After you finished with your prayer stand up, I think I have a way to win this test very easily." Said Monoma.

"Really Monoma-san." Said her surprised.

"Yes. I no doubt know that your vines are strong enough to hold them but if I manage to touch Yuno I can use his wind to our advantage." Said Monoma.

"But how are we going to do that ?" Asked her.

"Simple is…" Said Monoma with a smirk on his voice.

While he is explaining his plan the two didn't notice a small flower near them. However what they didn´t know is that flowers was some form of communicator that Mimosa could make and she could her from her hideout with Yuno.

Golden Dawn Members

"So he thinks I will let him come near me. Yeah right" Said Yuno annoyed

"Monoma is probably the weakest one there, the rest can be a trouble." Said Mimosa canceling her power so that they couldn´t get spoted.

"How strong can your flowers hold someone ?" Asked Yuno

"Maybe around 200 lbs." Said her.

"I think Monoma and Shiozaki can be deal with that but Kendo and TetsuTetsu are muscled up people." Said Yuno.

"Well I been training recently to get a new move. Is almost complete but I think I can try it." Said her

"Perfect." Said Yuno know interested.

Heroes vs Villains

Kendo and Tetsutetsu try to escape the grasp of Shiozaki vines. If that wasn´t bad enough Monoma managed to touch TetsuTesu arm and now he had the power to turn into steel for a whole 3 minutes. Kendo big fist was helping cutting the vines,while Tetsutetsu was on his steel form so he was safe from the thorns but Ibara could still hold him off for a while. The brawn between the two teams was intense but they stop when they felt a cold breeze.

"Hello." Said Yuno floating into the air.

"Dammit." Said Kendo.

"As a member of the Golden Dawn I am responsible for the safety of the civilians. So I would like that you villains surrender." Said Yuno.

"I am sorry sir Golden Dawn but the villains will be the heroes today." Said Yuno doing his best villain impression.

"Monoma-san." Said Ibara

"SHIOZAKI NOW." Scream Monoma and then her classmate vines stop attacking the hero team and go cover the blonde.

"What he is doing ?" Asked Tetsutetsu and then it´s was obvious what they were planning.

"Oh no." Said Kendo. Later that they saw Shiozaki throw Monoma into the air,the plan was obvious Monoma was going to try copy Yuno quirk.

"Just a little bit." Said him with a crazy look

"Tornado crash." Said Yuno and then a huge amount of wind appear and throw Monoma into the ground.

"Do you think that would work ?" Said Yuno no chalant.

"Call me a fool." Said Monoma with a smirk

"Wait if he is here,where is…." Asked Shiozaki and her fear was right

"Flower prison." Said a female and then some plants star appearing and holding off all the four.

"What." Said Kendo

''Seriously this again!" Said Tetsutetsu

"This is not my doing." Said Shiozaki

"It seen we didn´t ask for the other one." Said Monoma.

"There I got them." Said Mimosa appearing.

**Mimosa Vermillion. Quirk: Flowers- She can control an infinity numbers of flowers and use them for various use. Combat, healing and other effects. However if use to much she need to hydrate and eat a lot to regain her energy.**

"Nice job Vermilion." Said Yuno satisfied.

"Thank you." Sid her.

"Do you think this flowers and branches can stop me ?" Said Monoma.

"No but this will." Said her now with a smile.

"What." Said Kendo seeing a bunch a flower appearing.

"Sleeping perfume." Said Mimosa and then the flowers realese some purple polem into their faces.

"Wh..a.a..t in …" Said Tetsutesu falling sleep.

"Snore." The two teams were now in full sleep and now they can do their job.

"Now Vermilion places the heroes somewhere and arrest the villains while I deal with the civilians." Said Yuno

"Right." Said Mimosa making a more restain prison.

"I will do my best to become the greasted hero." Thought Yuno making a air buble to make the bots safe.

Third match Quirk squad members victory

"Wow did you see that ?" Said Awase amazed with both Yuno and Mimosa actions. Most of the class was impressed by that.

"Yuno and Vermillion are incredibly powerful." Said Pony

"Man can someone actually top him ?" Asked Kuroiro.

"Maybe that Bakugo guy that got second place, but I don´t know ?'' Said Kamikari all pissed.

"Here we are." Said Yuno walking alongside Mimosa to the rest of the class.

"Spectacular job you two." Said Vlad King praising the two.

"Thank you sensei." Said them. The class also saw bots taking Monoma,Kendo,Tetsutesu and Ibara into the infirmary.

"Are they okay ?" Asked Yanagi.

"Yes they are just sleeping. They will awake probably in one hour." Said Mimosa.

"Is your sleeping attack that powerfull ?" Asked Kodai.

"Oh no. If you throw a bucket of cold water they instaly awake,that would have washed the polem.'' Said her with a embaresed smile.

"And Yuno was so quick with the rescue that looked like a pro in action." Said Manga Fukishida.

"Well he already did a mission so he is ahead of us." Said Sen Kaibara.

"That´s okay I will work hard enough so I can be a top of him;" Said Tsuburaba

"_They sure are lively. Reminds of Asta and the kids_." Thought Yuno about his classmates.

"Okay everybody clear up. They are going to be treated." Said Vlad King making espace for the bots to work.

"What do you think they gonna be when they wake ?" Asked Bondo.

"Kendo and Shiozaki will be confused. Tetsutetsu will be wanting to fight Yuno and Monoma probably will have something weird to say.'' Said Kamakiri.

"Yeah." Said most of the class.

"Alright next match."

"Team F as Heroes and Team J as the Villains"

This match was easy for the Hero team. While Tokage split herself into many pieces as possible to catch the bots and fight the villains at the same time, Manga used his comic attack to deliver powerful punches at the villains. Kamikiri couldn´t stop to trying to cut Setsuna while Shoda proved to not be very useful against Fukishida attacks.

Fouth Match Hero team victory

"Team C as Heroes and Team I as villains."

Kaibara and Kodai did their best,even with Yui making Sen arms bigger to try to escape Juzo muds but it´s not enough. Mix Honenuki cleverness and intelligence also Awase speed and quirk and the two members of the villain team were caught like fly into a spider web.

Five Match Villain team victory

Yuno was impressed with most of his classmates abilities and quirks. He still have to know a proper quirk squad member rival, right now most of the other members don´t even look at him because of his poor background even thinking that Captian William took him as a charity thing. However that will change,Yuno had training non stop with his quirk and will do the best to become the number one hero so everyone, no matter from what background they have or if they have a quirk or not will have a good life.

Hours late.

Yuno and Vermillion walk to the gates of UA to go back to their headquarters they spot Klaus and the Golden Dawn limo. When they enter the luxurious car they felt a weird sensation like when they in the school they have all thoses friends but as soon as the bell ring they are Golden Dawn only. It's a shame becaue Mimosa would like to walk and talk with the others girls from 1-B ,while Yuno was starting to get a hang of "Socializng"with some of those guys especially Manga,Juzo and Sen.

"Something wrong ?" Asked Klaus

"Nothing veteran that.." Said Mimosa trying to find the right words but Yuno completed for her.

"Why can´t we take the train like everyone ?'' Said Yuno straight. Klaus took a deep breath and explained.

"Because we are in a high class level than most of the people in that school. Also the captain is concerned about the safety of all their members and since you two are our new ones imagine what could happen. Some idiot with a quirk could appear and try to attck." Said hum

"We can defend ourselfs." Said Yuno

"I know but the heroes still think that we are something from the past that should had endend." Said Klaus.

"What do you mean ?" Said Mimosa confused and intrigued by that sentence.

"Today is not the right moment for that." Said him and then the tension was quiet.

"I also would like to inform that you two don´t have any mission today so you can sleep more tonight." Said him.

"That´s wonderfull." Said Mimosa happy,she really wanted to sleep a little more today.

"Alright." Said Yuno also a bit happy.

"But first do your homework and don´t try to skipt I will inspect them before tomorrow." Said Klaus with a firm look

"_What he is my mom ?"_ Thought both Yuno and Mimosa with a sweat in their heads.

**Alright this chapter is short but I kind liked to do it. Next is going to be the first arc mission. Let´s see how the black bulls handle it. I wanted to posted this chapter yesterday but I was so tired to do it. Ok thanks, see next time.**


	11. Mission Already

"A mission already ?" Said both Asta and Noelle in shock.

"Yes. What with theses faces ?"Asked Yami.

"Sir, tomorrow we have classes and homework to do." Said Asta all freaked out.

"I can write down an absence. Aizawa maybe an underground hero but that idiot is chained to the system." Said Yami smoking.

"Ok so what is the mission ?" Asked Noelle

"Is a very special one…Boar hunt." Said Yami and that left the two super confused.

"Say again." Said the two.

"Boar hunt." Said Yami saying that this was the real thing.

"Just like those missions in video games ?" Asked Noelle.

"Really, because I never play video games back at the church." Said Asta intrigued by that.

"Shut up idiot." Said her.

"Well the main reason why we are doing this mission is because me and Magna lost a lot of money on poker a few nights ago. This old guy said that he was going to use the prize to help fix his hometown and as one of the offer that I gave to him was a job. Thankfully, he took and decided to use it now. Idiot should have wait a little longer." Said Yami remembering that night.

"Wow this cool and all, but it should be you or magna senpai doing this job ?'' Said Asta pointing the flaw of his captain.

"Yes."Said Noelle

"Go or die." Said Yami all dark.

"Right." Said the two now super scared of their captain.

"Magna take them." Said Yami

"Yes sir." Said the older member.

"Wait where is Finral senpai." Asked Asta.

"Oh yeah he can´t help us this time. The idiot quirk only work if is a place that he has been and can picture on his you two can´t fly or drive so I shall drive you two there." Said him

"With what ?" Asked Noelle

"With my sweet ride." Said Magna with a grin. After they left the main area of the Headqaters and changing into their squad clothes, Magna bring something out of the garage and show them his sweet ride.

"I present to you two: The Crazy Cyclone." Said him showing a personalize motorcycle with a cow skull up front, sunglasses on fron and some hair.

"Wow this looks amazing." Said Asta excited.

"This is the ugliest looking bike I ever seen." Said Noelle.

"Girls can´t see the beauty while they are in front of them." Said Magna defending his bike.

After this little argument, the three sit on the Crazy Cyclone and Magna start the engine.

"Alright here. We go."" Said Magna making the bike go crazy

"Are you sure about this ?" Asked Noelle now afraid.

"A MAN NEVER GOES BACK ON HIS WORD!" Scream Magna and the Crazy Cyclone goes super-fast to the point to make a trail of his wheels.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"Scream both Asta and Noelle,this was going to be a crazy ride.

After a ludicrous ride on the crazy ,Asta and Noelle arrive the regions given by the old man. It was a simple looking forest but they were a bunch of angry wild boars walking around. Magna and Noelle decided to stay put and relax while Asta being the one with more pshical strength take care of the situation.

"Ow. What is the deal with those animals ?" Asked Asta running.

"Come on Asta are you afraid of some boars ?" Said Magna filming that situation with his phone.

"No but…aaaaah." Said Asta only to be attacked by a boar.

"Should we help him ?" Asked Noelle.

'Why ? This is a job better suited for him,if you wanna do something you should practice your quirk." Said Magna suggesting her a better option.

"Well…ok."Said Noelle and she couldn´t argue with that.

"Hey you wild thing, take that. Sword." Said Asta hitting the wild animal in the head knocking him down.

"Alright I finished the mission." Said Asta catching his breath.

"I would say 30% done." Said Magna.

"What do you mean ?" Asked Asta. He then see what Magna was talking about,there were like 4 wild boars were to attack Asta.

"Aaaaah." Said Asta screaming and running.

"They are all yours." Said Magna laughing at Asta.

2 hours later

Asta never run and scream so much in his life. He knew that eventually he would fight against villains, monsters, demons and others stuff. Now he was scared of some boars, but this time he managed to knock every single one of them. He was carrying four boars while Magna carried only one.

"Well done there." Said Magna praising Asta

"It was nothing." Said Asta.

"I bet the old man Seihi is gonna be so happy with this that I can make him give one of theses boars. What you two think,to celebrate your first mission we are going to have a boar feast. I just hope that the bootless pit that is Chamry don´t devour everything." Said Magna

"Alright I can´t wait." Said Asta already think about the taste of theses boars.

"You seen to know this old guy ?" Said Noelle.

" is call Seihi and is the mayor from a little town called Sosshi which is near were I was born. Before U.A and the quirk knights I was a delinquent punk." Said Magna

"_Was ?"_ Thought both Noelle and Asta because Magna was still a punk

"So I liked to cruise around Sosshi with my bike just to scare people. Little city like this can´t afford hero agencies so what they have to protect themselves are the local police, but I was even to awesome for them." Said Magna.

"And were does this Seihi enter in the picture ?" Asked Noelle.

" day I was throwing my fire balls around town when he appeared all determined to punished me. I could control fire so I imagined that would be a piece of cake but the old guy had a pretty powerful quirk: Magnetism." Said Magna remembering his first encounter with the man.

"Wow this amazing." Said Asta,inded it was. That some powerful quirk.

"Yeah I experienced that first hand." Said Magna remembering the old days.

Magna recall challenging Seihi to fight and the old guy kick his ass and also spank his literal ass with a pipe as a way to punish would return many times to challagen the old man only to lose all that before he was 14. By the 10th it became more of a pastime for the old man who saw actually potential in the young punk.

"That old man is incredible, I super respect him and captain Yami." Said Magna

"This is so cool." Said Asta all emotional.

"Wait…" Said Magna stopping in the track and seeing something. It looked like a little town country style all covered by a fog.

"What is that ?" Asked Asta

"Is Saussy."Said Magna seeing the town.

"How it is covered by this fog ?" Asked Asta seeing that the weather was different around them.

"Duh idiot is someone quirk." Said Noelle smacking him in the head.

"Let´s go." Said Magna to his juniors.

When they enter the entrance of Saussy the city looked like a ghost town. All quiet and mysterious and this fog made things worst."

"What should we do ?''Asked then takes off her cellphone to see there is a way to call for hel.

"There is no signal and the GPS won´t work we enter right now we could fall into a trap."Said her.

"Asta your sword can annulated any quirk right ?"Asked Magna.

"Yeah as far I tried."Said Asta remembering his past attacks.

" this fog so we can advance." Said Magna

"Alright."Said Asta preparing his sword and it does the trick.

"His sword sure is a powerful weapon." Said Noelle amazed. His sword has the key element for their victory in the simulation, that weapon can cause some real damage.

"Ok Asta we are in the right track we just need to keep straight. "Said Magna guiding Asta.

"You sure knows this place."Said Noelle.

"Hey over there."Said Asta seeing a bunch of people all together and they were all in fear of something.

"I told if any of you mess with my time is a death penalty. So die. **Frozen Rain**." Said someone in a cold tone and he made a bunch of ice fall from the sky in an attempt to kill those people.

"Fireball."Said Magna throwing his attack to save the people.

"Is that a hero ?"Said a woman.

"No. Is the quirk knights."Said a little girl.

"They come to save us."Said her brother.

"Magna is that you ?''Said some of the towns people.

"Dear god what happen here ?"Asked Magna seeing all theses chaos.

"Magna."Said the little boy,

"Nick, what's going on ? Where is the…" Said Magna and then he saw the bloody and cold corpse of the old man that he consider a mentor.

"Old man."Said Magna rushing to give first aid.

"He tried to save us."Said Nick.

"You son of a bitches ! Why did you do that ?"Said Magna super pissed.

"This is not of your concern. **Ice ball times 10.**"Said Heath Girce make a large bulk of ice.

**Heath Girce: Quirk-Ice. He can makes huge amount of ice for a time, but it depends of how his body temperature is during a time and location where he is.**

"Dawn I need time to recharge." Said Magna seeing that his fire was not ready.

"Wait."Said Asta appearing and cutting the bulk in half.

"Asta." Said Magna surprised.

"He cut all that ice with a swing. This is impossible." Said one of Heath lackeys.

"No. He cut my quirk attack thanks to whatever is fused with his sword,withouth that he is pretty much useless." Said Heath.

"Hey I heard that jerks." Said Asta angry.

"Enough chit chat. Who are you people ? And why you guys are attacking theses innocent people ?" Said Magna.

"Ok,I guess you all deserve a explanation. You see since the quirks epidermia started the world has been divided in classes. He high classes were all the great and powerfull quirks are represented, the regular class were the less know but practical ones are part off and finally the lower class which is made off the useless impractical quirks or the quirkless. This city alongside some in this region are most composed of the lower class people, they don´t have amazing quirk or a hero agency so the world is not gonna care if they are killed. Since our society is now rank by what power do you have it is time for the useless to die and say good riddance and leave this world." Said Heath with his villain monologue.

Asta couldn´t believe what he was hearing. There was the occasional racist douche and then there were this people who seriously believe that power is more important than being a nice person. He was taught by sister Lily that it doesn´t matter if you have a quirk or not, everyone was the same in the end, they were all humans. He spent 15 years living as a quirkless and then got his quirk, joined the black bulls and enter U.A. Just because he is not quirkless anymore it doesn´t mean that he doesn´t care for those less powerful.

"You are wrong. They do matter,everybody matter because we are all the ´s why I am going to protect everybody." Said Asta.

"I see so thoses freaks actually matter to you. How disgusting." Said Heath.

"Heavy fog." Said one of his lackies.

"Ice arrows." Saud Heath preparing his attacks.

"What is happening." Said Asta confused and then he saw himself surround by ice arrows ready to impale him.

"Perfect time as always. Now die." Said Heath looking at his watch.

"Repel." Said Asta repelling the ice back.

"What ?" Said most people confused.

"Interesting. Not only can you break the effect of quirks but you also can repel them. I wonder how long can you hold off." Said Heath.

"_Asta can stay sharp for a few minutes. They have some heavy lifters with them, I think they are pro hero level. Crap,we can´t send a message for back up we are on our own."_Thought Magna catching his breath.

"Fireballs rain feast.'' Said Magna breaking more of Heath attack.

"They may delay us." Said Heath looking annoyed.

"Argh." Said a woman who got cut by the ice.

"Dammit." Said Asta all angry.

"Noelle help us." Said Asta

"Ok. Water ball.''Said Noelle using her quirk that failed even to touch anybody.

"_No,not right do I do."_ Thought her in panic.

" save us." Said a little girl desparate and Noelle heart just sunk into seeing that.

"Noelle don´t be afraid to hurt yourself a little. Remeber what Midoriya did to stop Bakugo attack,if you can hold your own you can do it." Said Asta of just today.

"He is right. I can do it. Even if I get hurt, I am going to protect theses people." Thought her all confident now. She took a deep breath and made the whole ground shake.

"Water Sphere." Said her making a sphere that protect everybody.

"What." Said Heath.

"Alright Noelle you did it." Said Asta all happy.

"Were did this amount of power come from ?" Asked Heath.

"Ok my turn now." Said Asta going to attack Heath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH." Scream him and he actually got some damage.

"Great,he landed a hit." Said Magna happy.

"Huh." Said Asta seeing that his feet was now frozen.

"Hey that cheap trick." Said him.

"I know but it's a price that I am willing to risk." Said Heath that create more ice to impael doesn´t kill him but hurt enough to knock him cold.

"Urg.''

"Asta!" Said both Noelle and Magna.

"You fought well,now sleep forever." Said Heath

"Crap." Said Magna.

"This power is amazing but is not all safe." Said Heath ready to frozen the sphere and kill everyone in an instant.

"Oh no." Said Noelle.

"We are going to freeze to death."Said Heath.

"_Shit. My fireballs are not ready yet and this cold is gonna make the situation worst. I made all the way to third year and I can´t resolve this situation. Sorry captain I screw big time here." _Thought Magna.

"THIS ISN´T OVER." Scream Asta ready to strike.

"To slow." Said Heath dodging the attack and throwing more ice.

"You jerk." Said Asta getting up.

"I am impressive how resisted you are. But as time pass you become weaker." Said him looking at his clock.

Magna was angrier now. This asshole try to kill innocent people only because they didn´t have strong quirks, kill one of his friend and now was beating the crap of one of his newbies. He then remember 3 years ago when he was accepted in the Black Bulls but also U.A the town looked at him as some sort of hero. The old man put really hope into Magna and he repaid in becoming a quirk knight. Seihi even got him a backap to go to U.A the same backpack that he has to this day as a third year. Those memory kind give Magna some will to continue with his fight.

"This isn´t over. I am now recharged." Said Magna smiling.

''What." Said Noelle.

"Noelle can I walk to your sphere without ruining everything ?"

"Yes I guess."

"Protect theses people."

"I am not down yet." Said Asta preparing his sword.

"Give up brat." Said Heath preparing more ice and really wanting to kill this kid.

" if I give up who is gonna protect them. I will not lose to someone like you,I will become the number one hero to give every single person in the country or not." Said Asta getting up. His speech was heard by everybody.

"The number one hero, how foolish. You have only one minute to live. "Said Heath laughing

"Hey ice-bastard." Said Magna walking pass the sphere.

"So you still alive." Said Heath.

"You bet I am and now it´s time to finish this with my last Asta it´s time for combo attacks." Said Magna.

"Wait what…I mean ok."Said Asta a little confused but then understading the plan.

" of the firesky." Said Magna preparing his super attack. His fireball either pass by the villains or were stoped.

"This was your last attack. Pathetic." Said Heath

"Not ."Said Asta repelling the attack of Magna to hit the group.

"He used the space that we didn´t protect." Said Heath understating the strategy. While that plan worked Magna didn´t remember the falling ice that Heath made to appear.

"Oh man." Said Magna scared that he was going to be in a lot o pain.

"What." Said him surprised that now he was conferred by a little water sphere.

"You better thank me you fire lunatic." Said Noelle with her tough girl attitude.

"_Yeah,my attack really work."_ Thought her all happy

"Sir this fire is not natural." Said one of Heath lackeys trying to stop the flames.

"I will erase them with my ice." Said him making some ice to heal himself. However he didn´t count that while he was dealing with this problem Asta was behind him.

"I am not down yet. TAKE THIS." Said Asta knocking him with a finishing move.

"Argh."

"This kid with inferior quirk was able to defeat me. With perfect time. How disgraceful. Master Litch forgive me." Thought Heath in his steps.

"He defeated the bad man." Said the townspeople.

"Miss your friend is amazing." Said the little girl.

"Yea…I mean he is alright." Said Noelle.

" chain." Said Magna making chains out of his fire.

"So you actually had a good trick on your sleeve. I would never expect that to someone like you." Said Noelle.

"Hey I still your veteran you spoiled girl." Said Magna.

"I am not going to jail this way. Mist body." Said one of the lackeys getting away.

"Wait what." Said Magna confuse for what just happen and suddley the sphere turn into rain.

"My sphere run out of time." Said her.

"Not only that but one got away." Said Magna looking at the line up.

"Hey,how its feel to be beaten by someone with a less powerful quirk than yours. I actually have a classmate with powers just like you, but he doesn´t like to talk about how powerful he is." Said Asta talking to the defeated Heath.

"Hey I am talking to you." Said Asta all angry.

"DON´T IGNORE ME." Scream Asta and then he fall asleep.

"Snore."

"Asta,are you…" Said Magna at first concerned about his junior.

"You are sleeping in duty." Said Magna in shock that Asta did something this stupid.

"My god he sure is a headache." Said Noelle.

"_He is a poor guy from nowhere, who best features a scream with that annoying voice of his. But despite all of that, he is amazing in his own weird way."_ Thought her about Asta actions in the few days that she meet him and that got her some pink cheecks.

"He save the city." Said one man.

"And he is only 15" Said another man.

"Magna,miss thank you so much." Said the little girl

"You´re welcome." Said Magna smiling.

"This is our daily job." Said Noele throwing her hair off her shoulder.

"Hey our signal is back." Said a random person looking at her phone.

"Call the local forces to request paramedics, do it now." Said Noelle.

"Right." Said him.

"Hey there is something moving in his robe." Said a person seeing that indend Asta ropped had something inside and it was..a bird.

"Is that a sparrow ?" Asked another person. The mysterious bird flight from Asta and then went to the mayor house and looked for something in his desk and find a weird stone.

5 minutes later

Heath Griece and his reaming lackeys wake up now chained up to fire against a wall. They see Magna,Noelle and Asta looking at them all angry.

"Great you assholes wake up. We already the local forces to arrest you people, after that you all are going to a prison to spent the rest of your lives, thinking and reflecting about all your choices and the pain you caused to all theses people." Said Magna.

"Well I am defeated and my time is running out. This is it. Master Litch it was a pleasure to work for you." Said Heath with a weak laugh

"What are you saying." Asked Magna

"Goodbye."Said Heath and then a sound of a bang is heard from inside of them. The three man are then seeing laid back witht heir mouth full of blood.

Bang.

"What that hell ?" Asked Noelle in schock.

"What is that ?" Said Asta.

"They are death. Every single one of them." Said Magna checking their pulse.

"A collective suicide." Said Noelle.

"Whoever he worked for, made sure to not get the word spread out." Said Magna.

"That thinks his life was just something to throw away like nothing. I don´t who his boss is but I swear I am not forgive guys like him. NEVER." Said Asta super angry that this man throw his life away for nothing. Theses people should deserve a second chance and he sure he was going to help them.

A few hours later

The enforcement arrived with medics, food and treatment. Magna being the superior give the whole story to the authorities while Asta and Noelle were helping some people to get back up. They later follow that little girl that was costly-praising Noelle and found her in the cemetery near the boy named Nick looking at a new put together grave.

"Hey Nick." Said Magna to the little kid.

"Hey Magna." Said him

"Is this his grave ?" Said Magna.

" you know that before you people arrived he was the only one that was protecting this entire town." Said the kid.

"I can imagine, Magnetism is not a joke." Said Magna remembering all the spanking the got.

"His only regret is that he never did go forward and took the hero exam at the school from the capital or enter in the quirk squads. But he then told me that he was now happy because Magna full fill his wish for him." Said Nick.

"That old man was sure crazy put all that hard work on me of all people." Said Magna with a little tear.

"Magna tell we are not the most strongest people with our quirks can we become stronger as you people ?" Asked Nick.

"What are you talking about, of course you can anyone can." Said Magna with no thinking.

"He is right. Even if you are quirkless you can become the most powerful and awesome guy around." Said Asta.

"Yeah go forward and plus ultra or something." Said Noelle

"Thank you so much." Said Nick

"You´re welcome." Said Asta and then he got the sensation that someone was poking him.

"Hey what is going on ?" Asked Asta seeing a weird Sparrow picking him with a rock.

"What do you have in your mouth ? " Said Asta to the bird.

"Oh that is a rock that my grandfather had it." Said Nick

"Hey give it back this is the town property." Said Asta trying to get back the rock with little success.

"You can keep it." Said Nick.

"What. Wait you don´t have to pays us or…" Said Asta but Nick continue.

"No. Think this as a gift and a thank you note for saving us when we most need it." Said Nick

"Ok." Said Asta and then the bird land on his head. Noelle take a closer look at the bird and become fascinated.

"_Look at those eyes, that eccentric color,thoses feathers. How cute. _"Thought her.

"You wanna come with us ?" Said Noelle to the bird.

"What ?" Asked Asta confused and the mysterious bird gave what it looked like a nod.

**Unkonwn location**

The lack of Heath that got away was now in talk with someone in shadows that was speaking in a such a cold tone that could give someone shivers. That person was Litch

"So Heat and his men were defeated and did the suicide pact. How shameful he could return, I wouldn´t kill him but he was still going to be punished." Said Litch

"Master I also failed do you…" Said the lacky.

"Don´t worry I still need men like you for a future attack. The Black Bulls can keep one of theses stones, there are still more around the country to be found. All For One was sure to give me updates in recent discovery."Said Litch.

''So what now sir ?"

"Go back to your quarters."

"Yes." Said the lackey leaving. Litch then picks a cellphone a call somebody.

"Hello."

"Rhya,tomorrow night we are going to reveal ourselves to the public. I need you to inform Vetto and Fana so we can get ready. Tonight I will give all the information."

"So it´s time to step out of the shadow. You sure like to be dramatic Litch,alright considered done." Said a very tired voice.

" you later." Said Litch

"Same to ." Said Rhya.

"One stone is ok to lose but more and more you will meet your end Black Bulls. Soon the device will be ready and my friends will come back." Said Litch all tense and angry.

**And done. Man early Black Clover sure is fun to rewatch mainly because they were trying to get their pace right. Next chapter is the USJ attack but this one is not gonna be I know my writing style is not for everyone eyes but this the way I been doing story telling I know is not the best but hey you can work with what you know. Also one thing about the Eye of the midnight sun, they were like the perfect villain mage group for a shonen. Say what you want about Fairy Tail but their villain guilds were not very memorable or that good, this guys are really good character to write.**


	12. The USJ Incident

**Hey sorry for the delays. I had other things to do in personal life but here we are with a new chapter and sorry if is a bit too long. I wanna do the entire USJ arc and some points in only one chapter so I can do more Black Clover arcs. Next chapter is gonna be more a prologue before the dungeon arc and then next is the sport festival.**

**Well here we go.**

_Black Bulls save little city from national terrorist._

_Three culprits killed themselves instead of turning themselves._

_Two juniors quirk knights did a big accomplishment._

The news about the Black Bulls saving Siehi already hit the media like a storm. The fact that the three squad mates are still in high school and this was the first mission of Asta and Noelle only helped to get more publicity. That is something that this squad didn't got often: Nice comments.

The Black Bulls actually wake up a little early today most to talk about the expirence of the first mission. Noelle and Asta after filling up the paperwork for their mission were so tired that they decided to do the homework later that day if no mission come up.

Despite the free media and praise. The Black bulls were not so relaxed, specially Asta after seeing that collective suicide. He got more calm after sleeping but after his early exercise and then got breakfast with the rest of the bulls before him,Noelle,Luck and Magna head to UA. But now they were thinking of something very important. Like giving a name for the new bird.

"Birdy thats perfect." Said Asta while doing push ups

"No thats not imaginative." Said Magna

"Schnauzer,is the perfect name." Said Noelle petting the bird.

"To complicated." Said Asta

"How about wine ?" Asked Vanessa while drinking in the morning.

"It doesnt had to be related with alcohol." Said Magna.

"Well since all of you are having difficulty, I am willing to let you use one of Marie name letters to name this animal." Said Gauche while holding a picture of his sister.

"No way this is creeper. It need something to catch on. How about Magnum fire." Said Magna.

"Forget it." Said Noelle and Vanessa.

"Do you think I can fat up this bird ?" Asked Charmy.

"Hey this one is not for eating." Said Asta.

"Does he at least put eggs ?" Asked her again.

"I think it is a he." Said Noelle.

"Guys come on I like birdy." Said Asta and the bird start to pick him in the head.

"Ouch, ." Said Asta

"See he preferer Schnauzer." Said Noelle

"How about Nero ?"Asked Luck

"Nero." Said most of the squad and the bird lift one of his wings like nodding.

"Yes it means black and I think it suits him." Said Luck.

"Nero. I liked it, for now on your name is Nero." Said Asta and the birds agreed.

"Ok I can leave with that." Said Asta finishing his pushups. While he finished putting the school uniform, Yami crash the door like every morning.

Crash

"Oh captain good morning…"Said Asta.

"Forget this good morning four are late for class." Said Yami with a monster voice.

"Oh god." Said Asta ,Magna and Noelle scared. Luck just nod with a smile.

"Finral portal now." Said Yami.

"YES." Said Finral super afraid of the captain.

"Come on hurry up." Said Magna passing through Finral portal with Luck.

"Asta arent you forgetting something ?''Said Vanessa

"What." Asked Asta and she pointed to Nero still on Asta head. The teen took the bird off and put him on a table.

"Sorry Nero we see later captain." Said Asta.

"After class I need to talk with you three about your mission." Said Yami

"Right sir." Said Asta giving a thumbs up.

The group left and Nero just looked at the black bulls captain with a weird look.

"What are you looking at." Said Yami trying to scare the bird away. Nero then start to fly off.

"Should we follow the bird ?" Asked Finral.

"I wouldnt mind, is not important at the moment." Said Yami.

"I hope he doesnt escape. Asta really seen to like him"Said Finral

"I still think I can use that bird in some recipes."Said Charmy while eating.

''You are going to explode one day I can guarantee that."Said Gauche in disgust.

Mostly unknow to the Black Bulls the bird now with the name Nero had escape the headquarters and started to fly away into the world. He was flying the fast as he could in the forest were the base was and now was in the city. On the normal look this bird would see almost very similar to any common other one, but closely that little one was different he looked very focused.

**U.A. Class 1-A**

Asta and Noelle rush as fast as they could to enter in their classroom before Aizawa sensei.

The two enters like the world was falling apart.

"We made it."Said Asta catching his breath.

"Slow down."Said Noelle.

"Not running in the halls, you two." Said Ida standing up.

"Sorry Ida we had no choice." Said Asta chuckling.

"You guys are luck we still had another 5 minutes before class." Said Midoriya and they saw that most of the class was already there.

"You two overslept ?"Asked Uraraka.

"A little bit, plus we head to fill paper work. We had a mission last night." Said Asta. Those words made everyone in the class start gather around the two with questions, except Bakugo who was still in his seat looking like always really pissed.

"A mission already ?"Asked Midoriya super curious.

"Come on Asta tell us how it was ?"Said Kaminari.

"It was cool we save a little city in another region of the country." Said Asta all happy to share his experience. Most of the class were looking on their phones about this news and while they werent many they still mention Asta and Noelle.

"Man they werent kidding about quirk squad being able to take mission so early and we are on the first week of class."Said Sero quite jeoulus.

"I cant wait when is my turn."Said Toru.

"Hey Bakugo are you better ?"Asked Asta for the blonde. Bakugo just ignore him.

"I told you forget about him. He wants to be alone so let him be alone."Said Noelle.

"You are so strict. "Said Asta with a sweat.

"Excuse Asta-kun I am reading about the Black Bulls victory and…is true about that collective suicide ?" Asked Mina with a hint of shy and curiosity. That question hit Asta and Noelle like a bullet.

"Yeah it true. We were asking about who he worked for and then they all decide to kill themselves." Said Asta all depressed.

"I never seen someone to do this kind of decision. "Said Noelle.

"But who cares about that ? Theyre villains Im sure they prefer that than spent life in jail, you know the thing about this is…"Said Mineta with a hint of smirk, he stop his spiels when Asta hit a desk.

"Never say that Mineta, ever again."Said Asta making the grape boy fall on the floor with fear.

"Villain or life was not supposed to be throw away like garbage, I dont know if I could ever render him but I will always take a shot;"Said Asta all serious.

"What a bunch of bastards kill people so they deserve to be kill."Said Bakugo finally speaking.

"Dont say that Bakugo,I may be not that smart but if a hero kills a villain he would immediate suspend of his duties."Said Asta with a smile now.

"Who cares, more villains appear and we only put then in jail."Said Bakugo.

"And that's the right thing. If we kill every villain, we would have so many hero courses in this country or the quirk squads. You know that everyone has a little bit of good in them."Said Asta with a big class could help but also join him with this optimist.

"He sure is a spark of joy like moin." Say Ayoma

"Having a bit of a bright side in the whole chaos, I like him." Said Ojjiro

"Whatever."Said Bakugo going back to ignore Asta.

"You know we sure could use a little bit of fresh air with all of this." Said Tooru opening a window.

''Everyone on their seats, the class is starting in one minute."Said Ida informing the class.

"We know that dude relax." Said Kirishima.

"Alright." Said Ida going back to his own seat,that's when Aizawa arrived.

"On your seats."Said the teacher seeing everyone quiet.

"Good. I'm sorry about this media trouble that tends to happen every year and now with All Might being a teacher it only got worse. "Said Aizawa all grumpy.

"Media ?"Asked Asta.

"There is a bunch of reports on the front of the school asking about how is like to being teach by All Might and others stuff."Said Uraraka.

"We didnt get asked for nothing." Said Asta confused when they got out of Finral portal they run like crazy.

"How could they didnt see us ?''Said Noelle standing up.

"On your seat Silva."Said Aizawa.

"Sorry."Said Noelle.

Aizawa then notices the open window.

"Who let the window open ?"Asked him with a cold tone.

"Well sorry sensei, we were having a serious conversation and I thought it was for the best."Said Hagakure.

"Dont do that again without permission we leave the window open we dont know what we can let in the classroom."Said Aizawa

"Like what sensei ?"Asked Sero

Then before Aizawa could close the window a black red bird fly inside the class and poses in Asta head like it was its nest. The class was all confused with that, but the Black Bulls were more shocked with this.

"NERO!"Said the two quirk squad members.

"Is that a joke ?"Said Noelle with big eyes expression.

"You follow me all the way from the base ?"Said Asta confused.

"Asta what kind joke is this ?"Said Aizawa all angry with the short boy.

"Is not a joke found this sparrow yesterday on our mission and we took home. He somehow followed me all the way from the Black Bulls headquarters." Said Asta trying the best to explain the situation while Aizawa giving him a cold expression.

"You cant have him here."Said Aizawa

"Sorry sensei, come here Nero."Said Asta trying to put Nero outside but every time that he tried the bird would fly back to his try to that like five time but Nero never stop.

"Stop resting in my head."Said Asta.

"What I am watching."Said Mineta all confused.

"I could make a cage if that's convenient. "Asked Yayorozu.

"No Yayorozu.I dont want to this for him. Sensei can Nero watch the class with us today ?"Said Asta.

"_Cute."_Thought most of the girls looking at Asta and Nero.

Aizawa took a deep breath and only responded.

"If he causes any problems is up to you to take responsibility."Said Aizawa.

"Yes sir."Said Asta.

"If that thing shit on my desk he is dead meat."Said Bakugo

"Can you spent 60 seconds without making a threat ?"Said Noelle.

"Shut up rich girl."Said Bakugo.

"I really hate this guy."Said Noelle with a gruph.

"Ok we are off track. First of all, good work yesterday, I evaluated all your efforts and team work. Bakugo what you did yesterday was stupid,stop wasting your talent."Said Aizawa pointing the error of the blonde.

"Right."Said Bakugo felling like a fool.

"_I knew it. He only sees the potential and not the real danger of yesterday. Ok Eresarhead keep turning eye in the explosion lunatic." _Thought Noelle looking at her teacher with a angry expression.

"_Oh you think I just gonna pat on the head of my students'. Ok Silva you want punishment ? You got it." _Thought Aizawa looking at white haired girl, kind knowing her ideas from her arguments last class.

"But you disrespect order from your teacher and did something against the rule book and for that I wanna a thousand-word essay about the right use of quirks in society by my desk until Friday or you get a week of detention." Said Aizawa

"What I am not doing that."Said Bakugo.

"Ok so you get two weeks."Said Aizawa only increasing the punishment.

"This is…"Said Bakugo but before he could finish Aizawa stop that child plays.

"Do I hear a student who got three weeks of detention and was suspend from the school activities ?"Said Aizawa making his argument only looked to his desk knowing that his teacher beat him in the argument.

"Fine I will do it."Said him.

"Good and next time when you raise your voice against me you wont be getting a praise or a that."Said Aizawa very strict.

"Yes sensei."Said Bakugo

"Good."Said then look at Noelle who appear to have an agreement feel to her face.

"_Much better."Thought her._

"Midoriya,you still need to learn better your quirk. How can you become a hero if you keep breaking bones ?"Said Aizawa to the green haired boy.

"Sorry sensei I will work harder."Said Midoriya feeling embaresed

"Good,now Asta."Said Aizawa now mentioning the black bull

"Yes,sesnsei !"Said Asta getting up like Aizawa was a general. The hero only grunts annoyed with that.

"You had good reflexes and quick thinking, but you just charge into battle with no idea. This is dangerous for both you and your squad mates so next time be more prepared."Said him

"Right sensei,I will be more prepared sensei."Said Asta bowing as an apology,

Aizawa rolled his eyes at Asta over the top statement and only observed that weird black and red doesnt know why but he feels something fishy here.

"Ok for today you will all be picking a class represent. Who wants the position ?"Said Aizawa

After those words left his mouth almost all of the class wanted the position but since they barely knew each almost all of them wanted the then asked how they would settle this.

"Lets have a dance tournent."Said Mina

"A fight to the death."Said Bakugo

"I have more experience because of my name."Said Noelle.

''Silence you all. First you will vote for the person you think is in the best position to be representive and then we will see who got it is."Said Aizawa really annoyed by this zone.

"But we only know each for a couple of days, there is a high chance that most of us will vote for themselves."Said Kaminari.

"I dont care for all have 2 minutes to vote."Said AIzawa

The students pretty much try their best to not vote for themselves but in the end the results were Midoriya with three votes and Momo with two votes.

"What me."Said Midoriya in schock.

"Way to go Midoriya."Said Asta with a thumbs up

"I got three votes but why ?"Said Midoriya trembling and sweating in angst.

**Lunch**

"I cant believe that I was chose to be class represent. How this is possible."Said Midoriya poking his food while sitting with Asta,Uraraka,Noelle and Ida.

"Because people like you."Said Asta.

"Is not what was like in Middle school."Said Midoriya remembering those bad days.

"Ow thought time in middle school ?"Asked Asta.

"Yeah I was not the most popular with my mumbling and moments. What about you Asta ?"Asked Midoriya.

"I never been to Middle School."Said Asta and that statement left Midoriya,Uraraka and Ida in schock.

"What ? Why."Asked Midoriya

"I was homeschooled back at Hage,by Sister Lily."Said Asta

"Who is sister Lily ?"Asked Uraraka

"The woman I gonna marry someday. "Said Asta with tears and stars in his eyes.

" is ridiculous."Said Noelle with a confused face.

"But she is a nun. A woman of the cloth, she cant get married."Said Ida

"I will work this in the future. You guys should really meet her,she is an angel."Said him with such a silly way

"Ok."Said the four with a sweat in their heads.

"Shut up idiot. Now Midoriya I suggest you use your position to do the best for our class.1-A already has me so we should be on a good mark for the rest of the year, because I will not be in a class of weirdos."Said Noelle all firm making everyone confused.

"You also had a troublesome Middle school Silva ?"Asked Uraraka and that's make Noelle unconfutable

"Well.."Said Noelle.

She remember her middle schools years were in private academy but most of the kids never talked to her because of her bad use of her almost end up alone and going home only to be exclude by her family or in the apartment Nozel gave her.

"It was a private School uptown, so it was different from the view of public schools. "Said her with a snob voice

"So snob."Said thought the four of them.

"Hey Nero wants some breadcrumbs." Asked Asta offering some food to his new bird.

"There."Said him put some in a small plate. The bird went to the table and eat the food peacefully.

"SO cute."Said Uraraka.

"I still prefer the name that I picked."Said Noelle

"No way it sounded nothing japanese."Said Asta

"Asta,sensei may had given you an excuse to bring your pet today but after this you should bring him anymore. "Said Ida

"I know but I think he like to rest in my head. It his home."Said Asta as Nero went back to the top of his head.

"Alright but you cant just bring whatever you had in your headquarters to the classroom this is against the school rules."Said Ida pointing out the rules like a robot.

"The rule book by the Ida did you want to be selected as class president ?"Asked Noelle surprising everyone. Ida then responded it.

"My ambition and suitability are different manners. I humbly made the choice that felt correctly."Said Ida with a defeat tone voice.

"Even in lunch that makes my head hurts."Said Asta.

"Wow Ida they you talk is such of a rich kid."Said Uraraka.

"I am rich too you know."Said Noelle.

"I tried to keep it a secret but I have a revelation to make…"Said Ida looking like to take a weight from his chest but Noelle beat him too.

"Your family the Idas are a family most of superheroes right. You are the second son of theirs."Said her non chalant.

"What."Said the other three in schock.

''Silva how did you get this information !"Said Ida.

"You be surprised what a girl can do when stuck in the company main office for hours, looking at family which important relatives. As far I am concern you,Yayorozu and Todoroki come from important background like rest is just random."Said her with a strict tone.

"Wow you talk so nicely." Said Uraraka with a weak laugh.

"So your family are a bunch of celebrities Ida! Can you give me your autograph. "Said Asta with stars in his eyes and a little notebook to Ida.

"What.''Said Midoriya and Uraraka confused.

"My first autograph. What should I write ? A message, a good note, is too much pressure,I am not ready!"Said Ida putting the notebook away.

"What a weirdo."Said Noelle

"But Ida is that all thruth ?"Asked Midoriya.

"Yes what Silva said do you know the turbo hero Ingenium ?"Asked Ida

"Yes."Said Uraraka and Midoriya.

"He is my older brother. He is someone that I truly respect and admire. Is because of him that I decided to become my own hero. But as seen I am not ready to lead anyone. As the superior candidate the role should really go to you Midoriya."Said Ida

"Right."Said Midoriya with a smile.

"You have a brother Ida,so cool I also have a brother and he is attending UA too."Said Asta

"Really"Said the other three.

"Yeah,let me see if he is here."Said Asta he then start looking at the other tables looking for Yuno.

"_Where are you Yuno ?"_Thought Asta

"What are you doing Asta ?"Asked Midoriya

"Ah I am looking for.."Said Asta but then before he could finished a weird sound start to beep.

"What is that ?"Asked Midoriya

"The school alarm."Said Noelle

"There has been a Level 3 security breach. All student please evacuate outdoors promptly."Said the robotic voice of the alarm.

"What should we do now ?"Said Uraraka

"What do you think ! Leave "Said Asta going to the exit but there already so many people that was impossible to move.

"So many people."Said Uraraka.

"Midoriya you are the class rep do something."Said Noelle.

"Ugh."Said Midoriya but he had no idea how to handle this situation.

"God you are useless in leaderships." Said Noelle.

Asta then noticing Nero start flapping in an attempted to fly, leaving his head

"Nero what are you doing ?"Asked Asta

"Dont worry Asta I will catch your pet."Said Ida jumping at a high distance trying to hold the bird.

"Hey dont push."Said Asta trying to survive.

"Hey watch out do you know who I am ?"Said Noelle

"What is the reason for this."Asked Uraraka.

"Is the the pass the school gates to find All Might."Said someone in the crowd.

"How hardcore are theses guys ?"Said Asta in schock.

'" Get used love to take pictures of heroes."Said Midoriya

"There. What are you doing you weird bird this is…"Said Ida at the top of the Emergency exit where Nero then notice the bird flapping his righ wing in such a weird

"Wait what are doing."Asked Ida,but Nero keept flapping the wing for the sign.

"Thats it."Said Ida getting an idea.

"Everybody. Please remain calms use the emergency exit, don't push. Go to your classrooms."Said Ida and which you know the chaos sure died off.

"Thanks Ida."Said Miodirya to his friend.

Later that day

"Who could imagine that the media was that crazy."Said Asta still baffled witht that.

"Yeah and trust me man this is gonna get worse."Said Kaminari.

Midoriya then walk in the class alongside Yayorozu.

"Oh hey if isnt our class representative. "Said Kirishima.

"I have an announcement to make. I belive that Ida is a better suited person to be class president."Said Midoriya making people confused.

" Midoriya you are our president, I voted for you."Said Asta.

"Yeah and thanks Asta but the way Ida handle the situation at lunch was impressive.I think hes the correct candidate for the job."Said Midoriya.

"Whatever. Ida do you accept or not, we are wasting time right now."Said Aizawa.

"Yes sensei and I will bring the best for this classroom and all my you Midoriya."Said Ida accepting the position.

"You derseve Ida."Said Midoriya

"Yeah you sure is more suited. By the way what kind position was that in the emergency exit."Asked Kirishima.

"OH. When I was going to catch Nero he stop there and start flapping his wing like a way to point a me for a solution."Said Ida explaining and that got people with a weird look.

"So the bird gave you the idea ?"Said Sero confused.

"I…guess..so."Said Ida with a weird feeling and then almost everyone in the class start looking at Asta with Nero in his head.

"What."Said Asta confused not getting the idea.

"Alright,enough about Nero we have a lot to do today."Said Aizawa wanting to go back to schedule.

Later that day

The class was already in costume for the rescue training for the day. Unlike the last one,this was going to happen at a new location for the class. While most of the classmates look at their costumes at bright light, the girls were busy gush over Nero who was being hold by Asta.

"Oh he is so cute." Said Uraraka

"Yeah the name is perfect on him."Said Jirou

"Can I pet ?" Asked Tooru.

"Can we put some funny clothes on him,like they do with dogs."Asked Mina

"He is an interesting little one." Said Yayorozu.

"I like his funny expression." Said Tsuyu

"Why none of you liked one of my name ideas ?"Said Noelle.

"To long."Said most of the girls

"Uh girls can have some space please ?"Said Asta feeling a bit weird out with so many girls near him.

"Dawn you Asta."Said Mineta clutching his fit in angry.

"I never imagined owning a bird you be a lady-killer I need to pass at the pet store after school."Said Kaminari looking at that scnee.

"He appears to be one of that good guy liked it."Said Sero

"How care what a bunch of stupid girls thinks. In the hero line you have to sacrifice your personal life."Said Bakugo.

"Wow bro I never imagined you to be so deep."Said Kirishima

"Shut up shitty hair."Said Bakugo

"There he goes again."Said Kirishima with a laugh.

"Oh by the way, I just remember you forgot to the about your brother."Said Uraraka stopping petting Nero and that statement got everyone attention.

"What are you talking about Uraraka ?"Said Tooru

"Asta has a brother who also attends UA."Said Uraraka and everybody got surprised by that.

"Wow really."Said Sero

"Yeah."Said Asta confirming the rumors

"What department he is ?"Asked Midoriya

"In the hero course.I think he is in the other class."Said Asta taking everyone by surprised, if his brother is the hero course he must be strong.

"Oh you two got here together ?"Asked Kaminari

"Yeah we work very hard in Hage to get right here."Said Asta

"Nice job what is your bro name ?"Asked Kirishima

"Oh,Yuno."Said Asta.

While Bakugo didnt wanna socialize but when he heard that name something in him snap. He remembers that name very well.

"_Yuno,Yuno,Yuno."_

The name of the nobody who ranked first place in the entrance exam took from Bakugo something very precious and now it is time to pay.

"Hey."Said Bakugo all angry walking toward Asta.

"What it is Bakugo ?'Said Asta then grabs asta the collar neck.

"Ah."Said Asta confused as most of the class.

"Kacchan wait you dont need to get violent now."Said Midoriya.

"Shut up Deku. Now it was your fuck of a brother who got first place in the entrance exam ?"Asked Bakugo.

"Yeah,he got 129 ?"Said Asta not intimidated but confused.

"129."Said Midoriya impressed.

"Man Asta brother has to be super stronger." Said Sato

"Tell your shit of a brother that when I see him,he is dead."Said Bakugo with another threat.

"Why do you wanna hurt Yuno ? You dont even know him."Said Asta all confused.

"Ah you really are dumb wanted to be the number one in the entrance exame but your brother took that of him."Said Noelle getting Bakugo anger.

"Shut up rich girl,do you wanna die too."Shout Bakugo again but Noelle couldnt help but smirk.

"You know that in school property you can't harm me unless it the hero training. And if you do they kicked you out immediately and by the looks of it you will do pretty much everything to stay here."Said her.

"Shut up you bitch."Said Bakugo.

"Hey! Dont talk to her like is not a hero way to talk."Said Asta being defensive. He defends Noelle and didn't notice her blushing again.

"Wow,Asta you are such a gentleman." Said Tooru.

"SO cool." Said Mina.

"How he is doing this."Said Mineta crying that Asta is already the girls favorite.

"And besides I haven't seen Yuno in weeks, ever since he got accepted to the Golden Dawns."Said Asta. That statement got more surprise faces.

"The golden mean the super elite squad, your brother is a member ?"Asked Momo.

''Yeah,he is a golden boy and Im a bull."Said Asta.

"Not a good comparison." Said Ojiro feeling that Asta didnt get the memo.

"Ok stop with this and get to the bus."Said Aizawa ending the conversation.

"Yes sensei."Said most of the class.

**In the bus**

The talk of the class was rather first there was Tsuyu and Midoriya talking about quirks and how he was similar to All got really pumped and excited because he knew how cool was Midoriya other theme was Bakugo personality and how he was constantly screaming and threating people. However, the point that everybody got with a lot of question.

"Huh,Asta."Said Kirishima.

"Yeah what it is Kirishima ?"Said Asta.

"I got a question that has been bothering me since the first day."

"And what is it ?"

"Your last name."Said the red haired.

"What do you mean ?"Said Asta confused.

"You dont have it."Said Kirishima bringing the point

"Yeah Asta,I was also thinking of this."Said Midoriya a little shy to talk this topic.

"Really Midoriya."Said Asta confused.

"I should be full for family connections. "Said Ida

"What are you all thanking about ?"Asked Asta all weird out.

"They are saying that is weird that you only have your first name in the class and not having a single family name or something you hate your parents last names or what ?" Asked Kaminari all relaxed

"I dont know. I never meet my parents."Said Asta saying very simple

"Huh."Said most of the class confused.

"Wait Asta what do you…"Said Kaminari but Aizawa cut him.

"This is not a topic to discuss on a are all forbidden."Said the teacher all serious.

"Yes sensei."Said the class.

"Asta."Said Aizawa looking at Asta via a mirror.

"Yes."Said Asta.

"See me after class.I need to talk to you."Said Aizawa.

**USJ**

"Wow is Studios Japan ?"Said most of the class with their jaws dropped.

"No it is called Unforeseen Simulation Joint."Said Aizwa

"So just USJ." Said Noelle.

"Welcome Class 1-A to the ultimate I created all kind of simulation for all any number of reasons for future events."Said number 13.

"Is the space hero No.13."Said Uraraka all exicited.

"Wow who is this guy or women ?"Asked Asta

"He is a hero most well known for rescuing. His quirk is Black Hole and he always best know for his space theme."Said Midoriya.

"I love No.13 he is one my favorite heroes."Said Uraraka.

"Well you are the gravity girl of the it is obvious that a space hero would be you idol."Said Noelle with crossed arms.

"A nice of you saying that Silva."Said Urarak with a smile.

"Thanks."Said Noelle with a embarrassed blush, she is not used to get positive feedback.

"Alright,seetle down."Said Aizawa.

But before everything started something begin to happen. A dark purple vortex appear and from there, weird creatures and monsters start to emerge.

"Everyone huddle up and dont move."Said Aizawa.

"What is that ?"Asked Midoriya

"Villains."Said Aizawa.

"Greeting we are from the league of Villains and is our pleasure to see the next generation of heroes in actions."Said the mist villain Kurogiri that start to make purple portals that send the students to other places from the USJ.

"Guys no."Said Asta running to try to save his classmates.

"Asta,wait."Said Noelle trying to chase him. Unknow to both of them Nero had left Asta head and start to fly away from the battle.

**Conflafration Zone**

Asta and Noelle were now in a different filled with model buildings and all catching fire.

"Where are we?"Asked Noelle.

"Aaah this building are catching use your quirk."Said Asta seeing the demolition.

"Idiot we are still in the villain probably send us to a different zone."Said her.

"But why ?"Said Asta confused.

"Beats me too."Said another voice and they see a blonde teen wearing a kimono and having a huge tail.

"Ojiro you here too."Said Asta smiling.

"Asta,silva is good to see you two."Said Ojiro.

"Do you have somebody here with you too ?"Asked Noelle.

"No just me."Said him.

"Great now what we do ?"Asked Asta.

"We should found our way back to the entrance. There Eraserhead can guide us to safety until the staff arrives."Said Noelle imaniging a better strategy.

"Good plan Silva.I hope we dont run into some…"Said Ojiro but before they could leave the area,some goons appear.

"Found them."Said the villain.

"Villains."Said Ojiro in battle got his sword ready and Noelle already had some water in her hands.

"Well look what we got Black Bulls I tought your squad was most know for stupid shit."Said the goon with a weird green face.

"Hey that's not nice for you to say."Said Asta

"Asta he is a villain."Said Ojiro with a sweet drop.

"Well Shigakari guy wants this kid death so lets ravage. "Said the villain.

"To bad for you and Noelle actually handle a hostage situation yesterday, so we can deal with you guys."Said Asta ready to battle.

"Oh them."Said the villain showing off many dangerous goons to attack.

Asta sword,Ojiro karate move plus Silva water were a nice defense but it will last forever.

"There too many."Said Ojiro.

"What should we do ?"Said Asta

"**Kill them."Said that mysterious voice that Asta heard when he got the sword.**

"Who said that ?"Asked Asta looking a both sides.

"Asta what are you doing ?" Said Ojiro while handeling a villain.

"I am not killing them,this is not a heroic thing to do.''Said Asta.

"**Scumbag like them are garbage waiting to be put on fire. Come on use your sword in a lethal way and get this powerful feeling. "Said the voice with a demonic laugh.**

'"Screw you man."Said Asta shouting to whoever was talking to him.

"Hey dorkasta what are you doing."Said Noelle trying her best to contain the villains

"There is someone messing with to kill these guys."Said Asta.

"I dont think they wanted you to kill their partners."Said Noelle pointing the facts. That makes no sense.

"Wait so if wasn't this guys. Who was talking to me ?"Said Asta a little bit was that voice ? And why is always talk to him.

His thought were stopped when Ojiro made another topic question.

"Hey Asta were is you bird ?"Asked then notice that Nero was not more in his head.

"NERO!"Shout Asta worried about the bird.

**Nero location**

The black and red bird manage to escape the riot started by the league of villains and began to fly away of outside of the need to make sure that someone get the message that class 1-A was under attack and fast.

He flies way up to the point that he could see the whole U.A High look for any open widow, but he knew that if enter the only thing that people would do is make him to leave. However, he finds an open and inside there is a fragile yellow man and hybrid creature with a tuxedo.

"So you should keep a close eye into Young Midoriya progress in the first months so we can have an idea how much he is capable at this moment."Said Nezu

"Right sir."Said Toshinori.

Their conversation was stopped when Nero pose in Nezu desk.

"Oh hi there."Said Nezu with a laugh

"Shoo,shoo."Said All Might trying to make the bird to leave.

"Toshinori dont be there, would you like some crackers ?"Said Nezu offering the animal some food.

"Nezu, you know he can't understand you."Said Toshinori confused.

"I know but hey you got to admit that he is cute little bird."Said Nezu smiling and giving some food.

Nero then starts to fly and explore the was not moving like a bird that doesn't know it was a closed space. He needs to get their attention.

"What he is doing ?"Asked Toshinori a little confused

"I guess trying to say something."Said Nezu

"What. Is that possible ?"Said the hero.

"Animals are not the same in these days All will be surprised what you can learn."

"Oh sorry."Said Toshinori.

Nero then points his bick to the map of the USJ that Nezu has in his office.

"It the map of the where I am supposed to be right now."Said All Might

"I told Aizawa that you were going to be late."Said Nezu.

Nero then goes to a typical bad guy poster used to encourage hope that they get his message.

"The villain is he trying to say ?''Said All Might confused.

"Wait Usj and Villain."Said Nezu looking super concentrated.

" What."Said All Might worried.

"Villains in the USJ !"Said Nezu shouting of understanding.

"What."Said All might super confused.

"Yagi become All Might right now."Said Nezu worried.

"But sir you are taking the word of a bird in consideration. "Said All Might confused. Just then a teen in a costume appear.

"Principal Nezu! This Tenya Ida from Class 1-A,we are under attack by vilains at the USJ."Informed the teen in glass.

"What."Said Yagi confused.

"My young man how did you get here ?"Asked Nezu.

"We manage to trick some of the villians and I came here to get gotta call the staff of the and Number 13 are in critical condition."Said Ida.

"On Yagi, call All Might."Said Nezu

"Right."Said Yagi leaving the room so he could change.

"And you Young Ida stay here until the teachers arrive. I was going to call them before because I was informed that something was wrong there."Said Nezu picking his cellphone.

"But how2 ?"Said Ida confused but then he saw a familiar bird in the office.

"Nero."Said Ida in shock.

**Conflagaration Zone**

Asta,Noelle and Ojiro were super busy with many villains jumping all over the was using his sword for both attack and had a good pace with his tail and kung fu moves that were really helpful in the while had got better with her quirk at her first weeks at UA and joining the black bulls was still not the best powerhouse attacks.

"There too many."Said Asta slashing villains with his sword.

"Keep probably send help to us."Said Ojiro still fighting

"I hope youre right because this is not how I imagined my death."Said Noelle out of breath.

Even in area distant from the main gate.A large noise of destruction could be heard from that Zone of the USJ.

Bump

"What noise was that ?"Asked Asta.

"HAVE NOT FEAR I AM HERE."Said a booming voice.

"All Might !"Said the three students all glad that the number one hero had arrived.

"We are safe."Said Asta.

"But we need to keep up until he gets here."Said Ojiro.

"Why dont you brat dies."Said one of the villains

"And why scum like you cant get a job."Said Noelle all annoyed.

"Kill that trash."Said another villain making Noelle all angry

"Trash."Said Noelle kicking the guy in the crotch.

"Urgh."Said the villain in pain and Noelle still kept kicking him.

"I am a Silva you scum, you should grateful that is me fighting you." Said Noelle still kicking the villain.

"Ok."Said Asta and Ojiro with a sweat in their head.

"Kids are you alright ?"Said another voice and they saw a man with a large trench coat and a balck mask.

"Ectoplasm sensei."Said the three glad to see the pro.

"Dont worry the rescue had arrive. We will grant you all medical treatment when everything comes down."Said Ectoplasm.

"Right,"Said the three.

"Now let me handle with theses villains."Said Ectoplasm stepping on and using his quirk.

"What is going on."Said one of the villains.

Ast they look confused Ectoplasm clones start to fight and took only a few seconds to the clones ropes the villains.

"There."Said Extoplasm.

"Wow,sensei ended this problem in seconds."Said Asta

"That's what a pro is like."Said Ojiro.

"Lets go."Said Ectoplasm.

**Later**

Class 1-A was all reunited in the main entrance and everybody (except Midoriya) was fine with no major scars. Ida was there checking if everyone was fine and safe, the tall teen took a deep breath when saw none in major condition outside of Midoriya.

"Everyone I am so relief that nobody got hurt or worst."Said Ida checking everyone that is safe.

"Yeah thanks to you class rep."Said Kaminari.

"How is Midoriya ?"Asked Asta.

"I talk to the teachers and he will be fine just some broken bones."Said Ida

"Man did he never trained with his quirk before got here ?"Said Sero chucklong.

"Well he said that he was a late bloomer, so he still trying to get used to."Said Noelle.

"Late bloomer is that even a thing ?"Said Momo.

"Who knows now a days almost everything is possible, so sure late bloomer kid. Said Noelle

"Is the class ok ?"Said Nezu looking at the class.

" Yes sir"Said most of the class.

" Yes 21of us are unharmed."Said Ida confirming.

"This is good to hear."Said Nezu smiling.

" But sir how do you send the staff so was gone for some minutes and then All Might showed."Said Uraraka.

"Well .Even before Tenya Ida showed someone appear in my office and gives this information of the USJ."Said Nezu

"Who ?"Asked Asta

"I believe him."Said Nezu holding a bored looking black and red bird.

"Nero!''Said most of the class in pure shock

" Who birds is this ?"Asked Nezu.

"Its mine. Whoa Nero youre ok,for a minute I thought they had eaten you."Said Asta smiling. Nero irritated at Asta statement start picking him the head.

"Ow,ow, ,stop.I just happy that you are ok."Said then stop hurting Asta and flew to his head and relax.

"Thats so cute."Said Mina finding the rest of the girls.

"Yeah that is an impressive bird."Said Nezu.

"So what now principal Nezu ?"Asked Tsuyu

"After this whole event is best you all relax a bit your parents are going to be noticed of ,Silva."Said Nezu to the black bulls.

"Yes."Said the two.

"I contact the Black Bulls and they are sending two members to assist you two."Said Nezu.

"Oh really."Said Asta smiling.

"Ah Bakugo."Said Nezu looking at the blonde.

"Yes."Said Bakugo with a bored look.

"Despite his state,Aizawa told me for you to delivered the paper or is three week of detention."Said Nezu.

"Right."Said Bakugo all irritated.

After this sole situation was being settle Finral and Gauche appear. Finral had a worried look on his face while Gauche look without emotion like always.

"Noelle are you ok ?"Asked Finral looking at the blue haired girl.

"Finral-senpai,Gauche-senpai."Said Asta.

"Ah you two are ok ? Yami-san is not gonna beat me for this."Said Finral with relief tears.

"Yes we are."Said

"Ah good. Now where is Midnight-chan? Has been forever since I saw her."Said Finral with hearts in his eyes.

"You two go to mission and cant handle some lackies,what a joke."Said Gauche criticizing the two.

"Hey chill out man. They know how to handle villains but we dont."Said Kirishima defending his classmates.

''If thats true so why are you in the hero course. You should train your quirk for any kind of situation. "Said Gauche

"Hey this is our first week."Said Kaminari feeling insulted.

"I dont care for your excuses."Said Gauche being very rash.

"Come on man dont be so rude. Besides looks how cute some of the girls from their class are, imagine when they graduate."Said Finral trying to calm gauche.

"Guard your pervert thoughts for yourself. So far this class is total disappointing. "Said Gauche with arms crossing and not caring for the other teens.

"That's was not nice Gauche."Said Asta with tears.

"Mister roulacase you can take your squamates back to your base."Said Nezu

"Thank you .Portal Angel."Said Finral making a portal.

''Wow."Said most of the class amazed.

**Finral Roulacase. Quirk : Portals-He can create portals to places that he has been and can picture in his head. He need concentration and reserve power to make portal and he can hold the portal for at minimum 3 minutes.**

"Bye later."Said Asta waving just nod and then the black bulls left U.A.

"Man they are other level."Said Kirishima amazed by the power of the quirk squad members.

**Black Bulls hide out**

"And then we and Ojiro keep fighting. His tail is super strong is like a giant furry whip. "Said Asta telling the black bulls members about the events of the day.

"Midnight uses a whip but is most for pose."Said Vanessa drinking some wine.

"How do you know that ?"Asked Magna.

"Kayama sometimes is just a little girl playing dress up."Said Vanessa.

"You guys got to fight some really strong we only had reading it was so boring."Said Luck.

"Relax you lunatic the sports festival are maybe you can actually get first place this time."Said Magna eating some pudding.

"I dont want go to the finals, unless the guy I am fighting is ridiculous strong."Said Luck

"I am so happy that you two are safe. If they had hurt you two, my poison will have them begging for mercy. "Said Gordon in his low tone whispers.

"What is he saying ?'Asked Asta

"Don't know."Said Noelle.

"Well looks who is safe."Said Yami entering the room.

"Captain."Said most of the squad.

"Look I just finished with Nezu on the phone and they told me that Aizawa is gonna be fine."Said Yami smoking his usual cigarette.

"Thank god."Said Asta reliefed.

"So how was the fight with the villains ?''Asked Yami.

"A bit scary because this time we didnt wanna our classmates to get hurt."Said Asta being honest.

"Youre right. Hey captain do you know who was the idiot that decided to attack U.A ?"Said Noelle.

"Some punk named Shigaraki .Heis the leader of something called League of Villains not very original. He and some mist guy were the heads of the attack."Said Yami

"But we also heard All Might fighting something."Said Asta

"Yeah it was a creature that was called Nomu."Said Yami recounting the information.

"nOmu."Said most of the squad confused.

"It was strong captain ?"Asked Luck excited.

"If he could handle All Might for a while that must me it was strong."Said Finral.

" All Might did the same thing as always,punch and win.I agree to help the heroes in bringing down the League,I also put the word for the quirk chancellor to bring the other squads."Said Yami.

"The quirk chancellor."Said Asta and Noelle intrigued by that statement.

"That's so there's one thing that creep me out there."Said Asta.

"What was it Asta ?"Asked Magna.

'I heard a voice saying that I should kill the villains.I said no,but the weird thing is that I didnt see who was talking."Said Asta.

"It could be one of the villains."Said Magna.

"Oh yeah they were asking for Asta to kill their own man, use your brain."Said Gauche pointing the obvious flaw of that idea.

"What is your point kid ?'Asked Yami.

"I think that voice…was in my head."Said Asta and that made everyone a bit scared and Asta had some kind weird psycho quirk that he still hadnt awake yet.

"Hey I never actually do this but you two go to sleep earlier. Tomorrow you two were absent so you can realx.I have stuff for you two tomorrow."Said Yami.

"But sir…"Said Asta wanting to have some answers.

"GO TO SLEEP."Said Yami with his terror voice and in a second Asta and Noelle were gone.

"Captain,what are you…"Asked Vanessa confued.

"I need to think about only had the kids for a few months but he is not a killer,maybe something with that sword. Dammti I hate when I dont have the answers. Gordon,you,Grey and Gauche go into the local library and search for psycho quirks."Said Yami.

"Yes sir."Said Gordon whispering but getting the idea.

"I need do a calls and all of you don't spread this information. Go it."Said Yami

"Yes captain."Said the squad.

Yami then took a deep breath and massage his was going to be something difficul to do.

"You sure are something different kid." Said Yami with a weak laugh.


	13. Behind the curtains

**Ok this chapter is like what is happen outside of Asta and Yuno life. What is going on with different characters that are going to play a role in future events. This was actually really fun do it. Have fun reading.**

Teacher room later the same day of the USJ

Nezu had summon up all his staff from the hero course to discuss the situation now after this whole terrorist attack on the school. The only one not present is All might because he had to investigate with the police about this League of Villains. While no one from class 1-A was injured severely, Aizawa and Number thirteen were put in critical condition, but nothing that a good doctors couldn´t fix.

"Ah good you are all here?" Said Nezu

"How is Eresearhead ?" Asked Mic worried.

"He will live, a few broken bones and some internal damage but nothing extreme." Said Nezu

"And 13?'' Asked Midnight

"A little worse. She needs to be in hospital bed for a few weeks if she wants to go back to hero work." Said the rodent.

There was a main sign of relive for now. But they need to keep working after this event.

"So, what now?" Asked Vlad,

"I ask for 1-A to take a break for a day after this whole experience. You all had to fill for Eraser until he gets back." Said nezu

"Right." Said all the heroes.

"This has to happen very near the sports festival." Said Midnight with a tired voice.

"Yeah, with the media invasion and this attack, people and pro can start say that we don´t know how to protect our students." Said Cementos.

"Even with the Quirk Squad members they still only see them as kids." Said Ectoplasm.

"They are sometimes paronoic if you ask me." Said Vlad King.

"Alright outside of the invasion there is another topic that I wanna discuss." Said Nezu, turning the lights off and then projectin the file pictures of Asta and Yuno.

"That´s Asta from 1-A." Said Cementos

"And that´s my student Yuno." Said Vlad King

"Nezu what is wrong?" Asked Midnight and then Nezu start explaining.

"You see of all the people we accepted this year, this two had been the more interesting."

"How so ?" Asked Snipe.

''This is both their application file for U.A. Both very short in backstory." Said Nezu showing the papers. It is true they got little in their file history, too little of the normal.

"What do you mean…" Asked Ectoplams all curious but Nezu cut the chase.

"Asta and Yuno are orphans from a little city called Hage." Said him

"Orphans." Said the teachers all surprised.

"That's explain the lack of last name." Said Vlad.

"Also, both of them have exact same day of birthday and year." Said Nezu and that's got more questions.

"They don´t look nothing like twins." Said Mic.

"What about fraternal twins?" Asked Cementos

"Let´s not break our heads with this" Said Midnight.

"According to the file they were both raised in a church/orphanage in the town until their high school age when they decide to move to apply for UA." Said Nezu

"My god they must have been too rough times." Said Cementos feeling sorry for the two.

"Do they have league guardians or someone?" Asked Midnight.

"Yeah. Both of them put the same persons. Father Orsi and Sister Lily Aquarius. Although Asta put her name with some little hearts." Said Nezu showing off Asta and Yuno hand writing,

"Ok so we know that. What is the major point?" Asked Vlad King wanting to get straight.

"With the sports festival coming I decided to invite both of them to see the event. Not only it will be good for Asta and Yuno but also they can give us more a detail history about them." Said Nezu explain his idea.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Said Mic with a smile.

"But how are you going to make them come here? Hage is far away." Asked Ectoplasm.

"I will contact the orphanage later this day and I will have my answers." Said Nezu

"That will be good. Yuno is such a mystery. He is way to much of a prodigy. If he was a regular member of the hero course kid would be getting request from everyone." Said Vlad king with a triumphant laugh. He scored big time this year.

"Yeah. Now if you excuse me, I have a phone call to make." Said Nezu leaving the office. But before he left, he looked at his staff.

"Also…"

"What is it Mr. Principal?" Asked Midnight.

"Asta from 1-A recently got a sparrow that follows him around. He was present and kind alert me and All Might about the incident of the USJ." Said nezu in a very serious voice.

"What is your point sir?" Asked Cementos now worried.

"Let´s keep an eye on that bird ok." Said Nezu leaving the office.

**Hage**

**The orphanage**

Sister Lily was busy doing the dishes after today lunch. The kids were outside playing while father Orsi had gone for the main city to delivers some letters. So far it was a normal day. Since Asta and Yuno got into UA and also have been accepted by the quirk squad things seen to be pretty pacific around the church. Although Lily really misses the two boys around. Her though were gone when the main phone of the place ring.

Ring-Ring-Ring

"Hello." Said Sister Lily picking up the phone

"Hello is this Sister Lily Aquarius that I am speaking." Said the voice of Nezu

"Yeah it is her."

"Hello there, miss, this is the principal Nezu of UA high speaking."

"Oh my lord." Said Lily all nervous. It was the first time she was speaking with someone important.

"I caught you at a bad time ?" Asked Nezu a bit worried.

'Oh no sir. Is that I never spoken with someone at your level before." Said her scared, but that makes Nezu laugh a little

"That is ok sister. I am a regular person like you. Well I mean I am not a person I am a mouse/bear/dog." Said him with joy, but lily only gets confused.

"Is this a prank ?" Asked her.

"No. I am legit, I know that Asta and Yuno were raised in Hage for the past 15 years. Yuno is a bit closed to himself according to his file and Asta is always shouting" Said Nezu pointing the best thing that he knew about the twos. When Lily hear that she has a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, so they are ok. So what can I do for you?" Asked her.

"I call today to inform that Asta and his class were attack by super villains during some training session." Said him and Lily start to get super worried.

"Oh god. He is ok? He is hurt?" Asked her.

"He is fine, he didn´t even got a scar. All Might showed and save him and the rest of the class."

"Thank you so much." Said her kissing a Croix thanking god for protecting him.

"My pleasure." Said Nezu.

"So, what is the purpose of your call?" Asked her.

"I would like to know more about Asta and Yuno. You see their documents are in check, but they have little background. I know they spent most of their live in Hage so I would like for you and father Orsi to come here to U.A and fill us on their history."

"You wanna me and the father to go to the main city?" Said Lily a bit shocked, she never dreams to going to a big city near Tokyo.

"Is that a problem?" Asked Nezu.

"Yes sir. We don´t have enough money for travel, food and also, we don´t have someone to look over the children.'' Said her.

"That´s ok we will cover everything." Said him like it was nothing

"What." Said her all shocked to her that.

"You heard me. Food, expensive, clothes, transportation U.A will cover that."

"But mister Nezu how can we repay for that?" Asked her very nervous.

"Asta and Yuno are being exceptional students. As far they keep with this manner everything will be fine." Said Nezu.

"But there is also the issue with the rest of the kids." Said her looking at the window.

"How many kids you two watch over." Asked Nezu

"Right now, just four. It used to be six with Asta and Yuno." Said Lily

"Oh, perfect they can also come." Said Nezu. Honestly four kids are nothing to worry about.

"What?" Said Lily in pure shock.

"Yes. I will send the details via mail and after that the helicopter will pick you guys up." Said Nezu

"Helicopter." Said Lily very lost.

"Sorry sister but I have to hung up now. I have to fill some papers for the sport festival, you all should go. I think Asta and Yuno will be very pleased." Said him.

"But Mister Nezu." Said Lily all lost with all this talk.

"We will talk later. Bye." Said Nezu hugging up the phone.

Lily just stood there not knowing how to process all this information. At this moment father Orsi and the rest of the kids appear behind her.

"Sister what wrong?" Asked Recca. Sister Lily put the phone back and looked at her family.

"That was the principal of U.A high school." Said her.

"Wow really." Said Nash all surprised.

"What happen! Did Asta got expelled?" Asked father Orsi.

"No, he is fine. He told me that he is gonna send us to the main city to see Asta and Yuno." Said her all shaken.

"What !'' Said the members of Hage orphanage.

**League of Villains Hideout**

Shigaraki was super stressed right now. The Nomu failed, his plan failed, All Might ruined everything.

"How could I ever thought this is gonna work." Said him. The Nomu was sure a fine specie but it was freaking All Might that he was going to fight.

"Tomura relax." Said Kurogiri.

"Relax Kurogiri, relax." Said Tomura all pissed at his servent, he tries to decay him but his hand just pass by.

"You are lucky that you are just a mist. Our I will have your skull right now." Said him making a treat.

"This is not what we discuss Tenko." Said the voice of All For One.

'Sensei." Said Tomura with a voice of respect and fear for the man that saved him.

"Kurogiri is my employee and a very valuable one. Don´t try to treat him again alright." Said him with a cold voice. Enough to make Tomura tremble.

"Sorry, sensei." Said him.

"Good. Now it is true that with the Nomu defeat put our existence is at risk. Now with the quirk squads also involved with the heroes it could be worse." Said All for One after hearing the news that the quirk squad were now also looking for the league.

"They are relic from the past. They should be done ages ago." Said Tomura. Frankly he thought that those squad were like a joke. A really bad one.

"Those people are much dangerous as the heroes. Careful with your actions." Said All for One.

"So what now?" Asked him.

"We stay low." Said All for One

"Yes sensei." Said Tomura listening the voice with caution.

"Ujiko is developing more Nomus as we speak. I also send Gigantomachia deal with some problems that had been happening in the cost of Japan. Plus, our new allies is been very helpful." Said All For One laughing.

"New allies? Who?" Asked Tomura.

His sensei laugh and gave an explanation.

"Tomura. You are not ready to learn the entire history of the quirk society, let´s just say that when quirk was awakening a few people were selected and were declared specials. I thought they were extinctic by the hero and the safety community, but now we are going to hit them big." Said All for One.

"What their name." Asked Tomura

"They are a little group called ´´The Eye of the Midnight Sun."

**Streets of Musutafu**

A green face hero with a blue costume was bleeding out very bad. He was scared and running for his life. He had no signal and the streets seen empty. He desperately called for help.

"Help! Someone!'

"Time to die fake." Said Stain getting his sword.

"Please." Said the hero crying.

"Masuko Kita. Aka The hero green mask. With a quirk of changing object to cartons. Your days of posing as a hero is over."

"Please man I have a family; they are very sick." Said

"A family that doesn´t exist. I check your history you are not even married; these papers are all fake so you can collect money from the government." Said Stain exposing the hero lies and fraud.

"Hey, listen we all make mistake and my game is not very high these day." Said Masuko trying to get out of the situation, with no success.

"Garbage like you, love to play the high authority just to make a profit. You need to be eliminated." Said Stain starting to run to attack.

"Please no I will confess, but please don´t…"Said Masuko but Stain already impaled him and let him die in the streets.

"I hope the afterlife can redeem you." Said Stain cleaning the blood from his sword. His attention chance when he heard claps.

"Nice work there." Said a new voice

"Who are you?" Asked Stain seeing a new figure. He had red haired, sharp teeth and a weird body vest that was most black.

"Just someone that has been following your active for a while. I admit as myself that this sentence was creep enough as it." Said the stranger.

"Are you..." Asked Stain

"No not a hero. I am like you."

"What?" Said Stain in shock to what he heard.

"I am someone that like to expose the fakes." Said him with a joyful laugh

"My crusade is not a joke. This world is fill with fakes and they need to be put down." Said Stain ready to get rid of this person with one swing. When sundley.

"Ash trap." Said him and the moment that the sword got near the person, Stain got send back like by force.

"What." Said Stain staring at the person in shock

"You don´t follow someone as your like Stain and don't study a little bit. I know that you are fast, and your quirk is blood related."

"Body barrier." Said Stain all pissed. That was indeed one of his only weak points.

"Not my main power but is one of my advantages." Said the stranger with a laugh

"What do you want?"

"I want a partnership." Said him and Stain only spit on the direction of the guy.

"Gross.''

"Forget it. Move aside, or I will put you down vigilante."

"Hey, I am not a vigilante or any super hero related crap." Said him all irritated with all this.

"What are you?" Ask Stain.

"I am more into the quirk squad." Said the figure.

"The quirk squad are like the army. I respect them as individual for saving our nation, is the heroes that I am going after." Said Stain saying his view of the quirk squad. He mostly focuses on the heroes since they are more public known.

"And like heroes they are corrupted. Or sometimes even more." Said him taking of his jacket some files with pictures and information. He then tossed those files into the ground.

"What." Asked Stain

"Here." Said him pointing at the files. Stain didn´t have other choice but to read then and the results were infuriating.

"Drug use. Fake documents, killed someone, the list goes on and on."

"How dare theses scumbags use their position for personal gain. More fakes, more execution to make." Said Stain all murderous.

"Whoa hold there. Theses is why I was looking for you." Said him

"What?"

"You are ´´the hero killer´´ not ´´the quirk squad killer´´. Let´s make a small partnership. What do you say?"

"Are you planning to win something?" Asked Stain ready to do another strike.

'No man I am like you. I live to expose theses jerks for the world to see. Although I am not extreme as you because I don´t kill. I just let them super beaten and then watch their world fall apart.'' Said him being honest and that calm Stain a little bit.

"Interesting view. What made you this way?" Asked Stain

"Someone that I care join the Purple Orcas and…" Said him now with a more depressed and angrier tone. Stain was no psychologist but knew it was the time to stop the talk.

"Don´t say it. Leave it for yourself." Said the killer

"So, what you say, partners?" Asked the person.

Stain thought of that for a minute. He was always alone in his mission. Quirks were a blessing to help the next person, but many people used that for personal gain that was just infuriating. Now that he knew that quirk squad did the same thing, he wanted to get to them but he didn´t look much into this sector of protection. Having someone on his side could work. Question was, how long this was going to last. Stain only look at the figure with his sharp smile that seen way good to be true.

"The moment I start to find you annoyed; this partnership is broken."

"Alright. We have a deal." Said the figure offering a hand with Stain only backs a way.

"I don´t shake hands." Said him.

"Fine me too. Just wanna see what kind person you are as social." Said the figure with a laugh.

"By the way I never got your codename?"

"I was never a fan of codename or those stupid hero titles. But you can call me one thing."

"What?"

"Ideale"

**Meta Liberation Army main building**

The current leaders of the notorious Meta Liberation army where all relaxing with a delicious dinner. Re-destro, Curious, Skeptic, Trumpet and Geten were all eating some expensive meals like roast chicken, filet mignon and other rich foods.

They were all discussing the current situation that they might face with this so called ´´league of villains´´ that attacked U.A. While their operation is secret is best to keep an eye in possible threats. Especially since they are planning their comeback.

"So, this League of Villains. Any options ?" Asked Skeptic

"Outside the stupid name. They are certainly some wild cards." Said Trumpet

"They apparently wanted to kill All Might but it failed.'' Said Gentel all cold as usual.

"So, it seen they want to remove him from the picture." Said Curious.

"Yeah and why not. The number one hero is the strongest man in the world, he could even be a treat to us." Said Re-destro.

"Not according to my sources." Said Curious with a laugh

"What did you found...' Asked Trumpet but Curious start to babble.

"I heard rumors that All Might is doing less time hero work that he usually did." Said her with a smirk.

"Interesting.'' Said Re-destro happy. With All Might out they only had the quirk Chancellor to be worried, but that man hasn´t been in action in years.

"Come on keep talking." Said Skeptic wanting more information.

"In his prime he was seen working almost 20 hours. Now its only 4 or 5." Said her looking at the notes at her phone.

"It´s must be old age." Said Geten.

"You right. But remember he has been a hero for decades, stopping bad guys and Yakuza." Said Re-destro.

"Yeah after All For One gone missing he has been more calm." Said Trumpet.

"Mark my word my companions. All For one is out there and he is planning his comeback." Said Re-destro in a very speech like manner.

"And I image that this ´´league´´ is somewhat related to." Said Geten.

'But you can´t assume everything so fast Re-destro." Said Skeptic to his leader

'You can say that again." Said another voice but the weird thing was…it was not of one of them.

The group was shaken by that and start to look around.

"Who is there?" Asked Curious.

"Do you have a death wish?" Said Skeptic, while the others protect Re-destro.

"Do you know who we are?" Asked Trumpet

"Rhya how rude you were of interrupt their conversation." Said another voice and then stepping out of the shadow appear two man. One was very white, with a large with hair in dreads and some red marks on his forehead. The other one was smaller than the other man and had a black hair with a white stripe on the front, he had a very tired face

"What." Said Skeptic all shocked that someone discovered their location.

"Sorry Litch but it was getting kind annoying." Said Rhya

"Agreed." Said another voice. That one coming from a rather very muscular and furry man. He had sharp raised teeth and claws. He also had a very sadistic face.

"Whoa that one is big." Said Gente.

Another person was appearing this one a 20 something woman with pink haired.

All of them were hearing white ropes that covered their body and also in their forehead was a weird tattoo that looked like an eye

"Huh that's them. I am kind disappointed." Said Fana

"Who is the dead eye girl. "Asked Curious

"Ah we are all here now." Said Litch as he and the third eye of the Eye the midnight Sun looked at the Meta Liberation Army.

"Who are you? I am waring if you go ahead, we will contact dozen of heroes and..." Said Trumpet trying to act like a normal citizen but then Rhya stated to talk

"But what would the heroes would say when they discover that the Meta Liberation army is planning their comeback?" Said Rya with a smile

"What. "Said Gente

"How did?" Asked Re-destro all baffled. He knew they had followers but none of them knew about their meetings.

"Let me introduce myself Rikiya Yotsubashi." Said Litch

"How..."

"My name is Litch and I´m the leader of a little group called ´´The Eye of the Midnight sun.´´."

"The eye of the midnight sun?" Said Skeptic

"Never heard of them." Said Trumpet

'Wait you are all real." Said Curious in pure shock

"What do you know Curious?" Asked Re-destro all angry at the woman.

'Nothing much. All that I know is that a new terrorist group has been active in Japan since the start of the year. We didn´t get enough information outside some…weird white robes." Said Curious feeling super nervous at the moment.

"Well is nice to meet you too.' Said Rhya with a poor way of charming look

"So what you guys want? A job, piss off." Said Trumpet feeling confident

"How dare he." Said Vetto all angry as him and Fana were ready to attack

"Vetto, Fana calm down." Said Litch to his friend. He was the only one that could put those two in check.

"I´m sorry for interrupt your meal. But we were passing by and we decide to meet the son of the legendary Destro.'' Said Litch to the surprised to the cult members

"How did you…?" Asked Re-destro

"We have many connections that goes way deeper than your organization.'' Said Rhya with a Cheshire smile.

"Re-destro should we eliminate them?" Said Getten

"No yet Geten let see what they have to tell us." Said Re-destro. They could be there as a threaten or for some kind of alliance. He was a businessman for years, he knew the right moment to attack or make a deal.

"How modest of you." Said Rhya.

"Don´t act so confident you bastard." Said Skeptic

"I am not acting; I was just born this way." Said Rhya.

'My organization is on a mission. To eliminate all the possible threats of the world. That includes the weak subjects that doesn't belong to this world." Said Litch, his speech was getting the meta liberation attention.

"The way you are speaking, it sound like a total elimination of the quirkless people." Said Re-destro with a smile.

"Along these lines." Said Litch with a forced one.

The Eye of the midnight sun only stood there listening to their leader speech and hoping that those bastards get the message.

"_They really buying this shit. Man, this century is full of racism and prejudice." _Thoguht Rhya

At the end of the speech Re-destro was laughing of joy.

"Finally, we have someone that understand that is time for those monsters leave this planet. After what they have done with us when the quirk evolution started." Said Re-destro.

"Yeah. We remember that." Said Vetto with a cold tone

"Yes." Said Fana with her dead eyes overlooking the grouo

"What wrong with your girl. She seens…of space." Said Curious

"Fana doesn´t like to talk to stranger." Said Rhya

'Usually I burn them to a crisp before they can even get a word." Said her like it was the most common thing to say

"Ok." Said Getten feeling a little off.

"How about number. How many member do you have at the moment?" Asked Skeptic

"300...ish " Said Litch.

"Ha that´s it? My good sir. We have over 11 thousand people and among those are pro heroes, quirk squad members and people involve with the hero association and the government. Do you only have these numbers?" Said Trumpet.

"Trumpet don´t be rude." Said Re-destro.

"Not only that but before we came here. We been doing a little reading." Said Ltch as his and his friends took of their robes a copy of Destro book ´´Meta Liberation War´´. That got the Liberation army by surprised.

"You all have good taste." Said Re-destro with a smile

"You all should now that we are planning a relaunch of this by the end of the year. I can see a hot seller in Christmas list." Said Trumpet

"For an army with philosophical goals you all tend to be a little capitalist." Said Rhya

"They seem like a bunch rich kids." Said Vetto

"Can you tell your monster to shut up." Said Skeptic getting into Vetto nerves

"Vetto." Said Litch calming him,

"One more strike Litch and I´m going all out." Whisper him.

"Wait for it." Whisper Litch.

"Well for the looks of its you folks looks like interesting people. Say why don´t you bring your organization to the cause. We are always happy to get new members. Think about…Litch right." Said Re-destro.

"Yes." Said Litch with a smile

"Wanna eat with us?" Asked Re-destro offering some food...

"Uh sure I´m starving." Said Rhya ready to sit down but Vetto grab his shoulder.

"No Rhya." Said Litch

"Come on is free food and is meals. I´m sick of fast foods." Said him all annoyed.

"You all been living in the shadows like the ´´league of villains´´." Asked Curious with a smile

"We prefer this way." Said Fana.

"Well this can change. I can call some people and make identity to you all. So, what do you say Litch, wanna join my father quest? And make this world 100% absolute power." Said Re-destro ready to make a deal.

The eye of the midnight sun then had a very sudden change of tone. All of them had a crypti evil smile.

"Who said I wanna that?" Said Litch

"What." Asked Re-destro confused.

Litch then use his power to turn the book into ashes, making the Meta liberation Army be in schock. Vetto shred the book with his own hand, while Fana burn her copy with her fire. Rhya was only there standing with his copy looking disinterred

"How dare you." Said Re-destro in pure angry seeing that his father legacy was being torn apart

"Can I get a refund?" Aske Rhya

"You didn´t pay for that." Said Vetto.

"Dude free money. Shut up.'' Whisper Rhya

"We were not here to join with your army. We are to say to stay out of our way. Your father was a mad man who wanted to create pure anarchy and chaos with absolute power. You all think of yourself as freedom fighters, but you are all monsters…you all never changed for you hungry for power." Said Litch to the top executive who were listening .

After that speech Re-destro compose himself and make an evil smile.

"Well it seens that it was good to meet you all for the last time." Said Re-destro.

"Do you think we are stupid enough to go here and don´t be strong enough to handle a bunch leader of a quirk army." Said Vetoo with a laugh.

"Yeah I think they found themselves untouchable." Said Fana

"Re-destro let me deal with them." Said Gente

"Approved Gente they are all you." Said Re-destro

"I wouldn´t do that if I were you." Said Litch to the ice user

"Yeah like we are afraid of some cult with…." Said Gentle ready to stike, but before he could leave his chair a little explosion occurs in the floor.

Boom.

"Curious." Said Skeptic in anger, because that was her ability.

"That wasn´t me.'' Said her all in shock.

"Oh sorry I tend to do what when I see hot women." Said Rhya looking at them. The executives them had an expression of horror.

"What." Said all of them.

"But…that´s my quirk. Said Curious all trembling.

"I know. As so as this other one." Said Rhya realizing a huge amount of ice that hit Gente.

"Ice!" Said Skeptic

"How?" Asked Curious.

**Rhya. Quirk: Third eye copy-He can copy at least three quirks at a time. He needs to touch someone and visualize the quirk to work. It last for a long time if he decides to have all the three quirk at a battle. If not, it drains more of his energy.**

"At morning you went to work. Some asshole bumps you and almost made you speals your coffee." Said Rhya recording the morning where he bumps into Curious in the street.

"It was you?" Said her in horror.

"In the flash baby." Said Rhya enjoying that.

"How about Gente ?" Askes Trumpet ready to counterattack

"I just put clothes of one of his cowerkoers. It was so easy.''

"How come I didn´t find him suspicious?" Said Gente getting up

"Alright you guys think we can´t handle four people? We are the heads of the revolution." Said Skeptic preparing his quirk

"And that's why we are here." Said Vetto and in a blink of Eye he attack the weird man tossing him across the room.

"Skeptic" Scream Curious in horror.

"Nice one, man." Said Rhya

"Thanks "Said Vetto with a smile

**Vetto. Quirk: Despair- He can cause more despair when he is in action and also the despair around him can give him energy to get stronger and faster. He also can spread the felling if in close to someone and look deep in his eyes.**

''Despair the best feeling of all." Said him with a malicious smile.

"This is lunatic." Said Trumpet all scared

"Where are you going?" Said Fana making a huge amount of fire from her mouth.

**Fana. Quirk: Fire Dragon- She can produce a great amount of fire from her mouth similar to a dragon. If she uses to much her throat and body can become dry so she needs to drink strong drink to be able to use the ability at full power.**

"Don´t worry guys." Said Geten repelling the fire with his ice

"Thanks man." Said Trumpet

Re-desto was furious now. His stress level was higher at the moment, these people invaded his home, ruined his dinner, mock his father quest and now they attack his fellow comrades. He was going to end this at that moment.

"That is enough. You all die here at my roof." Said Re-destro starting to change.

"80% liberation." Said him and soon he become a huge black monster. The meta liberation army hided it behind their leader, while the Eye of the Midnight sun only observe

"Re-destro." Said Curious in joy.

"**Back off. They are mine to kill."**

"Well this is ugly." Said Rhya

"Finally, a real challenge." Said Vetto cracking his knuckles.

"Yes he would be great to kill right Litch ?" Said Fana asking her leader. Only to see that he was not there

"Litch ?" Asked her.

"Again." Said Rhya with a tired look

"So far Eye of the…" Said Re-desrto ready to strike the three. When…

"Shooting Star." Said Litch and a bullet of pure energy hit Re-destro in the chest.

"Re…" Said Trumpet in shock to see his leader hurt. But the horror didn't stop there.

"Shooting Star." Said Litch repently as more and more light strike down Re-destro. Leaving the terrorist bleeding

"AAAAAHHH" Scream Re-destro in pain

"What happen?" Said Skeptic in horror to see that his leader lost

"I didn´t see what hit me." Said Re-destro all confused

"Good." Said Litch with a devil smile

"Pain. How." Said Re-destro seeing his own blood in his hanf

"You see to misjudged me sir." Said Litch to him.

Re-desto didn´t understand, nothing could be that fast. Unless

"Light powers?" Askes Re-destro in fear

"Correct." Said Litch

**Litch. Quirk: Photo kinesis- The power to move and fight at the speed of light. He can also produce his own light style power to attack his opponent and struck then before they hit the ground. There is no limitation to his power.**

"Impossible. We would know if someone had a quirk like that." Said Skeptic in pure paranoia

"You people, villains, heroes, the government it does't matter. We are going to take all you." Said Litch make his declaration and giving a signal to his friends.

"It is time." Said Litch as his forehead started to shine bright

"Finally." Said Rhya having the same effect.

"I was waiting for this." Said Vetto having also the same effect

"Let´s get this over with." Said Fana who was also having the same effect

"What?" Said the Meta liberation army in pure fear

"Hey man. Think of what you are doing at…. "Said Trumpet trying to talk their way out of that, but it was too late. The place exploded like a bomb, making the whole place to collapse.

**Boom**

The entire building fell down like it was a scene from a action movie. The houses and other places open at that time of the night were at panic and they should be, there was no hero around to save them.

The head leaders of the meta liberation army were in the wreckage of the disaster. But what it shock the eye of the midnight sun members was that, they were still alive.

"How is that possible?" Asked Fana hearing some heartbeats.

"In this age people tend to be a little more resistant. Is more quirkless and fragile quirks that would been dead in a second." Said Litch explaining the reason of why those people were still alive.

"What are waiting for. Let´s crack their skulls before they wake up." Said Vetto laughing

'Agreed, I will burn that woman until there is only ashes." Said Fana ready to strike fire.

However, before they could go ahead, Litch stop them.

"No, we are not doing this." Said him.

"What." Asked Fana.

"Why Lithch. I don´t understand this is the perfect opportunity to…" Said Vetto, but in less than a minute Litch given a very good reason of why not to kill them.

"They survived and they will spread our names. In their civilian form they will be seen as victims and the government will go after us. In their real functions they will tell their followers to go after us. So, in the end we will have a lot more people to kill." Said Litch seeing these people in pure pain and the chaos being spread around the area. So far, no hero was around.

"I like this. That's why you are the smart guy Litch." Said Vetto now happy, more people to spread despair.

"Agreed. Tell me when we can show ourselves." Asked Rhya

"Some time after the sport festival. That's when this year generation will be with the heroes, so we will teach those kids the true meaning of lost." Said Litch

"Very poetic. It is time for those brats to learn real pain." Said Vetto

"Yeah, I can´t wait for that." Said Fana

The terrorist group then notice Rhya grumpy face.

'What with that face ?" Asked Litch.

"Good food wasted. I could really use a meal." Said Rhya seeing the good meal now in ruined.

"Learn to cook. Even back then you were reeling on others to do your chores." Said Vetto

"I´m a simple guy Vetto, I do what I want." Said Rhya all simple.

"If is real food that you want Rya. There is a five-star restaurant right there that got evacuated." Said Litch pointing at a restaurant where most of the costumers were running from the area.

"Hello rich food.'' Said Rhya

"You are pathetic." Said Fana to her companion.

While they are leaving the place to catch some food, Rhya asked his leader/friend a question.

"Hey Litch. What about All for One? Did he really buy that ´´deal´´?" Asked Rhya.

"Yes, he did. Right now, his forces are looking for the stones as we speak. The black bulls may have one, but we still can have enough to bring our friends back and get revenge." Said Litch very cold.

"I can´t wait for that." Said Vetto

"Me too." Said Fana, while Rhya just smile

"So, let´s role." Said Litch to his companion and they all disappear from the night, before all polices, and heroes arrive. Japan will soon meet a great enemy.

**Yeah here it is the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Also, if you wondering what the Elves in this universe is gonna be like, I am going to give a backstory latter in the story, so its all connect in the end. Next is gonna be the market and dungeon chapter, yeah more black Clover but then we go back to the sports festival. Sounds good. Great, bye.**


	14. Market and Dungeon

**By the way I´m not doing that anime only two part where Yuno, Mimosa and Klaus go to Hage and the golden Daws meet the orphanage. That's doesn´t add to my story and in this situation Yuno is super busy trying to balance out school and being a quirk squad member. But don´t worry Mimosa and the rest of their class are going to meet the kids and sister Lily at the Sports Festival.**

The black bulls had spent some hours of the last day researching about psychologic quirk. The way Asta describe the voice in his head was very messed up. Yami look upon dozens of articles and books in their library to gain some information, and he didn´t like what he found.

He was at the moment in the living room of the headquarters relaxing on his chair while he rub his fingers on his head to try calm his headache.

"Why this shit keeps happening on this squad;" Ask Yami to himself rubbing his finder

"Sir." Said the voice of Gordon. Yami then saw him, Gauche and Grey probably coming back from their library research.

"So, what you guys found?" Asked Yami

"Nothing good." Said Gauche directed.

"Speal out." Said Yami being directed.

The trio gave him and some paper and notes about the subject.

"I read about some people that head a special quirk that lets hearing a personal voice. This was quite rare and its was back when heroes were still in development for the public." Said Gauche looking over his notes.

"How did the people turn out?' Asked Yami

"See for yourself." Said Gauche sowing an old photo of what looked like a suicidal attempt.

"Oh crap." Said Yami cursing. No way he is letting the kid get himself kill because of a quirk.

"And you Gordon." Asked Yami looking at the pale dude.

"Asta describe the voice as kind malicious and dark, something that I am very fond of. It might be some kind effect, he said that his quirk is very recent, something that I never seen before. It could be a withering the quirk trying to take control over him or it is something else?" Said Gordon in his weird way of speaking. However, Yami understood every single word.

"Something else." Said Yami thinking a thousand options over his head.

"You could understand what he said." Said Gauche perplexed.

"Sir, Asta, Noelle and Magna are coming down." Said Grey seeing the three from her hiding spot.

"Ok you all. Let´s keep this thing a secret only to ourselves, you are all my mature members believing or not so keep quiet or I will literally take off your tongues. Got it?' Said Yami

"Yes sir." Said the trio.

'Good, if he keeps getting more voice in his head I will call Owen and other quirk healers." Said Yami remembering his contacts.

"Either that or his going to the madhouse." Said Gauche with a dry option.

"Possibly." Said Yami.

After that whole weird conversation, the rest of the squad appear to eat breakfast. Charmy had her sheep already on the grill and prepare a nice balanced meal.

"We are here sir." Said Magna with the two juniors.

"Here are my new juniors. You kids sure are crazy, I still have those vultures reports under my ass asking for questions." Said Yami with a laugh, however the last part made him really grim.

"Isn't that good?' Asked Noelle.

"Yami-san hates the media. But they love him, so it's complicated." Said Finral with a sweat in his head.

"To hell with that garbage. I wanna say that you guys act so well that the quirk chancellor gave the squad a golden start." Said Yami

"A golden start what is that?" Asked Asta

"You know how the pro heroes are ranking for how many people they saved, how much the sacrificed for the country, etc.." Said Yami

"Yeah.' Said Asta remembering the basic of how a hero is ranked.

"Well the quirk squads are ranked thanks to the system of the golden stars. The main deal is that the only person who can give that are the Quirk Chancellor and his team. When he hear about the feet of the Quirk squad, he give a goldens star as a reward." Said Yami looking at the Black bulls scored that was stuck on the wall. It changed from negative 31 to negative 30.

"Great now we are in negative 30." Said Yami with a laugh.

"Negative thirty? How that hell you lose starts." Asked Asta in shock alongside Noelle.

"Breaking the law. Insulting the clients, flipping the bird to heroes which many of us have done." Said Yami

"Yes." Respond most of the Black Bulls.

'Sure." Said Vanessa

'Most of them deserve." Said Gauche looking at his sister picture.

'Great, now that we are. We will make this place get out of the negative." Said Noelle feeling all above.

"A golden start because of us that sound cool. But hey, who is the Quirk Chancellor?" Asked Asta

"What!" Said most of the Black Bulls in shock. Much to Asta surprise.

"Are you kidding right?" Asked Magna.

"How come you never heard of the quirk Chancellor?" Asked Magna

"You don´t have a brain right?" Asked Noelle.

"Hey stop insulting me. Is that in Hage we didn´t have much way to know about the outside places and when we did it, was only hero related stuff, alright. Sorry. But really who is this guy?" Said Asta.

"Sir." Said Finral to his superior. Yami took a deep smoke and started to talk.

"Kid. The quirk chancellor is almost like if All Might was the fricking prime Minister."

'Really." Said Asta now all pumped out. All Might as the prime minister would be awesome.

'Yes, he a figure who is chosen to have the most knowledge and best use of quirk than any other person in this country. He is the one that approve if this person is sane or good enough to be a hero or a quirk squad member, because if all you need it was to attend class than we would be having hero by the dozens with all those knock off losers. But seriously the Quirk Chancellor is someone that look over the quirk squads and also the top ten heroes, the current one is possibly the best one with got in Japan. I will not tell you about his quirk because you are not ready."

"Someone that powerful that not even All mIght can get close." Said Asta with stars in his eyes and tears all over his face.

"But is he really the main man in power?" Asked Asta.

"Yeah. Do you think the decisions comes down to Nezu and that old hag of the hero safety comition? No is the quirk chancellor who was the final world, if they don´t like his judgment too bad." Said Yami listing the most powerful people in the hero community outside of the pros.

"I wanna meet him so bad." Said Asta all excited just imagining how that guy looked like. Maybe he was five time bigger than All Might, or he could looked like someone that lived a thousand years.

"Will see kid." Said Yami with a laugh. He puff some smoke of his cigarette and have an announcement to his squad.

"Plus is good that you are all here because…" Said Yami reveling in his pocket some paychecks.

"Pay day." Said him delivering for each member their checks.

"Whaaaaaat. We also get paid but I thought…." Said Asta all confused. I mean he knew that pro heroes get paid but he didn´t know how it worked for the quirk squads.

"Quirk squad members receive wage from the government, since we are not extreme or frequent as the pros, we have this luxury. Your money is some douche taxes." Said Yami with a laugh.

"This is so cool. How much we have every month?" Asked Asta looking at his first payment check,

"The Black bulls receive about 50.000 yeins (450 dollars)" Said Yam.

"Wow this is way much that I expect." Said Asta all excited.

'This is not even 1 third that I receive from Nozel." Said Noelle looking at her check not impressed.

'Thank you, sir." Said the entire Black Bulls bowing for their captain.

"You are welcome." Said Yami leaving them. In direction for the toilet for his daily dump.

"Wait for its Marie. Your big brother is buying new gifts for you. I´m buying VIP tickets of that annoying popstar that you love" Said Gauche running for the Black Bulls car to be the first in line of a show.

"I can´t wait to go to the all you can eat buffet. This time I am loaded." Said Charmy drooling looking at her wallet.

"Captain how much you want to fight with me?' Asked Luck following his captain.

"Piss off you lunatic. I´m not in the mood today." Said Yami still going to the bathroom.

"Hey, you two..." Said Yami as a final warning for the two newbies.

"UA is with no class for two days because of the incident. So, relax that's an order." Said him.

"Yes sir." Said both Asta and Noelle.

"Good." Said Yami now ready for his dump.

"I hear you two are free today." Said Vanessa behind the two hugging them.

"Yes.'' Said Asta all excited.

"Yeah, I don´t have no mission, it is Grey turn in monitor duty, and none is shaming me on the internet. Today is great." Said Vanessa feeling all chipper.

"Right." Said Noelle with a sweat in her head.

'You know. I am taking you two to a place to spent some of your hard-earned money." Said Vanessa.

"Where?'' Asked Asta.

"Some place that not even the pros know about. The quirk underground market.' Said Vanessa whispering the last part.

"The quirk market." Said both Asta and Noelle confused.

"I am gonna change. Wait for me." Said her.

"I never heard of this place and you?" Asked Asta.

"Nope. You are thinking in waste all of your money now?" Asked Noelle.

"No, I am thinking in send 90% to the church back at Hage." Said Asta.

"Wow Asta now that is a manly thing to do." Said Magna eating some pudding.

"You also send your money to your hometown Magna senpai?" Asked Asta

"Sure, but first I try to learn a little bit more in games." Said Magna feeling like a champion.

'Aren´t you underage?" Asked Noelle.

'Who cares. This world is full of heroes, but these things are never going away." Said Magna with a smirk.

"I´m ready." Said Vanessa reveling her very reaviling wine colored vest.

"You just put your reveling clothes." Said Noelle al red alongside Asta.

'What this thing? I can use and is no problem. Nemuri got a lot of trouble because of that reveling outfit, so anyone that is either a hero or a quirk squad member had to have a certain uniform regime." Said Vanessa remembering those problems Midnight caused it.

"Wow really, Midnight sensei cause that.'' Said Asta surprised.

"Yeah and now some young heroines still think that body is the best way to gather fans, like that mountain cow." Said Vanessa insulting that giant blonde.

"You mean Mountain lady?" Asked Noelle.

'Shh this a little girl secret." Said Vanessa whispering and with a wink.

"Do you hate her?" Asked Noelle genially confused.

"She a bit rude for a newbie. Yeah, she can smash criminals, but I can trap her and make her fall hard on her butt. If I could I would definitely do it.'' Said Vanessa with a laugh.

'Right." Said Noelle with a sweat in her head.

'Are you two ready?" Asked Vanessa picking the keys of the car.

"Yes." Said the two teens.

"Good. Because I´m driving." Said her with a weak.

It turns out Vanessa driving was a bit extreme. It was almost like an action movie style; she went 80 miles per hours in a place of 50 and went faster and faster. But when a cop or hero was near, she look like she was the calmest driver in the world, while Asta and Noelle were all looking like they went passed by a rolocouster. Asta felling dizzy while Noelle felt a little blush on how close he has, she wanted to kick him out of the car because of that.

After that heel of a driving Vanessa brought the two to the main city but they didn´t walk thought the main streets like any civilians. They also saw some of their friends walking buy, like Gauche leaving a ticket store with two purchased probably to the show that her sister wanted. Finral hitting of a red-haired girl walking with a bunch of kids. But also Grey in her true form passed them to go to a building.

"Huh Vanessa-senpai why are we in this ally?" Asked Asta.

'Yes, it is gross." Said Noelle seeing the very poor place.

'because then no hero is gonna spot us." Said Vanessa.

"Huh."

"Let me show you two." Said her going to the end of the alley.

"What…" Asked both of them confused. They saw Vanesa talking to a wall.

"Vanessa Enotece, third class junior, Black Bulls. Plus two newbies." Said her

'Enter." Said a metallic voice revealing an invisible door.

"Come we only have 10 seconds." Said Vanessa to the wo.

"What." Said the two very confused.

"Aaaaha." Said Asta and Noelle entering the invisible door and showing up what looked an old-style market.

'Where are we?" Asked Noelle.

"My two darlings welcome to the underground market?'' Said Vanessa.

"Underground." Said Noelle

"SO, we are under the city." Asked Asta in horror

'Exactly." Said Vanessa.

"How is this possible?'' Asked Asta

"You see ever since the quirk squad were overshadow by hero, some pretty smart guys found this empty space bellow Musutafu and decide to create the paradise for their own league. No heroes has discovered this place for over 100 years, besides the portals only lets quirks squad members enter, hero gets their memory wipe.'' Said Vanessa explaining the whole process.

"Isn´t that a little extreme?' Said Noelle with a sweat.

"Girl if you know what they did and wasn´t show on the news" Said Vanessa.

"I get it. Heroes are people too, they are not perfect, I even find All Might annoying with that attitude of his." Said Noelle.

"Don´t say that Noelle. All Might is our number one hero; he saves everyone with a smile." Said Asta.

"Please. If I wanna to hear more All Might worshiping crap I would call Midoriya but I am with you at the moment." Said her.

"_I am with Asta again. No wait this isn´t a date, Vanessa is here. Yes Vanessa."_ Thought Noelle

'So, what is next?" Asked Asta.

"Let´s buy something good." Said Vanessa and the three decide to walk in the market seeing so many types of stand with some many products.

"Hey Vanessa, I got some new threat for you." Said a vendor.

'That's good. I will pass there later." Said her.

"This is so cool. I am buying some gifts for the kids and sister lily." Said him thinking about his family but forgetting about Father Orsi.

"Man, again with this nun crap." Said Noelle.

"Hey, look at this birdcage. Nero should like this?" asked Asta seeing a birdcage. For some reason Vanessa seen to look extremally frozen when she saw the thing.

"Vanessa are you ok?" Asked Asta seeing Vanessa a little shaken.

"Asta listen to me. Nero would be happier if you don´t put him into a birdcage, right." Said Vanessa.

'But…" Said Asta but Vanessa was direct to the point

"No birdcages!" Scream her.

"Sorry." Said Asta giving back the birdcage and going to shop something else.

"What was…" Asked Noelle seeing Vanessa acting out of character

"I hate birdcages. Seeing a poor animal stuck there and not be able to move around is…is just so sad." Said Vanessa with a grunt in her face.

"Right." Said Noelle with a bored look.

'You look annoyed at here." Said Vanessa.

"Well duh. I am used to shop at fancy places and boutiques."

'You can look tough. But I know that you still need more practice with your quirk." Said Vanessa catching Noelle by surprise.

"What…. no. I am been getting better, I passed an exam you know." Said Noelle all red of embarrassment.

"Honey that's ok. See those bracelets." Said Vanessa pointing at some bracelets that looked like those that kids wear it.

''Yeah." Said her.

"Many girls wear those because it help them use their quirk. Many people have problem in using their power, so they need more help is not something to be ashamed of. Hell, you are both a quirk squad member and in the hero course at UA and you still have problems. This is the right time to ask for help Noelle." Said Vanessa being honest.

Noelle didn´t know how to react to that. So, she was honest about it how is for her.

'I am kept awake until 2 am almost every night listening to tutor on how to keep calm and release the best attack possible. I need to get better, but I don´t know how. I never…" Said Noelle forming tears in her eyes.

"Hey girl keep calm. I´m sure you will be good with your quirk. So, let´s buy a bracelet there." Said Vanessa pointing at a stand with different type of bracelets.

"Sure." Said Noelle having no answer.

"How about this one. It´s scream you." Said Vanessa showing off a bracelet all silver and blue.

"Yeah. Thanks, your welcome," Said Noelle with a smile in her face.

While the two are trying off bracelets, Asta shows up.

"Hey Noelle, Vanessa senpai this place is amazing." Said Asta with some shopping bags.

"You look so happy Asta." Said Vanessa.

"Yeah and Noelle did you buy a bracelet?" Asked Asta seeing the bracelet.

"Huh…" Said Noelle not knowing how to answer. However, Asta gave his answer.

"That's so cool." Said Asta with stars in his eyes.

"Right." Said Noelle with a smile blush in her face.

"Hey what part is that?'' Asked Asta seeing a bunch of older man.

"Oh, that the gambling area. There were most of the quirk squad member bet their money. You two are underage to be there, and besides only idiots like to go there." Said Vanessa explaining. And how would imagine Magna showing up.

"What up you douches." Said Magna entering.

"Magna." Said many of the man.

"Time to triplicate my money." Said Magna with a smirk.

"This is not gonna look good." Said both Vanessa and Noelle with a sweat in their heads.

**Sekke**

The teen was at the moment losing his money at a table with a very old lady, very tiny and ragged. They were both playing poker and Sekke was losing bad.

"What no fair." Said Sekke seeing that he had losing again.

"Sorry kid, it is my specialty. I warned you, now your money is mine." Said the old lady getting more of his money.

"Dawn. There it goes 50% of my payment." Said him all sad.

"You can keep trying." Said the old lay with a smirk.

"No way. I´m leaving." Said Sekke leaving the stand.

"Good luck next time.'' Said the old lady sending him a kiss, that made Sekke disgust.

Sekke now feeling like crap. This was supposed to be this year, he had practiced his quirk for months in the hopes to get into the hero course. He didn´t get enough points to be in the hero course but he was put in the General Education. He didn´t hate his class but he wasn´t the main top of the game some of his classmates including Hitoshi Shinso seen him as a joke. At least he got enough credit to try out for the quirk squad and got accept into one, the green mantis.

"Being a green mantis suck. All my main mission are pity stuff that sidekicks do, and when I am with the big guys, I am the bait." Said him all sad remembering his missions. He received some golden stars, but it wasn't because of him.

"I am here to find some low-level thief. This is a job for a quirk squad member? "Said him all annoyed.

"But if don´t do it. Captain Jack…" Said him thinking about what the lunatic of his captain would do to him.

"Well it´s seen is time for Chopping up. Do you wanna start up or down? Kekeke." Said the imaginary Jack the ripper.

"Why do I get to be with that creeper?" Said him. However, his thoughts were finish when a water ball hit him.

Slpash

"What" Said Sekke all surprises.

"See Noelle the bracelet is already working. This time was a little bit off." Said Vanessa patting Noelle in the shoulder.

"Is not because of this. I am improving myself." Said Noelle.

'Are you ok there?" Said Vanessa. Sekke saw the new arrivals and saw the bunch of goddesses that stand in his front.

"Well hello there ladies. What are you two doing here?" Said Sekke doing some dollar store flirt.

"Uh shopping?" Said Noelle all weird out.

"Really me too. Tell me how about I show you guys around, I promise a good time." Said Sekke with his ´´charm´´.

"What! Get out of here creeper." Said Noelle disgusted by him.

"Huh." Said Sekke all confused.

"Hey Noelle, Vanessa. Check it out." Said Asta showing off in the back with a little toy alien.

"Please tell me that you didn't bought this thing." Said Noelle with sweat in her head.

"Of course. Is so cool, it even talks." Said Asta pulling a string.

'Human, humans." Said the toy aliens.

"See." Said Asta with stars in his eyes.

"What is the big deal?' Asked Vanessa.

Asta then sense someone behind him and saw someone that he hadn´t seen since the Quirk Squad exam.

"Oh it´s…" Said Sekke with horror in his eyes. The guy who ruined his life.

"Wait it is you! The Ba-ha guy." Said Asta

"My name is Sekke." Said Sekke all irritated.

"I don´t see you since the exam. How is the green Mantis?" Asked Asta seeing the robe.

"They…are great." Said Sekke with sweat in his forehead of nervous.

"Good for you. Hey did you also got into UA?" Asked Asta.

"Yeah I´m in the general education." Said Sekke with little dignity that he had.

"That´s great. We should take lunch together.'' Said Asta all excited.

"I don´t think hero courses members like to have lunch with other courses students." Said Sekke felling down that some idiot wit no quirk was having more advantage than him.

"Nonsense next time we will call for lunch." Said Asta

"Will she be there?" Asked Sekke pointing at Noelle.

"What?" Asked Noelle in confusion.

"Sure. Noelle always like to have lunch with me." Said Asta with a smile. Not noticing Noelle blush.

"Alright Asta. I will see you in lunch." Said Sekke with a poor man wink.

"_So, my plan begin. I will ´´befriend´´ you and know all your secret and when is the right time I will stab you hillbilly"_ Thought Sekke.

"Are you ok there Sekke?" Asked Asta seeing that he was stuck with a weird face.

"Yes I am. I was thinking of my super mission that I was send here to do." Said Sekke making himself look serious.

"Really what is it?" Asked Asta all exicite.d

"Stop an infamous thief around here." Said Sekke.

"That's sound way low." Said Noelle not impressed.

"What, don´t say that Noelle. It is his mission." Said Asta for some reason supporting Sekke.

"_It a stupid mission, you freak."_ Thought Sekke.

"By the way I heard that the 1-A students got attack in the USJ. Are you ok my dear?" Said Sekke trying to make his move to Noelle.

"We´re fine. All Might save us." Said Asta answering for Noelle

"Sure he did." Said Sekke with a fake smile

"_Great now I hate All Might_." Thought him..

Their conversation was over when they heard a cry for help. It was the old lady that had beaten Sekke in poker.

"Help. Thieve, thieve." Said her.

"Where?'' Shouted Asta.

"There. He stole all my money." Said the old lady to the running thieve.

'Don´t worry. I will catch him." Said Asta running like a maniac

The thief was so front that he passed the secret portal of the Market.

"He passed to the portal." Said Asta all worried.

"Stealing in front of quirk squad members. That thieve has no fear." Said Vanessa.

"Agreed." Said Noelle.

"What that is my mission! You are not stealing my thunder again Asta. Bu Ha. Bronze transformation, Sekke Shooting Star." Said Sekke activating his quirk and then appear in front of him a personalized bike with his face on it.

"Oh gosh." Said Vanessa with a blush

"What a horror." Said Noelle disgust.

''Cool." Said the old lady all impressed.

'Girls keep the old lady safe. I will catch that thief." Said Sekke trying to act all cool and dialing.

"Ew." Said Noelle wanting to clean her brain after seeing that atrocity.

"Let´s go. Bu Ha." Said Sekke running ff.

"What a cool bike." Said the old lady still impressed with Sekke horrific bike.

**Outside.**

The thief using his quirk dust cloud was able to move faster than Asta. However, the young quirk squad member was in good shape, so he was getting closer to the thief.

"Get lost kid. Dust bombs." Said the thief throwing off some dirt in the direction of Asta. The quirk squad member clean off the dirt in his face and continue to run.

"Man, what a cheap trick." Said Asta all angry.

"What's going on?" Said a man opening a window to see what was happening. The thief dodged the distraction but Asta got hit right in the face.

Bump

"Ouch." Said Asta rubbing off his bump in his head.

"Are you ok kid?'' Asked the man, confused with all that.

"Yeah I´m fine, but the thief is getting away.'' Said Asta trying to find the thief.

"Adios kid." Said the thief flying on his dust cloud into the sky.

"Not so fast. Parkour mode." Said Asta jumping in the buildings and roofs like a dawn athlete.

"No heroes at sight. Good." Said the thief relied.

"Stop right there. Quirk squad member request." Said Asta showing of his robe.

"Screw you." Said the theft giving Asta the finger.

"Sword go." Said Asta activating his sword and with one strong swing he was able to cut off the dust cloud.

"My dust cloud." Said the thief falling.

"He is on the ground. Good now I can…" Said Asta ready to strike. When suddenly.

"Ba-ha." Said the voice of Sekke riding off in the shooting star.

"Sekke you…" Said Asta confused but his mind went to another thing.

"The glory will be mine." Said Sekke all mighty.

"WHAT A COOL BIKE!" Screamed Asta all animated. Even taking his cellphone to take pictures of the Shoting star.

"Look out." Said Sekke losing control of the bike and accidentally hitting the thieve.

"Urgh" Said the thief now on the ground and totally out of breath.

"Ba-ha. You scum, now is time to learn how to be good to this society. Thanks to me Sekke Bronza of the green mantis you are under…" Said Sekke doing some pose but before could continue with this routine the thief his foot with a knives

"Shut up." Said the thief with a smirk.

"Aaaaah. WHAT IS THAT?'" Said Sekke falling on the ground sensing his leg not responding. Could it be because of a poisoning knife.

"I will rather root in jail than keep listening to your stupid voice." Said the thief passim gout.

While Sekke was in the floor looking like he was ready to go to the other side Asta arrived.

"Sekke. What's wrong?" Asked Asta all worried.

"My leg. Is poised…he…. he put..som..ething." Said Sekke trembling in fear.

"Keep breathing help is coming." Said Asta trying to calm down his fellow quirk squad member.

"_This is how I end. I really hoped to reach the top."_ Thought Sekke looking at the main buildings that were the main hero agency.

"Sekke keep up." Said Asta really worried.

"_I really hate his guts but…"_ Thought Sekke looking at Asta.

"Asta. You managed to beat me in the quirk squad exams, since I am done for now I want you to keep going on and reach the top for me. Be the only thing to keep my dream alive." Said Sekke trying to pass his ideas to Asta.

"Sekke." Said Asta all sad.

"_Well I live an interesting li…"_ Thought Sekke. He was ready to close his eyes but Asta gives him a karate chop.

**BAMP**

"Ouch. What did you…" Said Sekke all irritated? He build up his last moments and Asta ruined.

"Don't leave me with this kind pression. You will live on and reach your goals yourself, I belive in you Sekke. You have to be Plus Ultra but also surpass your limits !" Scream Asta like a maniac.

"What is he..." Thought Sekke confused. He then saw that the thief he caught was tied up with some thread and that pink haired woman from the Black Bulls was near him.

"You are crying over nothing. This is a little poison that only has little effect, after putting this pomade you will be good as new.'' Said Vanessa applying some pomade in Sekke foot.

"_She is rubbing on me. Best day ever."_ Thought Sekke all red and with a nosebleed.

**Minutes Later**

After Sekke got better with his wound, he put on the capture thief in his bronze bike and was ready to go to the Green Mantis headquarters.

"Ba-ha. You will see Asta. You may be stronger now but next time I will be unbeaten. Goodbye ladies and see at lunch Silva. Ba-ha." Said Sekke leaving the scene.

"What a loser." Said Noelle.

"Bye Sekke." Said Asta waving off Sekke.

"_He maybe be naïve and young, but he has the attitude of a great hero."_ Thought Vanessa looking at Asta with a smile.

**Later**

After getting the confiscate items of the thieves the Black Bulls were now going to give back all the money stole to the old lady that was in the Underground Market.

"Here you." Said Asta giving the old lady a huge bag of money

"Oh, my money. God bless you all quirk squad members." Said her.

"Is just our job to save peoples." Said Asta with a smile.

"Exactly what the dork said." Said Noelle all serious but she had a gigty under her breath.

"Have a good night." Said Vanessa leaving the underground market with the juniors.

After going to an empty alley and soon enough she started to talk to herself.

"An ability to cancel and nullified quirks. That's its new. Is something that I never saw in my life?" Said her pulling off her skin which revealed to be fake.

"Is that qualified as quirk?" Said her now having a more masculine voice. In a blink of an eye the old lady turned out to be a blonde man, with a star tattoo in his forehead. He looked what looked like a really big cloak in his arms.

"Things like that is the reason I can´t stop going disguised around town. Theses camouflages cloak are really the dream of the tomorrow." Said Julius looking at this revolutionary cloak that he had ´´borrow´´ from a hero company. But hey, being the Quirk Chancellor has its charm.

**Julius Novachrono. Quirk: Time Control- He can control time around him. He can´t travel back in time. But he can freeze somebody and a place for an amount a time that is serviceable for him to act. No side effects for him.**

"Ah found you." Said a floating image of man with a blue hair of a bowl cut. That kind looked like a mushroom.

"Oh Marx." Said Julius talking to his secretary

**Marx Francois. Quirk: Memory control- He can manipulate memories and always see what a person had seen and experience in their entire life. He can do that with two people at a time, after that he need to cool of his head.**

"Don´t even attempt to turn this off. After finding your location I will send a team to pick you up.'' Said Marx all irritated that Julius sneaked off again.

"No Marx is ok. I just went for a walk." Said Julius with a smile.

"A walk. Sir do you know the position that you bring?" Said Marx all irritated. Sometimes Julius-sama acted like he wasn´t in a big position.

"Relax, I used the disguise cloak." Said Julius showing off the device, which made Marx scream in fear.

"This is the prototype! If the company found out they can sue us." Said Marx sweating.

"I know but he looked so cool to use." Said Julius all carefree and with stars in his eyes.

"Julius-sama." Said Marx with a sweat in his head.

"Is ok Marx he is not broken. I think." Said Julius with a laugh. He hit some places with the cloak, it might not be perfect.

"YOU THINK!" Scream Marx all worried.

"Calm down, I will be going back to the main headquarters…after a little bit of more researcher." Said Jilus putting the cloak again and this time putting an appearance of a surfer looking man and start to hit the street.

"No Jilius-sama. The president of the Public safety Commission is here, and she will be…" Said Marx all worried. He didn´t want to deal with that crap again.

"I´m sure you can handle her Marx. Be at there before dawn, bye there." Said Julius cutting off Marx communication.

"Julius-sama." Said Marx in fear. Things got worst when the President of the Public safety Commission appeared. And she looked irritated.

"Where is that man-child?" Said her all serious.

"I need a raise."" Said Marx all stress out. This was going to be a long day.

**One day later**

**Black Bulls headquarters**

The Black Bulls were all chilling out in their living room like there is no world outside. Asta was doing some sit ups, while Noelle was jus messing with her phone looking for what her classmates where doing, just for curiosity.

Unknown to Asta was that Gauche, Gordon and Grey (still in her giant form) were observing him and taking notes for any kind weird behavior. The fact that Asta is always weird makes a no easy job.

Magna and Lucky were all just goofing off. Magna eating some pudding and Luck doing some air punches.

The attention change when Finral and Yami appeared.

"Hey everybody." Said Finral walking alongside the Captain.

"Welcome." Said Asta.

'So. Are we needed it?" Asked Vanessa.

"Is there a mission? If yes I would like to go." Said Noelle interested in training a little bit.

"Mission, please I am tired to be stuck in this place." Said Luck all charged up.

"Well if pique your interest…" Said Finral looking at his phone. But Yami took a deep smoke and then he spoke.

"It was discovered another ´´dungeon´´." Said Yami

"Alright new dungeon." Said both Luck and Magna excited.

"Wait a minute dungeon? Like those in fantasy games?" Asked Noelle very confused. This place had a lot of video game terms.

"No rich girl. Dungeon is a codename for the abandon places found out by the heroes or quirk squad members. Those includes: Warehouses, building, underground hiding, the list goes on." Said Yami explaining the situation

"That's sound so cool. But what is in there?" Asked Asta

"Possibly jackpot. Most of these places are under the control of drug lords, giants' supervillains, mad scientist or Yakuza. There could have anything. History, money, the true meaning of life whatever.'' Said Magna all greed and with a smile.

"Amazing." Said Asta with stars in his eyes.

'And the best part are the traps. Most those people are known to put all kind of deadly traps that could kill anyone who dares go there. It so much fun that I can take it." Said Luck all excited that he started to spread electricity.

"Be careful with your electricity you lunatic." Said Magna fixing his hair.

"Is a very important job to protect the items of these places so the police can investigate." Said Vanessa while drinking some wine.

"Why the pro heroes don´t do this sort of thing?'' Asked Noelle curious.

"Because they are afraid of the underground world. But us the quirk squad and especially the black bulls love to get our hands on the dirt." Said Yami with disgusting grim.

"Ew." Said Noelle just imagining the crap that could be there.

"That's sound so amazing. So where is this dungeon at ?' Asked Asta.

"In a difficult region of the country. In fact, is where we called the Diamond region." Said Yami.

"The Diamond Region?" Said both Asta and Noelle confused.

"Yes. You see in Japan ever since the Quirk phenomenal many areas where being dominated by factions and groups. Now of course with heroes and other stuff almost all of those areas are restored, however there are still three parts that even to this day are very hard to set free. They were dubbed the heart, Spade and diamond areas." Said Yami explaining the regions.

"Heart, Spade and Diamond." Said Asta

"And we are going to one of those." Said Noelle a bit shocked.

'Yes, and it's pretty far away. It is almost 5 hours of flight, fortunely I went with Finral a few years ago and I made sure to him to never forget." Said Yami with a dark glare to Finral.

"Yes sir." Said Finral all terrified.

"So, we are going to a dominated area. That's sound so cool to be true." Said Asta all excited.

'Actually, you are going because the Quirk Chancellor personally requested you." Said Yami surprising the Bulls.

"What! The Quirk Chancellor." Scream Asta more excited than ever.

"You see Asta. Just here a few weeks and already famous." Said Magna rubbing into his junior.

"_If he sees my potential than that's mean I can really become the number one hero."_ Thought Asta all happy. That could be good for him.

"Silva you are also going. You are a newbie, plus I don´t want you sitting here all day." Said Yami.

"Right sir." Said Noelle.

"Luck." Said Yami to the electric boy;

"Yeah." Said Luck

"You will be as their supervisor. We all know how you are if stuck in a place for too long." Said Yami.

"Alright. Time for fun." Said Luck all happy. It was time to fight.

"Make sure they come back in one piece." Said Yami serious to Luck.

"_I´m dying today."_ Thought Noelle.

"Finral." Said Yami addressing the portal user.

'Yes sir. Portal Angel Diamond Area." Said Finral with struggle.

"Thanks, Finral-senpai." Said Asta.

'Go now. I can hold for a few seconds." Said Finral.

"Sorry." Said Asta going off with his team.

"See you later captain." Said Asta before the portal closed.

**Diamond Region**

"Here we are." Said Luck seeing a huge region that appear to be very peaceful. Full of lands, vegetation and peace.

''This is the diamond Region?" Asked Asta.

'Not that I expect from a dominated area.'' Said Noelle.

"Well since the ´´dungeon´´ was found near the area that's mean is not overly protected. But who knows maybe we will find a bunch of strong guys to fight?" Said Luck all excited.

"Hey, are we too far from the place? Because I remember Roulacase quirk only allow him to be in places that he been too." Said Noelle pointing some flaws.

"Don´t worry guys. The dungeons is right there." Said Luck pointing to what appear to be a big entrance to an underground cave.

"Looks like somebody dug his way to there." Said Asta.

"By the looks it appear it was an underground hiding." Said Noelle.

'Yeah. I hope it's a Yakuza. Their traps are the best." Said Luck running toward the place.

"What." Said both Asta and Noelle scared. Facign Yakuza, that a huge leap for them.

"Come on. Let´s go." Said Luck all excited.

**Black Bulls headquarters**

Yami read some newspaper to try relaxing his head. After everything that has been happening with the League of Villains, a mysterious terrorist group, All Might starting to lose his power and now Asta and his paranormal quirk, he need some chill time.

"Why do you think the Quirk Chancellor wanted Asta to go?'" Asked Magna while eating some pudding.

"Maybe he see potential on him." Said Vanessa.

The talk about Julius made Yami only think about the guy.

"_That man..."_ Thought Yami about his time training under Julius.

"_It's a really nutjob."_ Thought Yami with some laughs.

**Dungeon**

The trio of Black Bulls were walking through a dark hall of the underground place. The only source of light was of their cellphones. Luck was in front since he hope to catch any trap. Asta was walking slowing and looking to every angle possible. Noelle being scared of whatever was there decided to grab Asta shoulder and arm for support, that caused her to have some red checks.

"Hey Noelle, can you stop with that. Is difficult to walk with you grabbing on me." Said Asta having difficult to walk since Noelle was grabbing his arm.

"What. Don´t go putting fantasies on your heed. You have more durability than me so you will be my shield." Said Noelle scared but also blushing.

'Huh." Said Asta confused.

'Also, if you tell the class about this, I will kill you." Said Noelle with a death glare.

"Alright." Said Asta with some sweat. Their track was stopped by Luck commando.

"Stop." Said the blonde teen.

"What do you mean?" Asked Noelle

"Check it that brick." Said Luck spotting a glowing brick above them.

"Is glowing." Said Asta.

"Hidden passage." Said Luck all happy

"Hidden passage?" Said Asta and Noelle confused.

"Yes." Said Luck pressing the brick.

As soon as Luck pressed the brick into an odd position suddenly the wall of bricks was turn into a door.(designed just like the one in Black Clover) A door that lead into a bigger place, it looked like a giant maze that leads to different parts of district or a community. Must been a very busy place if it was necessary that much of space around. The fact that this location was just discovered right now, show to Noelle and Asta that even in a world full of heroes there are still plenty of mystery and secrets hidden.

"Wow." Said Asta and Noelle amazed by that.

"Why the stairs are putting this way?'' Asked Asta.

"Maybe because of someone quirk." Said Noelle.

"Hey, do you all feel this energy?" Said Luck glowing more than usual.

'Yes, I can feel. And I don´t like it." Said Noelle confused.

"Really I can´t feel anything.' Said Asta getting no vibes from the place.

"Must be your weird ass quirk that doesn´t allow you." Said Noelle.

"Don´t call my quirk weird Noelle. I want to feel the energy too." Said Asta walking around when suddenly he step into a weird piece of the floor.

"Huh." Said asta and Noelle confused. Suddenly a huge bulk appeared in front of them to crush.

"A trap." Said Noelle scared.

"I got it." Said Asta activating his sword and cut the bulk in one swing.

"Be careful next time." Said Noelle hitting Asta.

"Sorry." Said Asta rubbing off the pain.

"Hey look." Said Luck sensing more trap and decide to activated.

"What" Said both Asta and Noelle scared. Suddley a huge wall of fire appared in front of them.

"AAAAH." Scream both of them in terror. But thanks to Asta sword they escaped death.

"This is fun." Said Luck all exicird.

Luck went up and down activating as many traps as he could. He found that certainly fun,but for Asta and Noelle that was a nightmare.

**Black Bull Headquarters**

Yami, Vanessa and Magna were all relaxing in the living room of the Headquarters. They were trying to think of other things, but they always go back to Asta and the others.

"Don´t you think this mission is a little advance for them?" Asked Vanessa only in intimate clothes.

'Yes. I mean newbie stuff is like search for old lady teeth and the most boring stuff." Said Magna eating more pudding and looking at Captain Yami.

"Quirk Chancellor rules not mine. Besides is good for them, that's really going to make them surpass their limits and become stronger, while their classmates must still be stuck on regular regime trainement." Said Yami.

"You right captain. But still we have the Luck situation." Said Vanessa worried.

"What about him?"" Asked Yami.

"You know his personality." Said Magna all irritated. Luck was one sick guy.

"Yeah I do." Said Yami with a laugh. Suddenly he remember a talk that he had with Nezu about Luck.

**Flashback 2 years ago**

Yami was walking to the principal office at UA high school. It was the end of the first semester, and it was the first year of both Magna Swinn and Luck Vol his new recruits. He wonders why Nezu called him.

"Yami-san." Said Nezu shaking off with the captain;

"Hello Nezu." Said Yami.

"What am I? A mouse..." Said Nezu doing his usual joke but Yami cuts him before he could continue.

"You look like a mouse to me." Said Yami with a laugh.

'That's your point of view." Said Nezu sweating. He loved to tell that joke and Yami ruined.

"So why I am here. Did one of my kids did something? Just tell me that I will crank their heads." Said Yami with a bored look.

'While is good to see that you care for your underlings, I call you here to discuss one person." Said Nezu holding a file.

"Who?" Asked Yami and then Nezu gives him a picture of Luck.

"That's Luck." Said Yami.

"Yeah mister voltia is an incredible student. If he was a pro hero, he certainly will be a very discussed one already. "Said Nezu.

'So, Luck is a good fighter. What is the concern there?'' Asked Yami.

"That is the issue. He just think about this." Said Nezu worried.

"So what?" Asked Yami wanting to know better the reason.

"This what he wrote in the written portion of the exam:´´ I will fight anyone who dares cause crime. Doesn´t matter the size, power or position. The strongest the better. I came here to fight, not fame, money or what else. I will have my fights´´." Said Nezu a little worried. He heard of heroes that are battle hungries. But Luck was…special. Very special.

"Wow." Said Yami a bit surprised by that statement.

'Yes wow. Mister Voltia is a serious case of fighting stimulus. So much so that's he fought almost everyone in his class one time during a train simulation as a request." Said Nezu remembering that discussion.

"How did turned out?" Asked Yami.

'He failed to beat everyone. Three reaming standing and were declared the winner." Said Nezu showing off a folder with a picture of dozens of students beat up including Magna. However still standing were a tall muscled blonde with a red cape, a blue haired girl floating and a purple hair guy in a cloak and some kind octopus' hand. While Luck look like exhausted and out of breath.

"_That's explaining why he has trained more often. Good, he can surpass his limit"_ Thought Yami.

"His teacher even consider him to be one of the top 4 students of the whole class but took him off because of this behavior. Leaving theses three." Said Nezu showing a picture of fellow classmates of Luck. Mirio, Nejerie and Amajiki.

"Big three." Said Yami in a whisper.

"Promise me that you will take care of Mister Voltia about his behavior. I see that he is a good soul and he wants to help. Is just some people are scared of him? Also, I recommend theses psychists and don´t worry about the price UA will be bailing you guys." Said Nezu giving some name of people that could help luck.

'Right." Said Yami looking at list kind annoyed.

**Present**

Yami remembers that talk. Ever since that, Luck has been an unstoppable force, so much so that he could take many pro heroes. The psychologist stuff he decide to not go forward, he just told Luck that if he kept this behavior, he wouldn't take him to the most action centered missions.

"He might be a little psycho. But he has one of the greatest reflexes and energy finder of the entire country." Said Yami with a laugh.

**Dungeon**

After most of the traps were done. The Black Bulls decide to take some rest, Luck was very draw to the sword of Asta.

"Your anti-quirk sword is something amazing. Do you think that's why the quirk Chancellor chose you?'' Said Luck observing Asta sword.

"Huh..." Said Asta kind confused.

"I can see a lot of potential in you Asta. We can have a serious battle in two years as your graduation present." Said Luck putting a hand on Asta shoulder.

'What really. I would love to." Said Asta all happy.

"Great. I will take note of that. But first." Said Luck.

"Energy radar" Said Luck activating is ability and fiding the presence of someone. Someone strong.

**Luck Voltia. ****Quirk- Eletric aura: He can produce a good amount of electricity in his body. He can make objects like clothes, weapons and other stuff to help in combat. Some side effects, it can cause some nerves fault in the brain. But Luck uses too much that he got used to it.**

"Electric boots, air mode." Said him making some electrical boots and very soon he was jumping to the air.

"What." Said Asta and Noelle surprised by Luck quirk.

"He is walking in the air." Said Noelle.

"Hey, I found someone here. I will go fight him, you two do the search in this place and then give to me the report. Right. Bye." Said Luck walking to the air and going to an far away exit. Leaving the two teens behind

"Did he just ditch us?" Thought both Asta and Noelle in shock.

'How come he is our superior." Said Noelle with a huge sweat drop.

While Asta and Noelle cry over their situation Luck was running at some intense speed. He liked the most tiny and shutter spaces, it felt like his natural habitat.

The two newbies of the Black Bulls were looking for more traps if there was still something there.

"Don´t worry Noelle if there is something I sure that I can cut." Said Asta holding his sword.

"Must be good only have brawls and no brain." Said Noellen.

''You can insult me as much as you can. Because one day I will become the number one hero." Said Asta with a smile.

'Again, with that. You dumbass! That is everyone dream. Until All Might retires is gonna be a mad house to find the next number one." Said Noelle pointing the facts.

"I don´t care for that. I sure that I can become the number one hero before Yuno." Said Asta

'Your brother. Hey tell me, how does a nobody from a tiny city got into the Golden Dawns?'' Said Noelle with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. He really impressed the captains and I think he went there because it suited him. But I am not worried with that, I can become a great hero even being on the Black bulls." Said Asta remembering the Quirk Squad exame.

"_He is a fool. But he has a noble goal."_ Thought Noelle with fascination.

"I guess we can go there." Said Asta looking at a path.

"_We are alone. I mean Nero I here but…what I´m thinking I rather be with those two than with Mineta." _Thought Noelle with a grunt and a blush.

"Hey Noelle, are you coming?" Asked Asta.

"Don´t go leaving me behind." Said Noelle not knowing that she had activated a trap.

"Oh no trap." Said Asta and suddenly huge vines appear.

"Is a plant base trap." Said Noelle seeing a huge plant in front of the,

'What we do?" Asked Asta nervous.

'Sword." Said Noelle pointing the huge weapon

"Oh yeah." Said Asta going to attack but the plant wrapped them with its strong vines.

"I can´t move my arm." Said Asta with huge difficult. He could swing his sword. That dawn plant was strong. And now what appear to be a scene from a old B movie the plant open its mouth and showed bones.

"Oh no. Acid." Said Noelle with horror. It looked like it was the end. Until…

"Swords of reveling wind." Said a voice and swords made of winds cut the plant trap with no problem.

"What." Said both Asta and Noelle confused.

**Black Bulls headquarters**

Yami was finished with his journal when he suddenly received a text message from the Golden Dawn captain William Vangance, giving him some details.

"Oh, that's interesting." Said Yami

"What is it sir?'' Asked Magna.

"Will said that his newbies also receive a mission to go to the dungeon." Said Yami looking at his phone. (By the way. All the quirk squad captains are in a personal chat group. You can only imagine what happen in that group.)

"William Vangance as in the captain of the Golden Dawns?'' Asked Vanessa with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I wonder how they will play out." Said Yami with a laugh.

Dungeon

The trap plant was now decomposing as the huge gust of wind was cleaning the atmosphere of the horrible smell. Asta and Noelle looked over to see three figure standing over the hidden passage that Luck open a few minutes ago.

"Well now…we are even." Said Yuno with a smile seeing his brother/Rival now saved.

"Asta"

"Hey Yuno"


	15. Dungeon part 1

Yuno saw his brother/rival for the first time in a few months. He had to admit he never expects to see Asta, but upon hearing that horrifying shriek that he knew so well in his life. He and Vermillion were chosen by the captain William Vangance himself to this mission, something very advances for a newbie like them. Nevertheless, if he selects them that means to Yuno that he is well advanced in his training. Something that we were very proud of.

Yuno made a wind bridge so he and his team could seek the Black Bulls and look if they are injured or something else. He saw Asta smiling all goofy, an image that quite frankly he has been missing in his life. He also saw a girl who appears to be the same age as them with Asta, she might be her partner at the Black Bulls

"Looking good Yuno." Said Asta

"You too Asta." Said Yuno with a smile.

"_So this is Yuno. This is the guy who ranked first in the entrance exam?''_ Thought Noelle looking at Yuno. Unlike Asta this one had a presence and had the potential. He also very different from him

"_They don´t look alike. But who am I to judge whatever kind family tree theses weirdos are a part of."_ Thought Noelle.

"Yuno. We see that they are fine. Now we can go on with the mission? This, not a time to waste with the lowest of the quirk squad." Said Klaus all snob.

"Lowest of the quirk squad? Yuno, who is this four eyes?" Said Asta all irritated with that guy response..

'Four eyes?" Said Klaus taking a step back from that insult.

"That's my senpai, Klaus." Said Yuno all simple.

**Klaus Lunette. Quirk: Iron composition- He can fold any physical state of iron to make into weapons, attacks, and defense. If he uses too much he can become very tired and very dizzy for the lack of iron in his system.**

"What did you say, you knucklehead? I am a four...I mean, I am Klaus Lunette of the Golden Dawn and a third-year student at UA. You should address me with respect since I´m a veteran.'' Shout out Klaus like a lunatic while grabbing Asta by the collar.

"Hey stop doing that." Said Asta all confused.

"_And he lost his way again." _Thought Yuno with sweat in his head.

"Hello, Noelle." Said Mimosa greeting Noelle.

"_Oh good. She is part of the Golden Dawn too?" _Thought Noelle all irritated.

"It's been a while. I haven´t seen you since last year's Christmas party." Said Mimosa with a smile.

"_I was there just because it demanded all the Silvas to be present. Or cousin Fugoleon will clash with Nozel again." _Thought Noelle thinking of the reason of why she was there. Nozel and Fugelon were always arguing and fighting. That time the Silvas just want a good meal.

"Noelle you know her?" Asked Asta seeing Mimosa for the first time.

"Yeah." Said Noelle with a grunt.

"Me and Noelle-chan are cousins. Also, is a pleasure meeting you my name is Mimosa Vermillion" Said Mimosa presenting herself

'Nice to meet you Mimosa, my name is Asta. Cousins, hum. That's great, hey that means that you also go to UA with Yuno?" Asked Asta.

"Yes bot of us are in Class 1-B." Said Mimosa.

"That so cool. We are in Class 1-A." Said Asta with a smile. Mimosa's face then changed from happy to concern.

"You are from class 1-A. I heard about that terrible invasion. Are you two ok?" Asked her to the two.

"Vermillion the news broadcast said that no student got seriously harm. All Might showed up and save everyone." Said Klaus very strict with no emotion on his explanation.

"Hey don´t say that like it is nothing four eyes." Said Asta all irritated. Once again, Klaus grab Asta by the collar.

"I told you that my name is four…I mean is Klaus." Said Klaus all irritated and being so over the top.

"_He keeps getting lower." _Thought Yuno

"So you really entered in the Black Bulls Noelle? I heard that they are a group of savage quirk squad people. How are you holding up?" Asked Mimosa without knowing that she was mocking Noelle.

"I am doing great. I am on the top there. But how about you? Being on the Golden Dawn must be hard work and we both know you are not the biggest fast learn." Said Noelle with a smirk, trying to throw a hidden mockery to her cousin but with no success. Because Mimosa just giggle and keep going.

"I know. But everybody there helps me out. Even my classmates at UA give me help with studies and training. Speaking of quirks how is your water manipulation? I heard that you were still having difficulty." Said Mimosa once again messing with Noelle without knowing.

"_She is still dense as door." Thought Noelle with an angry thick in her head._

"Anyway. We were sent here by the Quirk Chancellor himself. After our team had gained a golden star. " Said Mimosa.

"Jealous?" Asked Klaus with a smirk.

"Not at all. Because the Quirk Chancellor also sent us here. After we also won a golden star." Said Asta all chipper while Noelle just toss her ponytails to the back of her head.

"You´re lying." Said Klaus poking at Asta's forehead.

"We are not. The Quirk Chancellor really believed in us to be here." Said Asta trying to be serious only to Klaus shove him off.

"Black Bulls juniors. Maybe he had pity on you and decide to see how much you guys can screw up." Said Klaus with a mockery tone.

"Don´t say that." Said Asta all irritated.

"By the way. I got the information we might encounter three Black Bulls. Two juniors and a senior. Where is your senior?" Asked Klaus looking for the senior Black Bull, which was Luck.

Asta and Noelle got all nervous because at the moment Luck had officially ditched them to fight somebody.

"_He ditches us." _Thought the two Black Bulls

"Well, Luck-senpai…" Said Asta all confused that he had come up with some excuse, but Noelle was faster than him.

'Found some important information and told us to check the perimeter in case of traps." Said her with a strict tone in her voice.

"So he basically ditches you two so he could be alone. That's a classic Black Bulls move, no teamwork at all." Said Klaus with no sympathy in his voice toward the two.

'Don´t say that. Just because you are a member of the Golden Yamh, with your bizarre captain doesn´t mean you can bad mouth us." Said Asta all irritated with Klaus attitude. But this time the young Black Bull really messed up with the senior of the Golden Dawn by pronouncing their squad name wrong.

"What! First of all you knucklehead. It is Golden Dawn; you reached high school and can´t spell correctly. And second ´´bizarre captain´´. Captain Vangance is regarded as one of the nation's greatest heroes alongside All Might and Endavour. Your weird-ass buffed captain is the real abomination." Scream Klaus looking more over the top and stupid than the other times.

"Don´t say that about captain Yami. For all, I know he could turn all your captain trees into toothpicks." Said Asta defending his captain.

"Why you…" Said Klaus bumping heads with Asta. The two were ready to start a fight until Yuno spoken up.

"Veteran Klaus. The mission." Said Yuno wanting to go back to the main point.

"Oh yeah, my apologies. Vermillion could you?'' Asked Klaus to Mimosa

"Yes. Flower map." Said Mimosa clutching to the ground closing her eyes and start searching for plants location.

"What is she doing?" Asked Asta.

'She has the quirk of flowers. She is searching for all the types of Botany that are present in the dungeon. This way we could search the place with no problem." Said Yuno explained

"Wow." Said Asta surprised by that.

"I got it." Said Mimosa standing up.

"Did you memorized?" Asked Klaus.

"Yes is fresh on my mind." Said Mimosa pointing at her head with a smile.

"Great. Yuno you know what to do." Said Klaus

"Right. Wind eagle, transport mode." Said Yuno making a transport to the three. A giant eagle made of wind that carries the three.

"What." Said Noelle with a shock in her face.

"Always with a new trick Yuno." Said Asta with a smile looking at Yuno, who was also smiling.

"Good luck… or not." Said Klaus trying to give the last smirk.

"That's the best that you can come up with four eyes?" Shout out Asta irritated.

"THIS IS NOT MY NAME." Scream Klaus all over the top and kind goofy as the Golden Dawns send off to the dungeon to an area above the ground.

"Man. Not even Ida will be that kind of a jerk with me." Said Asta all irritated.

"Can you hold your grudge and focus on how we gonna get out of here." Said Noelle looking that they were still on the field full of quirk traps.

"Calm down Noelle. So far there is no…" Said Asta but before he could finish his sentence a new trap was activating and reveling huge man made of green stuff

"What a those?" Asked Noelle all disgusted.

"Booger men?" Asked Asta.

"No idiot. They are possibly some kind of slime trap. Ew." Said Noelle being afraid of the green sticky stuff that the trap monsters were shooting.

"Let me handle those. Yaah." Said Asta cutting all the booger monsters.

"Great they are gone." Said Noelle

"Should we go into one of these doors?" Asked Asta looking at the various door that was open in the halls of the trap room.

"No. It is too risky. If I could guess it, Yakuza members tend to send the worst traps in the doors. It is gonna be a real challenge to find the safe one. If we go around in circles we will never reach our end goal'' Said Noelle analyzing the situation.

"But which one? There are thousands of them." Asked Asta all irritated

Nero flies off Asta's head with a tired expression. He flies off the young boy's head and goes to a specific door, that one seen to be an authentic door and without any trap. He even put his wig to point out to the two.

"Alright. Thanks, Nero." Said Asta.

"Coo." Answer Nero.

"You are putting our fates in a bird.'' Said Noelle with a shcok expression.

"Well, he warned Principal Nezu about the attack. So why not?'' Said Asta with sight as Nero goes back to his head. Noelle only looked at the big hall that are possibly full of traps and maybe this bird was special and could sense all the problems around. She gave up on her thoughts and decide to go along.

"If I die I will haunt you forever.'' Said Noelle all serious.

'Alright." Said Asta all nervous and soon the two decide to follow Nero door.

Yuno, Mimosa and Klaus

The trio was flying off thanks to Yuno giant wind eagle that was capable of sustain three humans being. They were flying above the ground so they could touch the ´Dungeon´´ traps, Yakuza men are known to be very protective. While Yuno guided the wind ride, they were relying on Mimosa's memory of the place to know their destination.

"Which way now Vermillion?" Asked Yuno.

"Next right." Said her.

"Those Blacks Bulls are something. And that guy what was his name Asta?" Asked Klaus.

"Yes, Klaus-senpai." Said Mimosa with a nod.

"What is the deal? Saying that he could a job better than us. He has some nerve to say, I couldn't feel any kind presence on him." Asked Klaus sensing no big things from Asta;

"Maybe he has a non-flashy quirk." Said Mimosa.

'Non-flashy quirk. That is a joke if he manages to enter the Black Bulls which means he also entered on UA. How come a kid with no great powered manage to get in this position?" Said Klaus continuing to mock Asta.

"Klaus-senpai." Said Yuno all serious and kinda pissed.

"Yes." Said Klaus a little taken back by the boy sudden change of tone from his normal one.

"I will suggest you stop bad mouthing Asta. He is someone that can achieve things never seen before." Said Yuno being very serious.

"What are you saying Yuno?" Asked Klaus in confusion.

Yuno never consider Asta as anybody, he saw that he could achieve things that even him who had a gifted quirk could do. Ever since they went their separate ways, Yuno had done tones of research in his spare time to look upon late bloomer quirks. The away that sword came to Asta was something really weird and Yuno had got a chill in his spine for that. He was secretly worried about Asta's safety so he wanted to know what was the deal with his ´´quirk´´.

"_I still don´t know how he activated his quirk at the age of 14. That is scientifically impossible. But there is an answer, and I hope it doesn't end up with Asta death.'' _Thought him;

'Are you ok yuno?" Asked Mimosa.

"Yes. Just thinking a little bit." Said him.

"I just hope they can at least come out of here alive. They already receive an attack by a villain group and were safe thanks to All Might. But now, they are on their own." Said Klaus showing the first tone of sympathy for the Black Bulls. As he said that the Golden Dawns keeps heading own.

Quirk Chancellor Office

Julius was having a busy day like always. He hated those, it was too many papers and fewer actions. He had to approve if that person was perfectly sane to be a hero if that faction could handle those quirks if this new section could use their quirk for work etc. Honestly, his only joy was that he could read what kind of quirk these people had it. That's was his joy. If that wasn't the case, he would have retired a long time ago.

But while he was reviewing some paper with Marx on his side, in case of Julius decide to skip work again a man comes to his room with a desperate breath.

"Sir Julius. Sir Julius." Said the man who appeared to be running.

"What in the hell." Said Marx all confused.

'Whoa calm there man. Here have some water." Said Julius giving the man a cup of water. After he drinks the water and was a bit more relaxed.

"Thank you.' Said the man.

"So. What is the problem?" Asked Julius.

"The recently discovered Dungeon has been receiving a report that members of the underground Diamond Force are there." Said the man giving the reports from his search of the newfound ´´ dungeon´´.

"What the Diamond Force. Those military monsters?" Said Marx horrified

"Yes." Said the man also with fear.

"Oh yes, I remember those people. They are stronger than an average pro hero." Said, Julius.

The diamond force were people that were against the new hero society were signed to dark military experiments to enhance their strengths and quirk power. They were notorious to be brutal and very powerful.

"Sir..." Said Marx all shocked that the Quirk Chancellor would only laugh at that.

'But sir Julius we also have a problem. Two new groups went to investigate the Dungeon, one of the Black Bulls and one of the Golden dawns. Each group has juniors." Said the man all desperate remembering the reports of Julius about the people who were given the mission.

'Oh no. I am gonna called Vangance and Sukehiro and then reinforcement." Said Marx going to give a few calls. Only to have Julius stop him.

"You are not doing that Marx.'" Said him with a smile.

"But…" Said Marx wanting to call reinforcement but Julius kept talking.

"Who was the person of that faction that was seen?" Asked Julius.

"Uh, the man that dubbed himself as ´´Lotus of the Abysm´´ Lotus Whomalt." Said the man showing the picture of the terrorist.

"Lotus Whomalt." Said Marx all in shock. That was a very notorious wanted quirk terrorist.

"Oh yeah. I remember him, we fought for a while. He was very strong, even manage to defeat some pro heroes." Said Julius with a nostalgic face.

"What." Said both the man and Marx in shock. If that man could handle Julius and defeat pro heroes then that means he was a danger.

"Sir, what we should do?" Asked Marx.

"Don´t worry. While I know that Lotus might be a threat I believe that the news kids are in match with him." Said Julius remembering his choice for the mission. The kid with enormous wind power and the kid that could negate quirk attacks. Those two were good choices.

Luck

The Quirk Squad member had just defeat a bunch of worthless goons that didn´t last a minute. He was with his electric boots and now electric claws. Luck was smiling but he was disappointed

"Why bad guys always have this people? They are not fun." Asked Luck looking at the henchman.

"Easy kid. We pay them to do our labor." Said a man wearing hipster clothes and a hand band that had the symbol of a diamond.

'Who…" Said Luck all confused and interested in seeing that man. That was the member of the diamond region military Lotus Whomalt.

"I can say you are impressive. Kind terrifying actually.'' Said Lotus with a kind sappy smile.

"A quirk squad member. Honestly, I prefer deal with you people than a pro hero in a ridiculous costume.'' Said Lotus still analyzing Luck.

"Ha. They were just henchmen. I´m pretty sure you are stronger than them." Said Luck with a hungry smile.

"I am flattered by your praise kid. I can see that you have an electric quirk and a very powerful one. Also, I have to praise you to use all of your youth strength, because once you get old…" Said Lotus looking like he was losing balance but he was not. It was just a weird thing that he was doing.

"Can we fight now?'' Asked Luck

"You are enthusiastic. And only thinks of the fight. That is the problems with the kids that enter for the hero business or the quirk squad is only the fight. You are not interested in looking at the Dungeon for the lost treasure that the Yakuza left under here. But can´t let you take it. If you do this money goes directly to your disgusting Hero pushing government'' Said Lotus giving his honest opinion of his current situation.

'I don´t care about politics. I just wanna fight. Therefore, do you wanna start?'' Asked Luck with his same hungry smile and electricity floating onto to him.

"Well…'' Said Lotus getting up from where he was…and quickly running.

"Hey.'' Said Luck disappointed.

"I prefer to fight nonviolently. Bye kid.'' Said Lotus giving a really weak excuse.

"Come back here.' Said Luck jumping in the air thanks to his electricity. But when he was close to grab Lotus, something weird appear out of nowhere.

"Smoke?" Said Luck confused.

"Well you trigged me.'' Said Lotus with a smirk as lots of smoke where coming out of his body.

**Lotus Whomalt. Quirk: Smoke- His body can produce any kind of smoke. From not deadly to an extremely dangerous one. If he uses too much he starts to cough blood and lack of air.**

"You Quirk Squad members and Pro heroes are the same. There are people who need this money and valuables that are hidden here and what you do? Waste in Government Publicity about how great they are.'' Said Lotus with a smirk as more white smoke escape his body.

'I told you I don´t care for politics. I just wanna fight.'' Said Luck punching the smoke trying to find Lotus.

"I see. But I warned you. There are many reasons why the Diamond region wasn´t claimed by the hero society.'' Said Lotus with a devilish smile ready to fight Luck.

Asta and Noelle

Everything was going from bad to worse for the two newbies. The accidentally open up some kind of gravity trap, which made them float into the air like balloons.

"What is this?" Asked Asta floating in the air.

'Don´t look at me from this angle.'' Said Noelle clutch so her lower parts weren´t showing.

"Hey Nero is this the right way?'' Asked Asta to his bird that was now sleeping.

"Hey don´t fall asleep.'' Said Asta all irritated.

"If we go into the door we might get out of this.'' Said Noelle looking at the door that Nero pointed out.

"Right,'' Said Asta

The duo keeps swinging in the air. It was sure frustrating but after too much conflict, they were able to reach the door. And as soon as they passed the door, the gravity turn to normal.

"We did it'' Said Asta all happy.

"So that's how it feels to be in zero gravity. Now I know what must be being touched by Uraraka.'' Said Noelle with a sick feeling with his stomach.

"Yeah. That was…'' Said Asta putting his hand on the wall and then suddenly a secret door appeared from the wall.

"Huh.'' Said both of them confused.

"What is it?" Asked Asta.

"A secret door." Said Noelle looking at the style of the door. Many Yakuza members would hide stuff at any place that they could so they wouldn´t be a robe.

"Urgh. Smell horrible.'' Said Noelle. It was true, that room smelled like rotten meat.

"It might but look.'' Said Asta shoving a big wooden chest.

"A chest? Why a chest? Why not something more subtle like a safe box or hidden combination? Who is common up with theses medieval styles at our current year?' Shout Noelle all sick of the fantasy style scenario that modern girl like her was coming across. True she works for a special squad with superpowers but that was the normal nowadays

"I don´t know Noelle. But look is big and cold. Might have some money inside.'' Said Asta.

"Ok. I´m checking in also for sure.'' Said Noelle all curious.

"Alright. And it's open.'' Said Asta opening the chest. Only to find…organs, human organs in big ice cubs that did not melt. Apparently some of the Yakuza were into harvesting organs for the black market. Needless to say, that made both Asta and Noelle puke.

"Blerght.''

'WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THIS?'' Shouted Noelle in fury.

"Hey I didn't know that someone was putting organs in here.'' Said Asta still with a sick face.

"Of course you should know. Yakuzas operated in this place, don't you know what they sell?" Said Noelle hitting Asta in the head.

"Oh, man.'' Said Asta rubbing off his bump in the head.

While the two were bickering like children, Nero was just observing them very curious.

Luck vs Lotus

Luck was all out with his quirk. His entire body was covered with electricity and he was doing the best to land a hit into Lotus, unfortunately, the smoke user was really full of tricks. Lotus was doing most of Luck punches and kicks but soon he stops moving when he realized something.

"Wait a minute. Your symbol. You are a black bull aren´t you?" Asked Lotus noticing Luck rope.

"Yeah, so what?'' Asked Luck.

"I clashed with your captains many years ago." Said Lotus reviling his past with Yami.

"Wait you know captain Yami?" Asked Luck

"How could I ever forget that monster.'' Said Lotus with a nostalgic vibe in his face. Soon after, he took off his main shirt and show a big scar in his chest.

"He gave this scar. And when I thought I could fight back All Might showed up and so I ran. I am not idiot to take down the Number one hero.'' Said Lotus remembering the number one hero showing up. He was really scared back then.

"I don´t care about All Might but what do you thought of the captain?'' Asked Luck

"Even as young he had a unique fighting style. Both is physical attack and quirk attacks were very powerful. He surely deserve the rank that he got.'' Said Lotus putting his shirt back and giving his thoughts and opinions on Yami Sukehiro.

"I know I wanna fight him so…'' Said Luck with a bigger smile but then suddenly he felt lost of air and almost drop to his knees.

"What is wrong kid? Need a break?" Asked Lotus.

'No. I wanna pummel you.'' Said Luck ready to strike. But surprising even with his super velocity, Lotus was able to dodge his punch.

"Slow.'' Said Lotus with a smirk.

"What.'' Said Luck in shock.

"I gotta say, kid. You are definitely strong. But for me…I don´t wanna fight you.'' Said Lotus making more smoke appear.

Luck felt his head spinning and look of hallucination.

"_What is going on? Why I am spinning? I do not remember being hit by his smoke.''_ Thought Luck with his head hurting like crazy.

''By the looks of your face, you don´t know what is going on. Well, you see this room is already covered in a thin almost invisible smoke than when swallowed tends to mess around with the brain of the person, causing loss of balance and delusions. I not having this problem since it is my quirk. My lackies over there, now are going to receive praise since their sacrifice gives enough time for me to conjure the smoke and you to smells enough to get dizzy.'' Said Lotus explaining his strategy

"Crap.'' Said Luck dropping to his knees.

'Teamwork is important kid.'' Said Lotus potting at his henchman who sacrifice their body to Luck attacks so can Lotus could perform his attack.

Klaus, Mimosa and Yuno

After passing a bunch of trap rooms and old security cameras, the three Golden Dawn members arrived into a mass door. Judging by the look it must be when the main goal is, Yakuza members always like to keep their goods either in big places or secret places. The people that own this place weren´t suddenly at all.

"Is huge.'' Said Mimosa looking at the big door.

"Of course. It the sign that shows where the main items are.' Said Klaus.

'The black bulls aren´t here.'' Said Yuno, while Mimosa checking her cellphone.

'And no signal, so we can't contact them.'' Said Mimosa looking at the ´´No Signal´´ signal on her phone. She had Noelle contact and no chance of contacting.

'Put your phone away, Vermillion. This is a important job to be done." Said Klaus.

"Oh, I´m sorry Klaus sen…" Said Mimosa but before she could finish her sentence she was stabbed…by diamonds.

"Argh.'' Said her in pain.

"Vermillion!" Said both Yuno and Klaus in horror.

The girl was now in the floor with her back bleeding. The two boys hurry to check on her.

"She is blending. I will do the treatment.'' Said Klaus picking at his medical kit on his pocket.

"Alright.'' Said Yuno.

"This wasn´t a trap. It was a full-on attack. But who done it?'' Thought Yuno looking around and then something spotted his attention. A man probably in his twenties walking toward them, he had silver hair, a diamond in his forehead, he had also a white and silver jacket and no shirt. By the looks, he seen very strong.

"Who are you?" Asked Klaus with anger while treated Mimosa.

"Out of my way. You scum heroes.'' Said him with a cold tone voice, while diamonds were appearing in his surround.

Luck

The electric Black Bulls was now to the point of fainting. He was getting weaker by each respiration. He was shaking and with his knees on the ground.

"Well, kid I give to you. That's was impressive. But I got to go. See you later.'' Said Lotus with a smirk.

"Win." Said Luck very weak.

"Huh.'' Said Lotus confused.

"Always wins'' Said Luck getting back up. Every time he saw ready to be knocked out a flashback always appear in his head.

"Luck no matter what opponent you are upon against you can beat. You can always win a fight. DO it for me Luck.'' Said the voice of a woman. Which was his mom.

"I will do mom. I love you.'' Said a young luck

'I love you too sweetie.'' Said his mother.

"I will…win!" Said Luck covering his body in electricity and ready to brawl.

'So you are monster all along huh. I gotta admit if I defeat you now it can save lots of trouble. Just tell me. What motivates a person like to keep fighting.'' Said Lotus preparing more smoke. While Luck was ready to fight, he had the flashback of this promise.

Flashback

Luck Voltia was always energetic even before getting his quirk. When he got it, the situation got worst. His parents were common people, his mother a social worker and his dad a construction employee. At the age of six Luck father die from an accident at his job and even at his funeral Luck couldn't stop smiling. His mother frighten by this put him upon many psychological instituted and researches to see what was going but the results always scared her, because she always believed Luck was a good kid.

"Luck promise me you are not gonna start trouble right.'' Said his mother very worried.

'Yes, mom. Anything for you.'' Said a young Luck

"Alright.' Said his mother. She was also starting to tear up stress and lack of sleep because Luck's behavior had been bothering her for a while now.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Luck still smiling.

'Allergies.'' Said her cleaning her tears in a very poor way.

From there it got worst. In the worst times, Luck was still smiling. Even when he got beat up at school he was always come back with that creepy smile. It wasn´t like the shining and perfect smile that All Might would have, it was a psychotic one.

One night after drinking a little too much, Luck's mom found his kid watching a gruesome fight were blood was being spilled everywhere and what was Luck's reaction to all that gore? A smile of joy. That really was the last straw for his mother, that in a fit of rage and possibly drunk she raises her hand to Luck and slap right in the face.

SLAP

It was a really strong slap. The mark on her hand got in his check and he was put on the ground. However, even at the sight of his own mother attack him, Luck was still smiling.

"Why? Why are you stil smiling? I just hit you.'' Scream Luck mother in pure anger. But still nothing.

"Be angry! Cry! Scream at me with range! You little monster!" Scream her hitting Luck even more.

Slap

That went one for a few hours. After that Luck mother was so desperate that she gave up in trying to change her son's expression. She didn't stop drinking but Luck didn´t mind the slaps.

A few weeks later in Luck middle school at battle tournament was being held and the winner would fight a newcomer pro hero and receive a grand prize cash. Luck end up winning the tournament and eventually beating the pro hero. A middle school defatted a pro hero. That made headlines, but nobody would call Luck to go to the agency because of his look. But his mother didn´t care. She now knew that Luck had a future.

"You beat up a pro hero with just your power?! Luck I am proud of you.'' Said his mother hugging his son with so much happiness.

"You are?'' Said Luck actually surprised it was the first time in a while that his mother told him that she was proud.

"Yes. This money will help for a long time and I can't thank you enough.'' Said her.

"Anything for you mother.'' Said Luck.

His mother looks at this money and saw that this could go right. So she decide to give him a motivational speech.

'Luck listen to me. Always fight, train more your quirk and when confronted with an opponent defeat him. Win Luck. Always win. Got it.'' Said her very serious and those words were craved in Luck mind forever.

"Yes, mom. I got it.'' Said him with his usual smile.

"Good. I love you.'' Said her hugging her son even more.

"Love you too.'' Said Luck embracing his mom.

Present

His promises to his mom was the key to all his strength. Ever since then Luck was always looking for fights to win. Money and fame never grabbed his interest, a good fight was enough. Lotus has seen more relaying on his quirk to actual strength, as long Luck could go near him he could win.

"Charge volt.'' Said luck realizing thunderbolts.

'Damw he still at all powered up.'' Said Lotus actually surprised at the kids' power.

'I am not letting you escape. I´m not losing.'' Said Luck still very persistent even after all that smoke was healed.

'Good speech kid. But I also not pretend to lose either.'' Said Lotus preparing his special attack.

"What.'' Said Luck confused about what was going on. The room got darker and it was filled with smoke from burning buildings.

'Black smoke. Prison of the solitaire.'' Said Lotus grabbing Luck with his smoke and make the kid stuck.

'Well you got me. This attack takes a lot of my strength but it keeps you in check. "Said Lotus coughing a little bit.

'Kids now a day they sure are powerful. I just wonder how ours is doing. He is not the best social person if you get it.'' Said Lotus making more black smoke to prison luck.

Mimosa, Klaus and Yuno

While Klaus was finishing patching up Mimosa, Yuno still stand tall looking at his new opponent. He had just attacked his quirk squad partner and classmate, he was sure in big trouble.

"I am almost done Vermillion. Just hang a little bit.'' Said Klaus closing the wound.

'It's ok. I can handle the rest. Recovery herbs." Said Mimosa using her quirk to heal the rest.

"This will take a few minutes to heal. Sorry for that everyone, I am the one that can cure ferments and I got distracted.''' Said her apologizing.

"Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault. As long as you get good, we can move with our mission.'' Said Klaus.

"Right.'' Said her.

Klaus saw their enemy and notice something important.

'The symbol. Is of the Diamond region. I know because it is open to the public, anyone wearing one of those is immediately arrest. So that is me he is here for the Yazuka money.'' Thought hi,

"What are scoundrels doing here?'' Asked the diamond terrorist.

"Bastard. Attacking someone from behind! Do you have no shame.'' Asked Klaus but the enemy still didn´t give a shit.

"I don´t know what are you talking about? By the way, my name is Mars'' Said Marx weirdly giving his name.

"What.'' Said Klaus confuse for that statement.

'All I see are pebbles standing in my way.'' Said Mars making a huge wave of diamonds.

Mars. Quirk: Diamond- He can produce a huge amount of diamond from his body with no problem. The smaller the barrier more durable the diamond is, but they are still very hard to break.

"Vermillion.'' Said Yuno seeing that the wall was going to hit the girl.

'Oh no. Iron wall." Said Klaus making a wall with the liquid iron that he put in the ground.

"Iron. Not a problem for my diamonds.'' Said Mars all cold.

"Back me up Yuno.'' Said Klaus.

"Right.'' Said Yuno in battle position realizing more wind attacks. But his attacks plus Klaus were not reaching Mars.

'You diamond follower scum. Is time for you to witness the power of The Golden Dawns.'' Said Klaus trying to be menacing but with no success.

"These people never learn.'' Said Mars all cold.

Asta and Noelle

After the disgusting encounter with the ´´treasure´´. The two black bulls were running around what it felt like a maze. They were still going when suddenly Noelle stopped.

"Do you feel that?" Ask Noelle.

"What.'' Said Asta.

'A fight and a really intense one. It looks like Luck managed to come across a villain.'' Said Noelle sensing a huge amount of energy.

'So why are we standing here? Let's go help him.'' Said Asta wanting to assist but Noelle stop him.

"No. If there is an enemy than that means they are also after the Yakuza treasure. This place is not easy to get around is import to us to find it and to deliver to the authorities. At this rate, the Golden Dawns is gonna beat us.'' Said Noelle.

"I can't let Yuno surpass me again.' Thought Asta all worried.

"Ok, we go for it. I'm sure Luck senpai can handle a fight," Said Asta with a smile and the two continue to run in the halls of the place.

The truth was Luck was in deep trouble. He was struggling to set himself free but still nothing. He keep having images of the night his mother slap him and her promise. He need to win for her. Because that's the only thing he had left of her.

Mimosa, Klaus and Yuno

While Mimosa was still healing. Yuno and Klaus were struggling hard to even land a hit on Marx. Do to the cause even at full attack from a veteran of the Golden Dawn and a prodigy like Yuno, Marx didn´t show any signs of struggle or tiredness.

"Metal drills.'' Said Klaus creating giants iron drills to break the diamond.

"Wind clash.'' Said Yuno making a huge amount of wind.

Even with those attacks, some of the diamonds were able to be broken but not even come close to Mars.

"How pitiful.'' Said him all cold making more diamonds.

"_Dammit. He is too strong, not only that we hit with everything we got and he don´t appear to be tired. I have no choice.'' _Thought Klaus almost without breath.

"Yuno take Vermillion with you. I'm will fight him all by myself.'' Said Klaus all serious.

"No sir is too dangerous and…''Said Yuno not accepting this but his superior cut him.

'Don´t disobey your superior. Besides I don´t wanna give this job to a country kid like but we were assigned a mission so you better finished. You heard me. Both of you?'' Scream Klaus.

"Yes. Let's go.'' Said Mimosa.

After that, both her and Yuno leave Klaus alone to deal with Mars.

'Go you idiots.'' Said Klaus.

'I´m not letting you pass. Diamond Rain.'' Said Mars making a huge amount of diamond fall from the sky to hit the two teens.

'Your opponent is me. Iron sand storm.'' Said Klaus making a storm of iron sand to block the diamonds and it works. So it was seen he had to face Mars all by himself.

Luck

The very agitated Black Bull was now really down for the count. He was moving a muscle, it appears that Lotus black smoke really had a great effect on the kid body.

"Well it appears that he suffer enough. I will let you free.'' Said Lotus, however, suddenly Asta appear cutting the smoke.

"What that.'' Asked Lotus and saw Asta and Noelle were there.

"Another energetic kid.'' Said Lotus looking at Asta.

Klaus.

The Golden Dawn veteran was having major difficulties with Mars. His iron was strong but it was not the same level as the diamond. While his diamonds were, breakables it was still a lot to go.

"Crap. I running out of time.'' Thought him with little breath. Mars was a tough guy.

'You shouldn´t be here.'' Said Mars all cold ready to kill Klaus when suddenly.

"Winds of spiritual liberation.'' Said Yuno and then various swords made of wind appear and destroy the diamonds that were sent to Klaus.

The veterans saw both his juniors back in action ready to fight.

'What! Yuno, Vermillion why are you two here?'' Asked him all angry.

Even though the two were in different locations both Asta and Yuno were remembering something that they talk once they were kids back at hage. They were still really young and it was before the accident, Asta was a little more ´´brave´´ than Yuno. While sister lIly was making laundry and Recca was taking care of Nash. Their words were still fresh in their heads. They were in the rooftop of the church looked at Hage like it was their world.

"_Yuno, we´re family right?" Asked Asta._

'_Of course. We are brothers." _Said Yuno.

"_But not by blood.' _Said Asta.'

"_Maybe.'' _Said Yuno a little sad.

"_But we are more connected than people who share the same blood." _Said Asta.

"_What are you saying?" _Asked yuno

"_I´m saying once we get older…let's treat our friends like family. The same as we do to each other here in the church.'' _Said Asta all chipper and happy.

'_Yes. You right.'' _Said Yuno with a smile and looking on the horizon for a bright future.

That scene kept playing on their heads. Yuno came back to save Klaus, while Asta came to rescue Luck. Even though they were supposed to move along they couldn't leave their friend behind.

Yuno

'Yuno what are you doing here? Vermillion explain.'' Asked Klaus demanding answers.

"Well…'' Said Mimosa not knowing what to respond but Yuno was direct.

"Klaus senpai. In your state you can´t beat him. So let's beat him all of us together." Said Yuno super serious as him and Mimosa were ready to fight with their quirks.

Asta

Asta and Noelle had separated Luck from the black smoke, freeing him from his prison. The two juniors stare at Lotus with determination, while the terrorist only smirk.

"Well, dawn. You had friends all along. Now I am screwed.'' Thought Lotus.

"Luck-senpai rest. We will deal with him.'' Said Asta wanting to fight.

'No.'' Said Luck now getting some air now that Asta had cleaned up the air with the sword.

"What?" Said Asta and Noelle confused.

"He is mine.'' Said Luck full of electricity and ready to beat that crap of Lotus.

Luck at the moments were he seen to lost a battle remembers of the worst thing to ever happen to him: His mother died. A few moments after his incredible victory, Luck mother try to manage his son as an upstart in quirk fight tournaments. It was working for a while, however the stress of this situation while luck coastally asking to more fights made her very sick and later die.

At her funeral, it was a rainy day. A few people were there more friends than family. Luck was smiling like always but his smile looked more like a mask covering all his sadness. However before he could say goodbye to his mother corpse he remember her last request. To always keep winning. A philosophy that Luck decide to take to the next level.

"But Luck sen…." Said Asta but then Luck was already gone before he could be finished.

'I can´t allow this. Otherwise, mom will be sad.'' Said Luck all ready to fight.

"Well it looks like is you again.'' Said Lotus preparing a counter-attack.

Lotus was showing more of his quirk. More tense smoke to attack Luck. But suddenly.

"I won´t let you behind." Said Asta was going by his side ready to fight alongside to Luck.

'What…'' Said Luck confused in seeing Asta fighting with him.

Luck was surprised to see this. Normally he would brush off and try to have all the fight for himself but this time seen a little different.

"I'm not letting do all this by yourself Luck senpai. You are our friend.'' Said Asta shouting.

"All this time I fought because I wanna to thank the only person that was always by my side, mom. But now…I have friends who are always there for me.'' Thought Luck with fascination. Since he joined the Black Bulls and UA he had made so much friends and allies that could follow him. Now he knew that he could count on others to help him wins his fights.

"Sorry mom. But this victory will be shared.'' Thought Luck.

"Man you are persistent. At least the cutie there didn´t…'' Said Lotus checking at Noelle who made some strong shield of water in her arm in form of a dragon scale that start to shooting at Lotus.

'Water dragon scales.''

"Urgh'.' Said him being hit by one of those water bullet.

'Dragon scales can be stronger than iron. I would not rush if I were you.'' Said Noelle.

"Man this isn´t good. Now I have three pain in the ass to deal with.'' Said Lotus with blood in his mouth.

"Well you all ask that for these kids. Black smoke liberation.'' Said Lotus making a special move.

"Does this guy doesn't´ have a quirk limitation?' Asked Asta scared on seeing all that black smoke.

"I heard that the soldiers from the Diamond region are above your average citizen.'' Said Luck

"What do you mean Luck senpai?" Asked Asta.

"I don´t know. But this is the best I could remember.'' Said Luck. Both Asta and Noelle had a sweat on their heads over the random exposition that Luck gave.

"Can't escape now kids. This smoke is so dense that is impossible to see. The good side is that you are not dying from lack of air.'' Said the voice of Lotus that was in the midst of the enormous sea of black smoke.

'We are not letting you escape.'' Said Asta cutting many parts of the attack

"He cancels …all of the attack?!'' Thought Lotus now in horror.

"Because the Black Bulls are going to win.'' Said Asta cutting more of the smoke.

"Hiya.'' Said Asta doing more of his battle cry.

'Thunder claps.'' Said Luck making thunder coming off his hands.

"Water ball.'' Said Noelle making her little attack to try to hit Lotus.

Even if the three Black Bulls keep attacking the big black smoke over and over it would still do nothing.

"Come on. I keep cutting and nothing happens.'' Said Asta all tired.

'Shut up and keep going you imbecile.'' Said Noelle still shouting water from her palm.

They kept fighting and fighting for what felt like hours and the smoke was not being decreased. Even with Asta anti quirk sword, the smoke was not gone and it appears the situation was getting worst because the black smoke was still increasing.

"I´m getting dizzy guys.'' Said Asta feeling sick.

'Is getting thicker. If we don´t stop this we are done.'' Said Noelle analyzing the situation.

While Asta and Noelle kept attacking the smoke, Luck stop to think about Lotus. During his battle he could see that he was able to freely move around his smoke, probably another good use of his quirk. He may not be the stronger physical fighter; also, his way of sensing ´´energy´´ of his adversary was really good. The only way Luck thought about winning this fight it would be with a surprise attack. But how? Luck asks himself until he saw Asta and got a plan.

Lotus was in a very high position. He was in a good space so the Black Bulls wouldn't find him, while his body released countless amount of the dark smoke. While he was doing this, he started to cough.

"So I am reaching my limit, hud?'' Said Lotus seeing that there was blood in his mouth.

"No problem. Once I get fresh air and a good meal, I will be ready to release more smoke.'' Said Lotus seeing that he was winning once those people were knocked out by the smoke but his attention was changed.

"Huh.'' Said Lotus noticing some electric thundershock coming in his direction.

"Electric thunder balls.'' Said the voice of Luck and his attacks were hitting everything. But not Lotus.

'An all attack. Kid, now you are desperate.'' Said Lotus with a smirk dodging the attacks.

"It is useless. As long you are in the smoke, I can detect you. Besides I am far more superior than you because…'' Said Lotus dodging all the attacks but then he was got by surprised by Asta.

'Huh.'' Said Lotus seeing the young black bulls right by his side and now swing his giant sword.

'Hiya'' Said Asta attacking Lotus and delivering a critical blow on Lotus ribs.

'How?'' Asked him all confused. He made sure to have so much smoke that Asta sword couldn't cut everything at the place. But he was still very confused about how he managed to escape his trap.

The plan was simple. Luck was going to deliver most of the attack so Lotus will be district. IN the meanwhile, Noelle would use a little bit of one her attacks to launch Asta. Since he didn´t have any quirk and was pretty much getting Lotus attack there was no way that the Diamond Region fighter would sense him.

"You were right old man. Teamwork is important.'' Said Luck with a smile of confidence in his face.

Yuno

"Vermillion I would suggest you do a step back. Because I´m going to be serious now.'' Said Yuno being super serious. He was now preparing attacks.

'Ok.'' Said Mimosa a little afraid of that serious tone of voice. Yuno was always nodding and being neutral, so him being serious was really scary.

"What are you…'' Asked Klaus seeing Yuno preparing a giant attack. One very big and intimate one.

"Swift white hawk.'' Said Yuno making a giant menacing wind hawk.

'Huh.'' Said Klaus in shock for all that power.

"Swords of revelation.'' Said Yuno making another attack. The ability of realizing two giants attacks at the same time was kind difficult to be seen.

"_Two different attacks at the same time. Impossible. With his power, he could…"_ Thought Klaus astound by Yuno power. He may be a junior but with that power, he could go far in this world.

"I will make sure that the Golden Dawn reach the Yazuka treasure." Said Yuno all serious realizing his two powerful attacks.

"Oh no. I am not allowing that.'' Said Mars making a mountain of a diamond. Yuno attacks were so powerful that it appears that a tornado had passed in the room. He had managed to break most of the diamonds but Mars was still up.

"Oh.'' Said Mimosa all students by Yuno power. She had saw his power in the battle training but this was complete a total different level.

'This is incredible.'' Thought Klaus with his jaw dropped to this amount of power. How could a poor boy from nowhere had this much power?

"Yuno. You are exhausted, let me fight also.'' Said Mimosa wanting to assist upon seeing Yuno catching his breath.

"No. He will crush your plants, do support at the moment.' Said Yuno.

'_This man. Can him being one of the Diamond militaries.'_' Thought Klaus seeing Mars outfit a little better. The diamond military was an underground force that was notorious for its strength and quirk user.

'I have to say Quirk squad members you impressed me. But I am not letting you all walk away from here alive. Super Move: Buster Diamond Sword.'' Said Mars making something very impossible. He was combining all the diamonds that were scattered, plus making new ones and turning into a seven feet tall giant sword. Final Fantasy Style

'What is going on?' Asked Yuno genially confused.

''He…is doing?'' Asked Mimosa seeing the formation of the diamonds were taking.

"It can be.'' Said Yuno seeing the giant sword. Mars was holding something that would weight tons, but for him was like nothing.

"_This is physically impossible. Nobody even at this era would be able to lift this much amount diamond mineral. How strong is he?'' _Thought Klaus trembling in fear of that man.

'Now quirk squad mages. Be gone'' Said Mars ready to squash the three quirk squad members.

**Yeah, I´m ending here. I like this twist because is really good. Also I like Mars, he was a interesting backstory and you can bet that he is gonna meet Class 1-A and 1-B in the future. **

**So yeah this was part 1 of the Dungeon Arc, The next chapter is the wrap-up and then we finally gonna start aiming at the sports Festival. Side note, I all read have a concept for the Diamond Region defense and why the Hero society are so afraid. The main reason why All Might didn´t went to finish them is because he was so obsessed with All For One that he never bother, any other hero or quirk squad member that went after them was killed. **

**The Hero Safety Commission thinks they are the worst threats possible, that is because the Spade Region hasn´t made a move yet. Also I making an interesting argument that is gonna involve Yuno and the Hero government in a few chapters. I hope you like what you all read it. See ya.**


	16. Dungeon part 2

**Asta, Noelle, and Luck**

The trio now was standing victorious in front of a very weak Lotus. The terrorist was chuckling in front of his adversary, he put his hand on his ribs, for the looks of it Asta might have broken some of his ribs. Nether the less Lotus was stunned.

"_A few newbies managed to beat someone of my level. I got to give the quirk squad that, they get creative in each pass generation.'' _Thought Lottus with his mouth bleeding. He then looked at Asta all curious.

"_This kid has a giant sword for a quirk. But there is something more to tell it. What is it? I don't understand._'' Thought him while everything went Black.

The Black Bulls saw that their enemy was now defeated for sure.

"Are you mortally wounded?' Asked Asta poking Lottus.

"No. But thanks for asking.'' Said him now getting back conscious.

"You are coming with us.'' Said Asta all serious.

"Sorry. But I don't see myself in jail yet. Time for the special trick.'' Said him as more smoke was now escaping his body

"What?'' Said Noelle confused.

"More smoke.'' Said Asta baffled.

"Special move. Smoke train.'' Said him using black smoke to make a blind spot for the three and now creating his own train made out of smoke to escape.

"What.'' Scream Asta and Noelle in shock.

"How is he doing this?'' Asked Asta.

''My lungs are going to cough like hell but at least it would be worthy. Now is time to pick the gang.'' Thought Lottus all weak making his escape.

''He is escaping.'' Said Noelle.

''Oh no he is not.'' Said Luck charging straight at Lottus. However, more smoke was covering his way, Luck went to punch the smoke but it was too tick to let it pass.

''Dammit, the smoke is to tick for me to bust.'' Thought him in defeat.

''We lost him.'' Said Luck.

Asta and the group decided to go chase Lottus

''You guys….so fast. Can't keep up.'' Said Noelle having difficulty to breathe.

''Need to work on your cardio Noelle.'' Said Asta.

''Shut up.'' Said her all red.

''Well too bad, he escaped. I really wanted to beat the crap out of him. But right now, I think it is important to us to focus on mission and find the Yakuza main storage.'' Said Luck also running.

''You bring this now!" Said both Asta and Noelle while running.

While they were now stopping to run, they felt a weird sensation in the air.

''Wait…do you feel that?' Asked Luck.

''Yes.'' Said Noelle.

''What.'' Asked Asta.

''Is energy and a very big one. There is someone very strong near us.'' Said Luck with his psycho face all charged up.

''So, what we are waiting. Let's go.'' Said Asta.

**Lottus**

The terrorist of the Diamond Region was starting to cough nonstop thanks to the complete overuse of his ability. But this was necessary to make the perfect getaway, this smoke train was still gonna last a few minutes before disappearing.

Coff Coff Coff

''Mister Lottus do you…'' Asked one of his lackeys but he cut it off.

''I…am..fine. Jus..t…need…air.''' Said him having difficulty to breathe.

"But sir…'' Said one lackies trying to help but Lottus only show its hand.

''Don't worry. We can relax now, Mars-kun will take care of them. After all he is the secret weapon of this entire Region.' Said Lottus putting a lot of faith on the young diamond quirk user.

**Yuno vs Mars**

Yuno was out of breath and still in shock as Mars lifted his gigantic diamond sword. The black-haired teen was shocked, he was just in the Golden daws for a few months and started UA at the same time and this was the most powerful thing that he has ever seen. For the looks of his opponent, Mars was ready to strike.

Yuno team was also not in the best condition. Klaus was very weak and exhausted, while Vermilion was near him with fear in her eyes, her quirk is pretty much useless in this battle. For the first time this year, the Golden Dawn team was looking like they have no way out.

''_He is a monster. How can somebody have this much amount of power?'' Thought_ Klaus analysis Mars. He then spotted something that shocked him.

''_Those jewels. Does that mean…''_ Though Klaus in horror.

Now everything made sense. Klaus remembered all the stories that were being told about the diamond Region and one of the define things that made it so difficult to dominate that area. Apparently, some powerful underground peoples consisting of Supervillains, mad scientist and other decided to make an army of powerful super soldiers at their commando in order to fight the pro heroes and quirk squad members. Apparently, they were looking for orphans and lost kids who have great power potential in the future and so they capture them to bring to this region. There, they would make the kids fight for the death in some kind battle royale and the winner of those bloodthirsty battles would have jewels planted in their head, as a sign to power but also a way to control the most powerful soldier.

Klaus only saw Mars now with more hatred than before. He was a legit supervillain, who was trained by a monster to kill innocent people. As a man with status and a member of the Golden Dawns he need to do something. He is a senior, a third-year class member of the U.A, and what he is doing at the moment? Kneeling down being saved by his new companion, who was just a poor boy from a little hillbilly city of Japan. That was unacceptable.

''This won't end this way!" Scream Klaus standing up

''Uh.'' Said Yuno confused of what he heard.

''Klaus-Senpai.'' Said Mimosa.

''Metal drill.'' Said Klaus making a metal drill with his quirk in the hopes to pierce Mars.

Cling

Was the sound of something standing in the way of Klaus and Mars. Which was revealed to be a clone of Mars. But this one was a pure diamond.

''A clone.'' Said Klaus in horror seeing a perfect clone made of diamonds.

"" How is he…'' Asked Mimiosa stounded by that. But she had little time to react as the Clone was charging right at them.

''Metal wall.'' Said Klaus making a metal that seen to hold the diamond clone.

Or not because he broke out of the wall and punched Mimosa right int the face.

''Kl…'' Said Mimosa before she was punched out.

''Vermillion.'' Said Yuno in horror.

''Where are you going?" Asked Mars making more diamonds to impel Yuno.

''Crap.'' Said Yuno making his wind to counterattack.

In a quick second, Yuno uses his wind to dodge the sword attack. But it appears Mars was not doing smaller attacks next thing was his sword swing around everywhere. Yuno felt like he was a fly and that sword was going to squash him. For 2 seconds he managed to dodge the attacks, until a blow to the stomach.

''Argh.'' Said Yuno coughing blood.

''How pitiful...'' Said Mars ready to end this.

While Mars was looking like he was ready to finish this, Yuno had the upper up. Mars controls his giant diamond sword to squad Yuno, but the teen uses his wind quirk to fly away of the attack making the sword stuck on the wall. Even Mars was having trouble calling back to him.

''Lucky brat.'' Said Mars kind of annoyed.

Yuno uses this opportunity to finally to take Mars down. His guard was open so now was time to attack.

''Swords of revelation.'' Said Yuno making more powerful wind attacks.

''Huh.'' Said Mars getting hit.

The attack of Yuno was so big that it made a cloud of dirty around mars.

''I got him.'' Said Yuno feeling all happy but this feeling was over once Mars appear out of the cloud.

''_Wait what?''_ Thought Yuno in horror upon seeing his opponent.

Now Mars was covered in a full arm of diamonds and this time there was no scratch on him.

''Do you really think wind can't destroy diamond. Smaller ones are more durable and powerful than the big ones that I created.'' Said him all cold.

Mars started to attack Yuno even more. While Klaus was also a threat Mars saw Yuno as the bigger opponent. He launched many crystals at the teen who counterattack. While Yuno was faster Mars was able to keep up. Yuno was flying in the air thanks to his quirk Mars was still feel fine.

''Aaahh…'' Said Yuno screaming more and throwing all the wind that he could at Mars. However, it wasn't working.

''Give up kid.'' Said Mars making more diamond swords.

Mars was ready to squash Yuno like a bug, however, the teen managed to dodge the attack with an air shield.

"What.'' Said Mars surprised that Yuno was able to defend himself.

Mars then try to impale Yuno on the back but then the teen managed to flip back avoiding the attack.

''You dodged again. Impressive.'' Thought Mars

''Aaaa.'' Scream Yuno realizing more wind to Mars, almost everything at the villain. This time Yuno was getting out of breath.

Even with all that Mars was still unscratched.

''It's useless.'' Said Mars all cold throwing more diamonds at Yuno. This time Yuno didn't have time to dodge but he was still really damaged.

''How is he so strong.'' Thought Yuno now getting tired.

For some reason, at that moment Yuno started to remember a certain moment of his childhood. Back when he and Asta were kids the two usually start training their quirk, well Yuno quirk because Asta dint has nothing. And in that memory Yuno remembers one thing specifically:

**FlashBack**

''Here I go.'' Scream a little Asta running toward Yuno with a stick.

''AAAAh.'' Scream Asta charging toward Yuno. The other kid only tossed Asta back with his wind.

''Asta lets stop with training today.'' Said Yuno clearly tired.

''No. I will not rest until I hit you.'' Said Asta charging again with the stick.

''AAAAAH.'' Scream Asta again going to attack, while Yuno once again used his wind.

''Asta lets…'' Said Yuno wanting his brother to cool down but Asta cut him off.

''No.'' Said Asta once again trying to attack and once again failing.

''Please I´m tired.'' Said Yuno.

Yuno however only saw Asta getting back up again. Even after being thrown away time and time again, he was still standing up.

''No. I will never give up.'' Said Asta really serious with the stick on his hand.

And that was the case for the entire afternoon. However, the shocking thing was that even after attack after attack, Asta managed to hit Yuno in the head. On that day Yuno learned a valuable lesson about never giving up as he saw Asta triumphant smile.

**Present**

Yuno remembers that scene because that's how Asta uses to do it. Never give up even with someone strong in front of him. If Asta could hit him with a stick despite being tossed around many times by his wind, so why couldn't Yuno hit Mars.

''No, I will not give up.'' Said Yuno now standing up, even if he was hurt, he couldn't let Mars win

''Really?'' Said Mars intrigued.

''Aaaaah. Storm breaker.'' Scream Yuno

''Why are you still trying.'' Asked Mars making more diamond shields.

''Because…that's how I was taught.'' Said Yuno realizing everyone at his enemies with no success.

''Pitfull.'' Said Mars making another super move

''Oh no.'' Said Mimosa seeing another giant sword.

''Yuno.'' Said Klaus worried

''Dammit.'' Thought Yuno seeing the sword coming down.

But before Yuno could meet his end.

''Nooo, way.'' Scream a new voice who turned to be Asta that cut the giant sword in half with his own sword

''what.'' Said everyone amazed by that feet.

Yuno only smiled at that, he knew that scream anywhere.

''I don't know who you are weird face. But there is one thing for sure. Yuno is my rival and I not letting a guy like you kill him.'' Said Asta making his proclamation to Mars.

The Golden Daws were student for what they saw. Asta had just showed up and destroyed Mars's greatest attack with no problem. While Klaus and Mimosa were amazed by that, Yuno only scoffs.

''Now I own you two times. Always showing up without being invited hein Asta?" Said Yuno getting back on.

''What! How can you say something like that? You look all beaten up.'' Said Asta

''This isn't true. I was about to deliver a super move to end.'' Said Yuno with his nod face.

''Big liar. I´m telling the sister.'' Said Asta.

''No, you won't.'' Said Yuno.

''Yes, I will.'' Said, Asta

''No, you won't.'' Said Yuno

''Yes, I will.' Said, Asta

And this was going on and on.

''What am I watching?" Thought Mars.

''Well ok, we can settle this later. So, lets beat this guy butt together.'' Said Asta.

''Right.'' Said Yuno ready to fight again.

While the two were ready to fight Klaus was shocked by that.

''_How can this be? We from the Golden Dawn, the best Quirk Squad of the country were having huge difficulty to beat him. But that kid from the Black Bulls steps on the front with no problem.''_ Thought him.

While Klaus was having a personal conflict with his prime, he wasn't seeing the diamond Clone ready to strike him.

''Oh no.'' Said Klaus seeing was too late until...

''Catch.'' Said Luck appearing and destroying a clone of Mars.

''What.'' Said Klaus confused on what just happen.

''I thought diamonds were supposed to be unbreakable. I guess not that much.'' Said Luck with his smile.

_''Wait a minute. Is that the third Black Bull that wasn't present during a first encounter. The Cheerful Berserk Lucky.''_ Thought Klaus in horror he heard tales of that boy.

'''_Aaah. What is happening? Why are the Black Bulls saving us?''_ Thought Klaus in horror grabbing his own hair.

''Hey man, you better hold up.'' Said Luck thinking Klaus need it to go to the bathroom.

While Klaus was trying to pull his hair off, Noelle kneels down to a very wounded Mimosa Vermillion.

''Mimosa.'' Said Noelle seeing her cousin.

''Noelle.'' Said Mimosa with a smile.

''You are hurt. Are you doing your self-healing?' Asked Noelle

''Yeah. I guess I´m still a little slow like when we were kids.'' Said Mimosa with a smile.

''I guess so.'' Said Noelle.

Noelle saw that the clone diamond of Mars was still present, so she decides to step up

''But this time. I will protect you.'' Said Noelle

''Water Sphere.'' Said her making her sphere to protect Mimosa.

''Noelle you got a better control of your quirk. And him…how did he cut that diamond sword?" Thought Mimosa seeing both Noelle and Asta.

''New enemies. So, I guess Lotus failed. It doesn't matter the weaker must be eliminated.'' Said Mars all cold

''Diamond clones.'' Said him making more clones of himself.

''What.'' Said Noelle in shock upon seeing all that.

''Whoa, he created a ton so we can all fight.'' Said Luck excited in fighting a bunch of diamond guys.

''Luck-senpai, Noelle take care of the clones. I take the real one.'' Said Asta to the two Black Bulls.

''Right.' Said both

'Yaaaaaaah'' Scream Asta ready to battle.

Asta was charging directly to Mars with all the speed he got. The diamond quirk user already started to throw little diamonds in Asta direction with the intention of penetrating his skin or organs. But thanks to Asta's sword, not a single diamond passed. Asta got closer to mars to the point that he almost hit him with his sword, but the villain avoided the attacks and jump back.

''He is different. Guess I will have to crush it.'' Thought Mars observing Asta.

Mars created again the Diamond Buster Sword with the fully intend to squash Asta like a bug, however, Asta went right ahead and cut the giant sword again much to Mars horror. He decides to wait for Asta had a weak moment so he could crush him with a diamond fist.

''Diamond crush.'' Said Mars making his giant fist of diamond

Asta saw it coming right in front of him. Instead of running he decide to try his luck with

''Sword repel.'' Said him using his sword ability to nullified quirk to destroy the giant diamond fist.

''Urgh.'' Said Mars astounded. Nobody had destroyed an attack like that.

''How can a weakling like you wield such power?' Asked Mars baffled by Asta power.

''I´m a Black Bull and a UA student. I didn't get this far without training.'' Said Asta proclaiming his power.

Mars was surprised by the response. That made him remember…. someone. But at the moment he needs to focus on eliminating Asta, however, what the Diamond man didn't expect was Asta charging right in front of him and delivering a finishing move with his sword on his chest otherly tossing Mars into a wall. Everyone, there was astounded for what just happen.

''Did he…won?'' Asked Mimosa seeing everything from her sphere.

''Oh man, this is so much fun.'' Said Luck finishing off the last diamond clone.

''Yeah.'' Scream Asta in victory

''_Impossible. We are from a far superior squad with incredible power. How come a poor kid with no trace of energy causes more impact than us?" _Thought Klaus in disbelief.

While Klaus was in shock, Noelle decides to toss some water to wake the guy up.

''Uh.''

''Are you still daydreaming?" Asked her.

''How…'' Said Klaus wanting to know Asta power.

''You are thinking how he causes more damage to these enemies than you three combine? The answer is simple. Asta quirk is that he can negate all kind quirk.'' Said her for what happened so far.

''A quirk that can negate all the others. Is that possible.'' Asked Klaus in disbelief.

''I don't know but he is able to use it so far.'' Said Noelle confirming what she knows.

''I understood.'' Said Klaus.

''Hey, weird face are you still there. Come on you can't end like this.'' Said Asta wanting to know if Mars was really down for the count

When everything seems calm, Mars came back now with a giant bulky diamond form. He seemed more like a monster than a man.

''What's that!' Asked Asta in horror. He wasn't the only one, everyone was in shock by that form

Asta charge in front and try to attack Mars. However, it seen Mars had seen his error, so he decided to avoid Asta's sword and then he started to pummel the life out of Asta. After a solid minute of punching Asta the teen was all bruised and with his shirt destroyed.

''ASTA!" Screamed Noelle, Luck, and Yuno.

However a miracle happen, Asta rose up even if he was very weaken

''He is still alive?" Asked Klaus

''But barely.'' Said Noelle

''What is that?" Asked Yuno demanding to know

''Special move. Diamond troll.'' Said Mars revealing the name of his ability. Upon speaking he changed his attention to Asta.

''You still breathes. After being punched by almost 2 tons of pure diamond. Who the hell are you?" Asked him

Asta was really in bad shape, truth be told he thought he was gone. But he still enough strength to keep up the fight and finished the mission.

''I´m a guy who was born without a quirk. For years I was called many names because I was quirkless. But never gave up on my dream…I will become the number one hero no matter what!'" Scream Asta

''A hero?" Said Mars remembering those words.

Suddenly Mars had a mental episode where he and a young pink-haired girl were talking

''_Mars tell me what do you wanna be when you grow up?" _Asked the girl

''_I…''_ Said a young Mars.

The adult Mars shrug off those thoughts and went to finish Asta.

''I will kill you.'' Said him charging everything at Asta. Who blocked with his sword?

''A hero protects everyone in need. All of us work hard to protect Japan from guys like you. I am not going down because of a psycho.'' Scream asta who was now jumping in the air and running in the giant diamond arm of Mars.

''Get out of my front you trash.'' Scream Mars annoyed, Asta was getting very close to him

''You might call me trash. But I am the kind of trash that can destroy diamonds!'' Scream Asta delivers a final blow into Mars noncovered body parts.

Everyone was with their jaws dropped because of that action. Asta alone beaten a member of the Diamond Region, someone who was above pro hero level. With nothing but constant determination, he managed to beat Asta. Both Black Bulls watched Asta with a smile. While the Golden Dawns were with different reactions. Mimosa was stunned to see someone like Asta that she imagine being very weakened actually beat a great power like Mars. Klaus was shaking with so many questions in his head. But Yuno was smiling full of joy, even as a teen Asta could do things that people would see as impossible, just like when he thought Asta could never hit him with the stick which he proved wrong.

Mars was then tossed to the floor like a rock and was knocked out cold.

While everyone was impressed, Asta stood there screaming shout of victory over the beaten body of mars.

And somewhere in Musutafu. Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, and Katsuki Bakugo felt a shiver in their spines. Like something powerful just surpasses then.

''_What that hell was that?_'' Though the three teens at the same time.

A few minutes later in the Dungeon

While Mimosa was treating Asta of his injuries, Klaus made sure to put Mars into an iron prison body so that the villain couldn't move if waking up.

''That is enough.'' Said Klaus.

''Are you sure?" Asked Asta.

''Yes. After that fall he shouldn't have the energy enough to make all those diamonds.'' Said Klaus making the assumption

''Wants some medicine Herbs?' Asked Asta chewing herbs while Nero on his head.

''Your leftovers. No.'' Said Klaus.

''Ok, you lose. What about you Yuno?' Asked Asta with his mouth full.

''No way in hell.'' Said Yuno.

''You said Hell again. I´m telling Siter Lily.'' Said Asta.

''And I´ll tell her that you shout so many bad words ever since we got here.'' Said Yuno

''No. If she finds out, she will never marry me.'' Said Asta in panic

''What is up with these twos?' Asked Noelle.

''Well at least everyone is safe and sound.'' Said Mimosa laughing.

''You can move good again?' Asked Noelle seeing Mimosa standing up.

''Oh yeah, I restore all my energy. I appreciate for you protecting me Noelle.'' Said Mimosa

''I..I wasn't protecting you. I had to step on, you are really slow when it comes to battle.'' Said Noelle with a blush

''Well, either way, thanks.'' Said Mimosa laughing. She knows Noelle likes to look cold but she is a carrying person.

''Wha..tever. Hey Asta, do something about your clothes? Don't you have shame?'' Said Noelle blushing seeing Asta muscles

''What are you talking about? You are all red.'' Said, Asta

''No, I´m not.'' Said Noelle denying

''Mimosa is also all red.'' Said Asta seeing the orange hair girl also red.

''what.'' Said Noelle seeing her cousin blushing and looking at Asta.

''_what is she looking at?"_ Thought Noelle.

''Man, my robe is all destroyed. Magna senpai is gonna kill me.'' Said Asta.

''don't worry Asta. Vanessa can fix this with no problem thanks to her quirk.'' Said Asta.

''Oh good.'' Said Asta relived.

''_Saved by the Black Bulls. The other members will make fun of us.''_ Thought Klaus

''We came to the vault first. So, we won the competition.'' Said Klaus trying to be superior.

''What! Were you thinking about this the entire time? Besides all of you were wrecked.'' Said Asta annoyed by that remark

''No, we were…taken by surprise.'' Said Klaus fixing his glasses.

''Huge liar four eye.'' Said Asta

''I told you this is not my name.'' Said Klaus

''_They love to waste time.''_ Thought Yuno

''Let's stop with this nonsense. We from…'' Said Klaus ready to do a speech but Asta cuts him

''The Black Bulls will be the first to see what's in this dungeon.'' Said Asta

While everyone ignores this scene they now focus on the door.

''_How I´m going enter there?" _Thought both Asta and Klaus.

''There must be a secret passage or password around here. The Yakuza were known to hide their entrances.'' Said Klaus

''that's a good explanation four eyes.'' Said, Asta

''Stop calling me that.'' Said Klaus

''Palm- shock.'' Said Luck analyzing the door.

''What is it Luck Senpai?" Ask Asta.

''This door is covered with a shield quirk. It it is still here that means the user is still alive, but I think you can cut it out.'' Said him

''Oh yeah.'' Said Asta holding up his sword

''You can't do it.' Said Klaus.

''YAAAAAAAH.'' Scream Asta cutting up the door in pieces with no problem.

''I did it.'' Said Asta all happy

''Is opening.'' Said Luck

As soon as the door opens the group sees a huge amount of money, golden coins, and precious objects. That must be a fortune there.

''Look in all that money.'' Said Asta

''Jewels.'' Said Luck

''Art treasures.'' Said Noelle

''Let's go.'' Said Asta all excited.

''Asta remember all of this is going to the government and authorities.'' Said Noelle.

''Oh, come on.'' Said Asta.

''But they raise taxes too much, so I guess a few yeins are not gonna be missed.'' Said Noelle.

''Oh yeah.'' Said Asta all happy.

''Let's take at least a few things from here.'' Said Luck

''Isn't this stealing?' Asked Asta.

''No is our payment. If they wanted everything, they would send an army age ago.'' Said Luck smiling.

Everyone was having fun in seeing what around in the vault. They had no idea on how the Yakuza got a hold of these items, but since they were gone, they weren't thinking so hard. Luck was looking some giants mirror, Asta saw a pile of cellphones still brand new, Mimosa found a beautiful red cape that sparkled, Noelle found what appears to be a bubble that floats her into midair while Yuno was looking some weird vase. In the meantime, Klaus decided to shout really loud

''Stop it. Only grab the amount that the government allows you.'' Scream Klaus

''Oh, come on four eyes. Have a little fun.'' Said, Asta

''My name is Klaus how many times I have to repeat myself?" Said Klaus

''I know that's your name but if you don't stop to act like a square I will keep calling you four eyes.'' Scream Asta

''What I´m not a square. I am senior of the Golden Dawn and a third year of UA. Respect me as a Senpai.'' Said Klaus

''Nope.'' Said Asta giving tongue

''You.'' Said Klaus

''_I am not getting involved into this.'' Thought Yuno_

While he was looking around, he found something odd. It was a book a very old one he might add.

''Huh.'' Said Yuno looking the book. It was full of techniques for elementary quirks like his.

''A book on wind techniques and is quite old.'' Thought Yun

''Yuno what do you found?' Asked Mimosa.

''This book on wind abilities. I´m taking as part of my payment.'' Said Yuno

''Well at least see if it is safe to take it.'' Said Klaus

'Sure.'' Said Yuno putting the book in a backpack

''Ouch ouch. Stop it, Nero. What is wrong with you?''' Asked Asta being attacked by his bird.

The bird then flies away and direct Asta for what looked like a golden door

''What.'' Asked Asta not understanding

''**Open it, you idiot.'' Said a mysterious voice**

''Hey, who insulted me that was not cool.'' Said Asta looking around

''What are you talking about Asta?' Asked Luck

Asta then remember who that voice might be

''_That voice again. What does it want this time?" Thought him worried. Lets time it told him to kill the villains._

''Man, there is nothing fun here.'' Said Luck not carrying for the money when suddenly he felt a spark

''Huh.'' Said him and them

Crash

A huge explosion happen in one of the walls

''Aaah.'' Scream everyone and they saw Mars back in action and pissed

''You…all'' Said him

Mars then started to look around this time he was more protected with diamonds but also with something more…fire.

''My prison he escaped but how…'' Asked Klaus but his mind went another direction upon seeing Flames near Mars

''Are those flames? Is he generating them? But that is impossible unless he had more than one…'' Thought Klaus

**Mars. Second Quirk: Fire Dragon- He can create a great amount of fire to burn his victims. It could be helpful if he wants to deal with big wounds**.

''_Is not impossible but people with two quirks are pretty rare and he is one of them.''_ Thought Klaus

Mars was looking at his flames with a sadden eyes. He hated to remember on how he got this power. Once again remembering that girl

First, he had a good memory with her.

''_I truly believed that you can be a great hero Mars.''_

And then his last one

''_I´m sorry Mars, but you leave me no choice. Die''_

While Mars was ready to attack Noelle was in battle position

''I´ll put these flames down.'' Said Noelle. Mars remembering that she had a water quirk decide to take her out first. With a diamond first.

''Noelle.'' Scream Mimosa in horror

''Aaaaah.'' Said Noele in pain

''Mimosa.'' Said Asta seeing Mars ready to kill Mimosa.

But before he could do that, Asta was quick in protecting the girl

''Are you ok?'' Asked Asta to her

''yes.'' Said Mimosa all red.

''Good. I will be worried if something happens to you too.'' Said Asta

''_He worries for me?'_ Thought Mimosa all red. Suddenly her heart starts to pound fast.

Bump Bump

''Go check on Noelle please.'' Said Asta

''Yes.'' Said Mimosa all red.

''_What is wrong with me? Why I´m so red now? And what is wrong with my heart?' Thought Mimosa checking on herself._

''Be careful Asta.'' Said her with a pink check before going to Noelle

''You don't stop ein weird face. Why did you that to her?'' Asked Asta to Mars.

''I admit that I was pretty wrecked less against you. But now I know how you work, your quirk can annulated my diamonds. Now let's see how it works with speeding diamonds.'' Said him

''Bring it on.'' Said Asta.

Mars started by throwing small diamonds at Asta who deflected them with his sword.

Cling Cling

''Argh.'' Said Asta getting hit a few times.

Mars now was walking in direction of Asta sword, if he could get that thing off, he wins the battle. He then grabs Asta by the torso and toss him in a wall with all the strength that he could.

''Strongest will survive. Weaken will be a parish.'' Said, Mars

''Noelle-san.'' Said Noelle trying to save her cousin

''Strongest will survive…'' Said Mars observing the scene.

''Noelle-san. Please.'' Said Mimosa pleading.

''Flower healing cloak.'' Said Mimosa making a more powerful suit of flowers to help heal Noelle faster. And it was bad, all the front of Noelle's clothes were torn apart including her bra.

''This is my best ability to recover someone. All the nutrients and chemicals produced in flowers and other life forces will help cure her, the downside it will make me very weaken and thirsty.'' Thought Mimosa

Mimosa had to it for Noelle. Despite her cruel and kind snobby attitude, Mimosa knew that Noelle cared deeply for her. While Noelle was born with not a very good quirk control, she was always quicker and faster thinking, and Mimosa who was born with a good quirk control was always a very slow learner and thinker.

She remembers Noelle always helping her out with her bruises when they were kids. Once they goth old in their mid-teens phase, she remembers all her other family members mocking Noelle and calling her names because of her poor quirk use. Mimosa never thought of Noelle of that way in her mind Noelle was the kind person that she wanted to be in the future.

''I must save her. I must.'' Thought Mimosa

But while Mimosa was having a flashback moment Mars was walking toward them. In a hole Asta was feeling like crap

''Dawn. He is still going on strong.'' Asked Asta

''My sword. I can't lift all the way I´m too weak.'' Said him having trouble in lifting the sword.

''Noelle…Mimosa. What should I do?" Thought Asta seeing the two girls while all the guys were stuck in the diamonds of Mars.

While everything saw the worst time, something way worst occur.

''**Hey dumbass.'' Said the voice**

''Oh come this is not the time of you showing up again the voice in my head.'' Said Asta hitting his head.

''**Behind you.'' Said the voice**

''What…' Said Asta confused.

''**Behind you idiot.''**

Asta then saw Nero standing near a sword that looked like his normal one. The only difference this one was thinner but also seen familiar like his bulky sword.

''What…is that a sword.'' Asked Asta.

''**Is the same style as your regular sword. She will obey you the same way as the regular buster one.'' Said the voice**

''Really this is so cool and is smaller which makes it easier to use it.'' Said Asta happy while he swings this sword

''**There is also a plus.''**

''What do you mean?' Asked Asta to the voice

''**He He He. You will see.''**

''Thanks voice in my head.' Said Asta. Maybe this voice isn't too bad. Upon checking out his new weapon Asta sees Nero

''Hey, Nero. Isn't my new sword cool?" Asked Asta to the bird who had a doubt face.

Back to Mimosa and Noelle

Mimosa was doing her best to heal Noelle as quickly as she could, but she was starting to get weak herself and getting very thirsty, but even with this odd, she need it to save Noelle.

''Please…just a little more.'' Said Mimosa all tired and thirsty

''You.'' Said Mars ready to finish Mimosa

''Ha.' Said the girl scared

''Mimosa.'' Said Klaus worried

''Perish from the world.'' Said Mars but before he could do it.

Crash

''Not this time jerk.'' Said Asta crushing Mars diamonds.

''Asta.'' Said everyone happy.

Mars saw what Asta was using and was infuriated.

''This is not your sword. What did you do?" Asked him.

''I am not getting into an argument with you. Come on lets rock.'

Mars annoyed by Asta's constant persistence decide that it was time to finish this once and for all.

''_Even if I break his diamond form, he still can grow new ones. What should I do?_' Thought Asta

''Hey, …dorkasta.'' Said Noelle very weak

''Noelle-sama.'' Said Mimosa seeing her cousin getting conscious.

''What are you doing? Come on defeat this idiot so we can go home.'' Said her.

''Noelle.'' Said Asta

''I know you can do it. You are the only poor boy that I ever acknowledge, so please defeat him.'' Said her very weak

''Of course. I am beating his ass for all of us.'' Said Asta and then his sword starts to glow

''My sword is glowing. What it is doing?" Asked him

''**Relax and swing it.'' Said the voice**

''Swig it right.'' Said Asta preparing the attack

''Die you weak bastard.' Said mars ready to finish this

''Sword cut.'' Said Asta using his attack

The power of Asta swing was something that nobody had ever seen. It charges a great amount of of…water. It charges on Mars right front and see him flying away. Much to everyone shock

''_Incredible. I thought that he didn't have a quirk, but what was that?' Thought_ Luck observing Asta sword and then he saw what hit Mars.

''_Water. That can't be Asta quirk is the sword. Unless…'_ Thought him seeing Noelle

''_He got Noelle quirk for his attack. How is that possible?_' Thought Luck

''_What in the world is he?'_ Thought Klaus

''I don't know how what I did but I bet him.'' Said Asta all relaxed

''Asta.'' Said the voice of yuno

''Guys relax with my sword I will be able to destroy these diamonds in no…'' Said Asta all happy before something happen

''Urgh'' Said Asta cuffing blood

Unknow to Asta, Mars was still awake and using what left of his form to strike Asta with a diamond, and this time he hit right.

''Die.'' Said Mars all cold as Asta falls to the ground with a diamond in his torso.

Asta was now falling on the ground bleeding from his mouth and his torso. He was down for the count to everyone's horror.

''Asta!" Scream everyone.

**Next chapter the conclusion of the Dungeon Arc. And then more UA and the preparation for the sports festival**

**Also, a side note. My version of Mars backstory is not different from what the government of the My Hero Academy world does. It was kind ambitus if they did that and with Hawks backstory, it was confirmed. That they find less fortune kids like Hawks or orphans who have an amazing quirk capability and trained them to become a hero. Even against their will, Hawks only accepted because he wanted to fight alongside Endavour, Mars would only agree to that if he could be alongside Fana. **

**Speaking of Hawks, I am putting this fact right now about him: All of the Quirk Squad Captains (Except Rill because he is very naïve) don't trust Hawks. They know he is shady, two faces guy who is ultimately a government puppet (Even Hawks says is not true and try to act all cool, but the captains know that he is fake). Every single one of them made threats to Hawks saying that if he tries to get closer to their squad only to find things to say to the Japanese government, they would have his head, literally. So yeah, the Quirk Squad don't trust the number Three hero in the slightest.**

**Bye the way, I read the current chapter. Mermaid Noelle is so gorgeous. **


	17. Dungeon part 3

Everybody was in utter a shock of horror. Asta had just got a stab in the stomach by one of Mars diamonds. He was in the ground in a bad position and bleeding really fast.

''Asta.''Said Luck, Yuno, and Klaus in horror.

''Asta-kun.'' Said Mimosa.

''Mimosa I am already recovered. Give the rest of your power to him.'' Said Noelle seeing her partner looking like he was about to die.

''Oh right.'' Said Mimosa getting the message.

Mimosa ran as fast that she could, still in her healing form. She needs to reach Asta as fast as she could. She did get to him before Mars appear and she already began the treatment.

''Come on.'' Said her using her quirk to heal Asta, but it appears useless.

Mimosa then started to get desperate.

''_Please get better. I only have a few minutes.''_ Thought her.

Using her quirk to much make her very weak and begging for water to maintain herself

''_I´m so thirsty.''_ Though her with her lips all dry as a desert.

Her body wanted to stop the healing, but she couldn't do it. Because of him.

''Asta.'' Said Mimosa all sad.

Mars saw all his enemies stuck in his diamonds, that was a good sign. But they were only focusing on Asta

''Hey, you lunatic what are you doing? Where was your enthusiasm a few minutes ago?'' Scream Klaus

''Asta wake up. Don't die before we fight.''' Said Luck

''Asta-san please wake up. You´re not alone, you have all of us here.'' Said Mimosa out loud.

That part got Mars by surprise.

''_what…'_ Though him in shock.

Mars then got another case of a flashback of his youth when he was just a young boy training his quirk to become an elite soldier for the diamond region. The training session was always hell but there was always one thing that makes him continue his childhood friend Fana.

**Flashback**

The young soldier of the Diamond region was all covered in bruises and blood from his last training. He looked at the sun across a small window that their underground training sections happen. Sometimes Mars wonder how the world was outside of these walls.

''Mars-kun are you ok?' Asked Fana who was by his side.

''Fana.'' Said Mars in shock.

''Was the training hurtful again? I get with your quirk is nothing easy.'' Said her with a sad smile seeing Mars all covered in bruises.

''A little bit.'' Said him a little shy.

''When things are getting bad always remember the face of someone you love.'' Said her with a pure joy smile

''What.'' Said Mars confused.

''We are trained to protect this region from the corrupt government of Japan. All the people we love and care are in here so we must be on our best shape to fight. In any case, we are kind like pro heroes of our region.'' Said her with determination and hope. Despite being raised in what looked like a hell prison, Fana was always hopeful

''Yeah.'' Said Mars with a smile. There were times that he didn't know what he would do without her

**Another day later**

Mars and Fana where in the dining hall of their military training. The meals were awful but they full their stomach. Out of nowhere, Mars asked Fana a question

''Fana tell me. When the program is over, what do you wanna do?"' Asked him.

She looked at him with a smile and answered.

''I want to explore the world.'' Said her

''Really.' Said Mars gotten by surprise.

''Yeah. I love my region with all of my heart and I would even kill for here but I want to see the rest of the world.'' Said her

''that's a nice dream.'' Said him with a smile

''Thank you.'' Said her.

**Day of the final test**

The Diamond Region elite kids were all called upon to take the final test of their military branch. All the people in that room had powerful quirks who were also deadly. Mars and Fana where in the crowd of kids with some nervous feeling of what the final test could be.

Up above in the observation room, there was the Diamond Region research team. The people who most took over the region and were responsible to create the most powerful human weapons in this quirk world. There were also more mad scientist, Yakuza bosses (the first Shie Hassaikai), a woman with a green dress, a cold face, and pink hair. And finally, of these monsters there was Doctor Kyudai Garaki and his master All For One.

**Back to the kids**

An announcement was being made with only one rule.

''Kill each other.'

All the kids got taken by surprise. Many of them had commit murder before but this was a kind new level. The voice of the speaker explains the situation.

''The winner of today will be declared the strongest warrior of the region and also go outside of the country. You only have an hour. Start'' Said the announcer all cold.

Mars was at first in shock when he heard that. At first, he was against but then a random kid with an electric quirk tried to fry him, so he had to stab him in the heart. After that it was a murder spread, kids were being killed off left and right and Mars was either killing them with his diamonds or protecting himself. At the end with was down to two people: Mars and Fana. The pink-haired girl was there in front of him covered in blood and with fire on her hand. Mars knew what he had to do, but a part of him didn't want.

''Fana.'' Said Mars in horror.

''Mars you know how its gonna end. Please die.'' Said Fana with fire in her hand.

She charged at Mars with full speed ready to burn him alive. Mars with all his strength scream at the top of his lounges

''Aaargh.'' And release a huge wave of diamonds.

Mars opens his eyes to see his only fried impale by his diamond. Her stomach was pierced, and she had her mouth full of blood. The chance of her surviving that was impossible.

After a few seconds Mars stop the diamond so Fana could be on the floor, still bleeding. The announcer spoke once again.

''Very good. Mars, you are the sole survivor. Congratulation you are the strongest person in the diamond region.'' Said him with a cold voice of joy.

Mars on the other hand was only feeling horror and sadness.

''Fana.'' Said him with tears on his eyes, stroking his friend's pink hair. Out of a miracle, Fana was able to speak a little more.

''Mars…'' Said her all weak

''Yes.'' Said him listening whatever she was saying.

''Please. Go outside and…discover the world.'' Said her saying her final worlds and then finally dying.

Mars upon seeing that the girl had no more pulse was about to have a mental breakdown.

''Noooo.'' Scream him in horror hugging the bloody corpse of Fana.

**In the control room**

The scents and military were all happy to see that Mars was the ultimate warrior. The kid was gonna be as strong as a Top 10 pro hero or a quirk squad captain. Yes, he was young but with those results, they could make him into the ultimate weapon. Before they could congratulate him, they all saw poor Mars crying.

''What's wrong with him?" Asked one of the scientists.

''I don't know.'' Said the other.

The audience who fund the Diamond Region experiment all had different expressions when it comes to Mars and his power.

''An incredible warrior for sure. The Yakuza would be on top if he was working with us.'' Said the Shie Hassaikai.

''He is unique. Definitely the diamond in the rough.'' Said the woman in green.

''You're quite observant. With this power, he could be an entire military all by himself.'' Said Doctor Kyudai.

Of all the people All For One was the one that was quiet. He observed Mars with quite an interest.

''Why is he crying?' Asked the master villain getting everyone by surprise.

''Huh.' Said all the people in the room confused. A scient then responded it.

''Oh, apparently, he and the girl named Fana were quite close. I guess he is letting out what he is feeling.'' Said a scientist of the diamond region with a chuckle.

''What do you do with the corpse?" Asked Shiei.

''We toss out into unmade graves.'' Said another scientist.

''Those are perfect for grave robbery.'' Said doctor Kyudai with a nod

All for One seeing the poor boy still crying over the death of his friend decide to give a little ´´motivation´´ for the boy to overcome his lost. He left his seat and began walking toward a door that led to the down floor.

''Master where are you going?" Asked the Doctor

''Can I speak with Young Mars for a second.'' Asked him to the scientist.

The main observers only had a face of curiosity about why a man like him wanted to do that. But since he was one of their biggest suppliers and funder, they let him do it.

''You only 10 minutes sir.'' Said a military officer.

''This is all that I need.' Said him walking toward the door.

''I hope he cut your head out with his diamond.'' Said the woman with a cold tone in her voice.

All For One only chuckles when he heard her.

''my dear. Are you still mad about our…. past.'' Said him with a grin

The woman out of nowhere began to use her quirk which made All For One clutch in pain on the floor. He was already spitting blood from his mouth in just two seconds, and he has a regeneration quirk.

Everyone in the room was horrified by that.

''Master.'' Said Doctor Kyudai in fear.

''Madame please no killing inside of the research lab.'' Said one of the military officers.

She heard that and stop using her quirk. She then starts to leave, her business on this facility was done.

''Pardon me.'' Said her all cold leaving.

''I see you around.' Said All For One with a laugh

''Go to hell Shigaraki.'' Said her with a murder glare.

After that, All For One began to leave to meet with young Mars.

''What happened to these twos?' Asked a scientist to Doctor Kyudai upon seeing that the coast was clear.

''Well…'' Said him trying to give the best explanation possible. But even his mind couldn't figure out what that hell happen between his master and that monster.

**Back to Mars**

Mars was still crying over the dead body of Fana. He is the only a friend in those entire years of hellish training. She was now cold instead of hot like her quirk. Mars didn't know what to do. He just wanted to awaken for this nightmare, however, his thoughts were changed when a tall man with a business suit appears right in front of him,

''Hello, young man?' Said All For One to Mars

''Who are you?'' Asked the boy in fear. That man could give shivers in his spine just with his presence alone.

''I am one of the people that help your region be free of the tyrannical government. That's all.'' Said him with a laugh

''Oh…' Said Mars understanding. He never meet one of the people who helped his region, this was his first one.

''So, you kill your friend? She is about to be sent away.'' Said All For One

''I will miss her. I wish I could have something to remember her.'' Said Mars pretty sad with tears in his face.

''Interesting.'' Said All for One with a smile

''What?'' Said Mars confused

All For one then stand on his knee and put his hand on the corpse of Fana for what appears to be like a couple of seconds. After that, he looked at Mars

''Hold still.'' Said him putting his hand on Mars's face.

And then the pain started to happen

''AAAAAAAH.'' Scream Mars feeling something new in him. It was powerful but painful at the same time

''There.'' Said All for One after seeing that the screams had stopped.

''_What is this? Why do I feel different?''_ Though Mars looking at his hand. Something felt off about him

''Now try to concentrate.'' Said All for One

Mars didn't understood that, he just glared at his hand and then fire appeared out of nowhere.

''What! What is this?" Scream in him horror in seeing the fire in his hand

''Is her quirk. I gave you the quirk of your falling friend.'' Said All For One all cold.

Mars look closed and saw that this fire was the same one that Fana used to create. It wasn't hurting him, because it would never hurt its users.

''So, I have two quirks?" Said him looking at both his hands in confusion. Now he had both Diamond and Dragon Flame at his commando.

''Yes. I can take and give quirks to anyone in the world. You young man will be a killing machine capable of destroying the heroes that infest this world. Nothing will stand in your way; this is the time for you to become the fiercer man in the world. Now tell me, what is your name?" Said All For One very serious.

Mars looked at that man with his eyes open. He never felt so much power before, he knew he was strong but now he felt invincible. Fana death would probably hurt him but he had a mission.

'My name is Mars. And I am a soldier of the diamond region.'' Said him all cold with no emotions.

All For One only laughs and gives the kid a small tap in the shoulder.

''When you´re ready come to me.'' Said him with a big creepy smile to the silver hair kid.

**Present**

Mars never forgot that man's action. Thanks to him Fana quirk is inside of him, in other words, he never left her. Now he was the most powerful soldier of the diamond region and nobody would dare cross with him.

''I´m fine alone. I have two incredible power at my hand. Those with weak quirk…should all die.'' Said him marching toward Asta in his big diamond form.

Everyone in the room was with faces of horror upon seeing that

''What.'' Said Noelle in shock to see that

''He is still…'' Said Klaus

''Moving?"' Said Luck completing the sentence.

Mars was more than pissed. He wanted to murder someone, and he knew who he should kill. Asta.

''A weakling like you shouldn't be able to beat me up. People like you…. should all die!" Scream him with a giant Diamond fist ready to crush both Asta and Mimosa like bugs.

Everyone was silent. They were all very weak and stuck in Mars diamond to do something. Klaus was closing his eyes to not watch that; Luck was struggling and Noelle was trying to come up with an attack. Yuno upon seeing that had a rage inside of him, but it was something that he never had before. He saw both his brother/rival plus his partner/ classmate being ready to die. With that, he let out a giant scream

''I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL THEM!" Scream him with all his power unleashing a huge amount of wind. The same amount that a giant tornado could do.

Yuno felt a huge boost of power coming to him, like something he never felt before. He felt like the entire air in the room was at his control, every little wind was his weapon and he directed everything at only one thing. At Mars

''GET AWAY FROM HIM.'' Scream Yuno directing everything to Mars.

''Huh.'' Said Mars confused as he attacked head-on by that huge amount of wind.

Mars was sent to the wall with all the power that Yuno had. This time it was very painful, and he hit the wall pretty hard, even break it. In the end, Mars fall to the ground with blood in his mouth, and his eyes very white.

''The diamonds are stopping.'' Said Luck noticing that him and the others were free.

''That means he is unconscious?'' Asked Noelle.

Yuno was now with breathing constantly like he just ran a marathon. Klaus immediately went to see him

''Yuno what did you do?" Asked Klaus.

The veteran then saw Mars again, but this time on the ground and unconscious.

''Was that all your quirk? Are you ok?' Asked Klaus

''Yes, I am but…this feels weird.'' Said Yuno all shaky.

''What are you saying?" Asked Klaus curious

''It was like…I could control the entire element of air.'' Said Yuno.

''What you're crazy.'' Said Luck hearing the conversation

This sort of power was nothing new in the quirk world. But for Klaus this was interesting.

''_Could Yuno…. awaken his quirk. No, it can't be, awakening is something very rare to happen not even All Might could do that. Still, captain Vengence should know about this.''_ Though Klaus

''You´re tired. Tomorrow we will discuss more.'' Said Klaus

''Right.'' Said Yuno

At that point, all the quirk squad members were looking at the unconscious body of Mars, all happy that nightmare was over.

''This time he is not coming back.'' Said Klaus

''Yeah, you´re right.'' Said Luck

**At a secret part of the treasure room.**

What the group didn't know was that Lottus and his man were watching the entire fight from a safe place where they could steal a great amount of money with no problem. They saw how their greatest weapon falls in the hand of the boy from the Golden Dawn.

''So, Mars-kun was beaten. A real shame.'' Said Lottus with a smile

''Sir is that enough?" Asked one of the henchmen.

They were feeling a huge bag (the size of a car) with all the money they could carry. Transportation will be difficult but nothing that Lottus quirk couldn't do it. The bag was almost full and yet they wanted more.

''Just a little more of gold.'' Said him

''Right. But sir what about Mars.'' Asked the henchman getting more gold.

''Let me…'' Said Lottus thinking in what to do next, when he hit a fake floor part. He saw that he step on it and decide to check it out finding something interesting

''What do we have here?' Said him with a smirk

''Sir.'' Said the henchman confused;

''Man get back in the cloud. Because we are about to run like crazy.' Said Lottus pointing to what he found out.

**Self-Destruction**

It was a button made by the person who builds this place to complete and others destroy everything. Nether less to say that everyone was very scared of that notion.

''But sir what about Mars.'' Asked one of the henchmen in fear.

''don't worry he will not die.'' Said Lottus pressing the button...

**Back to the group**

Everyone was walking toward Asta to see how he is doing. He was starting to move again which was a relief. His small sword had gone back to his pocket alongside the regular sword.'

''How is he doing Vermillion?" Asked Yuno

''he is…'' Said Mimosa but before she could finish a big announcement was made.

''SELF DESTRUCTION ACTIVATED.''

That was enough to scare everyone in both groups.

''This place has self-destruction!" Scream Noelle in fear.

''Dammit, we didn't count on that.'' Said Klaus cursing himself

''don't worry. Wind Eagle, transport mode.'' Said Yuno making the same way that they got there to begin with.

''Everyone gets inside quickly.'' Said Klaus

''Right.'' Said all the quirk squad members

In a second everyone gets what they got from the dungeon (since it was their payment) and got into Yuno wind eagle

''Is everyone here?'' Asked Klaus

''Yes.'' Said Noelle counting everyone, including Asta who was still in pretty bad shape.

''Good. Yuno lets go.' Said Klaus

''Right.'' Said Yuno ready to leave. But before he could go, Asta then starts to speak…

''Wait…'' Said Asta very weak.

''Asta.'' Said Luck very happy to see Asta awaken

''You´re ok.'' Said Klaus.

''Asta-kun please be quiet, you need to recover.'' Said Mimosa still treating Asta.

''_Asta-kun.''_ Thought Noelle all worried.

''Asta what's wrong?" Asked Yuno.

Asta then with all the strength he had lifted his head and pointed towards something. That thing was Mars.

''Him…dodon't leave him.'' Said Asta. Shocking everyone

''What are you nuts?! He is a killer, he deserves to be executed.'' Said Klaus in rage.

''We are quirk squad members. We have a code of honors. We came here to conquer this dungeon and not to kill. Please Yuno, save him.'' Said Asta all weak.

Yuno saw the request and then nodded.

''Fine Asta'' Said Yuno too much everyone surprise.

''What.'' Said Klaus in horror

While Yuno was ready to grab Mars with a giant wind hand, a bunch rubble fell from the ceiling and buried Mars.

''No.'' Said Asta in horror to see his first major villain dead like that.

''It can't be.'' Said Yuno also horrified.

''Is too late he is squashed. I´m sorry but his true, now Yuno takes us out of here.'' Said Klaus

While Yuno was using his wind to fly everyone outside of the place, the rumble was still falling from the sky. However, Luck was there and already charged.

''Go right. I can guide us out.'' Said him

''Thanks.'' Said Yuno.

Yuno was driving while Luck was guiding, thanks to the third-year power to detect energy this would be more easier than Mimosa flower map. But the situation was still tense as more ruble started to fall out.

''Lookout.'' Said Noelle

''Iron arrows.'' Said Klaus using his attack

''Electric Punches.'' Said Luck destroying the rocks.

The two senior quirk squad members were using their power to make the path clean so Yuno could have no problems into flying over. But as time kept passing the situation was getting way worst.

''Lookout.'' Said Mimosa seeing a huge rock. Bigger than the whole wind eagle and it was ready to squash everyone. Noelle with impulse scream out her attack.

''Sea dragon roar.'' Said her and a huge amount of water appear from her hand and destroyed the rock in many tiny pieces with no worries. Everyone was amazed by that; Noelle just had a confident face, but she was thinking

''_I did it. I hit straight.''_ Thought her all happy

''Good job Silva. You can fight alongside us.'' Said Klaus otherly impressed.

''Right'' Said her making more water attacks.

Yuno was still flying with everything that he could. Klaus, Luck, and Noelle were all busy destroying the rumble falling from the sky, while Mimosa kept looking over Asta. Yuno stopped to look at Asta one more time before continuing with his mission

''_I won't let you die. I promise.''_ Thought him making the eagle going faster.

The group was all pretty nervous, the space was closing, and everything is seen to fall over. However, Yuno made the eagle go faster and faster until he saw a bright light coming from the front. That was the exit.

**Outside**

The dungeon was starting to be sucked to the underground probably the way that the builders had in mind. And when it appear that nothing could go out of there. But…

Baaaam

The group appears all fine, sure there were some that covered in dirt but overall, they did it. They conquer the dungeon and survived.

''We did it.'' Scream Klaus all happy.

''We survive.'' Said Noelle.

''That was a lot of fun.'' Said Luck

''Honestly.'' Said Klaus.

''Let's head over to a safer area.'' Said Yuno going to somewhere safe so they could stop.

Back to the entrance of the dungeon

What the group didn't know was the Diamond Region team also barely escaped the dungeon. Thanks, Lottus quirk every one of their team escaped with a huge bag of money and also with Mars.

''Man, that was close. They didn't know that we were beneath them, this was really close.'' Said Lottus praising himself as he coughs some more.

Coff Coff

''Sir your medicine.'' Said a henchman giving the man some medication.

''Thanks.'' Said Lottus with a smile.

After that, he looks at what they got, and he makes a smile.

''Well, we managed to gather some goods for the region. Plus…we saved your ass.'' Said him referring to Mars.

''Let's go home, Mars.'' Said Lottus with a smile. He then made a cloud of smoke lift the entire team and fly over to the main headquarters of the diamond region.

Mars seen to be in a coma but in a sheer miracle he waked up.

''Fana.'' Said him suddenly getting everyone by surprise.

''What is that? 'Said Lottus hearing that and he saw Mars awaked

''Huh,' Said Mars confused.

''Is that a girl? Hum, the so cold Mars has someone in his heart?'' Asked Lottus with a smirk

''She is dead. I killed her.'' Said Mars all normal.

''Alright. Sorry.'' Said Lottus.

And then suddenly Mars asked something that he never said before to someone else.

''Lottus are you ok?" Asked Mars getting a confused look of the older man, who of course answered.

''Of course, I am. We escape, we gather all this money. Thanks to us our region can eat delicious food for months. My daughter are going to be so happy when we go home with gifts.'' Said Lottus with a smile

''Right.' Said Mars.

After that Mars said another thing that he never said to another person.

''Lottus. Thanks for saving me.' Said Mars making everyone in the cloud confused.

'''Well that was impressive. You can actually say things nicely. What's next? Let's eat Ramen together at the Region?' Said Lottus with a jokey tone.

''I wouldn't mind.'' Said Mars

'Are you serious?' Asked Lottus confused. Did Mars agree to hang out?

''I could go for a bowl.' Said Mars.

'''You own it. In fact, it is my treat, for the whole gang for a good mission.'' Said Lottus.

''Yeah.'' Said the henchman celebrating their reward.

Mars could only laugh at the cheer that his people were making as they flyover. He then saw the sun and wonder what would Fana be doing if she was alive.

Back to Asta

The young Black bull was now opening his eyes and saw the entire group looking at him curiously. Probably wondering if he was going to be ok

''Guys.''' Said Asta all happy to see everyone alive.

''Asta are you ok.'' Asked Mimosa and the boy only nods.

''don't make worry dorkasta. Who is going to tell the class that you died me?" Said Noelle trying to be all cold.

''_I´m so happy that he is ok.''_ Thought her in a very worried voice.

''Is impressive. You got better so quickly.'' Said Mimosa seeing Asta getting all healed very fast even after her treatment.

''He is very stubborn'' Said Yuno.

''What did you say Yuno? Ow, ow, ow.'' Said Asta trying to get up.

''Please don't move so much...'' Said Mimosa trying to stop him but Asta brushes off.

''Is ok Mimosa. I´m fine.'' Said Asta with a smile which made her so happy.

''He called me by my first name.'' Though Mimosa with a blush as she hides behind Noelle

''Is ok. I´m just…glad that you're fine.'' Said her very nervous to speak with Asta.

''_What is up with that?"_ Thought Noelle confused.

''I´m glad that you lived. If there is someone that is gonna kill you is gonna be me.'' Said Luck with his trademark smile.

''Alright Luck.'' Said Asta with a grim. Luck was sure a good guy to have around.

While everyone was enjoying the moment. Nero had appeared out of the sky and pose in Asta head.

''Nero you are ok.'' Asked Asta all happy that his pet was safe.

''Where were you this whole time?" Asked Noelle

''Why are you questioning a bird?'' Asked Klaus

''No reason.' Said Noelle with a blush. She was doing a idiot job at that moment.

While Asta was struggling to get up, Yuno only saw him with a stoic face.

''When are you gonna stop putting yourself in danger?" Asked him

''When I become the number one hero.'' Said Asta with a smile.

Yuno saw that and also smiled.

''Not a chance, because I´m going to be the number one hero.'' Said him

''Right. Ow, ow.'' Said Asta still getting up and holding Yuno as support.

''I´m a not your crutch.'' Said him.

''Asta, Yuno.'' Said Klaus seeing both boys.

''Klaus.'' Said Yuno.

And then out of the blue Klaus jumped and hugged both boys.

''I´m so…happy that you're two are ok.'' Said him in tears.

That was a surprise. Toward the beginning of the day, Klaus was very serious and wasn't good to either Asta or Yuno with respect. So, the actions that they did on the Dungeon really open his eyes to the great power of these twos.

''Klaus this is hurting.'' Said Asta finally saying Klaus name right.

''Sorry, Asta.'' Said Klaus brushing off in embarrassment.

''Hey, Yuno. Let's fight sometimes, you got the power inside of you.'' Said Luck

''No thanks.'' Said Yuno not interested in a fight the blonde.

''Hey Noelle, why are your clothes like that?" Asked Asta seeing Noelle front

''What are you…'' Said Noelle and she saw how she was. She was almost showing her breast if it wasn't for some random pieces of her cloth still intact.

''_OH, my good. My bra is gone, and my nipples….'_ Thought her in horror and she did the first thought that comes to her mind. Kick Asta.

''Pervert.'' Said her hitting him in the chest

''Ouch.'' Said Asta in pure pain.

''don't you dare say this to class. If Mineta finds out I´ll toss both you into the sea.'' Said her in pure embarrassment.

''Sorry.'' Said Asta and them the whole gang laughs.

''Ha Ha Ha.''

''Let´s go home.'' Said Yuno making another wind eagle to transport everyone out.

**Hours late.**

**Black Bull base**

After Asta recovery, the Bulls throw a party to celebrate Noelle, Asta, and Luck mission. It was a success, they conquer the dungeon, got some good money and didn't die.

They had food, drinks, games, and everything they need.

''This is great. Thank you, guys.'' Said Asta all happy.

''Sure, the best for the best.'' Said Magna chewing some food.

''This is so good.'' Said Luck also eating.

''Nice job their girl.'' Said Vanessa with red cheeks hugging Noelle.

''Of course, I did. I´m a silva.'' Said Noelle blushing and trying to act all superior.

''So...did you show him the girls?" Whisper Vanessa to Noelle's ear only to make the girl all red.

''Are you drunk?' Asked Noelle enraged.

''Hell yeah.'' Said Vanessa drinking more wine.

''I´m so glad that Noelle-chan is ok. If no I will teleport all of those diamond region monsters to the Sahara Desert.'' Said Finral.

''They complete their mission. That's what important.'' Said Gauche all serious.

''I´m so happy that my new friends came alive to home.'' Said Gordon in his whispers.

''Alright, you weirdos. Let's make a toast.'' Said Yami lifting a mug of beer and then every black bull holds a cup.

''Ok.'' Said Asta doing the same.

''To Asta, Noelle and Luck to complete a very difficult mission and with success. Cheers.'' Said Yami

''Cheers.'' Said all the Black bulls.

''By the way your paperwork in your room, there is not that much. But your homework is due next week so better do it.'' Said Yami very serious to Asta and Noelle.

''Yes sir.'' Said the two

''Alright. Let's eat. Charmy.'' Said him to the tiny woman.

''Here is the meat.'' Said her presenting a mountain of good meat.

''Yeah.'' Said the bulls ready to celebrate.

The Bulls had a big banquet that night. It was delicious and super fun, but Asta and Noelle need to be careful because they had to go back to school in a few days.

**Golden Dawn**

After reporting their mission. Klaus, Yuno and Mimosa were called by Vangance where he personally congratulated the team.

''You all did well. We will send a message to the Quirk Chancellor about your triumph.'' Said him with a smile while wearing his trademark mask.

''Thanks, captain.'' Said the three.

''Yuno, Vermillion. You make me proud. Both of you are powerful warriors.'' Said him referring to the two newbies

''Thanks, sir.'' Said the two.

''Lunette take these two out to this restaurant. Say is on my name, go have a good time.' Said Vangance giving him a card of a five-star restaurant where he usually goes.

''Really sir.'' Said Klaus in shock. The captain was treating him dinner.

''Yes, and you can order anything. My treat.'' Said him with a smile.

''Thank you, sir.' Said Klaus bowing out of respect.

After that, the trio left their captain sight. However, Vangance was intrigued by what Klaus described out of Yuno. He never seen that much power in a young boy.

''_You are a powerful person little Yuno. I wonder…how powerful can you become.'' _Thought him

**League of Villain hideout**

The league was hiding in the shadow for the past of weeks. After the USJ failure, they were seeing their best options in counterattack the pro heroes. At the moment Tomura was watching numerous clips of Pro to know their weakness, while Kurogiri and All For One looked for new allies.

After a time had passed Tomura stepped out of his room.

''Tomura how is your studies coming?" Asked All For One via cellphone.

''The same sensei. Boring as ever.'' Said Tomura with a huge tired face.

''Have you heard of the hero killer?" Asked Kurogiri.

''Yeah and apparently, he got himself a partner. If this is the case, we can find that lunatic and ask for a time with him.' Said Tomura all dry.

Before he could move on, the attention was now focused on something that was on the tv.

**Breaking news**

''Today, black bulls and Gold dawn members had discovered a new described ´´dungeon´´ near of the so infamous Diamond Region. The two teams were led by superior and they consisted of new members also…'' Said the news reporter who showed pictures of both Black Bull and Golden Dawn team. After a few minutes of the news Tomura mute the Tv.

''This is bull crap. Who cares about the quirk squad anymore.'' Asked him.

Before he could continue his Sensei spoke again.

''Do not underestimate them Tomura. They are as deadly as us. Be careful especially against the likes of Silva, Vermillion, Roselei, and Sukehiro.' Said All For One describing in his view the most powerful captains.

''You fought them, sensei?' Asked Tomura intrigued.

''A couple of times.'' Said All For One remembering those fights.

''Now it appears that most of the success of the mission was thanks to these twos. Simple named Asta from the Black Bulls and Yuno from the Golden Dawns. Not much is known about them, but we assure that…'' Said the newscaster showing a picture of both Asta and Yuno in the news.

All For one saw that imagined and start to wonder. He heard rumors that Mars was going into this dungeon and if those two battle Mars and won that means they were strong or something more. And that was something that he loved to find out.

''Who are these twos?'' Thought him with a dark chuckle.

**Oh, side note. For those who are wondering why Bell is not in the chapter is because I am introducing her later into the story to match more with the My hero world. What she is gonna be? An A.I that is like a guide to Yuno. I think this will be cool.**

**Also, if you didn't get the reference, the woman in the Diamond Region flashback that is this world version of the Witch Queen (I still haven't created a name for her). Let's just say that she is someone that either the Quirk Squad or the Pro heroes don't wanna mess with. In terms of the danger she is Overhaull level. Also yeah, she and All For one have a ´´history´´ together.**

**The next chapter will be back at UA and preparations for the Sports Festival.**


	18. The announcent

Asta and Noelle entered U.A and march directly to their class. The press was already gone so they can go normally to their class without being approach by the media. While they were going to their class, Asta wonder if their classmates saw the news about their fight in the dungeon. Also, Nero was already in Asta head, but this was so common that the boy didn't even notice.

''Do you think they saw the news? Are they worried for us?' Asked Asta

'Please. People of this class doesn't listen to news unless the name hero is involved. As soon they heard Quirk Squad, they switched channels. Trust me dorkasta were are fine.'' Said Noelle all snob

As soon as they open the door their classmates saw them with shock expression.

''They are here!'' Scream Kaminari seeing the two Black Bulls

The entire class went over to the two quirk squad members. Their faces filled with questions of worry or wonder. Asta and Noelle truly didn't expect to be see this kind of reaction from a bunch of hero course students.

''Hey guys what wrong?" Asked Asta

''What's wrong! Dude we saw the news yesterday.'' Said Kirishima

''Yeah we imagined you two were in trouble.'' Said Sero

''What! No, we are black Bulls. We are tough than normal squads.'' Said Asta

''Exactly so don't compare us like a bunch of weaklings ,do you hear me.'' Said Noelle all stern and cold.

''_Jezz._'' Thought the boys

''Silva, Asta.'' Said another voice

Both saw Ida standing right in front of them all with his signature firm posture.

''Hey Ida. Is everything ok?' Asked Asta

''No! How can everything be ok when two of my classmates went to a dangerous mission and could have lost their lives? What kind class president would I be if something happen to you two?' Asked Ida all emotional

''Hey man sorry. But hey were are fine.'' Said Asta with a smile

''Im sorry is just too much for me.'' Said Ida hugging the two

''Hey, cut it out Ida. This is ridiculous.'' Said Noelle

''Asta do you really feel fine? Shouldn't you be resting?" Asked Uraraka

''Yeah, I heard you had a tough fight there. A good night of rest is a good way to heal all your wounds.'' Said Midoriya

''don't worry guys. My squads gave me and Noelle plenty of medicine. We are good to go.'' Said Asta

''Really?'' Asked Midoriya confused. Imagining Asta and Noelle drinking a ton of pills.

''Man, you are so lucky. The year only began, and you go to all this kind missions.'' Said Kirishima.

''Hey, we almost die there. Wanna change?" Asked Noelle irritated.

''No thanks.'' Said Kirishima with a nervous laugh.

''So how was the mission? Interesting?" Asked Mina curious

''You bet it was. We went to the diamond region.'' Said Asta

The class was now interest. They went to the one of the infamous regions that the government couldn't take back.

''Really?'' Asked Sato shocked

''The diamond region.'' Said Shoji

''That region on Japan own by underground groups.'' Said Jiro.

''So stupid. While is that hellhole is still own by factions? Why can't we just blow it up?" Asked Bakugo still on his desk.

''Because smartass those lands have rich fields. With endless resources, destroying them is pretty much like burning money. You would know that if you cared about it.'' Said Noelle glaring at Bakugo.

Bakugo only grunts at Noelle for how she always get the best of him. The Silva girl wasn't afraid of the blonde, so she only looked at him with a glare of disapproval.

''Stupid rich girl.'' Said Bakugo

''Asshole.'' Said Noelle

''Blah Blah Asta. Now tell us, there was something really exciting there. I mean you know.'' Said Mineta potting at Noelle. Making the Silva girl flinch in anger alongside the others girls.

''Well Noelle lost her bra in the mission.'' Said Asta all dubious not knowing what he was saying.

''What!" Scream most of the class in shock. While Noelle was red of shame.

''I told you to not tell them!'' Scream Noelle strangling Asta. It took Momo, Jirou and Mina to take the girl of Asta.

''Sorry.'' Said Asta trying to cure his throat.

''Pictures! Do you took pictures?!"' Scream Mineta and that got him a bunch of punches from Noelle hat sent him toward a wall

Punch

Everybody was shocked on how strong the Black Bull girl can be.

''I will sue you for sexual harassment pervert!" Scream Noelle to the grape kid.

''So Asta tell us. Did something exciting happen in that dungeon?' Asked Mina.

''You bet. Not only we faced terrorist, but we fought a guy with two quirks.'' Said Asta all excited.

That got the class more interested in their story. Even a young boy with white and red hair was now interested in hearing where this story was going to go.

''Two quirks?!" Scream Kaminari

''No way.'' Said Sero

''Yeah he had the powers of diamond and fire.'' Said Asta

''Diamond and fire.'' Said Yayorozu trying to make sense of that information.

''Is almost like...'' Said Mina glancing over Shoto.

Todoroki was now interested in hearing about that mission that Asta and Noelle took. It was the first time that he was interested in his classmate's talk.

''Asta how do you managed to beat this guy?" Asked Todoroki to much of the surprised of everyone.

''Oh, it wasn't easy. It was thank to my sword quirk and Yuno backing me up.'' Said Asta. He couldn't say that he defeat Mars all by himself.

''Oh yeah your bro was there huh.'' Said Kirishima remeberign Asta mention of his brother.

''I hope we can meet him someday.'' Said Mina

''Yeah I think Yuno would love to meet you guys too.'' Said Asta with a smile

Then the conversation stopped when a figure wearing a familiar hero uniform walked toward the class. But he was all covered in bandages, head to toe.

''Good morning everyone.'' Said Aizawa all covered in bandages.

''Aizawa-sensei!'' Scream most of the class in shock to see their sensei walking.

''Sensei you are alive.'' Said Asta with tears in his eyes

''Sit down Asta.'' Said Aizawa all impatient with the young Black bull.

''Sorry. Sorry.'' Said Asta sitting down.

While everyone sit down before the class started, some students notice the red and black sparrow sitting on Asta head again. Nero was back!

''Hey Asta, you brought Nero again?" Asked Sero confused

''Really? Well I guess I got used to having him in my head that I didn't even notice.'' Said Asta with a smile, that alone got the room more brighten.

While everyone was looking at Nero with a confused looked, Aizawa look deep at that bird. Something was odd about this Nero. Nezu told him about it, so is good to keep an eye on him.

''Sensei can Nero watch the class again?' Asked Asta

Aizawa only rolls his eyes of Asta constant questioning and try to focus on his task. That bird wasn't normal, so he need to pay attention.

''As long he doesn't make a mess you can keep bring him here.'' Said Aizawa to much of the surprised of the class.

''I promise.'' Said Asta.

''Cuc'' Said Nero in agreement.

''_Oh, he is so cute.''_ Thought all the 1-A girls

''_Stupid bird. Stealing all my thunder.''_ Thought Mineta hating on how Asta gained all the girl's affection.

Now that the class was about to start Aizawa decided to drop the big news.

''Well I hope you all enjoy your free time. Because your fight is far from over.'' Said Aizawa making the class more nervous.

''More villains?' Asked Mineta all scared.

''Our fight is not over?" Asked Midoriya

''Bring it own.'' Said Asta all excited

''The U.A Sports festival is approaching.'' Said Aizawa

Everyone got taken back by that news. It was so casual but Aizawa was talking like it was something major.

''The sports festival!' Scream 1-A.

''Wait a minute sensei is a good idea we have the sports festival after a villain attack?" Asked Ida raising a good point.

''He is right. This is not to push the events early because of cautions am I correct?'' Asked Shoji

''While your concerns are good points. No this has nothing to do to push the events to be early. After this whole fiasco they want to show that U.A management system is capable of handling such an event such as the sports festival. Sure, the security will be five time stronger than last year, with pros serving as security all over the place. We cant afford to cancel the sports festival since is a huge opportunity for you all. Agencies will be there watching you perform, so I want you all to put everything you all got in this event. Understood?' Asked Aizawa all serious

''Yes sensei!'' Scream the class

After the class

Everyone was all excited over the Sports festival coming soon. Asta of course was all energized.

''Oh, my good the sports. I can wait for that.'' Said Asta

''Chill out dude. Don't need to be energetic.'' Said Kirishima

''But Asta is right. Major agencies will be watching our performance, we need to be prepared.'' Said Yayorozu

''If we don't do something, we can lose a chance of an internship.'' Said Jirou.

''Hey are Quirk Squad members also picked by Heroes agencies?" Asked Mina

''I believe not. They already have a safe position on their squads, so they don't need to cause a scene.'' Said Shooji

''So, you two are pretty much gonna relax during the festival?' Asked Kamirnari

''Hell no. Im gonna train ten times harder, I need to show that I am pretty serious about the Black Bulls.'' Said Asta

''Dorkasta is right. While we don't need to catch the attention of the pros, other quirk squads will be watching the event, so we need to show them that we are serious. You know the usual.'' Said Noelle flipping her ponytail.

''She is so full of confidence.'' Thought most of the class upon seeing Noelle

''Wow everyone is so excited.'' Said Midoriya

''Of course. This is our chance to put our names to the ranks of the heroes. We need to be excited.'' Said Ida making some weird moves

''Hey Ida, do you need to go to the bathroom?" Asked Asta

''No Asta Im just fully excited for the sports festival. I can't help but to have my body shake.'' Said Ida now embarrassed.

''But is cool. That show on how serious you are about this whole thing.'' Said Asta

''You right Asta. As a member of the Ida family I need to put everything on hand to leave my mark.'' Said Ida.

''Ida, Midoriya, Asta, Silva.'' Said the sweet voice of Uraraka. But something was off this time.

''huh'' Said the four.

They all saw Uraraka all filled with a dark energy. This wasn't like the sweet bubbly girl that they know in class.

''Let's do our best. Everyone.'' Said her all dark and competitive.

''AAAAAH what is that.'' Scream Asta not liking this new Uraraka.

''_Wow. This event totally did a 180 on her.''_ Thought Noelle

''I'm going to do my best!"' Scream Uraraka

''Yeah.'' Scream her classmates

''Feel it Silva! Feel it.'' Scream Uraraka holding the girl hand

''Yeah.'' Said Noelle all embarrassed.

''Feel it!" Scream Uraraka

''Yeeah" Scream Noelle fully embracing this weird transaction. Leaving some classmates all confused.

''_What are they doing?''_ Thought Ida, Asta and Midoriya

After that they all decided to leave the class and ask Uraraka what the deal was.

''So Uraraka. Why did you decided to become a hero?" Asked Midoriya.

''For Money.'' Said her making everyone confused.

''Money?" Asked the trio of boys.

''Oh, good finally a good cause.'' Said Noelle with a smirk.

''Silva. Don't you tell me that you also joined the quirk squads just to make money aren't you rich already?' Asked Ida.

''Ida, she needs to live. I am already on a comfort position but Uraraka clearly needs the money. Haven't you seen how her shoes are very old, her cellphone is a flip or the fact that the food that she always bring are cheap ones? Cleary, she needs that.'' Said Noelle pointing out the fact.

Everyone got taken back by Noelle argument. Uraraka a little shy decided to speak up.

''Silva is right. My family doesn't have a lot of money, our construction company hasn't been doing great lately. So, I asked my dad if I could work for them, my dad clearly saw that I wanted to become a hero and told me to not give up in my dreams. So, I decided to become a hero to make my parents life easy'' Said Uraraka all serious

The other students were taken back by that explanation. Uraraka had it hard and she was trying to do the right thing. The only one who had a normal look of that situation was Noelle.

''Hey, don't go think all serious every time. We like your bubbly persona. You have a strong quirk; Im sure you can pick up some internships at the end of the festival.'' Said Noelle with a smile on her face.

''You believe in me Silva?' Asked Uraraka surprised

''Sure. You have potential, just need training. Besides this is our first year, everyone is gonna try their best at the festival.'' Said Noelle

Everyone was surprised by that answer. Noelle was kind the snarky, snob rich girl from the class. But in true she can comfort and helpful, as long her emotion were in check.

''Thank you, Silva. You are really a sweet person.'' Said Uraraka making Noelle confused

''What are you saying?" Asked Noelle

''Come on Noelle you can act all cold, but we know you care for all of us.'' Said Asta making Noellle blush.

''Stop saying that dorkasta. I just my class to succeed. Im a Silva I need to be on the winning team.'' Said Noelle all pissed

While the group was all laughing of Noelle sudden change of personality a new person arrived out of nowhere. This one being All Might.

''YOUNG MIDORIYA!" Scream the Number One hero appearing out of nowhere

''All Might!" Scream Midoriya in shock.

''All Might!' Said the rest of the group in shock.

''I was heading out to eat. Wanna join me?'' Asked All Might holding a little bento.

''_He eats like that?'_ Thought the student in shock to see that the number one hero eats like a schoolgirl.

''So cute.'' Said Uraraka

''Sure, All Might.'' Said Midoirya going along with the number one hero. Making everyone confused.

Midoriya was gone from sight leaving a very confused group.

''Why is All might interest in Midoriya?' Asked Asta.

''I don't know maybe he sees him as an apprentice. I mean their quirks are kind similar.'' Said Uraraka

''I think this is not something we should think about it.'' Said Ida wanting to go back to their classroom. They go back while Midoriya hears a powerful speech from All might.

**Class 1-B**

**Same time as the beginning of the day.**

After Yuno and Mimosa return for their classroom. Obviously, they receive a ton of question from everyone inside. Yuno was surrounded by the boys, while Mimosa (still thinking about Asta) was with the girls.

''It was intense the fight in the dungeon?" Asked Kaibara

''Yeah it was.'' Said Yuno all neutral like always

''Man, you are full of adventures lately. I can't wait for my turn.'' Said TetsuTetsu.

The girls were all around Mimosa who couldn't stop thinking about Asta. She still talked about her mission and the details, but she couldn't respond as the same way Yuno was doing.

''Vermillion are you ok?' Asked Kendo

''Yes, I am.'' Said Mimosa with a little smile

'Then why are so shaking your hands all nervous?" Asked Tokage seeing the girl's hand

''Because….'' Said Mimosa trying to come up with an excuse

Mimosa saw her friends looking at her curious. If she tells about her crush she was going to be teased until graduation. She need an excuse

''Im been training a lot with my flowers that they tend to leave my skin a little red. Something I keep scratching even when its healed.'' Said Mimosa

''Oh.'' Said the 1-B girls.

''Yeah that make sense. Somethings I keep scratching my skins over mushroom.'' Said Kinoko.

Soon Vlad King arrived making everyone sit in their spots

''Everybody sitting. Class is about to stat.'' Said him

''Yes sensei.' Said the entire class

''Good to see this. Now before we start, I have an announcement to make.'' Said him

''And what is about?" Asked Monoma

''The sports festival is coming.'' Said Vlad Making the class cheer

''The sports festival!' Scream the class

''The sports festival. You mean is now?" Asked Yuno

''Man, you are really slow.'' Said Kuroiro

''Yeah even everybody in the country now about the sports festival.'' Said Shoda.

''I'm sorry but in Hage we didn't have a tv. I just learned about this event on the newspaper.'' Said Yuno shocking his classmates

Now that was something. They knew Yuno came from a poor place but didn't imagined this level.

''How poor were you?'' Asked Tsuburaba.

''Very poor.'' Said Yuno all neutral while almost everyone in the class gets a sweet drop.

''Anyway, going back to the announcement. I suggest you all to train everything you got. Put your games face tools, because agencies will be there.'' Said Vlad.

That got everyone pumped. It was their time to shine and get their names into the hero ranks.

''1-A might be on the news because of the attack but we can show the world what 1-B has to offer. Am I right?" Asked Vlad to his student.

''YEAH!' Scream the class.

''NOW LET'S GO PLUS UTLRA MY STUDENTS!" Scream Vlad.

**Outside**

**Hage city**

Sister Lily, father Orsi and the kids all got their belongings and were ready to go to Musutafu. Their warm the city that they will be out for a couple of days and the church will be closed. Right now they have all their clothes in their luggage's so they were ready to go.

''Did everybody go the bathroom already?" Asked Lily

''Yes.'' Said the kids

''Pick everything that you might need for the trip.'' Asked her.

''Yes.'' Said the kids

''Father Orsi are you ready?' Asked Lily

''Yes, I am. So excited.'' Said him full of energy.

''I still can't believe that we are going out of Hage.'' Said Recca all excited.

''I know Im so excited.'' Said Aruru

''I guess this show us on how far Asta and Yuno can go.'' Said Nash

''Ok doors locked and according to mister Nezu our ride is gonna arrive any minute.'' Said Lily

''Well is just a matter of time. Who wants to play charades?" Asked Father Orsi to much of the kids' unemployment

Soon a helicopter with the letters U.A arrived on the spot that alone scared the church group. That was their first time seeing a helicopter on front and also riding it.

''What is that?" Asked Aruru nervous

''A helicopter. This is will be our way to the city.'' Said Lily holding the child.

''Why on God's name they sent this?' Asked Orsi all nervous

''I don't know!' Said Lily also nervous

The Helicopter lands and see the pilot see the two figures and ask for their names.

''Father Orsi and Sister Lily Aquarius?" Asked him

''Yes.'' Said the two.

''Im from U.A we are here to get you to the city. You all be staying on a five stars hotel near U.A everything paid courtesy of principal Nezu. I got say I saw that your kids can do it, and you two raised great hero candidates.'' Said the pilot making the father and the nun a little nervous

''Thanks.'' Said them very nervous. This was still very new to them.

''Get aboard.'' Said him to the group as he pick their luggage.

''Sister Lily Im scared.'' Said Aruru holding the sister

''Is ok…Im also.'' Said Lily bracing the kid while the group put their seat belts.

''Let's go.'' Said the pilot going back to the cockpit.

And soon they all fly away with their destination being the big city.

**Back to U.A**

**1-A Class**

Soon after the day was over everyone was ready to start training for the sports festival.

''Man, I can wait to start trained. Im gonna work out all afternoon.'' Said Asta.

''You sure are bumped Asta. This is so manly.'' Said Kirishima liking that vibe.

''I know Kirishima. We need to be on top. Is the sports festival man.'' Said Asta with stars on his eyes.

''Yeah.'' Said Kirihsima griming alongside his friend

''Why guys with big muscles always with a lack of brains?" Asked Noelle seeing that scene.

''You had seen very calm Silva.'' Said Hagakure.

''Well as a quirk squad member I already have enough training to compere to an average hero student. I guess I can use what I have at moment.'' Said Noelle

''But isn't your captain going to be there?' Asked Tsuyu and that made Noelle think

Noelle then got the image of Captain Yami holding her head all terrified. He looked like he was about to eat Noelle soud.

''**You embarrassed the Bulls name on the Sports Festival. Now you Die!'** Scream the imaginary Yami

''Noooo.'' Scream the terrified Noelle

**Back to reality**

''I need to train and fast!' Scream Noelle. She need to do good on the festival, or captain Yami will have her head

''The girls are also bumped. That's good to see.'' Said Kaminari

''Yeah.'' Said Mineta also having pervy thoughts

Then when they were about to start leaving the class Uraraka opens the door and finds a huge crowd outside

''What is going on?" Asked her getting the attention of the class

Asta and Noelle saw that scene and wonders what is the deal?

''Why is everyone standing near our classroom?' Asked Asta

''I don't know. But the looks on their faces are not good. As long we don't do anything that can make them angrier, we are…' Said Noelle saying a good tip that immediately was thrown out because of Bakugo

''Why is there a bunch of cannon fodder in my front?" Asked Bakugo insulting everyone

Everyone got shocked by that answer. Bakugo insulted everyone and didn't cared.

''Hey Bakugo, don't say that. This isn't nice.'' Said Asta like a child

''Sero be useful and put some tape over this idiot mouth.'' Said Noelle irritated. Bakugo always make situation worst because of his temper

''don't treat me like that Silva.'' Said Sero

Then appear a general education with messy purple and it appears he was the leader of this little riot.

''So, this is the class that got attack by a villain group? Got say Im disappointed. You know they said that after the sports festival some students can transfer to the hero course and judging by your class you might need some changes.'' Said him, revealing to be Shinso.

''_Who is this guy?'_ Thought most of 1-A

''Of course, we know that. Is on the rule book.'' Said Asta trying to answer that guy question

Then Noelle got what was going on

''_He must be trying to act as a messenger. Like if he can go to the hero course then all of them can to. Is a doggy world we live in.''_ Thought Noelle

Then Asta saw someone familiar in midst the crowd. A familiar Green Mantis guy

''Oh, hey Seeke.'' Said Asta to his friend.

''Hey Asta.' Said Sekke trying to play cool.

''You know this idiot?" Asked Shinso

''I bumped into a mission a while back.'' Said Sekke terrified of Shinso.

''So, this your classmates?" Asked Asta seeing the large crow

''Yeah and Shinso is also one of our strongest members.'' Said Sekke trying to play cool

''Silent you idiot.'' Said Shinso making Sekke back away. He was terrified of Shinso.

''I told you to not call me that. '' Said Sekke

''Yeah and that show on low you are.'' Said Shinso all cold.

''Hey, don't talk to him like that. Sekke is a Green Mantis. He is a quirk Squad member'' Said Asta surprising everyone

''Why are you defending this garbage?'' Asked Shinso

''Because he was a potential just like everyone here.'' Said Asta

''Who gives a shit about that. Piss of losers, go be extras somewhere else.'' Said Bakugo

''Where is our teacher when we need him?" Asked Noelle searching for Eresearhead.

Other side of the Hall

After class was done the 1-B class was walking out of the school. However, they saw the massive gathering near the 1-A.

''Hey what's going on?" Asked Yuno

''I don't know. But this doesn't sound good.'' Said Mimosa

''Maybe is just a little argument.'' Said Tokage.

Soon TetsuTetsu was running towards the crowd all pissed as always.

''TetsuTesut what's is going on?" Asked Kendo

''A bunch of people are scouting the hero course students. I kind wanted to see what all the hype for 1-A was all about so Im gonna join them.'' Said the steel user.

That got everyone surprised. The other course are scouting the hero course. Why?

''Really?'' Asked Kodai all cold as always.

''Why? They got attack by villains. This is nothing to brag about.'' Said Awatse

''Awatse has a point. They are luck they got out of there alive.'' Said Shoda

''Oh yeah so why there is a guy shouting out extras or Cannon fodder'' Asked TetsuTetsu

''You can't be serious about that?" Said Jozu not wanting to believe this kind stories.

They all saw the crowd surrounding 1-A and how the situation got worst each minute.

''So, this is how 1-A is.'' Said Monoma observing the class

''A bunch of snobs assholes who thinks they are better than everyone else.'' Said TetsuTetsu

''Guess Monoma way are infesting our classroom.'' Said Tokage with a smirk.

''Please don't be influence by him.'' Said Kendo facepalming.

''Hey, you stop acting so clueless about everything.'' Shouted some random student.

''Please let's not make a fight because of that.'' Shouted Asta.

Both Yuno and Mimosa recognized that shout. It could sound annoying for most people, but they smile upon hearing that scream.

''_Guess is time to end this madness.''_ Thought Yuno

Soon the hall had a massive gust of wind. Enough to make everyone shut up about 1-A. Somebody was using his quirk, but who?

''Whoa!' Said Midoriya

''What is this?" Asked Ida

''Where this wind coming from?" Asked Uraraka

Asta only smiled. He knew this wind very well. Soon the responsible for that trick appear as everyone looked at a tall black-haired teen wearing a necklace and his U.A uniform with the symbol of the golden dawns.

''Huh. It you can't stop showing off, hein?" Asked Asta making everyone in 1-A confused.

''Well the sports festival wasn't even started, and you are already making a scene.'' Said Yuno looking at his brother. Making 1-B intrigued

Everyone was looking both student staring at each other. They were both smiling with joy.

''Right Asta.'' Said Yuno

Everyone in 1-B was shocked to see Yuno brother.

''Hey Yuno.'' Said Asta.

Everyone in 1-A was shocked to see Asta brother.

**I wanted to finish like this. One of my favorite scenes in Black Clover is when Yuno saves Asta in the dungeon and the change of name between the two. Now most of 1-A and 1-B saw how Asta and Yuno looked like in the news but now they are right in front of the. Oh, the conflict. Get ready for the sports festival.**

**Yeah here is a thing that bug that hell of me ever since it was published. That the U.A sports festival is the equivalent of the Olympics to which I say no. I don't care on how awesome your hero school is, there is no way a one day school event consisting of three test and fighting is the equivalent of all sports of the entire world. Either Horikoshi was lazy with that world building or everyone dropped sports when Pro Hero became something cool to be. That's an insult to every hard work athlete in the world.**


	19. A way for the sports festival

Both classes were seeing both brothers together for the first time. Both Asta and yuno told their classmates about having a brother (but still not sure if biological). The two-quirk squad member stare at each other with fascination and admiration while their classmates only look at each sibling surprised. The two brothers still look at each other with an amount of respect and admiration while everyone else look at them confused.

''_So, this is Asta.''_ Thought most of 1-B

''_So, this is Yuno.''_ Thought most of 1-A

''Can you stop with that. Is kind weird.'' Said Shinso all creped out alongside everybody in the hall.

''Sorry man, but this is something personal.'' Said Asta with a smile

''I don't care.'' Said Shinso

Yuno only looks at that purple hair kid with a glare. He was dubious if he was doing scene for attention or for his genuinely believes. Either way that wasn't very cool to do.

''I don't think what you are doing is correct. I get that you are mad that you and your classmates didn't make the cut, but it doesn't mean you can go all out and blame everything on everyone who got in.'' Said Yuno all cold making many members of the general education course look at him with a glare.

''Oh yeah. What makes you the right to say what should I do? Just because you are fancy member of the hero course doesn't mean you rule the school. Is people like you that we are tired to be being stepped on it.'' Said Shinso all angry.

'I´m a Golden Dawn member. I go beyond the hero course, but even if I was a regular student, I wouldn't harass a class that was recently attack by supervillain. You all should be ashamed, I know you don't like the hero course and you all have your right but shaming them is really low.'' Said Yuno silencing everyone in the hall. That made Shinso stop talking and glare away.

''Shinso please. This guy is not joke. He got first place in the hero exam.'' Whisper Sekke.

''Ok but is not over. I will get you on the sports festival.'' Said Shinso to Yuno

Shinso and his classmates all walked away angry and a little bumped out for what Yuno said. The other class could pass as hero students, they just need a moment to shine.

''bye Sekke'' Said Asta waving toward the Green Mantis memebr

''Bye..idiot.'' Said Sekke acting friendly but secretly hiding his hatred for Asta.

After that whole thing was over Asta and Yuno decided once again to focus their attention to each other, much to their classmate's confusion.

''So, causing a scene right in the halls. You really like attention huh? "Asked Yuno with a smirk

''I´m not causing a scene they were already here. I tried to ask politely but they won't leave.'' Said Asta

''Oh yeah, I doubt it.'' Said Yuno with a smirk,

''What is happening here? Why these two still talking?" Scream TetsuTetsu

''Oh, is you again.'' Said Noelle seeing Yuno again

''You are Asta comrade. Is good to see that you are ok.'' Said Yuno

''Yeah, just some treatment and I´m back again.'' Said Noelle

''Noelle, Asta.'' Said Mimosa happy to see the two Black Bulls fine after that whole scene.

''Hey Mimosa.'' Said Asta

1-A saw the new girl arriving. She was beautiful, had a cute face, smell like a flower bouquet and overall was shine as a sun light.

''Oh my god!'' Said Yayorozu in shock

''What is it Momo?" Asked Tooru

''That girl over there is Mimosa Vermillion.'' Said Momo shocking most girls and classmates.

''what a vermillion!'' Scream Jirou

''You mean those super rich people? What is she doing in U.A?' Asked Mina in shock.

''You know I am also rich here.'' Said Noelle to her fellow girl classmates.

''Uh sorry but do you two also know each other?" Asked Ida referring to Noelle and Mimosa

''Oh yeah they are cousins.'' Said Asta answering for Ida.

''Cousins!'' Scream most of 1-A and 1-B

''You all didn't know. The Vermillion and Silvas are in the same family tree for generations, even before the Quirk phenomenon.'' Said Yayorozu explaining to everyone on how Noelle and Mimosa kind look a like

''Hottie and super rich. Come to Mineta.'' Said Mineta ready to try his moves on Mimosa.

In just a quick second Noelle quick Mineta face right back to the class. He had the sole of her expensive shoe right in his bleeding face.

''She wouldn't marry you even if you were emperor of Japan!'' Scream Noelle protecting her cousin from the pervert.

''What just happen?" Asked Mimosa confused

''So Asta is our class in any trouble?'' Asked Yuno now showing concern

''No, we are fine. We are stronger than some criticism from those guys, am I right?" Asked Asta to his classmates.

''Yeah!'' Scream Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Uraraka, Mina, Ayoma, Tsuyu and Sato

''that's good to hear. But listen 1-A, you might be strong but if you wanna be number one you gotta pass to some strong people first like me. Do I make myself clear?'' Said Yuno surprising his classmates, that wasn't his style.

''Who is this guy?" Asked Kaminari not liking this.

''Oh, this is only our strongest classmate. He can wipe all of you with just a flitch of his might wind. What are you scared now…'' Said Monoma doing his first taunt to 1-A until Kendo knocks him out.

''don't listen to him. He is just an idiot.'' Said Kendo holding the unconscious Monoma

''Can this day get any more weird?" Asked Awase

Soon the attention change to some growls belonging to Bakugo. The blonde been quiet the whole time because he was trying to hold off all his anger. And now that the coast was clear he could relish.

''Uh can I help you?" Asked Yuno seeing Bakugo only staring at him.

''_Crap. He found him.''_ Thought Noelle ready to act. She knows how feral Bakugo can be.

Bakugo only look at Yuno at pure anger. So, this was the loser that stole him his number one spot. He couldn't be the number one hero if he wasn't number one all the time. He trained hard every day to make sure that he got that position, but this loser beat him to it. He still remember that score.

Number one place: Yuno- 129 points

Second place: Katsuki Bakugo- 77 points

Bakugo had no other point, he went to attack Yuno straight forward.

''AAAAARGH. YOU BASTARD!'' Scream Bakugo ready to blast Yuno head off.

Everyone got shocked that a hero course student would attack another one out of nowhere for no reason. 1-A knew that Bakugo could be a little steam off, but this was wrong. Yuno also had no idea what was going on, fortunately Asta appears and stop Bakugo explosion before it could hit Yuno. It burns a little bit of his uniform and flesh, but it was worthy to safe someone you cared.

''What are you doing Bakugo!'' Scream Asta all shocked and worried

''GET OUT OF MY WAY MUSCLE FOR BRAINS! HE DIES NOW!" Scream Bakugo ready to attack again.

''What is happening here?" Asked Aizawa waking up from his nap.

''Nothing!'' Scream Bakugo his teacher, but Asta wouldn't let this pass.

''Sensei Bakugo tried to attack Yuno out of nowhere. I think he wanted to hurt him.'' Said Asta.

''You fucking snitch!" Scream Bakugo to Asta who still dint care

''Is that true?!' Asked Aizawa to his students. At first some were afraid to conform this, but some were actually brave.

''Yes sensei. I saw everything.'' Said Noelle

''Yes, he actually did.'' Said Uraraka.

''I´m sorry Aizawa sensei. I couldn't stop him, I failed as a class president. I´m sorry.'' Said Ida bowing.

''100% true.'' Said Jirou.

''Bakugo come with me.'' Said Aizawa ready to give a punishment to the explosion user.

''Urhg.'' Said Bakugo growling refusing to go.

''Come or you out of the festival. I´m not joking!"' Scream Aizawa showing his quirk.

Bakugo only growls in angry even more but he knew that wouldn't lead him anywhere. Aizawa was pissed and if does something he might lose his shot in being a pro. He then goes to his class where punishment awaits him.

''Go ahead with your little punishment.'' Said Noelle with a smirk in her face.

'Go to hell bitch!'' Said Bakugo in pure anger.

''I been there, and you wouldn't pass as a little demon.'' Said her all cold not once afraid of Bakugo

Everyone was amazed by that. Asta just jumped off and protect Yuno a member of class 1-B and Noelle wasn't afraid from Bakugo, who had a very powerful quirk.

''Wow.'' Said Uraraka amazed by that.

''Noelle are you nuts! He can go after you.'' Said Tooru

''Sure, if we are in a battle simulation I might be scared, but for the rest of the day he is nothing but U.A obedient dog. If he does something that Aizaw doesn't like is bye bye number one hero spot.'' Said Noelle with a smirk

''_Well she is pleasant.''_ Though most of 1-B observing Noelle.

The 1-B girls then saw Mimosa being right at front with Asta and attending his flesh burn.

''don't worry Asta I can fix this in one minute.'' Said Mimosa using her cure flower move on him.

''thanks Mimosa you are the best.'' Said Asta, his wounds are good now his uniform his ruined.

''Hey, we are all quirk squad members. We need to look out for each other.'' Said her

''Yeah you right. But thanks so much for this.'' Said Asta smiling holding Mimosa hands.

''Well…you´re welcome.'' Said her all red and shy.

Those moments made some of the girls including Kendo, Tetsuna and Kinoka observe their flower girl being actually very happy around the boy. Maybe she had feeling or something toward him, who knows?

'Man Yuno-bro, Asta siad that you were a very strong. But now just looking at you I can tell this is true.''' Said Kirishima.

''Thanks guy with spiky red hair.'' Said Yuno having no idea who this guy is.

''Yuno this is Kirishima. Sorry for that man, Yuno tends to do this kind things.'' Said Asta to his friend.

''Oh, sorry my bad bro. I haven't introduced myself.'' Said Kirishima shaking Yuno hand.

''Is ok man.'' Said Yuno with a smile

''So, what? Did you come here to make the entire class 1-A your rival. Because Bakugo already does that to us.'' Said Kaminari to Yuno with a laugh.

''No, Asta is my only rival and that's final.'' Said Yuno very serious to the entire class and his own to hear out lout.

''I guess we better star training.'' Said Asta with a smirk

''Right. The whole country and our squad will be watching. We don't wanna look like idiots in front of everyone.'' Said Yuno

Both boys kept the rivalry stare with smiles, they were rivals, but they respect and cared for each other.

''So, let's see who gets first in the sport festical.'' Said Asta

''You on it.'' Said Yuno with a smile surprising most of his classmates. He could actually smile!

Everyone just observe the two brothers walked away from their classes. Asta and Noelle went one direction while Yuno and Mimosa went to another. 1-B followed Yuno and Mimosa while 1-A tried to understand the whole situation

''_So that's Yuno huh. He has an amazing quirk and confidence, no wonder he placed first in the test.''_ Thought Midoriya looking at Yuno

''No wonder Asta is so mainly, he is brother is also very macho himself. Man, I need to step up if I want reach them at the sport festival.'' Said Kirishima.

''I guess so. He is a member of the Golden Dawn; those guys are no joke either.'' Said Tokoyami all serious.

''If Bakugo also managed to go to the festival than he will also be a great challenge to overcome.'' Said Shoji

''But taking that aside there is one thing that is sure.'' Said Tooru to her classmates.

''what is it Hagakure?" Asked Mina

''Isn't Yuno so cute and handsome?'' Said Tooru all fan girl mode, making the boys look confused and some of the girls blush.

''I agree he looks like a model for a teen magazine.'' Said Mina. Yuno was actually really pretty.

''I wonder if he has a girlfriend.'' Said Tooru.

''What are you two talking about? Leave the guy alone, he has enough on his plate right now.'' Said Jirou trying to have some reason among her friends.

''Oh, come on Jirou. We know you also find him cute, if you are saying no then why are you blushing?'' Asked Mina with a smirk. Jirou was really blushing

''Shut up! Is…is..nothing.'' Said Jirou all red in her face.

''I HATE YOU BOTH ASTA AND YUNO!" Scream Mineta to the top of his longue so the entire school could hear it.

1-A classroom later that day

Bakugo was waiting for Aizawa punishment for his little stunt against Yuno. The blonde only had his usual mean look while Aizawa gave him a pen.

''I want you to write ´´I will not attack anyone out of nowhere´´ 50 times in the class board and then clean the entire class. Understood?'' Asked Aizawa

''This is bullshit!'' Scream Bakugo.

''Ok then, you will write 100 times. Is that enough? Keep saying idiocy and is another 50.'' Said him all cold.

'Why the hell are you protecting muscle for brain and his fairy brother! They are nothing to be astounded at. My guess is because you value the shitty Quirk Squad more than the actual good things that are right in front of you.'' Said Bakugo spouting more idiocy

Aizawa had enough of that crap as he decided to reveal the bomb

''Bakugo they are orphans!'' Scream Aizawa

That shut Bakugo off and all the shooting was replaced by an awkward silence

''What?'' Asked Bakugo.

''They are orphans. They don't have any knowledge of their birth parents. They were raised in Hage by church people. They work 10 times harder than you to get here, while you for what I seen in your middle school records had a chill life with no worries. Now that you are here you don't get to be someone favorite, if you do that stunt again is suspension. Do a third time and is expulsion. Got it!'' Said Aizawa all serious to the explosion user.

Bakugo only kept frozen in his spot. He never been threatened this way by a teacher. Usually his middle school teacher let him do whatever he wanted because of his excellent academics and physical records. Now this…was new.

''Now if you want to continue to complain that you don't deserve this is gonna cost you 50 more lines to write. Alright!" Scream Aizawa once more to his student.

Aizawa then goes to the door all pissed leaving the room

''I will be back in an hour. I expect to see the board full and the class spotless. If you are thirsty there is water there, now get to work.'' Said Aizawa leaving the room

Bakugo was now speechless. Asta and Yuno were orphans and did knew their birth parents. Yeah, he might be cocky, but he wasn't to the point of mock orphans with no parents, if any agency found this, he could be kicked out immediately. He need to be careful what he said around Pros otherwise this will cost his future.

''Fuck!'' Said Bakugo doing the punishment. Which he did and Aizawa let him go but he will keep him under watch until the sports festival.

Meanwhile in a five stars hotel near U.A

Sister Lily, Father Orsi and the kids were all impressed by the place that they would been staying for a few days. The place was all glamour and had gym, pool and free wifi. They go to the elevator and find their room.

''I think this is our room.'' Said Lily seeing the number of her key

''Let's go inside.'' Said Orsi

They enter their room and no joke it looked bigger than the church. It had five king size bed, a beautiful view from the city, a plasma Tv, a personal pool and a cool mini bar. Needless to say they all were in shock by this.

''Oh lord!"' Said Lily and Orsi otherly impressed for the place that they will be staying for a while

''Wow look at the size of this Tv.'' Said Recca impressed by the size of the biggest Tv she have seen.

''Yeah. This place is amazing.'' Said Aruru

''Now come on lets inside.'' Said Orsi.

''Look they even give us welcoming basket!"' Said Recca seeing a huge basket full of fruits.

''Huh grapes.'' Said Nash picking those grapes

''Nash don't eat those. They might have a price.'' Said Lily worried. Even if Nezu said that everything was paid, they still brought money.

''Look a card.'' Said Recca sign a card in the basket.

''Can I see it.'' Said Orsi and Recca gave him.

''This basket is a gift from U.A to Father Orsi and Sister Lily Aquarius. You two boys are phenomenal kids, they are going to be good heroes in the future. Best wishes Mister Principal.'' Said Orsi reading the card. These gifts are getting out of order.

Soon the telephone of the room ring and Lily went to answer it.

''Huh hello?'' Said Lily answering the phone

''Sister Lily Aquarius.'' Said Nezu on the phone

''Yes, that's me.'' Said her

''This is Principal Nezu from U.A High speaking.'' Said Nezu

''Principal Nezu!'' Said Lily worried again

''Yes, we speak the other day. Listen I´m in the hotel Lobby and I wish to go up and talk to both you and Father Orsi in person. Is that ok?" Asked Nezu.

''Yes of course. We will be waiting.'' Said her.

Lily then hug up the phone and went to inform her family about the principal arrival.

''Who was in the phone?" Asked Father Orsi

''It was the principal of U.A. He is coming right now to check on us.'' Said Lily

''The principal of U.A!" Scream Orsi get chocked on food.

''Father please don't choke!'' Said Nash worried giving the man some water.

''I´m sorry…this is too much for me.'' Said Orsi with tears in his face of embarrassment.

Soon Nezu appear in the door and knocks.

''Come in.'' Said Lily inviting the principal over.

''Hello there.'' Said Nezu much to everyone surprised in the room. There weren't so many mutant quirks in Hage.

''What animal is that?'' Asked Nash

''Nash!'' Scream Lily and Orsi embarrassed

''Oh, my what could I be? A dog, a mouse, a bear but more importantly…i´m the principal.'' Said Nezu a jokey leaving everyone in the room confused.

''Sorry for his behavior mister Nezu. Is just…. we don't see a lot of mutant quirks back home.'' Said Lily

''Is ok sister. I understand, with everything that's been going on with Asta and Yuno being on quirk squad and now me coming over I know is a lot to take in.'' Said Nezu with some laughs.

''Yes, our lives been madness ever since they left.'' Said Orsi

''I got admit. Your boys are exceptional.'' Said Nezu being honest.

''Oh, Asta and Yuno are doing good in U.A?'' Asked Lily

''Yes, both in physical and academic. Although Asta could go for help in his grades but overall they are spectacular in the field. If they were pro heroes, I say they could both fight for the number one spot. Although Yuno might have more advantages thanks to his quirk.'' Said Nezu explaining the situation

''Thank you so much. They work hard ever since they were kids.'' Said Lily

''I knew Yuno was special ever since his quirk first appear, while Asta shocked me every day on how he wouldn't give up.'' Said Orsi

''They were both very hard working in training. Although Asta was more physical and Yuno more on skills. So, this way you can tell their differences in fighting.'' Said Recca

''Can we move this conversation over to dinner? I know a good restaurant nearby, bring the kids it will be fun.'' Said Nezu

''Sure. This could be fun.'' Said Orsi making everyone happy.

''Were really going?'' Asked Aruru all happy.

''Sure, but we also brought some money in case we need to pay our bill.'' Said Lily

''I told you that everything is by our account.'' Said Nezu

''I know but we feel that should give our share of your retribution. Look.'' Said Orsi showing a wallet full of money. There could be almost 106.000,00 (Almost $1000). Pretty weird for a church that didn't had a lot of money.

''Where do you get all this money?'' Asked Nezu now a little suspicious. Not seriously suspicious but still confused.

''Asta and Yuno sent some of their payment to us. Isn't this great?" Asked Lily with a smile

That got the rodent principal by surprised.

''They sent their payment to you all?'' Asked Nezu surprised.

''Yeah. Not all of it but they want to help and support us. Isn't this sweet?'' Said Orsi

Nezu was actually surprised by that. Now a day he knows that there are a lot of teenagers that refuse to share money but Asta and Yuno coming from poor background gave their earns to their family. Now that was heroic.

''Wow those boys of yours are truly gold.'' Said Nezu with a huge smile

''I know. I raised them.'' Said Orsi with a pose until Lily poke him.

''I´m sorry for him. He tends to do these things.'' Said Lily with a smile

''Is fine. I guess we can start going now to the restaurant. Is only a few blocks from here.'' Said Nezu

''You will accompany us?" Asked Recca. She never imagined having this kind treatment before.

''Oh yeah, while you all here I will be kind your guide around town. I know the big city can be scary but there is nothing to be afraid of. Outside from a villain attack. But don't worry we have over 6 thousand heroes and dozens of quirks squads members around here. You are all save.'' Said Nezu

''Coming from a pro hero himself I feel safe already. Thank you mister Nezu, say thanks to him kids.'' Said Orsi.

''Thank you mister Nezu.'' Said the children

Nezu only smile at that scene and was ready to accompany them to the restaurant. He can see now on how Asta and Yuno became the people that they are today.

''_Honestly, they are nice people. No wonder those two fight so hard.''_ Thought Nezu

The next day on U.A

Asta was having so many difficulties on Cementos class. He wasn't understanding anything. His brain was ready to shut down when an announcement was made.

''Asta please go the principal office.'' Said Cementos looking on his phone.

''Huh'' Said Asta confused alongside everyone in 1-A.

''Really? You to the principal office?'' Asked Kaminari

''What did you do Asta?'' Asked Todoroki

''I DIDN´T DO ANYTHING!'' Scream Asta all worried. If this was bad captain Yami would give him hell.

''Just go Asta.'' Said Cementos.

''Right sensei.'' Said Asta leaving the class.

Asta left the class. And while a lesson was being given, everyone couldn't stop to thinking of why Asta was called. He listen to all the rules of the class, even the weird ones by Ida.

''Why do you think he called?" Asked Kirishima

''Maybe is something related to our squad.'' Said Noelle

''Then shouldn't you also been called?'' Asked Sero

''I not all connect to whatever that idiot does you.'' Said Noelle all serious.

''Right.'' Said Jirou with a smirk seeing Noelle blushing a little.

''Do you want me to make this class drown?'' Asked Noelle all serious while everyone looked a bit worried for their safety.

Class 1-B

It was a mathematic class and Ectoplasm was given a lecture. But soon he received a message on his phone to inform him to send a student to the principal office.

''Yuno please go to the principal office.'' Said Ectoplasm

The class all got worried. Why would Yuno be called to the principal office? He was very calm and quiet.

''You on the principal office?' Asked Kaibara.

''How!? You barely speaks or do something radical.'' Said Honenuki

''I guess he wants to talk to me about my schedule or something.'' Said Yuno all calm.

''Yuno you may go.'' Said Ectoplasm giving permission

''Thanks sensei.'' Sad Yuno.

Yuno left his class and everyone looked at him worried and confused. Even Mimosa didn't understood what was going on.

Soon both boys reach each other in the way to the principal office. Surprised to see each other going there.

''Asta?'' Asked Yuno

''Yuno?'' Asked Asta

''What are you doing here?'' Said both at the same time

''I was called to go here.'' Said both again at the same time.

''Stop repeating what I´m saying!'' Scream the two at the same time

Soon they stop doing that weird repeat the same thing when speak. Because if they don't, they will be doing this for hours.

''Boy that was weird.'' Thought the two at the same time

They entered at their principal office seeing the rodent hero drinking tea.

''Hello boys.'' Said Nezu with a smile

''Mister Principal.'' Said Yuno

''Is everything ok? Are we being expelled?!'' Scream Asta.

'''Everything is fine Asta. You two are not gonna be expelled I just wanna talk to you two.'' Said Nezu

''oh, thank god.'' Said Asta all relived

''please sit.'' Said Nezu

Soon the two sits on the chair near the desk of the principal. There was an awkward minute of silence until the principal speaks again.

''The others are coming.'' Said Nezu

''Others.'' Said Yuno confused.

Soon Erserhead and Vlad King appear in the principal office. Surprising the two

''Aizawa sensei!'' Said Asta

''Vlad sensei.'' Said Yuno

''Hi Asta.'' Said Aizawa all tired

''Yuno my boy, are you ok?" Asked Vlad king

''Yeah I´m good.'' Said Yuno all normal

''Since everyone is here, we can start.'' Said Nezu

''Are you gonna expel us?'' Asked Asta still nervous

''No Asta.'' Said Nezu.

''Stop saying things before you hear the speech.'' Said Aizawa

''Sorry sensei.'' Said Asta all embarrassed.

After that thing was settle Nezu decided to go straight to the point of this conversation.

''Now is true that you two are doing an excellent work as quirk squad members. I saw the news and you two are to be congratulated. The Black Bulls and the Golden Dawns are lucky to have you two.'' Said Nezu

''and what is the problem here?'' Asked Yuno

''Your lack of last name.'' Said Nezu

That got the boys by surprised never before they were called upon for not having last names. They were orphans

''Just you all know. Me and the staff are the only ones in the entire U.A that knows about you two being orphans and we would like you two to keep this a secret until a right time. Maybe after the sports festival.' Said Nezu explaining the situation to the two.

''Why?" Asked Asta

''This is a delicate subject. You two have no lead of your parents ever since you were babies. This can cause scandals if ever get to the press and you know how people love a good hero gossip.'' Said Nezu pointing to the crowd of reports trying to snatch a picture at U.A.

''This can cause disturbance on the peaceful life of your love ones. Something I know you two don't wanna.'' Said Vlad king

''Asta remember on the day of the USJ that I wanted to talked to you after the simulation.'' Said Aizawa

''Yeah. I was going to ask you about it, but you are still wrapped in bangages.'' Said Aizawa.

''You said that you didn't knew your parents. Don't spout this to any of your classmates until the festival is over.'' Said Aizawa pretty serious.

''Really sensei? Ok I will do it.'' Said Asta

''Also, I would like to know about your quirk. You said recently got him?" Asked Aizawa.

''Yeah, I awaken this last year, when my family was under attack. I can summon my anti quirk sword and finally I can cut Yuno stupid wind attacks. He´s been doing this to me ever since he got his quirk.'' Said Asta pointing an accusing finger to Yuno who didn't seem to care.

''_So, he is gifted since birth.''_ Thought Vlad looking at Yuno.

''_Asta is nothing like Toshinori. Something is up here.'' Thought_ Nezu, he decided to keep an eye on Asta.

''But until now you two had a few registers in Hage. A few half siblings, but not match with any of them.'' Said Vlad King.

''We only had each other. Before the others in the orphanage appear Yuno and I were always together. We try to remember something, but nothing.'' Said Asta being honest.

Both Aizawa and Vlad saw that was enough. They didn't wanna mess with these two psychological senses, so they decided to stop the talk.

''Good. No keep this a secret until the end of the festival. Got it!'' Said Vlad

''Yes sensei.'' Said Yuno.

''Good now is time for the second part of this meeting. Send them in.'' Said Nezu pressing a button on his desk

Soon Asta and Yuno family arrived on the office. Lily, Orsi, Recca, Nash, Aruru and Hollo.

''Asta, Yuno.'' Said Lily and the kids all smiling and that got the two to smile too.

''Sister Lily, guys.'' Said Asta all happy while Yuno was also happy but a lot quieter.

Soon the two boys hug their maternal guardian and brother and sisters. Leaving only father Orsi behind.

''Hey what about me?" Asked Orsi sad that they two didn't hug him.

''Hi father Orsi.'' Said the two all non carrying.

''How can you two be so heartless. I raised you two since you were babies!'' Said him in tears.

''So, you all here?" Asked Yuno

''Yeah. Principal Nezu send a helicopter to see you two and see the sports festival.'' Said Aruru.

''That sound amazing. This way Sister Lily can see how strong I am and she can finally declared her love for me.'' Said Asta with stars in his eyes.

''Yeah. Actually, we wanna see if you get beaten in the tournament.'' Said Nash

''What did you say brat?" Asked Asta all angry at Nash

''I´m just saying.'' Said Nash

''Do you know a lot of pro heroes?" Asked Recca to Yuno

''Outside of school no.'' Said him all normal like it was nothing.

''You really haven't changed Yuno.'' Said Nash.

Sister Lily could smile to see the two boys that she saw grow over years now being great students at the most famous school in the country. She was proud just like a mother would.

''I´m so happy that you two made this far and are doing pretty good. Things are not the same without you two at the church'' Said Lily in tears making the boys smile.

''We are doing this to make the world a better place to people like you and the others at Hage.'' Said Asta.

''Yeah. We will show how strong we are, and everyone will see Hage in a different light.'' Said Yuno

Aizawa, Yuno and Nezu were surprised by those answers pretty mature for 15-year-old boys. Asta and Yuno were more noble than most hero course students in the country.

''They are something.'' Said Vlad to Ereserhead.

''Yeah. I can tell that this one has real value.'' Said Aizawa.

''Asta, Yuno why don't you take the kids to have a tour at U.A. I still need to talk with both Orsi and Lily for a while.'' Said Nezu

''Can we?'' Asked Aruru to her brothers.

''Yeah the recess is near I´m sure we can have a quick tour around the school.'' Said Asta.

''Great!'' Said Recca all happy

''But don't be late for class you two.'' Said Aizawa to both students.

''Sure. Let's go.'' Said Yuno

''Ok kids behave.'' Said Lilly giving goodbye to the kids.

''Before we can move in with our talks, I need to call the rest of the staff.'' Said Nezu calling the others.

Soon more members of U.A Staff appear to have some words to say to both Lily and Orsi.

''You two raised incredible boys.'' Said Cementos to the two

''Thanks, we did our best.'' Said Orsi

''Now we know that they haven't the pleasant of background but we are happy to see that they have good people that took care of them.'' Said Snipe.

''Asta and Yuno had been through a lot since kids. I´m just happy that they are doing fine.'' Said Lily

''We can assure you that we are doing our best to make sure they are fine.'' Said President Mic.

''And while is true being in both in a hero course and doing Quirk Squad mission isn't easy. They been doing so far so good.'' Said Ectoplasm.

''I just pray for their safety.'' Said Lily all simple

''As their teachers we put their safety first. They are used to fight lackies, but they still haven't face a real threat yet.'' Said Aizawa

''You sound so creepy.' Said Orsi

''We appreciate that.'' Said Lily

''We make sure that also their minds are ok. You wouldn't believe what stress could do to people who have strong quirk.'' Said Hound Dog.

''OH, thank you…'' Said Lily until Hound Dog went to his crazy self.

''NO THANKS! THIS IS MY JOB AS BOTH A PRO HERO AND A STUDENT COUNSELER!'' Scream him scaring both Father and Nun

''Hound Dog you gonna scare them!"' Scream Nezu worried he forget sometimes how sensible the dog hero could be.

''AAAAH. Water Punch!'' Scream Lily using her quirk to punch the hero

Punch

Hound dog was tossed to the room until hit the wall pretty hard. He was all soaked and covered in dirt, while Lily tried to take a breath.

''Oh i´m sorry. I´m sorry. I´m sorry.'' Said Lily giving a thousand apologies.

''Sorry for this. Lily gets scared real easy and sometimes she uses her quirk to defend herself.'' Said Orsi all nervous too.

''How does someone get this scared over shouting?" Asked Vlad

''Well she raised Asta.'' Said Orsi with a cheap laugh

''That doesn't make sense.'' Said Snipe

''No, I can relate to that.'' Said Aizawa. Asta shouted a lot, sometimes a good smack it will be good to shut him up.

''Hey Hound Dog get up. The joke isn't funny anymore.'' Said President Mic thinking that Hound Dog was just playing death to entrainter their guests.

However, the hero dog wasn't getting up making everyone in the room nervous.

''Hound Dog wake up. Stop playing dead.'' Said Vlad now worried.

Aizawa then went to check on his pulse. He still had; he was just knocked out.

''He is knocked out.'' Said Aizawa giving his report and everybody in the room looks amazed at Lily.

''Hound Dog got defeat by a nun! HA HA HA!" Scream President Mic laughing very hard.

''Please don't laugh.'' Said Lily all embarrassed that she caused all this.

''You have a good quirk there hein in Sister.'' Said Cementos with a laugh.

''I didn't knew that you were this talent my dear Lily. If you want I can take you and the girls to a night around the city and show you some ''fun'' places. '' Said Midnight with an arm around Lily neck and looking at her fondly.

''What! No, I don't wanna cause more trouble.'' Said Lily blushing madly.

''How strong I she?'' Asked Nezu genioulsy curious

''I don't know.'' Said Orsi all confused.

After that Hound Dog was told to nerve get near Sister Lily again. The Hage folk then got a nice demonstration of the cool powers of the pro heroes, although they felt weird next to Midnight. Asta and Yuno show their school to their brothers and sister unfortunately they didn't introduced them to their classes. They have dinner and talks, but the two need to focus on the sports festival.

Days passed and both 1-A and 1-B hero students worked harder than they ever done before to go full Plus ultra in the Festival.

Asta, Noelle, Yuno and Mimosa all worked harder than they ever done before. Apparently, all the quirks Squad captains and the Quirk Chancellor will be present, so they need to show their games faces.

Day of the Festival.

1-B Resting room

The class was all tense and nervous. The only one calm was Yuno but everyone else was a pile of nerves

''Come on. Why they can announce soon, I want this tension to die.'' Said Tsuburaba

''I wish so many people wasn't watching us. I don't wanna become a joke.'' Said Bondo

''But guys that's our chance to show what 1-B can do. 1-A got a lot of attention because of the attack, so is time to show what the other class have to offer.'' Said Tokage

''You´re right. They don't know how we fight or how are our quirks are.'' Said Rin

''Plus, we got both Yuno and Vermillion here. They are super strong.'' Said Awatse

''We can win this thing.'' Said Kuroiro.

''We will show to the entire Japan that 1-A is worthless!'' Said Monoma making the entire class sweat drop.

''Can somebody shut him up?" Asked Kamakiri.

''I can't. Everyone needs to be present during the opening. So, he stay awakes.'' Said Kendo all tired.

''A shame.'' Said Shoda

Yuno however was the calmer of everyone. But he had a weird concern facial expression

''Hey yuno are you ok?" Asked Fukishida

''I don't know.'' Said Yuno

''don't know? What are you talking about?" Asked Tsunotori.

''I wanna win this thing but there something I want here.'' Said Yuno

''What do you want?" Asked Shiozakoi

''I want Asta to goes to the final. If we face each other as the last fight, this will be perfect to see who is on the front.'' Said Yuno. His greatest concern was Asta reaching the finals with him. That set some students off

Everyone was confused over that statement. He wanted his rival to advance this far?

''You really cared this much about this rivalry?" Asked Kodai all cold.

''A rivalry is something that drives you into doing things. I fight for the good of everyone, Asta does the same. So, we wanna see which one of us is able to make more good in the world.'' Said Yuno being super detail into his reasoning and actually surprising most of his classmates.

''that's deep.'' Said TetsuTetsu.

''You are truly someone destined to be a hero.'' Said Honenuki with a laugh

''Thanks.'' Said Yuno nodding

''So, let's give our best guys. Even if not all of us make to the fighting part.'' Said Mimosa

''You right Vermillion.'' Said Kaibara.

''Yeah girl!'' Said Tokage

Sometime later a sound was heard. That was the signal to the class to come.

Bimp

''Is time to leave.'' Said Shishida

''Let's go 1-B!'' Said Rin trying to be all helpful to his classmates.

A few minutes earlier

1-A resting room

The class was also very nervous and excited to start the Sports Festival. Asta was shivering because of the pression. Captain Yami, Finral and Gordon where going to be there so he wanted to make a good impression.

''Can you stop shaking?" Aked Noelle

''No, I can't. This is too much.'' Said Asta.

''Did everyone use the restroom before we leave?" Asked Ida

''For the eleven million time yes.'' Said Kaminari

''I wish we could use our costumes.'' Said Mina

''They are not allowed in the interest of fairness.'' Said Ojiro

'Is that true?" Asked Asta.

''Yeah. Costume can help your quirk in many other ways than you can imagine.'' Said Ojiro with a smile

''Cool. I mean, my sword is pretty simple. So, I guess I´m fine.'' Said Asta

''**You should show them who is the superiro'' Said the voice inside of Asta head.**

''Stop talking to me!'' Said Asta putting his hands on his head and screaming like an idiot. Making his class concerned.

''What is wrong with Asta?" Asked Uraraka.

''I don't know. I don't speak idiot.' Said Noelle

''Midoriya.'' Said a cold voice belonging to Shoto Todoroki

Todoroki looked at the green haired teen with such intensity that he could freeze the entire room right there.

''Yes.'' Said Midoriya all shaken in fear.

''I´m stronger than you. More capable and I see that All Might goes his eye on you, doesn't he? Now I´m not about to pry into why that is, but…I will beat you.'' Said Shoto making his declaration to Midoriya

Everyone in the room got scared of how serious that talked appear to be. Shoto was very focus on beating Midoriya

''Ooh a declaration of war from the strongest guy in the class. Nice.'' Said Kaminari

''Come guys let's not to this. I know the Sports Festival is a big fight, but can't we at least have some fun?" Asked Asta

''That also goes for you two Asta and Silva.'' Said Shoto looking to the two Black Bulls surprising the class even more

''Huh?" Said the two.

''You want to beat us?! Why Todoroki! I thought we were friends?'' Said Asta

''_He never said that.''_ Thought Noelle

''You two are the ones with more field experience. Battling terrorist, saving cities, finding treasures, you are way ahead of us. Even with your sword and water attacks I can freeze you two with no problems. I will crush you two the same way I will do to Midoriya.'' Said Shoto all cold to the two.

Both Black Bull absorbed that declaration and respond with a smirk.

''If you want to fight us. Then come right at us. We will be waiting for you Todoroki.'' Said Asta with a smile

''We will beat you. Because that's our duties as quirk squad members.' Said Noelle

''Me too. I worked really hard to get here so I´m not holding back. I´m going for it too. With everything.'' Said Midoriya.

''…Right.' Said Todoroki absorbing all of this.

Bakugo was only listening to this whole conversation and keeping simple. He was looking very Cleary at both asta, Midoriya and Todorki. Noelle guess it that those were his biggest opponents.

''_He has his eyes on them. Shoot.''_ Thought Noelle worried.

Soon the same sound was heard

Bimp

''The sports festival is about to start.'' Said Mina

''Let's go class 1-A. Walk in a strict line.'' Said Ida

''Calm down man.'' Said Kirishima

The class walked to the entrance of the Stadium where they would give their debut to the entire world.

''_This is it. My chance.''_ Thought both Midoriya and Asta at the same time

They all walked into a crowed stadium full of people ready to see what they could do.

**Ok here we go guys. The sports festival is about to Start, let's see how the quirk squad members all shine during this event. Also, if you wonders why I have Bakugo receiving way more punishment in this story is because I want him to do. One thing that I hated in early My Hero is how Aizawa always keep brushing off his behavior because of his ´´Potential´´ don't try to deny he could had killed Midoriya in the simulation if it wasn't for that punch. And what happen after that? Nothing, just a slap on the wrist and he went back to do his stick and insulting the entire school. And I know about his ´´development´´ I said that because I still hasn't accepted that he changed because he never truly apologized to Midoriya for all the years of Bullying, he just shrug off and Midoriya like an idiot accepted that Kacchan has changed. If I get this far on my story Bakugo is gonna be a whole different from what he is in cannon.**

**Also, both Black Clover and My hero drop my jaws this week with their amazing chapters.]**

**In My hero I have nothing to say than RIP Gran Torino. Hawks get to live and be a everything wrong in that world, but Torino get the axe. And I don't wanna sound heartless but a lot of this is Nana fault, if she decided to retire as a hero and become a mother maybe things will get better. And I know how the consequences, she wouldn't meet All Might, her family would been killed All For One before Tenko was even born. Couldn't she ask Torino ´´watch over my family when I gone´´ that make sense, and he could try to stop the abuse of Tomura but no just keep concentrating on All Might.**

**Black Clover really surprised me. The vice-captain of the Black Bulls! For years I always imagined Finral to be the vice-captain and I can't wait to hear the full story. My only confusion is the gender, I know lot of Manga authors like to do the whole transgender look, so I don't know if Natch is a man or a woman. For me it's a woman because of her whole feminine shape body, but it could be a trick. She is using some large uniform and that's is hard to tell if is male or female. **

**Next chapter is the first round of the Sports Festival and some fun to be around. See you all later.**


End file.
